My Little Pony: The Harmony of Friendship
by paladin313
Summary: Two lost souls, unaware of their past. One soul lost, leaving behind ancient secrets. One wicked soul, banished, but seeking return to doom all Equestria. One lost history to be found. One lost magic, seeking a return. All comes full circle, and shaped in a circle of fifths. Can two lost souls find their rightful place and face a great evil? Maybe the friendship of magic?
1. Introduction

My Little Pony: the Harmony of Friendship

Introduction (and quite a long one!)

People are interesting. As Einstein discovered that the universe is both limited and yet boundless, so human nature is so understandable and yet unfathomable. If human nature was that easy to understand, the science of psychology would be needless, truth be said. I guess I'm saying all this because there are just some people who love to major on the minors and make more out of things than is really there. For some, they are so dedicated to one thing or another that, if you diverge even one nanometer from what they think things ought to be, then, as they saying goes: Katie, bar the door, there's trouble coming!

When it comes to the fandom of _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ , they are as fierce in their love and dedication to it as any Trekkie, Whovian, or Star Wars fan would be. To the credit of us Bronies, (and I call myself one, though my affection goes only as far as enjoying the show and writing stories,) I believe us to be some of the most intelligent, intellectual, open, and generous people in the world of fandom that is out there, not to mention creative. So creative are we, that fan art/fiction/music/animation et all, (at least I think,) far outpaces any fandom out there. In fact, so attentive are those that create and work on the show to the fandom that, as the 100th episode of the show demonstrates, they do pay attention to us and have made cannon a lot of what was not yet, but well could have been when the fandom produced it. Yet, in saying that, it presents a problem I have encountered with some in the fandom, (and, believe me, this is a minority,) and that are those that look at the world of MLP as if it was some kind of holy scripture, and I shall explain what I mean by that.

When I say, "Holy Scripture," what I mean is how zealously some in the realm of religion—whichever one you want to put in this spot—who, when you start to mess around in it, the screams of "BLASPHEMY" thunder forth, and depending on the religion, could get anything from public ridicule to being stoned to death! I am sure this can happen in any fandom, but I have found that, if anyone comes up with ANYTHING they do not consider cannon, once again: Katie, bar the door! When I say, "What they consider cannon," what they mean is that, if it is something that the writers haven't come up with, it does not exist, period! For example, there is another story I am currently working on, and it deals with the sport of hoof racing. Why not? If there is horse racing in the human world, and Pegasus racing in Equestria, why would not there not be the sport of hoof racing, and something along the lines of what humans would call a track meet, pony style? Yet, in some online role play, (which I do sometimes to test a character concept,) when I tried to introduce this, I was ripped to shreds by some arrogant site manager who approved all role play and characters because I didn't quite fill out the character sheet perfectly, and worse, that I even DARED come up with something original that the writers didn't create, as if their word was as good as some deity, and if it was not from them, then, well, I guess I blasphemed. He made me feel three inches tall and, even though I would bet you he calls himself a brony, he certainly does not fit the archetype of a brony by any stretch. I guess he needs to learn just what "love and tolerate" really means. Geesh!

Anyway, I said all that to say this: that kind of attitude seems to run counter to the point of view of the writers of the show: if it's a good idea, why not use it? Once again, the 100th episode seems to bear this out. However, I do believe there are certain bounds in which one must stay. If one writes fan fiction, I have certain rules I try to follow:

First, you have to stay within the reality—however that is defined in the universe into which you wish to dive—of that universe. In other words, you can do, say, create, anything you want, and any character you want…BUT… If you do any of this, it has to be something that could logically exist within the parameters of that universe. For example, using my previous concept, a professional hoof racing circuit is not out of the realm of possibility. In that regard, the characters you could create could be very diverse, and the stories based in that world of MLP you created is limitless. However, if you suddenly turn Fluttershy into an aggressive mixed martial artist who cursed like a sailor, (unless you made it clear this was satire,) or did something that would be outside of the personalities of the cannon characters or having them do some things they would never do, NOW you have stepped out of line! (Of course, the realm of clopping, such things happen often, but thank God that is an area of fandom that is in the minority!)

Second, in creating original characters, they either need to be supporting characters, or, if in a lead role, and are a key to resolving the conflict of the tale, it has to be that they cannot succeed without the help and support of the cannon characters. It is okay to put some focus on original characters as long as it is to introduce the characters. Remember: if you include the cannon characters, people came to see them more than anything you are making.

This leads to point three, and this deals with the issue of Mary Sue/Gary Stu. This normally comes in the form of self-insert original characters, though under a different name, who wants to be Super Pony; Mr. Deus Ex Machina. This is not to say that authors don't put a bit of themselves into an original character in the form of the original character having certain skills and such, for it is easier to write about things you know about. Yet this is not what I am talking about. This is a character that is so powerful or out of place that they take over everything, and sadly, end up the mental fulfillment of some perverted sexual fantasy with some cannon character. Now, this is not to say that original character relationships with cannon are out of line, but there are certain criteria: 1) the cannon must be single; 2) the relationship must make sense; 3) the relationship should fit somewhere in the story's plot, or at least some kind of fun subplot that adds to the story and does not distract from the main plot. However, some MS/GS creations are almost godlike characters who become such a center and focus to the story that it becomes stupid and meaningless; hence my naming him or her Mr./Miss Deus Ex Machina, being able to resolve any issue or problem out of the blue. If the original character has no real point in being there, does not really contribute to the story, or becomes ridiculously overpowered, maybe its best not to go there.

This dovetails to point four, and that is do not suddenly have any characters, (cannon or otherwise,) have skills they don't have when the need calls for it, and in the case of original characters, were not mentioned before as existing as a skill, ability, or an object he or she was not carrying prior to the moment at hand. (See previous point of avoiding Deus Ex Machina; a sin in fan fiction I see committed by writers far too often.) If one stays in these guidelines, then one can write a fantastic story. Your imagination is your only limitation.

Now, I said all _that_ to introduce this tale, and that what I am writing does make sense. What I am writing deals in a VERY touchy area of MLP that some feel should be left alone, and that is either humans in Equestria, or ponies on our Earth. Normally, this is done by having actual human beings be in the world of Equestria or ponies as we know them in our world. In that regard, I say to stay as far from this as possible because it would not make any sense unless you really, REALLY can defend this happening. I mean, I could not see the population of our world not freaking out if a purple alicorn suddenly appeared who can talk. They would capture her, experiment on her, have the military use her magic as some kind of secret weapon, locked up on Area 51, or just have the torch and pitchfork crowd scream, "KILL THE MONSTER!"

Yet, in some sense, the writers of the show attempted to resolve this somehow with the concept of Equestria Girls…

Whoa! Wait! Put down those rotten tomatoes and other debris and hear me out! I know, I know; not everyone sees that this should be anywhere near cannon. In fact, I am not sure, but I think the first Equestria Girls movie was a trial balloon for a spin-off series. I mean, let's face it: Hasbro is also looking for anyway to market new toys and toy concept to feed the corporate money machine. Yet, I think it was clear to the fandom what was being tried, and the creators of the show caught on quick. They realized that, as occasional movies to keep things interesting, it worked well, and became recognized as cannon save for a small few who just refused to accept it. However, they also realized that, if they had tried for a series, then all you really would have had was My Little Pony, and, well, My Little Pony! It would have meant being inundated with My Little Pony, causing burn out, and would have caused the whole thing to jump the shark and become a footnote in television history. However, there have been three movies, and, because if what it involves, it opens up the realm of possibilities.

The first thing the writers got right is that, if someone from Equestria went through the portal, then they would convert into humans. This makes for some fun things as you watch them try to adapt, as we watched Twilight do. Another thing they did was limit the ability to cross over, and that caused by their being only two portals in existence, both in limited access, and one only working occasionally. This prevents utter chaos breaking out in both worlds and limiting the amount of times such a mechanism be used, or such plot lines would be worn out too fast. However, because of the way it was written, this opens up an interesting prospect; if a pony can go one way, why not a human the other, transformed into a pony?

Let's face it. There was a major plot hole they threw up in the second movie. Because of the new portal Twilight made using a common mirror and the messaging book, the portal is open almost constantly. I mean, in _The Friendship Games,_ Earth Twilight almost stumbled through the thing. Before, it was only open for short times. Now, it is almost constant. I guess what I am saying is we have a major plot hole here. I mean, what would prevent an accident happening here? Imagine, if you will… Sorry, Rod Sterling slipped in there. Anyway, imagine it's lunch period, some friends are near the statue, someone casually reaches back, to lean on what he thinks is solid granite, and then, *whoosh* he's gone, and that's if Twilight Sparkle accidentally left the portal switch on in her side of things!

This is not to say that this story is going to have that happen, nor does it mean that I am going to do an Equestria Girls story, or have a reverse version of it having a full-fledged human go through. If there is any crossing over of one to the other, it there should be a good reason why. What I am going to do is something I think would work better than both, because it would involve my two original characters not where they ought to be, as they ought to be, and being restored to what they should be to fulfill a destiny and a prophecy. I am going to do all I can to make it make logical sense and where such doings would have a point. It would make for a dull story if we just went, "Two humans went into the pony world, fumbled around learning to adjust, met some ponies, did some things, a good time was had by all, and they went back, the end!"

I am going to make an adventure out of this, and I am going to create some history for Equestria, considering that this is an area of cannon wide open for speculation and creation, and this is in order to create the engine by which the present-day plot can take place or even have a reason for existing. Believe me, I won't mess with what is known history, and I will try to have it make sense.

I know this was very lengthy, but because there are so many purists out there that would cry bloody murder for what I am about to create, I have to put forth this detailed disclaimer so people understand that I am an experienced writer and I do know what I am doing. With that, please enjoy the tale.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a sad day in Canterlot Castle. A loyal unicorn mare, head of the servants in the castle and beloved by all, lay in her sick bed with an illness which neither medicine nor magic could cure, and it was terminal. She was not particularly old, and thus her death was untimely. She herself had been a widow of many years when her husband had passed to the Elysian Fields in a tragic accident many years before, and she afterwards threw her life into service to the princesses. Her matronly ways were seen by many as a replacement for her lack of children in her life, and it was seen as understandable that she would do so. She had also grown close to the princesses, and thus had become their friend and confidant in matters that only servants in such positions would have the privilege of knowing. Even Twilight Sparkle knew her well as she saw her in her service while a young filly under Celestia's tutelage. Now, it seemed like a part of their lives was now coming to an end.

Dusty Feathers is a unicorn mare with a nice green coat and aquamarine mane and tail she always seemed to keep in a bun under her maid's cap. Her cutie mark was usually under her maid's dress, but sometimes it became visible; a feather duster set inside an emblem known to musicians as the circle of fifths. It seemed an odd combination, but when you heard her singing her songs as she walked the castle, keeping the place always neat and orderly, you could see why she may have been marked as such. She had a great voice, singing great songs of the ancient days, and she seemed to have a calming effect as she sang. She was demanding and did not let any of the other servants slack off, but she was never a tyrant, as she never tolerated fighting and bickering, and was more of a mother hen than a boss. Now, her time had come, and the Elysian Fields lay waiting, her husband ready to greet her to her great reward for a life of loyal service and hard work.

In the room were a doctor and nurse, as well as the two sisters and Princess Twilight Sparkle, who had rushed right over when she heard the news. The doctor said her time was close, and now they wanted to be there, as did many of the servants that were faithful to Dusty. Yet, it had been deathly quiet in the room, with nothing but the sound of the monitoring equipment being heard, no one knowing what else to say except that they just needed to be there when her time came. Suddenly, Dusty's breath became a bit more labored, and the doctor looked at the princesses and gave a solemn nod, as if to say, "It is close."

Yet, before anyone could say anything, Dusty beckoned Celestia over with her right hoof, looking as if she had something to say. Celestia went right over and took Dusty's hoof into her own, anxious for Dusty. Dusty managed a quiet, "Come closer, please."

Celestia did, and Dusty raised up as much as she could, and seemed to be whispering something into Celestia's ear. Once she had, Celestia now looked like she was more anxious than before, and Dusty then said, "Please, it is very important. Two lives hang in the balance."

Celestia nodded as Dusty became weaker and weaker, and the monitors reflected this. She then lay back and looked up, smiling, saying, "My darling, I come to you at last. We shall have peace, and they shall be safe!"

She reached out her hoof, and then it slowly settled back to the bed as the monitors flat lined, and she had a slight grin on her face as she lay there, eyes wide open, but her spirit now walking the Elysian Fields. Luna and Twilight was in tears, and Celestia shed a tear as she gently reached up and closed Dusty's eyes. However, instead of lingering, she walked over to a picture on the wall as the doctor and nurse drew the sheet over Dusty and prepared to take care of the next steps. However, Celestia said, "Everyone but Princess Twilight and my sister must leave. Doctor, you may tend to her after we leave the room. This is important."

No one was willing to disobey, so they went out as the picture of Dusty and her husband was lifted off the wall to reveal a wall safe. The dial then glowed and began to turn this way and that. After a click could be heard, the door swung open, and inside was a metal lock box. She took it out and told the pair to follow her to her private chambers. Luna and Twilight looked at each other oddly, but did as they were bidden. As they went out, the doctor and nurse went into finish up, but Celestia was picking up her pace to her room. If this was happening in this kind of situation, something was indeed afoot.

Entering Celestia's chambers, she set the box on a table and opened it up. Inside was a letter and two other documents that looked far more aged than the letter that accompanied them. She then opened the letter, spent some minutes reading over the first page, and then floated the first page over to Luna. She read it, and she watched the different sets of emotions back and forth between the pair, and now Twilight was getting anxious, wanting to know just what the matter was. Finally. Luna handed off the page, and Twilight read the following:

"My dearest friend, and noble princess, I wish things didn't have to be as they have turned out. I was hoping that the time might come where I could resolve this on my own, but fate has reared her head and now I have to ask for help on a grave issue. In that box, along with this letter, are two birth certificates. You will find no record of them because, considering what kind of threat rested upon the foals, I had them stricken from the record and put somewhere safe…"

"Stricken from the record?" muttered Twilight, "And what threat? What could threaten foals that lived in this castle?"

Luna was just finishing the second page when she said, "Patience, dear Twilight, and the letter shall explain. Twilight then went back to reading, and she read, "In order for you to understand what is going on, I must explain my heritage. I am a direct descendant of a kind of magic using unicorn known as a Bardic."

"Bardic?" said Twilight again, "Why does that sound familiar?"

She went back to reading and read, "Because of the centuries, and because of our bloodlines intermixing with other unicorns, much of what we could do has been muddled and dampened. Much of our history and knowledge of our abilities, or reasons why we seemed to disappear has been lost to us, but we do know this much: in ancient days after the uniting of the tribes but before the rise of the princesses, the bards kept the peace through their magic. An evil pony arose and started to slay us in order he might take over. All we know is that there was a great war, he was beaten and banished to the deepest levels of the Abyss in Tartarus, what was left of us went into hiding and faded away, and this evil pony threatened a return one day. What we did not realize was that it could be possible for us to rise again, and somehow, with my husband and I, it happened. Because he was also a descendant of Bardics, and because of the way genetics work, things landed right, and the twins were born full blood Bardic unicorns, complete with being born with their cutie marks already on them, (which we found both amazing and odd,) and the right coat and manes. Because they were only two, and because the threat of this evil pony arising again, we feared he might get to them in their vulnerable state should he come back. I know it seems paranoid since it has been many centuries, but we could not take that chance. The fear of this stallion rests too strong to us, especially by what he did. Since I worked the castle, I knew of the portal. We took the chance and found out about the world on the other side. After some very awkward moments, we left them on the steps of a local foster home and came back. They have no idea what they are, but they must be made known and brought back. I only hope they choose to, because, if they can be with others with a Bardic heritage, they might come back, and add music to the harmony that the Tree of Harmony fosters, and bring a great new golden age to Equestria. Please, as my last request, find them and bring them back where they belong. All my love to you, Dusty Feathers. I hope to see you all walking the Elysian Felds one day."

Twilight was racked with emotions. She wanted to cry, be joyous because something good might come out of it, confused by the enigmatic way this came out, anxious to put her research skills to good use, and when she set down the letter, the sisters were carefully opening up the old papers, and it revealed the birth certificates of fraternal twin foals—a brother and a sister. The boy was named Quill, the girl was named Downy, and both were absolutely adorable, with olive green coats and light green manes, almost white, like a lime cream. Twilight then said, "But, we moved that portal to the Crystal Empire for safe keeping. Even if she wanted to, she would have to go all the way there."

"But, did you not make a permanent one, Princess Twilight?" asked Luna, "If she had been able to ask us, we would have sent her your way."

Celestia then added, "Yet, telling us or not, we have quite a problem on our hands. They are really ponies, but have been living as those human creatures you've spoken of, and that is not going to be easy for them."

"If they even want to come back," added Luna, "And that is also if you could convince them of this universe."

Twilight pondered it, and then she said, "I'm going to need some help, and I need access to some of the oldest writings the library here has. I am sure I can find out the history to things! The more we know, the better prepared we can be to finish this mission. I only hope they are still in the local area. It would make finding them that much harder!"

"Then do not delay, Princess Twilight," Luna said firmly, "Lives, and even the future of Equestria could ride on this!"

"And when you let Sunset Shimmer know why you are coming, send her my love," added Celestia, "I want her to know I am so happy to hear that she has changed her ways, and she is welcome to visit any time."

"Right away," she said, and headed out the door to begin her quest.

Twilight headed to her old room, spotted Spike, and said, to him, "Hop on! We're on a mission!"

He got all excited and said, "Awesome… Um, are we going to get the others?"

"Not this time," she answered, "This takes research, and there's only one pony I know that can help."

"What about me?" pouted Spike, thinking he might get left out.

"Hey, we're going to need you," he said, "We'll need you to fetch books, papers, quills, ink, coffee and doughnuts, and maybe some runs to the Hay Burger if it comes to it."

"Wow!" he said, "I haven't seen you study this much since your quadratic equations final!"

"It's far more important than that," answered Twilight, "Though, proper execution on the variables of such math is somewhat important, this is far weightier."

Spike just shrugged, not having a clue on how to respond to the math reference, but he said, "What is it we are studying?"

"Ancient Equestria history," she answered, "And race of unicorns known as the Bardics."

He shrugged again, not sure how to answer that as well, and just decided to wait until she briefs her study partner on the mission.

Moon Dancer was hip deep in a chemistry experiment, measuring the levels of exothermic reactions of Cesium and Potassium in water. She had the Cesium heated in a tube and able to be dripped out in a semi-liquid state in various amounts so it would not react with the air too quickly and taint the data. She had a goodly amount in the dropper, and she was being very careful as she was dripping out the next amount. Just then, the door slammed open and said, "Moon Dancer, I need your help!"

That caught her by surprise and she jumped at the sudden intrusion, knocking the whole beaker into the tub of water. Shocked, she teleported right in front of Twilight and pounced on top of the pair, pushing them out and closing the door behind them, screaming, "Fire in the hole!"

A massive explosion followed, sending water and glass everywhere. The bang echoed through that wing of the castle as Moon Dancer yelled, "What were you thinking!"

"What was that!" Twilight shouted back in shock.

"Ugh!" groaned Moon Dancer, going back into the room, into the lab section, and now stamping out a small fire that had started, "I was working with Cesium and water! You startled me and made me knock the whole thing into the water!"

Twilight could only manage a sheepish, "Sorry," as they went in. The lab was a mess, shards of glass stuck all over the lab, but luckily, the books were spared. "Come on, Spike," sighed Twilight, "Let's help her clean up and we can fill her in on why we're here."

After fixing the disaster, they were walking to the castle library, and Moon Dancer said, "So, let me get this straight: we're doing research on some kind of Bardic ponies? I always knew them as legends and even fairy tales."

"Truth is, I thought the same thing," answered Twilight, "But remember, in every legend, there is an element of truth. If there is anything to this, we have to get the history."

"You still haven't told me why yet," answered Moon Dancer.

At that, Twilight filled her in, and now she was stunned. "Wait," she said, "All my theories and hypotheses on parallel universes has been correct?"

"Seems so," answered Twilight, "Oh, and I loved that article on it in Scientific Equestria. It sure hair lipped the 'the universe is closed' crowd. How could they not understand the concept of the 11 dimensions is beyond me."

"Well, string theory is quite clear to me," pondered Moon Dancer, "Plus, with the properties of matter, light, and magic, how could you claim a closed system…especially with magic in the equation?"

"Well, considering what I might have to do, knowledge like this is going to come in handy."

"Well, what shocks me is that different universes have different beings be dominant. I cannot imagine a world without open magic, and where there is only one sentient species."

"In the multiverse, anything is possible."

They were in the library now, and Celestia met her there. Moon Dancer immediately bowed as Celestia said, "Please, you do not have to stand on ceremony for me right now. I am also grateful for the help of one of the school of magic's top graduates."

Moon Dancer blushed and noticed they were now standing in front of a barred gate, inside which were some very ancient books and scrolls with reading tables and magnifying glasses for some of the small print on some of the pages. Moon Dancer's eyes nearly fell out of her head. "You…you mean we get to go in _there_?" sputtered Moon Dancer, "I would have given my front teeth just to spend five minutes in there!"

Celestia chuckled and said, "Well, now you'll get more than five minutes. You two will have all the time you need. Happy hunting."

Celestia let the guard there know that the pair, along with Spike, were allowed free entry in and out as needed, for the research they were doing was going to be extremely important. The guard looked at them firmly and said, "Take no more than a few books at a time and be extremely careful with them. Some could crumble with the wrong touch, so use your magic to handle them. Use spill proof containers for drinks and no food inside. If you must eat, eat outside the room. Some of those codices and scrolls are originals, only copies, and are irreplaceable."

Nodding, they then started to get to work.

The first thing they had to establish was what they knew about the legends. They knew that it was a time where there was a power vacuum after the uniting of the three tribes and before the two sisters. This, of course, was a large chunk of time, but the best thing to do was to find writings and histories closest to each end of those times and work either direction. Twilight started at the uniting of the tribes and Moon Dancer went backwards from the two sisters. All the while, Spike was playing pony Friday and tending to all the matters they needed. It took 12 hours, but Twilight finally came across a book mentioned in a scroll called "The Bardic Tome."

At that, she knew that would be a great reference and searched all over until she came across a codex marked in an ancient tongue. The tongue was an ancient unicorn language, and she did recognize a little here and there to realize the tongue they spoke, (as she learned in class,) was a blend of the tongues of the three tribes, and new terms that came about once that blending was nearly complete. It took her a bit, but she remembered her translation spell and cast it on the book, and sure enough, it was that for which she looked. Moon dancer came across a reference to something called "The Great Equestrian Civil War." Looking at the dates, she went to the histories around those dates and started scanning for the books. She pulled it out, and it seemed to be an older version of the tongue they spoke, but not quite standardized, as it was about the middle time of the blending of the tongues of the three tribes. It could be followed, but it would take some work. She also employed the translation spell, and in her case, it did not take as much effort. Yet, they saw the clock and realized they should take a break and rest. They both let the guard know that they would come back in the morning and went up to Twilight's old room to sleep. It was certain they would have an incredible day when they awoke.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They awoke early and took their breakfasts swiftly. There was much for them to do and piece together, and the two books they found would tell them much of what they sought. Returning to the library, Moon dancer began reading this history. Noting the dates, and skimming, she said, "It's odd. Anything after this date doesn't seem to mention the Bardics. This one does, and it makes me wonder if anyone actually made the effort to get the existence of the Bardics out of the books."

"But, why would they do that?" asked Twilight, looking up from her effort.

"Well, I don't know," answered Moon Dancer, "But I think this might tell us. But, if it was deliberate, you have to think that, somehow, this thing slipped through the cracks."

"Anything's possible," responded Twilight, "After all, even if you were Starswirl himself, there is no magic that is more powerful than the truth, and the truth seems to have its way of hanging on despite the efforts of others."

Moon Dancer went back to reading and began to be lost in a world of the past long forgotten. The revolution in the book mentioned was known in the history of Equestria, but at the same time, what was said and written is sketchy at best without much for detail. It seemed that at that some point not long after the union of the tribes, but before the rise of the two sisters, there was a power vacuum. Yet, instead of the normal anarchy that would arise in such things, something kept the peace. This was the dawn of the group known as the Bardics. At first, they were unicorns who had both perfected the magical and musical arts, and how to combine the two in order to produce light and effects while they played and sang to better entertain, as well as create visuals for any ballads they might have been singing. Ponies could interact with it, and thus became part of the experience, giving a peacemaking and calming effect. As a side result, this power could be used to subdue urges to hurt and war against others, and by it, a great peace emerged, a golden age for Equestria.

At first, any unicorn who was as skilled as the others could be a part. Yet, as the years passed, and their numbers grew, though they at first married other unicorns outside their circles, when they did, their offspring did not have as much power and ability to do as they, and often their cutie marks would always seem to mark a different destiny for them. As a result, those in the Bardics began to wed only other fellow Bardics, and some interesting things began to happen. They all began to look the same and have the same kind of powers. Their coats became an olive green, with lime cream colored manes, and they all had the same cutie marks: the lute set inside the emblem musicians know as the circle of fifths. The odd thing about the mark, however, was that it appeared the day the Bardic was born. No one, even in that time could explain why, and it was thought no one could ever know. Though, they were a minority among other ponies, they still had enough of number to where there was no real need for a government, save for basic administrators to run the infrastructure and keep things flowing. Because of this, there was never any war, and if any did try to cause trouble, such evil was quickly subdued; they would show up in numbers and use their music like a nonlethal weapon and help reform such wicked ones of their evil ways. Yet, despite all this, there were some things that might have actually contributed to their downfall.

As time passed, they began to demand of themselves that they keep high standards among the public. This meant shunning certain pleasures of ponydom, taking up certain practices and ways of life that indeed marked them as different from any other ponies. They also tended to keep more to themselves than it seemed some ponies would have cared for. It was not that they thought themselves superior, for if they did, they would not be so concerned with the welfare of all other ponies, as well as have the dear want to please others with their music. They interacted among society, but seemed to spend more time associating with each other socially than with those outside the bards. Their unique lifestyles as well as a sense of needed partial exclusivity to make sure no outside taint could dampen anything they did cause some ponies to start to resent them. To outsiders, it seemed that many of their traditions that they did that they felt kept them honed for action really did nothing to aid their abilities, and a handful began to think them silly for all this.

At this time, there were two who entered the picture that would change the course of history. One of them was Starswirl the Bearded. Indeed, he was probably the most powerful mage ponydom had ever seen, and had the inside track of all things magical and how it all worked. Though he did not understand as much about the magic of friendship as Twilight Sparkle, (who was now forging her own legend,) he did understand much. He realized that, in Bardic magic, it was really one factor that made them be able to do what they did, and much of what they did had nothing to do with it. The factor had little to do with deeds and lifestyles and much to do with two internal emotions that was the source of all their skill and power. He looked to preach this to the Bardics and get them back to their roots, but before he could really convince any of them, the other pony shoe fell.

At the same time Starswirl was gaining his magic skill and understanding, another unicorn arose gaining such power for himself, but his purposes for such were all selfish and driven by the desire for power: a bad combination indeed. His name was Ponaeros, (pronounced paw-nay-ross.) He was jet black in coat with a bleach white mane and tail, with red irises. He saw the simple and happy lives the ponies were living, and he realized that they were so contented and used to honest and friendly ponies that, if someone should start to deceive them, they would never realize it. He knew that direct confrontation with the Bardics would be of no use, so, in order to gain global domination, he would have to be subtle. This would take a long time, but, he knew that you could not just go straight for the jugular. He had to build an army of ants who can slowly start to consume the prey, little by little, until these ants, despite being small, when combined, could eat anything in their path.

He knew that he had to start by having a cause around which to gather unsuspecting ponies, and gathering ponies that were ignorant of how life really worked. This would mean rallying the young colts and fillies that had yet to really experience life, and he had to start filling their heads with lies that they were not just the future, but already smarter than their elders. They had the youth and strength to run everything, and were smarter than their elders. After all, they had to learn more in school than their elders did, and so they had to be smarter, (omitting the fact that what they now learn their elders created on their own outside of a school.) Therefore, they should be the ones in charge. Another thing he did was start to use the oddities of the Bardics against them. He had to do this to get them out of the way, because, if he could work his master plan, they had to be out of the way. Thus, he began to preach to the following he was starting to gather how it was that the Bardics were manipulating their elders, and that they really were the ones in charge. After all, why would they be such snobs and not intermix or share their power if they didn't have ulterior motives? It was a clever trick, but it worked.

As time passed, he started to taint the minds of many ponies against the Bardics. He even began to create a squad of unicorns who were skilled in militant magic to start to isolate and catch small groups of bards and start to bully and hurt, even to kill some, and start to spread fear amongst the popoulous about the Bardics. It was mostly in the youth, but older ones even started to believe the propaganda, while others were bullied into silence by Ponaeros' bully boys. Before long, he had enough followers to start, slowly but surely, taking territory after territory, and not really in a militant way. Local administrators were being scared into letting his ponies run everything, and all local Bardics were being isolated and not allowed interaction with others at all. And once he had control in many areas, and enough of a force put together to outnumber the non-violent Bardics of the area, the slaughter began. All Bardics and anyone found supporting them were executed. Now, one would think that somepony would have stepped up and stopped him, but by the time all the ponies figured out what his real intent was, it was too late. He was too powerful to be stopped. Soon, he was openly conquering territory after territory with little opposition, and thousands of Bardics paid a horrific price.

However, in all this, Starswirl was becoming more and more powerful himself, and he knew that he could not directly stop Ponaeros. Yet, he could start to build a resistance, first, in areas not yet taken, and then sending in trained ponies skilled in training resistance forces and preparing for the inevitable revolution/civil war that would inevitably come to pass to stop all this. The Bardics, however, no longer had the numbers, and thus, no longer held the power, to stop any of this, and whomever was not already killed went into hiding, Starswirl even doing all he could to rescue as many as he could. Yet, his own magic was now as such that he could incorporate some of what the bards used, as well as much in other forms, and train his own army. It all finally came to a head, and at the same time Starswirl struck from without, the resistance struck from within. It was a long war that took years, and it cost the lives of millions of ponies, as the ponies of Ponaeros was now fed the line that they were the elites and that nothing could stop them. They were tough and would rather die than surrender. It was a horrible and tragic war, but by the time it was done, Ponaeros was trapped in a cave in direct combat with Ponaeros and his handful of faithful followers. In the end, Starswirl was able to use a capture spell on Ponaeros that he could not dispel, and as punishment, condemned him to a place in Tartarus known as the Abyss, and into its deepest regions. Yet, just before this happened, Ponaeros swore he would return, and learn from the wicked souls of the Abyss as he fought his way out, and when he did, nopony was safe. He would not stop until he was worshipped as a God, and erased the Bardics from the face of Equestria.

As the society began to restructure, there now was very few Bardics left, and those that were sank into society and left behind all their magic, more or less. This was where this history ended, and Moon Dancer then said, "I guess then that there has to be some unicorns with that blood running in them, as it was with Dusty and her husband. Yet, why would we read nothing else of them in history?"

Twilight pondered this, and a voice from behind them was heard to say, "Then it has to be that, because of the threat off Ponaeros' possible return, and maybe the return of the Bardics, Starswirl wanted to be sure that Ponaeros had nothing he could go after, and thus he did all he can to erase their existence from the record."

Celestia had come with some refreshments for the two mares and had overheard some of the discussion. She then said, "I was always aware of this war, and I was never sure what the issue was, but there are some things that even I have not learned. Now that I know more perfectly, it makes me sad to think such wicked ponies could exist. He was beyond evil. He was one with a god complex, and therefore equestrian life held no value to him, unless they served a need, and only then as long as such. At least some evil ponies do have some care."

"That is such a dark evil," said Twilight with a shudder, "I can now understand why Dusty was so scared. But…"

She stopped, thought, and then said, "Then, this means that they were well aware of their own history, and passed it on though keeping it secret."

Moon Dancer then interjected and said, "But, why would the magic have been lost?"

"Perhaps it was not," said Celestia, "Perhaps it was preserved but not practiced until a day came when it could be with no fear. I am sure they would have started over again. Yet, if they did, I would know about it. Sooner or later, they would have revealed all that they did, and I would have been able to aid them in simplifying all they did and keeping history from repeating itself, keeping them from making the same mistakes that caused them to have such fear thrown at them."

"There is something I also do not understand," said Twilight, "The Bardics hated fighting. They hated war. Why go after such peaceful ponies so hard?"

Clelestia was surprised to hear this and said, "Have you two forgotten what I taught you about hate and fear?"

They both face hoofed and all three said together, "Ponies fear that which they do not understand, and then hate what they fear."

Moon Dancer then said, "Then, you read their tome, Twilie. What did these ponies fear so much?"

"Well, it was hard to get past all the 'thees' and 'thous'," answered Twilight, "But let me tell you what; they were elaborate by the time this was written. Check this out: Thou shalt not round the corners of thy manes, or cut the hair of thy tail. Thou shalt braid it smartly with beads of blue and violet, and channel thine energies to their highest. Thou shalt mark thyself in these ways, that they who see thee shalt know well that thou art a bard, and peace doth follow in all thy hoofsteps, to ease their pain, and slake their fears, and aid cometh in all thy ways."

Celestia then said, "I think the beads were more to mark them as Bardics, and had nothing to do with anything else they said. What else is there?"

"Hmm… Let's see," she said as she used her horn to carefully go through the document and said, "Okay, here's something: The salt lick shalt not pass thy lips, lest thy mind be clouded, and thy magic be of no temperance, and causeth harm to all."

"That seems sensible enough," said Moon Dancer, "Is there more?"

"It goes on," she said, "I think I'm on dietary rules: Thou shalt only eat of the oats, of wheat, and of the barley. Thou shalt eat of the grain of it alone, and of the shaft of it alone. Thou shalt not eat any of the wild, nor of the wild hay, or of the wild greens. Thou shalt only eat of that thine own hoofs hath grown; for eating of the wild mayest lead to the snare of partaking of the mandrake, or of the wormwood unawares, and endangereth thy soul and all those around. Thou shalt only eat of the mild colored flowers, for the darker ones containeth a bitterness hurtful to the tongue and to the voice of thy singing."

"Some makes sense," said Twilight, "But a lot are odd. I can see how some may have thought them odd over time. You should see how they keep their houses, how they were to practice music and when. It was so structured that I wonder how creative they could really be. It almost seems they could not really be themselves."

"Indeed, it seems that way," answered Celestia, "And, you know, it makes them seem so artificial at this point. What is the date on that tome?"

"It seems to have a date not long before Ponaeros started his schemes," responded Twilight.

"Then it seems to me they lost all sense of what this was all supposed to be about," added Celestia, "You know, the Tree of Harmony had not yet been discovered, and it makes me wonder how much of that power was coming from that source; that they had the ability to tap into that."

"Wait," said Twilight, suddenly realizing what that meant, "I thought that's where the elements of harmony came from—the elements that feed that tree and are the basis for friendship."

"But, think about it:" intervened Celestia, "What are two parts of any piece of music?"

"Melody," pondered Twilight, "And…harmony…"

She started to fade in thought, wondering how that played into friendship and personal harmony. Twilight then remembered her books on basic musical theory, and she then said, "It makes sense! The music that is most pleasing and able to create either peace, joy, or other good emotions, is music where the rhythm is in sync with the heart, and the harmonies are not dissonant, that is, in discord."

Her eyes widened as she then continued, "And thus, this is why discord is always the opposite of harmony; accord is all of us together. The music term 'chord' has to be based off that, in that, the only way a chord sounds right is if the notes work together, play off each other, and fits in _harmony_ with everything else."

"And thus," Celestia added, "Harmony is the key to order in friendship and in music, and thus there is a connection. Therefore, can you see how important this is?"

"Equestria could benefit from this new kind of harmony," she said, "That's why we have to find books here on that kind of magic, bring them back, and have them start over again, but with a simpler approach."

"But, do you know what the key thing is that gives them their power?" asked Celestia.

"The elements of harmony?" asked Twilight.

"Well, that," answered Celestia, but then she said, "But the main thing, well, I think you'll be best served by finding that yourself. If the twins can learn this, then they can bring a new kind of Bardic into Equestria, and we could be swept into a new golden age."

Filled with new enthusiasm, she looked at Moon Dancer and said, "As princess of friendship, I give you a royal commission: search this library and find everything you can about Bardic magic. If these books are here, than those things must have been lost among the stuff, and they are here."

Moon Dancer felt charged up with the challenged and she said, "It shall be done."

After a moment's thought, she then asked, "But, what are you going to do?"

"Back to my castle, and I am going to send a message to a dear friend," answered Twilight, "And then, I am going to find the twins."

"What if they won't come with you?" asked Moon Dancer.

"I suppose I can't force them," answered Twilight, "It would be their choice. Yet, if my friends there are like mine here, friendship will find them out, and friendship will find a way!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Just like she did every day at lunch period, Sunset Shimmer opened her locker to grab her bag lunch, something she had started grabbing ever since she realized that a cheese and salami sandwich made at home tasted better and was much cheaper than the gruel they served here. She had lived in the human world long enough to realize that humans were omnivores, and after a few months of trying to stay vegetarian and getting sick all the time, she finally gave up and ate meat. At this point, she was unsure if she could ever fully go back to that world, being in this one for so long. She could visit, but this was more of a home for her now than ever before. Besides, she had this world's Twilight to help along ever since the Friendship Games, and that was work enough as it was. She was indeed socially awkward, not sure what living outside her sheltered world was all about, but it could be changed in time. Yet, what this did do was limit the time the other world's Twilight could come and visit, because having more than one Twilight Sparkle running around could be problems, especially since the personalities of each were somewhat different. The other Twilight seemed to agree when she wrote back about the recent events, and knew she would have to time them when her world's Twilight was out of town or something of that nature. Besides, she knew the other Twilight would never need to visit unless there was a real problem to deal with, having explained about the Cutie Map, and thus having her hoofs full in that regard. Of course, Shimmer had to giggle about the "hoofs full" comment, considering that such things were common for Equestria, but would sound odd in common speech here.

All that was about to change, or at least for a short time.

As she started to close the locker, she noticed something glowing. "It's not my smartphone... that's in my pocket," she thought absently, "So, if it's not my smart-phone, the only thing it could be is..."

She smiled excitedly and reached back into the locker, fishing out the large brown book with a familiar symbol etched out on it. Her cutie mark, something she had grown used to not having emblazoned on her flank. The book was glowing slightly, and as Sunset cracked it open, she could see Twilight's familiar writing, but this was not some normal, "Hi, how's your family," kind of greeting. As soon as she opened it, sentence after sentence began to fill the page, and quickly. It went on and on about Equestrian history, and about three pages later, she finally came to her point, saying, "And so, I have been commissioned by Princess Celestia to come over and to see if we cannot find these twins. I don't know where they might be, but you would know them by the fact that they both have the same color hair and love music. It's in their blood. Their names are Quill and Downy Feathers."

After a pause, she said, "Let me know when it is clear to come over. I know it could be hard trying to find them, as they could have ended up anywhere. They were left on the doorstep of a foster care facility, so that makes the search that much harder. If they are not in the town, it could take some heavy records research, though that 'Internet' thingy you showed me the last time I was there was amazing, and could make it a lot easier. We could use something like that here, but as you know, magic dominates here, and we can quickly research in that regard, so we've never needed anything like a World Wide Web. (I keep humoring myself by imagining some really tired spider having had to have woven that!) In any case, it might be like trying to find a needle in a haystack, and believe me, that hurts when you're enjoying your lunch! But, for their sakes, we have to try. They are magical beings as we are, and as you know, magic in your world is more random. Thus, if they ever reach their full potential without having learned to control it, there could be problems. This is why we must hurry and find them. I look forward to reading your answer. Your true friend, Princess Twilight Sparkle."

The words finally stopped, but then another sentence appeared, which read, "Oh, and Princess Celestia wishes you luck, she is proud of you that you have changed your ways, and misses you."

She read that, and a slight tear rolled down her face. That felt good to read, and she dabbed away the tear and composed herself. However, she thought now about the task at hand, and now it seemed incredibly daunting. " _Needle in a haystack?_ " she thought, " _More like trying to find a piece of hay in a stack of needles!_ "

She finished the day and didn't say anything to the others as of yet, because she wanted to be sure that even getting that information from the foster system was even allowed. In fact she started to head downtown and bumped into this world's Twilight Sparkle. After greetings and a good hug, Twilight saw the concerned look in Sunset's face and said, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Well, I got a communication from your pony counterpart," said Sunset. She then explained the issue and all it involved, adding, "And she has a task for me here, and believe me, it isn't going to be easy trying to find them."

"Tell me about it," said Twilight, "I'm good at tracking things down… Well, you know that already. Anyway, it seems like a neat challenge. It would be like helping myself…I guess."

"You're heling me help you…" pondered Sunset, who then said, "We've just entered the Twilight Zone."

It suddenly struck them both how funny that sounded, considering the involvement of two Twilights in two different universes, and how something like this could pass for an episode of that show. After gathering themselves from their laughing fit, which gathered _them_ some really odd looks from those on the street, who glanced, and then became very interested in what they were doing as the shuffled along. Twilight then asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to try the foster care center," answered Sunset, "I figured that would be best, you know, to try the source."

"Nope," answered Twilight, "That's no good. They would never consider telling a total stranger the status of the pair. You'd have to have a real good reason."

"Great," sighed Sunset, "So, where would we start?"

"Aha!" answered a confident Twilight, now knowing they were entering her realm, "Come with me. It starts with going to my house and going into the web on my computer. Trust me: when I was trying to track things down with the others, I had to do some digging. Believe me, I had to put some good virus filters on the system, considering where I had to go to find things."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sunset.

"You shall see," answered Twilight, "Let's go to my place and get our homework done. We can get started after that."

At her place, they did their homework and Sunset was invited to stay for dinner. After a good meal, they went to Twilight's room and got to work. She fired up her computer as Spike barked and happily leaped into her lap as she got to work. Twilight then said, "Well, the best thing we can start with is a name search. With names like Quill and Downy Feathers, I would not think that common, and should narrow the search down a bit. Let's start there."

She got up a good search engine and typed in the name. Very quickly hits came in, and the majority were references to entries involving these two names in a social networking site. "There you go," stated Twilight, "These days, if someone does not have an account there, you have to wonder what ancient world they must live in."

"Careful," said Sunset, "Remember, they could have doppelgangers in this world, so what you see may be them, but not the two we're looking for."

"Good point," she answered, "So we'll see how many pages are dedicated to those names."

She brought up the site in general and then brought up the names. There were three pages involved: one for Quill, one for Downy, and one for the pair together. "Hmm…" pondered Twilight, "Well, that does narrow it down a bit, but what I find interesting is that there is only one page for each one alone, and one for the pair. You would think there would be at least two for each and two for them as a pair, if that's what they wanted to do. Okay, let's look at the individual ones first and see what their profiles have to say."

After bringing them up, they found each of the individual ones, and quickly realized they had this world's two. They were twins and related, but each one had their own pages with their own interests. They both played music, but both were looking for musical careers: together if they could, but individually if needed. They both did like and play, but their musical tastes were different. "Why are you focusing on the music thing?" asked Sunset.

"Think about the parallels between your old universe and this one," answered Twilight, "Indeed, this world's pair do want to play, but they are more focused on careers in music, and have different tastes. Though they are twins, I think each one has enough of a stable social life and a solid home to be less codependent."

"Lost me there," said Sunset.

"Okay, look at their profiles," answered Twilight, having set up two different tabs for each, and going back and forth, "They both have a stable home, live with their folks, are in another state, and are pretty social, looking at their friends lists. If they were in foster care, it would reflect that, and for some reason, I would think that, considering who we are looking for, the pair would be more codependent, being that they are both the only blood family they have. I would think they would be very close. Here, they are close, and do want to play music. However, because they have a good social base and have their own groups of friends, they are less codependent, and therefore have formed their own personalities and tastes. They both express music careers, but solo if need be, and that backs up my theory. I think that's why there are only two pages for them alone. If the page where it is the two of them has all the same information, then we're at a dead end, and the pair we're looking for hasn't gotten into social networking."

With that, she went to the one where it is the two of them, and though the pictures were the same, the way they had the page, you would think them completely different people! They had flowers and peace signs in the borders, and they looked like two throwbacks from the 60s. "Whoa, that's different," said Sunset, "Never would have thought this."

"Well, I think we have them, but let's look at their profile," Twilight answered as she clicked on it, "Let's see… Hmm… Yep, it has to be them! Mentions being orphans, in foster care, and does not list a certain home. They both seem to have the same tastes in music, and… Let me see…"

She went to the photo section, and it shows them in a few different homes, but the majority of them seemed to be when they were kids and pre-teens, and they seemed to be in a house where the pair were hippies themselves. There were pictures of them playing and singing, dressed similarly to their most recent pictures, and then with their foster parents, and having a ball doing it. There were a lot with laughter and smiles, but those are the only ones where such happiness was expressed. The others showed them depressed and bland, but still playing. Indeed, they'd been all over the state, but seemed to end up back at the care center again and again. Twilight then said, "So, by this, it seemed most of their time was with this couple, and they seemed very happy there. I just wonder why they didn't remain there. Yet, it also seems no one adopted them, so they are still in the foster care system."

Looking at it, she then said, "And it seems they haven't made any comments in it for a few months, and they were at this previous address, but there is no way of knowing if they are still there."

"Well, drop a note or something," said Sunset, but Twilight countered and said, "Not just yet. We need to know more about them before we do. They don't know who we are and, besides, what would we tell them? We'd have to befriend them first, and I think it would be better if we did that first in person, rather than seem like we're stalking them. We have to find out more. Let's see, do they mention this place…"

She looked to see when they were with this couple and then followed the places where they had been. She noted the last known whereabouts the page had to offer, copied the page and circled the town where they had last been. She then said, "Now, we get shifty."

She made sure her antivirus was up to date and then clicked on a box on her desktop. It brought up a page Sunset had never entered before, and Twilight entered a code. After a few moments, a search engine came up that, again, was foreign to Sunset. Twilight then said, "Get ready. We're going into the deep web."

"Deep web?" asked Sunset, confused.

"The web we normally access is limited; the tip of the iceberg, as it were," answered Twilight, "There are far more places to go that are cut off from the standard web, because it is a place where people communicate who don't want to be seen doing so. It is a seedy place; it's 'that part of town' in the World Wide Web where you don't go after dark. It has many places that deal in quite illegal stuff, but as long as we don't go there, we won't catch the attention of the FBI, of whom I am certain are trolling the place trying to catch said crooks. However, there are also places where I can get data when I need it that would not really be questioned, but are not quite all that easy to access in normal channels."

"That seems…creepy…" answered Sunset, trailing off uncertain about the things her friend was getting into, but Twilight then said, "Don't sweat it. It was the only place I could ask questions about researching your school and my search for the odd activities at Canterlot High and be taken seriously. Honestly, what I was looking for would get me laughed out of standard circles on the standard web. Here, I can find kindred spirits. Now, let me just…"

She trailed off as she was looking over a few things, and then said, "Ah, here."

She clicked on an icon, and up hopped a page of someone known as "Hacker Jim." She had to enter a few codes, and then found herself in a special page that most folks seeking him probably could not access unless they knew them as well as Twilight seemed to know this Jim. They began to communicate, and indeed, they seemed very sociable. After a few pleasantries, she then said, "Well, you said you'd pay me back for the data on dimensional travel theories I came up with, and now's that time. I need you to hack into our town's foster care center and tell me all you can find about a pair of fraternal twins: brother and sister, named Quill and Downy Feathers."

"Ten-four," came back the answer, and Sunset then said, "Dimensional travel? What did you tell him about…?"

"Don't sweat it," she answered, "I didn't tell him it was actually possible, just gave him some data about how to detect certain energies and how to trace them, but that I had come up with no conclusions, but many odd happenings. Don't worry, though. He's halfway across the country, so he won't be snooping around here anytime soon."

After a few minutes, an answer came back, and he said it was something that might have to run most of the night, so she should contact him the next morning. "You're going to have to stay the night," answered Twilight, "This could take some time."

Sunset sighed, but said, "Well, I only have an empty place to go to, so that's not a problem. I'll go get a few things and be back.

The next morning, Twilight was up before Sunset and already on her computer. She printed out the data Jim had got her, and it ran for some pages. Sunset was up soon after and saw Twilight looking over the pages. "What do you have there?" she asked.

"I have their files," she said, "I knew Jim could get in without being detected. Let's get ready for class and read while we eat breakfast."

As they ate and read, it seemed that Jim was successful in getting all their details. It seems they were left on the doorstep of the foster care home with only a note that they were Quill and Downy Feathers, and a plea to give them a good home, as well as a hint that they would be back someday to retrieve them when they could take care of them properly. "Too bad that was never going to happen," said Sunset sadly, considering what the other Twilight had told her. She read on, and it seemed that they were bumped around from home to home, but they were the longest time with the couple that seemed like the hippie couple, from age five to eleven. At eleven, they had to go, because a situation arose where they could no longer take care of them, and that's where it seemed to get rough. They had a total of four different homes in that time in three different cities, multiple school transfers, and some those homes did not seem all that happy. Then Twilight gasped and said, "Oh, this is kismet!"

"What's up?" asked Sunset, just finishing the last page Twilight handed her.

"They've just recently returned to the home, in town…" answered Twilight, who trailed off as she read some more, "…YES! They're being transferred to Canterlot High as of today!"

"Magic!" answered Sunset, "It has to be magic! If they are really unicorns like me from my world, and it seems that I and your double are both looking for them, could it be that our magicks reached out and drew them to us in some odd way?"

"After what happened at the friendship games," answered Twilight, "Anything is possible."

They made some calls to the other girls, and they all agreed to meet up at the statue. Meanwhile, Sunset wrote about all they had found out, but she also wrote, "Don't come over just yet. We have to befriend them first, gain their trust, and then find some way of telling them that won't get them thinking we've flipped our manes and also convince them to cross over. It's not over yet. We have some work to do here. Your friend, Sunset Shimmer."

They met and Sunset filled them all in on what was happening. Pinkie then said, "Oh, you shouldn't have gone through all that trouble. You should have asked me!"

They all stared at her as Pinkie then said, "Principle Celestia took me aside yesterday and asked us to meet them and introduce them to everyone and give them a tour of the school. She thought we'd be the best ones for the task."

They all stared at her, and then Twilight and Sunset face palmed and realized they should have started with Pinkie. Of anyone, she knew the most about everyone in the school, considering she truly knew everyone and knew their interests, as she always had the nicest birthday gifts for them that matched what she knew about them. She always threw the best parties or gatherings, depending on what the birthday boy or girl desired. They all laughed, and got ready to meet the newcomers.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once they were inside, Principal Celestia brought the girls into her office, where the newcomers and Vice Principal Luna awaited them. The pair was an interesting sight. They had the hair color pony Twilight told them they would have, and their choice of dress was interesting as well. Quill was wearing jeans and a denim jacket, rainbow colored tie-dye shirt, with a few strings of peace beads and a peace sign medallion, with high top sneakers. His hair was collar length and unkempt, as if a comb never had the chance to grace his path. He also wasn't all that big a kid; he looked like he weighed no more than 140 pounds soaking wet. Downy, however, had well-kept hair, that hung down straight to the middle of her back, tied into a pony tail, save for the locks of hair that were left to hang in the front to frame her pretty face. She, though, was a bit of a waif, looking no more than 120 pounds herself. Around her head was a headband decorated with artificial daises, which seemed to accent things well. She was wearing a navy blue floral print dress with a high frilly collar, cinched at her waist with a black thin leather belt, with the skirt to her ankles and trimmed like her collar. Her sleeves belled out gracefully at the elbows, and were also trimmed the same. However, the ensemble was broken up by the fact that she was wearing blue Chuck Taylor high top sneakers. Along with their book bags, (both of which looked like they had seen better days,) they each had a guitar case. They both looked like they were preparing to follow the Grateful Dead on tour than for class. However, it was their countenances that were interesting the more. They both looked like they were a bit sad, Quill looking at the ground as if he had no right to look at them or anyone, but Downy grinned just a bit, but still with sad eyes, flashing the peace sign in the way someone from the 60s would have done it. They were a pair.

Applejack, ever the one not to judge a book by its cover, smiled and said, "Howdy, y'all! Glad to see ya joinin' the rest of us Wondercolts."

Rarity, however, found their ensembles interesting, and she said, "Ooh, how retro! Indeed, it seems basic but timeless," and her mind began to run about how to spruce them up, but not killing the style they seemed to like. Fluttershy just waved with a smile that seemed to match Downy's but without the sad eyes, and kind of stayed half hidden. Yet, Rainbow Dash was taken back a bit at first, thinking, " _Really? Who dresses like that anymore!_ " but then pondered the guitars and figured that they, or even maybe at least Quill, could jam a good Hendrix by the look of him, so started to warm to them a bit more. However, Pinkie Pie, ever the one to throw caution to the wind, jumped up between them, one arm around each shoulder, squealing out, "Oh, it's so cool to meet you two! It's great to have you here, but you need to smile more. It's more fun that way! I deal in smiles, and we have to turn up the angles of those mouths."

They both had a shocked look on their faces, though only briefly, but did start to grin a bit and laugh a touch, seeing how open Pinkie was, and seemingly not judgmental. Sunset smiled and laughed a bit, happy they had Pinkie to aid in this. It seemed to Sunset that these two had a thick shell in which they lived, but if there was anyone that could get them out of it, it was one Pinkamina Diane Pie. Pinkie saw the smiles and said, "Aww… I knew you had smiles in you! Downy broke the ice further by gently saying, "Oh, such a happy and free spirit! I dig it so much!"

Quill did seem laid back, while Downy reminded them of how Fluttershy might be if she were not so, well, shy. "Well, of course my spirit is free!" said a surprised Pinkie, "Besides, I didn't know you could put a price on a spirit anyway!"

That did it. The pair started to laugh with everyone else, and Celestia smiled and let go a sigh of relief. She knew she had picked the right group to help with this. However, the only one that seemed to be saying nothing was the Twilight of this world. She was looking at them and analyzing things. She was hoping the information she had gotten and the conclusions she had drawn were right. Pinkie then said, "Hey, It'll be Friday in a couple of days! We can have a party to welcome the newcomers, even a sleepover!"

"Not a bad idea," added Applejack, "We can use my place. The barn'll be free, and we can set up in there, and be as loud as we want!"

The pair was surprised, and Quill then said, "You mean, you really WANT us at a party?"

You could have heard a pin drop at that point. Rainbow Dash then said, "Well, why would we not? I mean, I know we just met, but you haven't given us any reasons not to, so why not?"

Before they could answer, Celestia said, "Oh, look at the time! We should get this tour started. Um, Quill, Downy, could you wait outside for a moment?"

They both nodded, grabbed their things, and went outside. Luna then said, "Girls, we need to explain what's happening here. Please, have a seat for a moment."

Once they sat down, Luna continued and said, "I am not sure you are aware of this, but the two of them are in the foster care system."

"So?" answered Rainbow Dash, sounding a bit confused as to why any of that would matter.

"Well, you have to understand about them," added Celestia, "They've been in and out of people's homes, and not every home was good to them. There was one, but even that did not last, sadly. They've had it hard."

"Hey, losin' parents is hard," said Applejack, "Trust me, I know."

"Well, I would understand your hurt," answered Luna, "But at least you had a chance to know your parents. They never knew theirs. They were left on the doorstep of the orphanage."

That statement was followed by the sound of air going through teeth and an "Ooh" sound. Fluttershy worked up the courage to interject and said, "Have they been abused at all? That would be so sad…"

"Well, not really," said Celestia, wondering how to word it, "I mean, they haven't been beaten, if that's what you mean. But, some of the homes they've been in really didn't seem to put much care or attention towards them, while others would have kept them in a loving home if they had had the ability to do so."

Sunset remembered their page on the social networking site, and remembered the pictures where it seemed they were the happiest, and it now made sense where they got their look and attitude. Luna then said, "However, middle school and high school have not been easy for them. You see, first of all, they've had to transfer from school to school, so it makes it hard for them to make lasting friends. Secondly, some, but not all of the schools, don't look upon foster kids too highly. Because of a few bad kids in the system, they give a bad reputation to foster kids as if they are all troublemakers."

That caught Dash's attention. She piped up and said, "Hey, that's not fair! They didn't ask to be in this situation!"

Celestia sighed and answered, "I know, but it is what it is, and it is not fair…you're right. Yet, some kids take advantage of this and start problems with them. If the foster kid retaliates, then no matter who instigated, then right or wrong, the foster kid seems to always get the blame, depending on the school and the point of view of the principal. By the way they hold themselves, it seems they have gone through that."

"Man, that sucks!" spat Dash, and Fluttershy then said, "But, they seem so nice. Why are people so mean?"

Luna cut in and said, "This is why we asked your help. It's not really as much that they find it hard to make friends, it's more they are afraid to get close to anyone. They are either afraid to lose them by being transferred, or being used by others who would take advantage of them."

Twilight then added, "But, since I've been here, I haven't seen that with Canterlot High."

"Exactly," said Celestia, "And we give everyone a fair shake, regardless. Yet, that does not mean that it might not happen."

Applejack thought about it and then said, "So, what y'all are sayin' is that ya want us t'look after them and make sure no one tries to get stupid with them?"

"Exactly," answered Luna, "And at least be of those to whom they can come if they need help. They need someone they can trust."

"You may absolutely count on us!" said Rarity, "We shall remain ever vigil."

"Yeah, and we can watch out for them, too!" added Pinkie.

That caught a laugh from everyone there, but Pinkie shrugged her shoulders, not certain what the joke was. Celestia said, "I have had the teachers set aside the classwork you'll be missing today to aid our newcomers, so, don't worry about missing class. Stay close to them and have fun."

They all nodded and headed out to meet their charges.

When they came out, they were both sitting in chairs and tuning their guitars. When they saw the girls, they put them away and stood up. Sunset handed them to small slips of paper and said, "These are your lockers and the combinations to them. Let's start there and then we'll show you around."

They nodded and followed them. Once they stowed their gear, they still had their guitars, (seeing that they could not fit them into their lockers,) and followed. They got the grand tour, seeing everything there was to see, and each girl took over when there was something that involved their personal interests. They also used that time to show them where some of the clubs met, and what was available to join. However, what seemed odd was that neither of them were speaking or asking questions. They were not sure why, but they figured that it might not be until lunch when they could get into some casual conversation and get them to open up some more. With the trust issue being what it was, they knew they were dealing with damaged goods, and they had to treat them with kid gloves. Yet, what was running around in both Sunset's and Twilight's brains were how to be sure this was the pair, and if so, how did you tell them what the deal was. How could you tell them what they really were, how to convince them of the truth, and then get them to not only leave all this behind, but to adjust to new bodies and ways of doing things? All Sunset could conclude at that point was, " _Princess Celestia, you really gave me a hard challenge!_ "

However, why the challenge? Why did she even care? She had been banished from Canterlot Castle, and she wondered if she would ever be welcome back in Equestria. However, she remembers the message Celestia of that world sent her, and wondered, " _Has she forgiven me? Has she…_ " but she shook her head and realized that could never happen. She did too much damage. There was no way back. Besides, she had been here too long, and she wondered if she could handle it over there again. Nonetheless, she did figure this: if she could help with this, maybe she could at least get that Celestia to see her in a better light, and maybe, at the very least, be allowed back into the castle, even though she would never get to be her student again.

At lunch, they stopped off and grabbed their sack lunches the center made for them. It was nothing elaborate: basic ham sandwiches, generic potato chips, juice boxes, and not much else. Rarity saw what they had and said, "Oh, how can you keep up your energy like that? Here…"

She went up and bought an apple for each of them and said, "Here's some natural energy for you."

They were surprised and reluctant to take them, as Downy said, "Please, that was your money."

"Oh don't be silly," insisted Rarity, "In fact, if you ever need more for your lunches, never hesitate to ask. I shall see what I can do for you."

Fluttershy saw that and said, "Oh, never think that you are not worth someone's help. No one is ever worthless."

Both of them blushed hard, genuinely moved that anyone was showing that kind of care for them. However, it was kind of sappy for Rainbow Dash, and she piped up, "So, with those guitars, I bet you could rock out. I already play lead in our band…"

Quill brightened and said, "You have a band?"

"Sure," said Dash, "We call ourselves the Rainbooms. I play lead licks, but we could always use a couple of rhythm instruments. We can really rock out!"

Quill pondered it and then said, "Well, my sister and I are really keen in studying music. We've studied the masters, and I really dig Bach, but I can't say we really 'rock out'. I mean, our tastes are more into folk music and harmony groups of the 50s and 60s: the Everley Brothers; Peter, Paul, and Mary; Pete Seeger; Simon and Garfunkel; the Mamas and Papas; Beach Boys; Crosby, Stills, and Nash… that kind of thing."

"Um…oh…" said Rainbow Dash, now knowing their musical tastes were colliding. However, Pinkie said, "Oh, that's sounds so cool! Could you play us some?"

They looked around and then Downy said, "Are you sure? I mean, wouldn't it be disturbing other people's lunches?"

"Nah…" said Pinkie, confidently, but Sunset cut in and said, "Well, maybe we can go outside for the last half hour of lunch and let you play."

Where there was two semi-depressed teens before now turned into excited people, almost as if they had transformed right in front of them. It was then that Twilight whispered to Sunset, "Wait… Remember what happens when you all get to playing and singing?"

Sunset pondered, and then said, "You mean, if they have that Equestrian magic, they might do the same?"

"It's worth a try," she answered back, "If it happens, we KNOW we have our two!"

Outside, they pulled their guitars, checked to see that they were still in tune, and then muttered between themselves, figuring out what to sing. Then Quill said, "Okay, we'll do that one."

With that, they ripped into the Everley Brothers song "Walk Right Back." As they played, they became rather joyful, and started to play and sing with relish. What was interesting about them was the fact that they were in perfect sync and harmony with one another, seeming to know what the other was thinking, able to anticipate what the other was about to do and play. They seemed as one entity. The girls were moving to the music, and when they were done, applauded wildly, as did the small crowd that seemed to gather around them. When they first came outside, they had mixed reactions from all those around, but now everyone seemed to be warming to them. Dash, though, didn't applaud, but did say, "Well… It was good… You know, for what it was…" trying to keep up her cool girl image, but inside having to admit that they were REALLY good! Even with their style, they were better at singing and playing than anyone in school, including the group. She would have to figure out how to incorporate their sound into the band. Besides, if they were the studies she guessed them to be in music, they just might improve their sound. People called for more, and they then cut into Dylan's "The Times They Are a 'Changing." This, they sang with some conviction, and finished the session with "The Sounds of Silence." The students were floored, and very enraptured with what they were singing, as if they were casting a spell over them. However, what Sunset and Twilight were hoping to happen did not manifest itself. Twilight whispered and said, "Nothing happened."

"Maybe things weren't right yet," answered Sunset, "We'll give it more time."

After putting the guitars away, Rainbow said, "Hey, I know you're style's different, but maybe we could include your style and make a new sound."

Downy smiled and said, "Groovy!" which took Dash back a bit, seeing their lingo was indeed an anachronism. Dash then asked, "So, what can you all play?"

"Well, I play guitar, banjo, and acoustic bass," answered Quill, and Downy said, "Guitar, autoharp, dulcimer, and keys."

"Autoharp and dulcimer," answered Applejack, "Well, I ain't heard anyone play those good fer a long time! Be nice to hear 'em."

The pair now looked like their hearts were racing, as if treatment like this was not all this common, and they were being overwhelmed. Sunset then said, "We can talk about this more later. For now, we can go to the library and get to work on those assignments we were given. We'll be practicing later on, so we can iron all that out."

Twilight then whispered, "Good you did that. It looks like they were about to go into sensory overload."

Sunset rolled her eyes and realized Twilight was right. She had heard of killing with kindness, but she was not sure that this was what was meant by that.

Later that day, they were in the music room, ready to practice, and Twilight then said, "So, you say you've studied the masters. How much into music are you two?"

"Very," said Quill.

"We've had a skill for music ever since we can remember," added Downy. Quill took over and said, "Yeah, we just love music, and we hope to use it to help underprivileged kids get somewhere in life."

"We just wish to spread the message of peace and love," added Downy on top of that.

"Peace and love?" responded Fluttershy, "Oh, that's so good!"

"Yeah," added Quill, "We abhor war and violence of any kind. We'd rather not fight."

Dash was going to share her hopes of joining the Air Force one day and joining the Thunderbirds stunt team, but hearing that may not sit well with them, seeing that they both turned out to be peaceniks. Downy then said, "Somehow, we've always found music to be a peacemaker. It always seemed to calm a hostile situation at the home."

That caught Twilight's and Sunset's attention. Step by step, they began think they did have the right ones. Quill then said, "It's hard to admit this, but, well… We've had few friends, and things ain't always been good. So, when things weren't always that good, Sissy and I spent a lot of time playing and singing."

"Well, that explains your skill," answered Twilight.

"Well, we're very close," said Downy, and Applejack indeed could see that, thinking it cute that Quill referred to Downy as "Sissy." Quill then said, "We practiced all kinds of harmony, and we had a pair of foster parents who taught us our instruments and taught us songs and harmonies. We just kept practicing it and studying music after that. We even went as far as getting forehead to forehead, nose to nose, just so we can watch each other's mouths and time our singing, how we shape words, that kind of thing."

Now everyone was impressed, and Dash had to ask. "So, is there _any_ rockin' numbers you know?"

Quill shrugged as he put his guitar around him, saying, "The closest thing we would have are some Beach Boys numbers we know."

"Well, we can try that," answered Dash as everyone took their places. She then said, "Odd way you wear those guitars."

The pair had them slung about chest high while Dash had them low in the common style of modern-day rock bands. Downy then said, "It's more ergonomic. The way you are holding it you risk carpel tunnel syndrome."

"Told you," said Twilight, looking at a now groaning Rainbow Dash, as if the two had talked at length about this. Applejack then said, "So, whatcha all have in mind."

Quill then said, "Do You Wanna Dance."

"Not really," answered Pinkie, "We just want to play."

"I think he refers to the title of a song, darling," interrupted Rarity, "Yet, I am not familiar with it."

"Well, first, I need you on piano, not keytar for this," added Quill, now acting like he was in charge, showing he was in his element now, "And for the rest of us, key of A, 4/4 time, standard blues progression, improvise on the harmonies best you can, and…" looking back at Pinkie and Dash, "Try to keep up."

They both got a look on their faces as if someone said something surprising to them, wondering if they were just insulted or not, but Quill didn't give them time to think as he shouted, "…2,3,4…Do you wanna dance…" and ripped right into the song. They stumbled for about half a bar but caught up quickly. They really started to kick it…

…and then it happened.

As they were playing, it was not only that they were catching on real fast, it was almost as if the song was playing itself, as if the playing of the pair were lifting them in the way a good wind will help and eagle soar effortlessly over the sky. Where they had a bit of trouble learning to sing harmonies in the past, they found it easy, and now the sounds of the music was pounding down the hall, catching the attention of the other students in their clubs, and drawing them in. Before long, they had a small crowd who were now applauding as the number ended. Downy then said, "Bye, Bye Love?"

Quill smiled and nodded, saying, "Okay, again, key of A, rockabilly, 4/4, but a bit bouncy."

He played the opening intro chords, and the two jumped in, singing with relish, Downy on the upper harmony. As they played, everyone started to pony out…including Quill and Downy! Her hair got a bit longer and she got the ears, and Quill seemed to get the colonial look kind of pony tail and ears as well. However, even though this was a common sight for anyone going to Canterlot, it was not for Quill and Downy, but they were so into their playing that they did not notice what was going on. The room also seemed to be filling with moving colors that seemed to be accenting the music. This settled it for Twilight and Sunset; they had their pair! The only question now was, how do you tell them?

After the session, the twins had to get back to the home and asked the girls to come as well so that the home could meet them and get contact information for the party. As they walked, however, Twilight and Sunset hung back a bit and talked, Sunset asking, "Why did it not happen until this afternoon?"

"Well, you said it yourself," answered Twilight, "when you explained how magic works in this world. Maybe it took the right catalyst. Like…"

"…the magic of friendship?" Sunset finished with a smirk and glance at Twilight, "Maybe that's it."

Adding to it, Twilight, then said, "And maybe because they haven't had as much till now that it never manifested itself."

"We'll have to bounce that off your pony counterpart," answered Sunset to that, "And I'll give her a timetable to come over."

"Won't that pose a problem?" asked Twilight.

"Actually, that might be the thing to convince them," responded Sunset, "Nothing better than to have solid proof."

"Let's work out a proper plan," said Twilight, "How about we aim for the party?"

"Sounds like a plan," answered Sunset, who then pulled out the book and started to write, "Dear Twilight. We have found them! I need you to come over in a couple of days. We're going to have to break it to them easy, because there is the believability factor involved, and your presence with the Twilight over here may be just what they need to get them convinced. Write back soon, your friend, Sunset Shimmer."

She closed the book and began to try to anticipate all that could go wrong. For some reason, she anticipated Murphy 's Law rearing its ugly head, and the last thing they needed is for the twins to freak out and avoid them altogether.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After their session with the Rainbooms, any worries about them being used or abused by the students at Canterlot were quickly removed. Their skills as musicians and singers were phenomenal, and because of the magic contained within them, they were causing to happen in a random fashion, and in the way that pony Twilight had told Sunset the Bardics were capable of. They had a calming and visual aspect, and they had taken effect there. Normally grumpy and confrontational students were calm, happy, and very willing to hang out with folks there. More and more, they were proving to be exactly what she and human Twilight had suspected of them: they were the ones for whom pony Twilight searched. They had no problem getting into classes, and they proved themselves good studies. They were not geniuses, but were above average. Yet, when it came to music, that is where their genius showed through, proving the pair were both staunch musicologists. They had musical theory down pat, and no matter the genre of music, they could put it all into musical terms as well as how and why certain aspects of the music interlocked in it. Still, they had their preferences, and their little lunchtime practice sessions in the schoolyard always attracted a crowd. Even Celestia and Luna came out that next day, hearing about what they could do. Now that it seemed like the session with the Rainbooms unlocked their power, they could do this now whenever they played and got really into it.

Interestingly enough, none of the students questioned it, considering all they had seen at Canterlot High up to this point. They were well aware of an alternate dimension, though they knew little of it. It is a little hard to conceal the fact when you have someone open up a cache of magic she knows nothing about or how to control and almost causes the universe they are in to crumble and collapse into the other. Sunset often pondered the disaster it would have caused, and the confusion. She imagined what would have happened if they had failed to stop it. Any humans that somehow managed to survive it would have an extremely hard time of coping with their new environs, and many ponies might have seen them as monsters and started to attack them out of fear, an attack of which Celestia would have put a stop to in time, but not before tragedy. It would have been catastrophic to both worlds. Therefore, when the twins started to do these things, it was no big deal, and actually made them more welcome with all the students. The seven that had befriended them were now becoming closer and closer to them, but there was still an issue.

Though they were not confrontational with others, (indeed, considering both were pacifists, and did not like violence or fighting,) and though they were willing to talk with others, it always seemed that there was only so close they would go. Knowing their past, the seven knew that they both had a hard time blending in, and also were reluctant to trust anyone considering how they had been burned in the past. They wanted to make friends, but they did not want to get so close that, if they were uprooted yet again, they would not hurt, or hurt others as much. This was something that both Twilight and Sunset knew would be an obstacle, and using her book like a journal, wrote pony Twilight to make sure she understood exactly what she faced when they tried to convince them of what they really were, and that they needed to go back there. In order to convince them, they had to get close to them, and in order to do that, they would have to break through somehow and get them to let them get that close.

That evening, they decided to go get a bite to eat and do their homework at the local eatery the students used as a hangout. By the time they were done, it was dark outside, and they were heading back to the home with the twins. As they went, they passed by a club that was being used as a hangout for the jocks of the A&M college that was in the town, the same one to which Big Macintosh had won a football scholarship to play nose tackle for the school. (Because it was an A&M, Mac loved the fact that he could play football and learn some of the business side of agriculture to better run the family orchard with his sister.) By this point, others had split off, and now it was just Applejack, Dash, and the twins, and a few of the players were standing outside and spotted the girls. "Yeehaw," shouted one, "Now aren't they pretty things!"

Another said, "Hey, girls, let's get together and maybe we can give you an advance in college education!"

Rainbow Dash wanted to react, but Applejack said, "Cool your jets. They's just big muscleheads."

However, one group of three spotted Downy, and one of them got a gleam in his eye. He nudged his buddies and they began to follow the girls. They ended up in a darker part of the town, and that's when the three came out of an alley. The bigger of them said, "Hey, hippie girl: let's turn on, tune in, and drop out."

The girls stiffened and Downy got real close to Quill. He then said, "Ah, I get it. Hey, why not ditch your skinny boyfriend and get with a real man."

The others were unsure of what to do, but Rainbow Dash was not about to tolerate this any further. Hearing that, she said, "We'll keep that in mind. And when a real man shows up, let us know!"

She then motioned for the others to try to go around them, but they stepped up and blocked their path, the main one sneering and saying, "Hey, you haven't given me a chance to prove your manhood."

Rainbow Dash was beginning to tense up, knowing this was going to turn ugly, and said, "Leave us alone, or I just might let your manhood know what pain is!"

Downy was pleading, "Please, no fighting! This won't help!"

Quill got in front of her, and though a pacifist, he was not going to let anything happen to his sister without a fight. The jock saw the gesturing and laughed hard, saying, "And just what do you think you're going to do?"

With that, he grabbed Downy's arm, and then swiftly found Dash's foot in a place he would have rather preferred it did not land. He dropped to the ground, groaning in pain, snarling through his teeth, "Get them!"

Dash was getting ready for the next one, taking a martial arts stance, but Quill and Downy grabbed Dash and called for everyone to just run, and run they did. The remaining two took off after them while the third managed to regain his feet and follow, though a bit slower as the pain wore off. Panic began to set in, and they finally made a wrong turn down an alley. At this, the three caught up and slowed down. They were not going anywhere. At this, they now had no choice but to fight. Quill and Downy were behind Applejack and Dash, with Quill staying in front of Downy. "Really?" said their ersatz leader, "Don't make me laugh."

However, the pair proved formidable, moving fast and being able to dish it out well, even causing a black eye in one of them. Yet, sheer size and strength overcame them, as they finally got fed up with the resistance and belted Applejack and Rainbow Dash with their full strength. Even that was too much for the girls, who then crumpled to the ground and were pinned there by two of the three. Their leader walked past them, now very angry, saw the guitars, and said, "Aww… Look at those nice guitars…" and then proceeded to smash them both. "NO!" screamed Downy, who then began to cry and cower. He then approached, and Quill then decided to step up and attack, but he was quickly brushed to the side. He tried again, got belted for his troubles, and the jock finally used the shoulder strap to hog tie Quill, but made him face out in the process. He took the other strap and said, "Now, let's you and I make good music," and walked over to her, planning to tie her up, and the others took the hint, looking to do something to the pair they had pinned. Yet, before they acted, they heard a very angry and low-pitched voice say, "If y'all wanna keep yer hands on yer wrists, y'all better get 'em off my sister and her friends!"

They froze, recognizing the voice, and Applejack smiled, knowing it was about to get VERY bad for them.

Before the two pinning down AJ and Dash could blink, Mac had them off the ground with one in each hand and summarily slammed their heads together. They crumpled in a heap as the third now confronted Mac. "That's your sister?" he asked.

"Ah yup," came the calm answer from an angry face.

"Hey, I didn't know," he pleaded, "You can understand, right?"

"Nnnnope," came the answer in the same way.

"Look, I mean, I just…" he tried to plea, but soon found himself in a scrap, and Mac was using him as a practice dummy. The jock now wished his father never met his mother, and in short order, it was over. "How'd you know?" asked AJ, now having regained herself, "You were there?"

"Ah yup."

"You saw us?"

"Ah yup."

"You saw them follow?"

"Ah yup."

"Heard the scream?"

"Ah yup."

"I love you," she said, giving him a big hug, to which he smiled and just said, "Ah yup."

The police finally arrived and now had the three men in cuffs and in the cars, and the police then said, "Okay, if you'd like, we can take you downtown so you can press charges…"

"No," Downy quietly cut in, "It's okay; they were stopped. We don't want to cause trouble."

"Say what?" said Applejack with some surprise, "After all that, and you wanna let it go?"

"Yeah!" added Dash, "That creep's got it coming…" but Downy just raised her hand and gently put it on Dash's lips, saying, "No, please; there could be trouble, and besides, I think they've paid their dues."

"But..." protested the others, but Downy said, "We'll be okay. We're not pressing charges."

The cops were confused themselves, and wondered what the case was, but then said, "Well, we'll let them go, but we'll watch them and make sure they don't come back here while you gather yourselves. Can't make you press if you don't want to."

"But, what if we wanna?" asked Applejack.

"It's all or nothing," answered the officer, "Everyone has to agree to it."

The girls just looked surprised and confused as they let the boys go, and Big Macintosh went with them to be sure they won't come back as well, and AJ then said, "We'll talk later?"

"Ah yup," answered Mac as they left. And as they did, one said to Mac, "Hey, they're dropping it. You can too, right?"

"Nnnnope."

"You're going to tell coach?"

"Ah yup."

They all expressed some choice metaphors and were gone. Soon after, the police were gone as well, but by this time, Quill looked bummed out and Downy had gone over to the broken guitars. Tears started to flow down her cheeks as she knelt over the broke instruments, and then she started to cry. AJ and Dash were about to get upset with them because they would not press charges, but then seeing this gave them pause, and even more so by what happened next.

Quill knelt beside her and took her in is arms from that position. Downy was sobbing and speaking through tear-choked words, "Why does this always happen? Why can't we ever be happy?"

"No, Sissy," answered Quill, "It is different. We have real friends now, and people like us at school. I told you it would be different. This was just a few strangers being stupid, that's all. It's not the same. It will be better, Sissy, you just have to believe."

He started rocking her back and forth gently, and said, "I'm here for you. I'll always be there for you."

He then started to sing "Bridge Over Troubled Waters" quietly, as if it was a lullaby, and she now held onto him. It started to calm her, but in the dimly lit alley, the girls could see some tears running down Quill's face as well. For certain, it was clear just how close they were with one another, and by it, they could tell that, for much of their lives, they were the only two either of them could rely on, and were essentially one entity. They had no one but each other, and grew very close by it. Now AJ and Dash could no longer be mad. They Dash was shedding tears while AJ was looking stoic, crying inside as she normally did. Dash then whispered, "When we get them back to th'home, you and I are gonna to call the others and go somewhere before classes tomorrow."

"What for?" asked Dash, confused.

"Let's just say, I hope y'all got some extra cash in yer bank account," answered AJ, "They need t'know they really got some friends."

The next day, both Quill and Downy approached the front entrance, still saddened by the night before, and looking naked without their guitars. All that changed when they saw the seven at the front steps, smiling, and standing there with two new acoustic guitars. Yet, these were no ordinary acoustic guitars. These were designed to be played either as acoustic, or could be plugged into an amp if need be. Both stared, not believing what they saw.

After they had been taken back to the shelter, they all called each other and spread what had happened. The next day, they met somewhere to eat breakfast, with Rarity looking a bit tired. "What happened to you?" asked Dash.

"Oh, well, I had to do something to help them, or make them feel better," answered Rarity, "So, I stayed up last night making some things for them."

"Well, that was part ah what this was all about," answered AJ, "And believe me, it ain't gonna be cheap, but it's the least we can do."

"Well, I sure want to help," said Fluttershy quietly, "That was horrible what happened, and then to hear what you said about what happened after… I cried and cried for them. I even cried myself to sleep."

"Then, I'm gonna have to make that party extra special for them tonight!" spouted a determined Pinkie Pie, "I'll be at your barn right after class, AJ! This is gonna be awesome!"

Sunset and Twilight just sat quiet, letting them talk, and really empathizing with the twins, both knowing to one extent or another what it was like to feel alone among many people. However, there was another matter, and that was that the pony Twilight was coming over that night, and now she was not sure, after this incident, it would be time to tell them the truth of everything. "This is getting so messed up," whispered Twilight, "There are so many variables in this, and many of them would end disastrous."

"Your twin is the princess of friendship," answered Sunset, "If there is anyone who can give us some answers, it would be her. Let's just take it one step at a time.

At the school, the twins were flabbergasted. They didn't know what to say. "I…I can't believe it!" Quill sputtered out, "How did you get those!"

"We pooled some money together and bought y'all these," answered AJ, and Rarity then added, "We certainly could not allow the school minstrels go without their instruments."

Downy, all worried, said, "But…but those must have cost you a fortune!"

"Nah," said Dash, "We had some in the bank, money we raised for the band for things we needed, and other things, and these were on sale. They were actually $100 a pop, but luckily we had enough when we combined our money. Considering how expensive some of these things are, I'm sure they probably won't be the best sound, but…"

"Oh no!" interrupted Quill, "We thank you, really! I mean, we've never had brand new instruments before. We've always got them from pawn shops and thrift stores! We've never had new ones."

"Then you'll be delighted to know that these are also able to be plugged into amps," pointed out Twilight, showing the volume knobs, to which Dash added, "Besides, when we play, you need to be heard."

Now their tears were tears of joy. They took the guitars and quickly had them tuned. AJ then said, "They even threw in the cases for free, since we bought two of them."

Pinkie then said, "And because they were what they were, we were still able to buy all the things for the party! It's going to be awesome."

Downy then said, "You mean, you still want one, after last night?"

Sunset sighed and walked up to them, saying, "Look, I know people have always treated you like you were always the troublemakers, but you have to stop thinking like that. Canterlot is not like that, and we won't do that to you. It's okay to get close to people."

Downy slung the guitar on her back and hugged Sunset, while Quill gave her the peace sign, and said, "See, Sissy? I told you it was going to be better!"

Rarity then came up and said, "And to add to this, I made you these."

She then pulled out of a large bag she had brought some things for them. For Quill, she knew he liked it simple, but liked his tie-dye shirts, and made some of various color patterns and unique designs. She had also made some Native American styled jackets for him, complete with the leather fringes and calf length Moccasins. She then said, "This will really enhance your look so well! This indeed put the 'ooh' in your cool."

She then had about five country girl full length dresses, complete with thick sash that could be tide in a nice bow in the back, all frilly and in the style she liked. "You must have been at work a long time on this! You must be exhausted," said a surprised Downy.

"Oh, it's nothing really," she answered, "In truth, I started working on these the first day I met you. I had them mostly finished, but I wanted to have them ready to day, so I burned a bit of the midnight oil to have them ready today. I'm a bit tired, but if you are happy, then it was all worth it."

She then put a hand to her cheek as if to share something secret, and said, "Trust me: I can do a throw rug in my sleep!"

She then handed her a pair of mid heel black leather boots that buttoned at the side and said, "I hope these are your size. I bought these, but I've never really worn them, but they look like they'll fit you. They accent your ensemble a bit better than your sneaker, though I don't think them terrible, it's just…"

"The sneakers clash and all I had," said Downy, smiling, "They stink, if you ask me!"

They both laughed, and that got everyone laughing, but now taking it all in, they were now just stunned, not believing the outpouring of kindness they were now receiving. They looked like they were getting into sensory overload again, and Twilight, recognizing it, said, "Say, why don't you play us something that tells us how you feel."

They both shook themselves, thought about it, but instead of playing a fast paced song, they started in on a reggae rhythm and started to sing "Three Little Birds," and suddenly, the bad of the night before began to melt away. "Come now," said Rarity, "You two must absolutely try these on! I am dying to see how they look on you!"

With that, they headed into class, and seeing all that happened Sunset felt a bit relieved, knowing that, if they could win their trust even more, breaking things to them would be all that easier. For now, she put that aside and prepared her mind for the party. She'd think more on that when she met pony Twilight that night. She had not yet told the others what was going on, and she figured she could tell them as they prepared for the party and awaited the twins. If they could get them in a good mood, it might make the pill easier to swallow…

…she hoped.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"UNICORNS?!" shouted the girls after hearing what Sunset and Twilight had to say. Sunset sighed and said, "Yes, I know it sounds crazy, but we know about the other Twilight, how she got to us, and all that. This should not be so odd."

"But that means they've been runnin' round with their doubles here," answered Applejack, "That'd be odd if they sorta run into each other."

"Their human counterparts ore in another state halfway across the country and in a stable home," answered Twilight, "That's not going to happen."

"Besides," answered Sunset, "There are reasons for all this…" and she read from the journal what pony Twilight had written, and the girls eventually stopped their work to hear this after a while, amazed at what they were hearing. "Sumpthin' ain't makin no sense," interjected Applejack, "why weren't they doin' the…thing…that happens t'us when we play?"

"Did you do that yourselves before knowing the other Twilight," asked Sunset, knowing the answer.

"Well, you do have a point," added Dash.

"Well, maybe all the ingredients had to be right," said Pinkie, "Can't make a good pie without all your ingredients. Maybe Twilight…well not YOU Twilight, but that Twilight who was Twilight before you, though I suppose you kinda were Twilight at the same time…"

"Ugh, we get it!" groaned Dash, to which Rarity then said, "I think of it more like making the perfect formal gown. You can make any gown over and over, but it has to have that something special make it unique for whomever you make it, because, to make that dress look right for that person, it has to have the extras that best accent the wearer, and no two are alike. We didn't fit until she came and brought out the right accent for what we are to emerge."

"In short," added Twilight, "When the other me came here, she awakened a connection between our worlds and caused the magic to emerge here, like a catalyst in a chemistry experiment. The components won't react unless there is something to get the ball rolling."

"Then why didn't that happen with me?" asked Sunset.

"Well, I hate to dig up old wounds," answered Twilight, "But, since you didn't initially get along, and did what you could to split them, the proper reaction couldn't be there, because you wouldn't allow your latent magic to affect them. My twin came over and put together the combination in our world that happened in hers, and, boom!"

"Okay, that makes sense," responded AJ, "But why not fer the twins? Ah mean, they were here in th'same world with their doubles an' all. Why didn't they're, whatchacall it, latent magic, come out?"

"Again, no catalyst," answered Twilight, "They had Equestrian magic in them that was not activated until it ran into others that mow have that running in them and interacted with us. That awoke what was in them."

"Right," said Dash, not sure she was quite following things, but she was getting the gist, and she said, "So, you're saying they need to go back to that world?"

"That's where they belong," answered Sunset, "And it was the dying request of a mother who wanted to come for them one day, but couldn't."

This caused them all to pause and ponder the gravity of it, but then Rarity then said, "But, darlings: how are we going to get them to go, or even to believe us in any of this for that matter?"

"That is a good question," answered Sunset, looking at her watch, "And that's something I can ask the other Twilight when she comes over. She may be the key to it all…I hope."

"She's coming over?" asked AJ.

"She's got the portal," answered Sunset, "She has to guide them through, but we still have our work cut out for us!"

After the sun had gone down, Sunset stood by the monument, making sure that no one outside the school who would not be in the know as they would not see Princess Twilight's entry into this world. Before long, she entered and immediately embraced Sunset in a warm hug, happy to see her friend once again. Sunset then said, "So, how goes it on the other side…" but Twilight cut her off, saying, "I'm sorry, but we have no time for pleasantries. We have to get the twins back as soon as possible."

Sunset horrified for the worst, said, "Has this supposed threat come back?"

"It's not that," she said, "You wrote me and told me that they did the change thing when they played with the Rainbooms, right?"

"Yes," was her tentative answer.

"Has there been any kind of color or scenery effects?"

"Yes, there has been, and it keeps everyone very entertained."

"Have they become more powerful?"

Sunset pondered it, and then she said, "You know, come to think of it, they have."

Twilight sighed and said, "It's what I thought might be happening."

"I don't get it."

"What has my twin here concluded?"

"She guessed that things awoke once in contact with people who were affected by Equestrian magic."

"She's…I'm…uh… You get it. We were right. If this were their human counterparts, it would only affect them as it does you all. But since they are the ones from my world, the magic in them has awoken, and that can be a problem."

"In what way?"

"Well, we're both unicorns…well, I started off…you know what I mean. Anyway, what's the rule of thumb of caring for newborn foals?"

"Always be careful and watch them because their magic can pop up at random and in odd ways."

"Right. Now, for them, they never had the chance for that to open up, and so it's been stored up."

Sunset was confused and had no idea where Twilight was going with this. "Are you saying they are having foal spurts?"

"It's worse than that," sighed Twilight, "First of all, look up on the Bardics, Moon Dancer and I have learned that they are very powerful unicorns magically when it comes to music. Second, as we already know, unicorns have to be taught to control their magic, and in the case of Bardics, it was done as early as possible. If not, think about a very young foal singing child tunes and having random things happen."

"Dancing lights and images; what's the problem with that?"

"They can take on solid forms with which to be interacted, and depending on the song, they can actually do damage in that someone might get hurt accidentally by the image, be engulfed in a ball of light and be asphyxiated… There's no telling what would happen. Now think about them: they are our ages. This means that their songs could conjure up some real odd things, and dangerous. I mean, imagine singing about the roaring seas. Everyone might drown if they get more powerful. That brings me to number three: because of the random nature of magic acting when it wants to and how it wants, coupled with growing power in them they know not how to control… Well, I don't know how bad it could get. I mean, it was not an issue for either of us because our magic was already under control and fully awoken, integrated into us where it wouldn't fly off the handle here. It's not the same with them, because they never had the chance to develop as normal unicorns. We have to convince them and get them back for both their sakes and yours."

"They'll be at the party. We're at AJ's apple orchard, in the barn. They should be there by now."

"Is my counterpart there?"

"Yes."

"I'll stay hidden then, for now, and you'll have to try at some point to convince them and tell them. If you have problems, then I'll come out, and we'll work on it."

They both then took a faster pace to the farm, now realizing that there might be problems. They had to be taken back and taught to control themselves, otherwise, there would be a disaster. Only when they learned to control things would they be able to return safely if they chose to come back.

By this point, the other girls had taken them back to the farm, surprised at the amount of things they were brining. They were bringing their normal things for the sleepover, but they also had a few instruments a piece that the others helped carry. "Goodness, darlings," said Rarity, surprised at the load, "Are you sure you need all this?"

"Well, considering you all play as well," answered Quill, "we thought it would be cool to bring a few of our other instruments and have a bit of a jam session."

"Well, I did bring some records," added Pinkie Pie, "I thought we could all dance as well."

"Oh that would be lovely," responded Downy, "but playing is fun, too."

"Hey, maybe you could teach me a few of your jams and we could try some folk rock," Dash interjected, "I mean, we want you to be Rainbooms, but we have to find a way to mix your styles with us."

"I get it," answered Quill, "I mean, some of the greatest groups were because they were able to mix styles and sound."

They got to the barn, and they were shocked to see how things were decorated. It was done all in 60s style, complete with psychedelic posters, peace signs, incense, lava lamps, and other such light effects to make it look like anyone from that era would feel like they never left their time period. Indeed, Pinkie Pie went all out, and Downy said, "You would do all this for us?"

"Of course!" she said, all happy, "I'd do this for any of my friends!"

"You consider us friends?" asked Quill, "After all that happened a couple of days ago?"

"Stuff happens," answered AJ, "You didn't do anythin' wrong. I was just glad my brother was there to teach them goons a lesson."

Downy wiped away a tear, and she said, "Thank you so much. Even though it can be hard from time to time for us to make friends, it's more than just folks trying to take advantage of us. Sometimes, it's hard because, just when we really have found a couple of good friends, a spot opens up in a foster home and we get uprooted again, have to start over again."

"Dude, that is rough," answered Dash, "I don't know what I would do if I had to bounce around all the time."

"But, hey," interjected Pinkie, "forget about that for now. Tonight your night! Let's have some fun!"

Pinkie grabbed a remote and hit a button, activating a stereo and the sounds of "Ina Gadda Davida" kicked through with that familiar organ opening, and the lights started to dance around in a liquid effect, and the party was underway. This was just about the moment Sunset and Princess Twilight entered through the other side of the barn, saw the effects and heard the music, and the princess said, "Wow…freaky stuff!"

"Trust me," said Sunset, "The whole era this comes from was freaky!"

She had Princess Twilight hide among the haystacks nearby to listen in on the action, and met up with the others.

The party was really starting to groove, as Pinkie Pie really picked an incredible track of music from the 60s, and Rainbow Dash had to say, "Wow, harmonies were sung so differently in that time."

"They're far too basic," answered Quill, "There feels like there's no effort, no layering, no true moving parts, or if there are, they are awfully dissonant."

Earth Twilight then said, "I can tell by this and our past talks that you really have musical theory down pat. Are you hoping to compose or something?"

"Well, we'd love to reawaken the world to folk music, and maybe usher in a new age of that style," answered Downy, "Maybe we can spread a new message of peace to the world that they seem to have forgotten."

"You really don't like fightin' do ya?" AJ felt obligated to ask.

"We abhor violence," Quill grumbled, "I don't know if war could ever end, but we hope maybe we can get people to always take that to be the last resort. We had a couple of foster parents who really taught us this, and taught us only to fight if there was absolutely no other choice. Always seek the peaceful way out, but never go so far in fighting for this that, if you have to martyr yourself for the cause, make sure it actually accomplishes something. The Great Mandala does not care how you live your life, only that you take your place on it, and it's only a very small part of the whole scheme of things."

"The Great Mandala," said Earth Twilight, which was echoed in the head of Princess Twilight as she listened in, and Earth Twilight said, "I understand what a mandala is, and they are incredible works of art."

"Oh, I think I've seen those in an Indian restaurant my family went to once," Rarity cut in, "They are exquisite and elaborate."

"Ah, so you understand the concept of a mandala!" said Downy, "Great! Well, the Great Mandala is created by every being living their lives and influencing the design, which is constantly changing and expanding. What we do is recorded on it, and its beauty, or lack of it, is based on how we live life and affect others. There was a war protest song written by Peter Yarrow called 'The Great Mandala,' who wanted to aim it at the folly of man and how illogical their outlook was on how someone tried to get the world's attention that the wars they were raging were wrong."

Quill jumped in here, now that everyone was intrigued by the story, and said, "But, the way I see it, he missed the whole point of the Great Mandala, and so much puts the point in the song, but doesn't really seem to understand the valid points he made. In the song, the main character dies in vain, and the rest of the world calls him a fool for doing so, and they could now go on doing stupid things without guilt. Yet, even that does not matter to the Great Mandala, because you pass through it as does everyone else. All it cares about is what you left behind. Therefore, if you fight for a cause, be wise and make sure it makes a big enough mark on the mandala for people to see and learn from, because if you lose at that, all you have lost is your life, and even wasted your life."

Sunset said, "It sounds sad, but now you have to sing this for us."

Yes, she wanted to hear it, but this was also a test: she wanted to see what happens. If it was getting stronger, she wanted Princess Twilight to see it and gauge where things were. With that, they began to sing "The Great Mandala," and sure enough, things started to happen. They took on the pony-ized look that the others could take on, and it now seemed like they were watching a music video, except they were in the middle of it. The twins, however, were so under the spell of their own music that they did not feel this odd. Once they were done with that, they said, "Hey, let's show you the other instruments, and we can teach you a few songs."

Sunset now understood Princess Twilight's worries. This was more powerful and vivid than before. Princess Twilight herself had all she could do to keep from falling under the influence of the music herself, and was amazed at actually seeing Bardic magic in full effect. The reality of it, however, was powerful and overwhelming, and she knew her conclusions were right. They had to get them back to Equestria without delay.

Meanwhile, Quill opened a couple of cases and produced a banjo and something that looked like an acoustic guitar, but only had four thick strings. He handed off the guitar to Dash and told AJ, "I thought you'd like this. This is an acoustic bass. It has a neat sound, and it won't get drown out by the other instruments."

She put it on and checked it's tuning, saying, "Hey, yer right. This does have a neat sound."

Downy then pulled out an hourglass shaped instrument with four strings, to which Fluttershy commented, "Oh, that looks so interesting. What is that?"

"It's called a dulcimer," answered Downy, "And it can either be played on the frets by an expert player, or you can use a small stick and a pick with it on your lap and play melodies by sliding the stick up and down the frets. I have all the notes marked out on it, so if you can read music, you can give it a try."

Fluttershy did know enough about music to give it a go, and she played a basic nursery rhyme, and was delighted she was able to get it so easy. "It is an easy instrument to learn," said Downy, "And I think you'll have fun with it."

She then pulled out a multistring instrument shaped like an odd pentagon with the bottom half almost flat, and on the long end was a box that went from top to bottom with 21 keys and a side button. Rarity then said, "It looks like a harp."

"Because it is technically a harp," answered Downy, "It's called an autoharp. The keys have all the major chords, minor chords, and major seventh chords. Yet, this one is special, because that extra button is the sharps/flats button. It's set in a spot that, when you push it, you can play all those chords in sharps."

She handed it to Rarity and gave her a pick, saying, "Since you play keys, I figured you could learn this one easy and play it. Just pick your chords and strum in rhythm."

Rarity took it and started fooling around with it, trying to get a feel for where all the chords were, saying, "I would say, it's not that hard a transition."

With that Quill pulled out some chord sheets and said, "If you can read these, you can play this song easily," and handed a sheet with three part harmony, saying, "Fluttershy, can you sing the high part? I think you can handle it."

"Well, I really don't like the spotlight all that much," answered Fluttershy quietly, "But I can give it a try, since this is just my friends."

She hummed the notes a bit, and then everyone started to toy with the chords and getting a feel for it. He then told Rainbow Dash, "Since you play lead, you can get lead licks over the top of us. Just improvise."

Pinkie, feeling left out, said, "What about me!"

"You can set up the cases as a makeshift drum set," answered Downy, "Just be careful not to hit them too hard."

After a bit of feeling it out, they played a song called "Suite: Judy Blue Eyes." Downy led them into it, and though it was rough at first, the magic now emanating from the twins started to permeate them, and it suddenly seemed easy to pick up on it. Before long, the twins and Fluttershy were soaring with their harmonies, and now even Rainbow Dash, who had had her misgivings about the music at first, now was absolutely jamming as if she was playing one of her favorite hard rock songs. Along with that came the phenomena from before, except the Equestrian Effect was hitting all of them, and now they were getting quite a powerful light show, and the barn and everything in it seemed to change into things that would fit the environment the magic was creating, and they almost seemed in another world now. Both Twilights and Sunset were stunned at this, and the three of them were now floating around. Princess Twilight was having all kinds of problems staying hid. When they finished, everything returned to normal, but the twins were on a roll. They broke into a song called "Across the Universe," and they started in on the first handful of measures, Quill in lead vocals. Now it was actually getting a bit more powerful, and the rest of them suddenly found it easy to improvise and sing backing choral runs as if a choir. The effect this time was to suddenly seem like they were in outer space, flying by galaxies, nebulae, and other heavenly things of which they had only been pictures. This time, everyone was floating, but they were so caught up in the magic that they were enraptured. However the two Twilights and Sunset, though hard pressed to do so, kept their heads about them, and Sunset managed to get her faculties about her and pull out her phone and get a video of this. If they were going to convince the twins, they had to see this for themselves, because those playing and singing, including the twins, were being bewitched by all that was happening. Once they were done, Pinkie was sighing in ecstasy, saying, "Ohh…galactic!" and then went back to bubbly and said, "Snack Time!"

That seemed to snap everyone out of it, and they headed over to the refreshments. Sunset and Earth Twilight said, "This is bad. This is real bad."

"If they weren't out of control," added Sunset, "I might have actually enjoyed it."

Now everyone was excited and talking, only remembering the music and how much fun it was, Pinkie handing out cake, chips, and drinks. Princess Twilight was busy taking notes, knowing this would be important when she got them back home in learning how to teach them about their own magic, and how to control and use it. "Everyone enjoying it?" asked Pinkie, which got a rousing response. Suddenly, Princess Twilight had Pinkie pop up in front of her, going, "Girl, how long are you going to hide back here? You're missing all the fun!" as she shoved some cake and punch in her hands, and then saying in a whisper, "Oh, sorry. We need to keep you secret until it's time."

She then popped back to the others as she turned the player back on saying, "Okay, game time!"

Twilight tried to figure out how Pinkie knew she was there, but she then just laughed and remembered that, even in this world, it was just best not to try to figure out Pinkie and go with the flow. After that, Sunset managed to slip over and ask, "How's it going?"

"Their magic is growing fast!" answered Princess Twilight, "It's not quite exponential, but it is close to it. That last song was incredible. I have no clue if it was real or illusion."

"Well, when do we tell them?"

"Play some games," she answered, "I can be patient. Wait until they are having such a good time that we can ease it on them and get them to accept it easier. Being blunt would be bad right now."

Sunset nodded and joined the others in the games. She'd try right before they headed to the farmhouse and call it a night.

They were laughing and having a ball at this point, and Quill and Downy felt so much like family now that they just felt…normal. Sunset knew they had to say something now, and Sunset said, "You know, those last songs seemed so magical."

"That's the beauty and power of music," said Quill, "There is magic in music, and power in harmony."

"Interesting you mention that," said Sunset, "But, I am curious: how have you two been feeling when you play."

That shook them a touch, and Downy said, "Well, that seems like an odd question, but…"

She pondered it a bit, and then said, "You know, I almost feel more and more like I'm becoming a part of the music in an almost tangible way as I play and sing as of late."

Quill pondered it, and then he said, "You know, Sissy, I've kind of felt that way too."

Earth Twilight then said, "How did you feel tonight?"

"It felt great," answered Downy, "In fact, with everyone involved, it seemed quite heavenly."

Now Earth Twilight and Sunset had to be careful. They were going to have to say something about what was happening, but they had to be believable. Sunset took a shot and then said, "Well, I'm going to tell you something. Something…"

She measured her words, trying not to drop a bombshell on them, and said, "…real magical was happening."

"Too straight," said Quill, but Sunset said, "Um…more than you think. Um… What do you believe about the supernatural and about magic?"

"Not sure what I believe," answered Downy, "But I don't believe that the universe is always closed and understandable. I mean, you can feel someone's vibes, for example, their inner energy, things their feelings give off, their aura…"

"Exactly," answered Sunset, "And I actually believe it more than you know."

"So, do you believe in karma?" asked Quill in return.

"Uh…" she muttered, and then she decided to roll with it and say, "Well, I more believe in kismet. Sometimes, things can happen…by magic for the lack of a better term…that causes one to meet their destinies."

Downy, more into such things than her brother, said, "Ooh…that sounds so neat! Tell me more!"

Sunset now had an inroad, but she wanted to take it cautious, because she was about to step into sensitive area, and even said, "Okay, in order to explain this, I may go into some personal turf, but just understand: I'm not trying to dig up painful memories, but I'm trying to help you learn something neat and interesting. Okay… Do you think things happen by random chance?"

"Oh, of course not," said Downy, "To everything there is a season," and she started to sing a few bars of "Turn, Turn, Turn," which gave the effect of a light magic touch, showing that they were still crackling with magic from their jam session. Not wanting her to break into song, she said, "Great. Now, from what you've told us at lunch and after classes through the week, you were left on the orphanage doorstep, right?"

"True," said Quill, catching on that Sunset was leading things somewhere, and he started to feel a bit uncomfortable, "And?"

"Okay," continued Sunset, "So, you never knew your folks. Are they still around?"

"We hope so," answered Downy, "I mean, they left a note that they would be back someday for us, but that has never happened."

Her face looked a bit down, from that, but she brightened and said, "But, you can never give up hope."

"Well," pushed Sunset, "Since you say things happen for a reason, why do you think it did? Do you think there might be a destiny for you two?"

Now they both were quiet, thinking about it, and Quill then said, "Come to think of it, I really haven't put much thought to it. But, what would be the purpose of doing that?"

"Perhaps it was for a reason we could learn some day," Downy answered, "If it was because of power higher than us… You know, we've been so busy just trying to get by that we've never put all that much thought into it."

Sunset then said, "Well, I am here to tell you that magic is real, but not really controlled in this world," and quickly pulled out her phone, pulling out past recordings, added, "Before you think I am crazy, I want you to see this."

She showed her the band in rehearsal and in school dances, and Quill said, "Neat special effects."

"Um…that's not special effects," said Sunset. She then looked at Dash and said, "Dash, give me some Miserlou, and really jam."

"Got it!" said Dash, ever the one to display her talents whenever the chance arose. She took up the guitar Quill volunteered to her and started to rip into it. She got into it enough that her ears and wings came out, with longer hair, and she was now floating off the floor. Now the twins were shocked, and Quill sputtered out, "What…just…happened!"

Earth Twilight was now scared that they were about to go into shock, but now that they saw it, she had to say something more towards the point. She said, "We've found magic is real, that you have it, and it ties into your fate and why you are here."

The pair looked at one another, not sure what to say, and Quill now took a defensive stance before his sister, saying, "Okay, what kind of crazy cult do you have going on here!"

"Please, don't be scared," pleaded Sunset, "We're trying to tell you something good."

They looked as if they did not want to believe, but then Fluttershy stepped forward and put her gentle hands, each one, on theirs, and said, "Please, you don't have to be scared of us. We are no cult, but we are your friends. You have to believe what we are telling you. It's okay. If we wanted to hurt you, we already would have."

Earth Twilight added, "It would make no sense to go this far and spend this much time partying if we wanted to do you harm."

Fluttershy's gentle smile and Twilight's logic started to calm them, and they began to feel a sense that there was something at the end of this they needed to know. It was not so much that they were being convinced as much as it was that they were under the effect of the leftover magic that was still running around the room trying to get them to see the truth. Now it was time for Sunset to get down to business. "Look," she said, "There was a reason why you are here in this world, and when I say that, I do not mean that some higher power created you for this time and for whatever reasons. You are here in this world by another…hand…"

She stopped, balking at saying the word "hoof", knowing it would sound odd to them, but not sure where to take it. Earth Twilight then said, "Because of the magic we know about, we have come to learn just why you were left on that doorstep."

Quill, suddenly a bit cross, not sure of the intent of what was being said or why, asked, "What do you mean."

Sunset then said, "I think this might help you to understand that we are not talking crazy talk. Twilight, you can come out now."

A bit confused at first, they were now stunned to see another Twilight emerge from the stacks and step up to the Earth Twilight, though it was clear there was a difference. This new Twilight wore her hair straight and long and had no glasses. At this, Downy fainted, Quill caught her, now afraid. He lightly tapped her face, saying, "Sissy! Sissy! Are you okay?"

The girls came up with some damp rags and laid her down on some haystacks, putting the cloths on her forehead, and Sunset then said, "Sit down, because we've a story to tell you."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They waited until Downy had awoken before continuing, and at this point Princess Twilight started to tell the tale. Yet, she did not tell them about what actual species they were supposed to be. She knew the story itself would be quite a bit to drink in. After telling the tale, she then went on to deal with them directly and said, "And so, because they feared something might happen to you two, that he just might come back, they put you into this world to keep you safe. However, fate can be nasty, and they died before they could come for you."

Quill was stunned, overwhelmed by the amount of data they were both getting, but once the twins started to wrap their heads around it, Downy started to cry, knowing now that that their parents they thought were alive and coming for them, but now knew were dead, and they never had a chance to be with them. Quill grew angry and said, "They abandoned us. They panicked and abandoned us!"

Princess Twilight and Sunset both realized they had accepted the tale as fact because, as they were telling them about this, and the magic they both held, as well as its random nature of popping up, and its growing in them, they showed them the video Sunset had made while they were playing "Across the Universe." Therefore, they could not deny there had to be some truth to it. Yet, both reacted as some might, one with sorrow, and one with anger over the situation that caused them to be where they were. Quill was lost, muttering, "They…they didn't even give it a chance. They just panicked and ditched us!"

"No," pleaded Princess Twilight, "They loved you."

"That's love?" protested Quill, "We needed them! The Hell we've been through…"

"Hey, stop thinkin' like that!" snapped Applejack, "I know what it's like not t'have my folks, ya know! In fact, I knew, and THEN I lost 'em. I know they loved Mac and me, an' I know they woulda given their own hearts from their chests if they knew we was dyin' and needed one."

Quill calmed, knowing he was being insensitive to the others at that point, and then said, "But, we needed them."

Fluttershy thought about it, and she said, "Your mother was like a mother bear. If her cub even skipped one heartbeat because of another, she would do anything to protect it."

Playing off that, (and glad for Fluttershy's compassion,) Princess Twilight added, "They wanted to be sure you were so far out of harm's way that they put you somewhere where you had a fighting chance. If Ponaeros came back, it would have been guaranteed death; knowing your potential, you would have been the first ones to die. Besides, considering the nature of the accident that took your father, you would have gone with him. When that landslide struck, he barely had a chance to push your mother out of the way, and even then, she got partially caught in it. You would be dead anyway, so they actually saved your lives in more ways than they could have imagined."

They calmed, and Quill then said, "Okay, I can't deny what I've seen. I see what's happening and I get it. But, there's two things I want to know: are you saying we need to go back with you,(pointing to princess Twilight,) and, what's with the odd ears springing up on everyone, the long hair…" to which he muttered, "including the odd Paul Revere look on me…ugh…anyway, and some of you sprouting wings."

All the girls winced at that, because, now, the ultimate truth about the whole situation was now surfacing, and now they had to lower the big one on them. Princess Twilight started by saying, "You see the two of us here, (referring to Earth Twilight,) so, in my world, there are doubles for everyone here, except for Sunset Shimmer."

"Wait, she's from your word?" asked Downy.

"Yes," answered Sunset, "And my double is on the other side of the continent, so there won't be an issue there."

Earth Twilight cut in and said, "But you have doubles here as well, and they are far from here as well, so no worries there."

Princess Twilight took up for her as if finishing her own thought and said, "But their doubles have a certain magic that surrounds them and me: the magic of friendship. In my world, I am the princess of friendship, and their doubles are my royal court. Because I came here, I made a connection between the two worlds, and now the magic is a part of them, though they can't use it as we."

They looked on for a few moments, and said, "Meaning…"

"Meaning that, because you have that nature of magic in you, and you made friends with us," continued Sunset, "It awoke in you."

"However," interjected Princess Twilight, "In my world, the factors that connect them with their doubles here are such that they have control over it, being exposed to it and taught to control it, so they are under control here."

Earth Twilight followed the logic and added, "That means that you haven't learned how to control it, and as a result… Well, I just wonder how your doubles are being affected right now. So, in short, there are lives at stake here."

"It's been growing more and more in you two," added Princess Twilight, (the pair having trouble tracking the two, speaking as one entity from two different locations,) "And if you don't come back with me and learn how to control it, you will eventually endanger everypo…um…everybody around you, as well as your doubles. If you control it, they'll just wonder why things happen to them like to our friends here whenever they play."

"Hold on," cut in Quill, "Everypo… You stopped yourself. What did you mean by that?"

After a heavy sigh, she said, "That's the answer to the other question."

The silence at that point was such that a centipede walking by at that point would have sounded like the First Marine Division marching by. Finally, Princess Twilight said, "You two are like me and Sunset in my world, and that is not human."

More silent stares followed. It was as if their eyes were saying, "Well, go on…" now just stunned at anything they were being told, and just taking it like a boxer who was just standing there letting his opponent wail away on him. Earth Twilight then said, "From what I understand, you are of an equine variety."

Again, silence, followed by Quill saying, "Meaning?"

"You two are actually ponies by birth," said Sunset, "Just like me, and moreover, unicorns."

They were statues now, and now showing actual signs of shock. They turned pale and their eyes went glassy. Downy was leaning her weight onto Quill, who was now starting to keel over. "Oh no, they're in shock!" shouted Fluttershy, and she moved quickly to steady Quill, and both Twilights said at the same time, "Get some blankets, fast!"

Rainbow Dash didn't need to be told twice. Like a shot, she was at the house, tore past Big Macintosh, up the stairs, almost tripping over Apple Bloom in the process. She said, "Hey, whatcha goin' on about?" but was cut off by Dash who said, "Get me every blanket you can grab, fast!"

"Why", she began to protest, having been pulled out of sleep, but Dash shoved her back towards her room, saying, "No time for questions; just get the blankets!"

Becoming more awake, she ran in and grabbed the one off her bed and a few that was in her closet as Dash came back from AJ's room with a few and she hurried Apple Bloom along, saying, "We have to get to the barn! Downy and Quill have gone into shock!"

Now Apple Bloom really got moving, and they were back at the barn in a flash.

At the barn, she took the blankets from Apple Bloom and said, "Got it from here."

"But I wanna help," she protested, but Dash, not sure just how much she might have been aware of and not certain how she would react to two Twilights in the barn, said, "It's okay. It's a grown-up thing. You wouldn't understand."

Apple Bloom got all pouty and just stood there with her arms crossed. Dash sighed and said, "Look, you've been a big help already. I'll make it up to you, okay?"

"There'd better be some ice cream or sumpthin' in it!" she said, still pouty, stomping back to the house, steam coming out of her ears, once again excluded from something because she was "too little." She just muttered, "One ah these days, I'll be all big, and y'all won't push me around…" as she normally reacted in things like this. Dash sighed and went in, the others already having grabbed the blankets and wrapped the twins in them, laying them on some haystacks put together as ersatz beds for the pair. Before long, color was returning to their faces, Rarity and Fluttershy dabbing their foreheads with damp cloths. As they came to, they saw Rarity's and Fluttershy's kind faces, and Fluttershy said, "You're going to be alright."

Princess Twilight was sitting close to them as she said, "I am so sorry to give you so much at once. But, I am not sure how this could have been told to you any easier."

She wanted to say more, but Earth Twilight said, "Let's wait until they've had some rest. We can deal with it then. Let's get everyone to bed, and we'll go get some breakfast tomorrow."

The pair just nodded, just accepting whatever they heard at this point, and moving like two people, going off to face their execution.

Once they were bedded down, the others went back to dismantle the abruptly ended party, but both Twilights and Sunset took a stroll through the orchards, talking. "I can't say that went well," Sunset started off saying.

"I don't know how much better it could have gone," said Earth Twilight, "It was shocking enough to me to find out about your world, magic, all my theories coming true in very ugly ways."

"Well, it's a start," answered Princess Twilight, "In any case, we'll have to tell them about our world, what they are, and convince them that they have to come back with us. I'm not sure we quite accomplished this."

"And, I am not quite convinced they would want to," added Sunset, "I mean, we explained the dangers, but I am not sure if it quite made any sense to them. Besides, won't they be missed?"

"Leave that to me," said Earth Twilight, "My acquaintances on the Deep Web can help me. I know a few who can actually hack into the proper data bases and remove any trace that they ever existed here, and not disrupt their doubles here."

"Just who DO you know?" asked Sunset, realizing that these had to be some really sleazy people she spoke to.

"Look, you can trust me," said Earth Twilight, "When I was researching Canterlot High, I had to really do some digging, and it was the only way to get some answers without being shut out like I was some crackpot. I don't do any of the things they do, but at the same time, I did them some favors with some legal data they needed for their research projects, and they owe me. You don't want to know why, but it's not anything criminal; trust me on that one. They just happen to know how to do what I need them to do to get them removed from the record. People will remember them, but they won't be able to trace them, or even find out they even existed. The foster system may look for them, but they'll be looked at as crazy when there are not even any Social Security numbers on them."

Sunset looked at her with some surprised, looking like she wanted to say something, but Earth Twilight just said, "Don't ask. You don't want to know."

"What happens you get them back?" Sunset said, changing the subject. Princess Twilight then said, "When WE get them back."

"Wait, whoa," said Sunset, stopping abruptly, "What you mean 'WE' Kimosabe?"

Princess Twilight looked at her oddly, not knowing the "kimosabe' reference, but she then said, "They'll need someone they already know, they already trust, whose been on both sides of the coin."

"Um…" Sunset said, resuming their walk, "I have this little problem? I was banished from Canterlot Castle?"

"Canterlot High is a castle in your world?" asked Earth Twilight, to which Sunset said, "I'll explain later."

Princess Twilight then said, "Remember what I told you in the journal? Princess Celestia said she missed you, and she was real proud you had changed your ways."

"So?" asked Sunset, while Earth Twilight said, "Princess Celestia? Oh, that's right, you did tell me about that. Wait, she's a principal there as well."

"Partly," said Princess Twilight, "Well, she was my personal teacher in the school for gifted unicorns…"

"We're getting off subject," groaned Sunset, knowing that two intellects such as that could go on forever, rabbit trailing here and there as they went, and worse when it was your double, to which she added, "This adds a whole new twist to talking to one's self! Geesh!"

Princess Twilight then said, "Okay, look… Celestia and I talked about it before I came here, and she said that, if you come with me and help the twins until they can get on their feet, she'd forgive everything and let you back whenever you wish, even to stay back in your home world if you want."

Now Sunset's eyes went wide. "You mean," she sputtered, "I…I get a chance at redemption?"

"I think that's already happened somewhat," answered Twilight, "But I think she wants to see it for herself."

They walked a little more in silence, and then Sunset, getting things back in order, said, "Okay, but how do we get them to come over."

"We'll have to sleep on it," answered Princess Twilight, "We'll just have to play it by ear."

They nodded and headed back to the house, having a bit of trepidation about what the next day would bring.

After a good night's rest, all the girls went out to breakfast, but Apple Bloom was all upset, pointing at Dash and saying, "But she owes me!"

"Come on, li'll sis," groaned AJ, "We have some…big girl stuff t'talk about."

"Ugh, big girl this, big girl that!" groaned Apple Bloom, "Whatcha all talkin' 'bout y'all think I wouldn't understand?"

At this, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were at the door, saying, "Hey, it's Saturday! Time for some fun."

Apple Bloom pointed at the girls, saying, "They is all goin' out fer breakfast, but they won't let us come!"

"Oh really," said Sweetie Belle, "Well, I think I know how to solve that."

Rarity looked at Sweetie Belle oddly and said, "Now, just how do you plan on solving that?"

"Weeeeel," said Sweetie Belle, a sly look on her face, "There is the matter of how you spilled that coffee on mom's favorite evening gown when you were trying to alter it for her, and had to sew her a brand new one without her noticing…"

"You wouldn't DARE say something about that!" snapped Rarity as more of a command than a plea.

"I won't say I will and I won't say I won't," answered a now smug Sweetie Belle, "But I just might forget a bit easier if we all get to spend some time with you."

The girls groaned, knowing they had a problem, but AJ then said, "Look, if we buy y'all breakfast, and y'all sit at another table, would y'all behave yerselves and let us talk?"

The three all huddled up, muttered back and forth, and then said altogether, "Deal!"

The others sighed as the three said, "Cutie Girl Crusaders Breakfast…YEA!" to which Sweetie Belle added, "Blackmail is so much fun!" to which Rarity just rolled her eyes. However, the three became shocked, when, out of the barn came Twilight…a second Twilight! Quickly, Earth Twilight said, "Uh…this is my cousin…Dawn," sweating a bit over the sudden emergence of her double. Princess Twilight then said, "Um…yeah…just in town for today…" but the three looked at her, going with it, but not sure if everything was quite alright, as Scootaloo added, "Boy, you girls are acting all sketchy."

Once at the restaurant, the three tag-alongs were at their own table, though they didn't like being put across the room, and they ordered breakfast. However, Downy and Quill really didn't look all that interested. Sunset then said, "Look, you two have to eat. We'll treat, okay? You gave us a good scare last night, and we know you have to be hungry."

They still stayed quiet, and they all looked at Fluttershy, knowing she had her ways with things like this, but she blushed and looked reluctant to say anything, not sure if she could say anything. Finally, she worked up the courage to say, "You know, even if you are what you are, you're still my friend."

They said nothing, and Fluttershy squealed a bit, not sure if she said something wrong. She tried again and said, "I think it's neat you can do all that. I think it's what makes you special."

They looked at her with a touch of curiosity, not stopping to look at it like that. AJ saw something in that, picked up on it, and said, "Sure it does. Ah mean, y'all shouldn't think y'all are outta place or sumpthin'."

"Yeah!" added Dash, "It's not like we think you're freaks or something."

There were face palms all around while Dash said, "What?" and the faces that started to brighten then dimmed again, but Sunset was not willing to let this get in the way. She stepped in and said, "That's it, isn't it? You've felt like outsiders for so long that you don't know if you can ever fit into this world, and now you feel like that even more. Am I right?"

Quill was holding it back, but Downy was clearly weeping. Sunset then said, "Thought so. Look, it's okay. You are not freaks. You are not bad. I know you've been made to feel like that, but you don't have to; we like you. And I? Well, I actually can relate to you. I…"

She sighed, but she knew it would help them see things better, and she said, "I know what it's like to be separated."

She then began to tell her story, letting them know of the mistakes she had made, and how she learned from them. Yet, she also added, "Yet, for a long time, I still felt like the outsider, and worse, I deserved some of the shunning I got after the things I did in this world and the other. But you know, because of these friends, it doesn't matter what happened now. It's all behind me. It doesn't matter what others thing of you as long as you have good friends."

"Yeah," piped Pinkie, "And one good friend makes up for a bunch of grumpy bunnies! And, you have more than one, you have a bunch, and that makes up for buckets loads of grumpy bunnies…wait, do they group bunnies in buckets? Would it be bushels?"

As she pondered, it went silent, and everyone just busted a gut, and even the twins couldn't help but crack a smile. Sunset then said, "You see? What does it matter that you're different? I think what makes you different makes you special, and if people can't see that, then you shouldn't miss friends you never had."

"GROUP HUG!" shouted Pinkie, as she started cramming everyone together, just as the waitress came up and saw it, who just gave them an odd look, to which everyone bust out a gut even louder.

As they ate, Princess Twilight still cringed in watching them eat meat, knowing that, in her world, some of the creatures the humans ate she would have had a conversation with in her world! She just kept very focused on the pancakes and English muffins before her. However, once it seemed everyone was near done, and the banter was done, Princess Twilight then said, "Well, I guess you can get things together for yourselves and get ready to come with us."

"Come where?" questioned Quill, stuffing the last of his French toast into his mouth, not even looking at her. Princess Twilight laughed and said, "To Equestria, silly; your proper home."

"Not happening," he added, quaffing the last of the coffee, and quite matter-of-fact about his statements. Downy, however, looked confused. "But, Quill, you heard what she said."

"We've only known what it is to be human all our lives," answered Quill, "How would we adjust?"

Now everyone was confused as they listened, and he looked at them saying, "Look: if what you say is true, and we are not even human, and we'll transform into what you say we should be, we'd have to get used to a new way of moving, a way of life completely foreign to our own, a whole new diet, not to mention making all new friends and uprooting again. It won't work."

"But…but what about what Princess Twilight said?" sputtered a confused Sunset, "What about the danger."

"Yes, Quill," added Downy, "She says we have a magic in us we cannot control."

"And we'll control it there?" he asked in return."

"We'll have ways to contain it," answered Princess Twilight, "We can teach you."

Quill looked down, curled his lips briefly, and looked firmly at Princess Twilight, saying, "We've only a couple years left of school. After that, we'll be out of the foster system, and we can go to college and get our music degrees, and have some stability for once in our lives. Can you not understand all we've been trying to tell you? We…want…some…peace!"

Princess Twilight knew he was starting to become angry, and all this could go south real fast of some damage control was not done. She said, "Okay, I get it. No one can make you go anywhere you don't want to go. But… But at least come back with me for a short time, just long enough to learn to control it, and then you can do what you want. You can come back here and not have any issues."

She was gambling on this to turn the tide, that maybe, just maybe, if they enjoyed Equestria, they just might change their minds and stay, though Downy seemed ready to go. Indeed, they seemed equal partners in things, but it also seemed he was the one who made the decisions, since things appeared that he did all to protect his sister, and therefore just assumed the leadership role. Downy started to say, "Well, that does seem sensible…" but he cut her off and said, "No! I'm sorry, Sissy, but even you've wanted this all our lives. Do you really want to shake up things again?"

"Well, no, but…" she tried to protest, but Quill then answered, "Then we are not going. We'll just have to figure out how to control it here."

"I don't even think that's possible," responded Sunset, "We can't even control the little that comes through when the conditions are right."

"You don't know because I don't think you've ever tried," answered Quill, logically. Sunset looked like she was going to make major protest, but Princess Twilight shook her head, signaling for Sunset to drop it, and she said, "You're right, no one has tried from this end. As determined as you are, you just might figure out a way. But, you need to know the gamble you take, and just what you might be throwing away. You gamble on failing to control it, negatively affecting the human counterparts here. You risk hurting others by creating such a manifestation of Equestrian magic though your music you have seen yourself do that could fry the brains of everyone in the city. You also could deprive Equestria of the protection of the danger your own mother warned of, feared, and even our history says is possible to come back, however slim the odds might be. Think long and hard about the choice you look to make now. If it gets out of control, not even I or any of the princesses could come over and stop it, considering that even our willful use of magic will be neutralized."

"And, it would be very selfish!" came protest from Rarity. This took everyone by surprise, "Right now, all you care about is your stability and future, and you don't care about what that choice might bring! How could you! This goes against everything you claim to stand for. I think there's a word for it."

"Ah think it's 'hypocrite'," muttered AJ, "And ah thought better of ya, Quill."

He started to seeth, hit the table, and then marched out of the restaurant, waiting outside. Downy looked at them with an apologetic look on her face and went out to talk to him. Dash was now a bit cross and said, "And I thought he was a cool guy."

"Oh, please don't be too hard on him," answered Fluttershy, "He's really confused right now. I mean, if I was in his position, and I heard all that stuff all at once, I'm not sure I'd know what to do myself."

Once again, Fluttershy had a way of calming a situation and being quietly sensible, and they realized they were getting mad at nothing. AJ then said, "Then it seems t'me that he's gonna halfta have sumpthin' happen to help him think more clearly."

"What's that?" asked Rarity.

"Experience," said AJ, "Sometimes fallin' on yer face is the best teacher anyone ever got. We'll just have to keep an eye on them."

However, outside, there was a heated conversation going on, with wild gestures and pointing inside at the girls, ending with Quill just clutching his head, in tears, and running down the street, leaving Downy with her head down, not knowing what to do. The others were speechless now, and about that time, the waitress brought the charge, and they all cringed. It seemed the three girls ordered a huge breakfast, and the bill they would have to pay was going to take away the rest of the money they would have for the next two weeks! They just groaned, knowing that this was not what you would have called a banner day!

After scraping it together to pay the bill, (and not leave an insulting tip behind,) they went outside to a said Downy, who started to apologize, saying, "I am sorry for his attitude right now. He's a bit of an introvert, and when it seems everything has gone out of his control, he loses it. He's just gone to be alone for a while. He'll have time to think and recharge his batteries. Maybe he'll be more reasonable then. There's been too much interaction for him right now, and this didn't help."

"Then, it seems like you want to go," said Princess Twilight.

"Yes, I do," was her frank answer, "I know now why we love music so much. It's in our blood. We love music above anything else, and we want to perform for everyone. Sure, we could be famous music stars, or even good teachers, but it would be for the love of music that we do what we do. If we get a good life out of it, then that's just a bonus, as long as we have made people happy. Now, knowing we are predisposed to it makes more sense now why we think the way we do. Music has always been our refuge against a harsh world. Whenever a foster home that took us in had been harsh to us, or things happen in school, or things happen at the home, we would console ourselves with music. In fact, because we were ostracized so much, entertaining ourselves with music was our escape. You have no idea how many hours we have spent coaching each other, honing our harmonies, timing, even getting forehead to forehead, nose to nose, looking at each other's mouths as we formed words, honing our skills and our craft. But, in this world, it meant nothing to others the happiness we've always tried to give happiness to. But, I don't care what I have to become; Miss Sparkle…"

"Twilight," interrupted Princess Twilight, "It's okay among friends. Just remember etiquette in certain crowds, well, that is, if you do eventually come to Equestria."

Downy nodded and said, "Yes, well, as I said, I don't care what I have to become; your world would allow us to do that in ways we can only imagine, and we would have peace. We'd have a world where we are wanted, and we would have a truly fresh start. I mean, it would be like this life was just a bad dream, and our real lives will start over there. In fact, that is what I was trying to tell Quill just now, and he got all confused. But he'll be okay. He's just gone to the park to think. Give me time, and I think I can bring him around."

She seemed finished, but pondered, and then said, "In reality, he's very scared right now. He wants some sense of control in his life, and if he could just see he would get it over where you are, Twilight, he'd change his mind."

"So, you're saying you hate the human world," asked Dash.

"Oh no," she said, "It's not that. I don't hate this world, because to say that, that means I have to hate people, and I don't hate people. I love everyone, though they may not be nice to me. But, to be able to start over again and know that, this time, it's not going to get taken from us…"

She left the sentence dangling, because she knew that they could fill in the blanks. Princess Twilight said, "Okay, then this is what we can do: girls, stay close to him and make sure that, if it is going to get out of control, you cut in and stop them, and calm the situation down. Sunset, keep me abreast of what's happening here, and I'll go back and discuss this with Celestia and Luna. We'll figure out what to do if some kind of disaster is imminent. If they do come over, we'll talk about containment spells until they are ready to learn basic magic. It's not over yet."

They all nodded and hugged, saying, "We'll don't stay away too long," and she said, "What do you mean? I'm standing right there."

She pointed at Earth Twilight with a big grin, and Earth Twilight just grinned in return and blushed as Princess Twilight, "I think you might see me again sooner though. But, remember, Sunset can always keep you in touch with me through the book. Take care, all, and keep a close eye on the twins."

They all hugged, and Sunset escorted Princess Twilight back to the portal while the rest followed Downy to the park.

Once there, Quill was sitting quietly on a park bench, hands in the pockets of the jacket Rarity had made for him, as well as the calf length moccasins he was now wearing more and more, liking the image, but just staring at the water and the ducks as they swam by. Downy was wearing one of the country girl dresses Rarity had also made and she stood in the center of the others, and she motioned for them to stop there. She then walked up, sat beside Quill, and there they sat for few minutes, quiet and peaceful. She then inched closer and leaned over, her head on his shoulder, at which he, without looking up, hooked his arm around her shoulder. The girls thought they were absolutely adorable at that moment, and both Rarity and AJ thought about just how close they were to their own sisters, but hoping the bonds of love between them were just as close. Finally, Quill said, "Sissy, do you really think it would be better for us?"

"What do we have here?" she asked quietly in return.

After another minute, he said, "Can we at least give it a try here? If it doesn't work, we'll go."

She got a giddy, little girl grin, complete with finger in mouth, and then pounced on him, planting a kiss on his cheek, saying, "Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

He laughed and said, "Alright, alright! People are going to think weird stuff!"

"Oh really!" she said all sly, and then put him into a wrestling lock, pulled him off the bench, and flipped him over, saying, "Oh, it's so on!"

With that, he countered and took him down, and they rolled around a bit, laughing all the way, with her finally pinning him to the ground, saying, "And you STILL can't beat me!"

He groaned, but they both got up, and the girls knew it was going to be alright. Somehow, they knew Downy would get him seeing straight.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The new week started, and they tried to get back to a normal routine, but it was clear that it could never really be that way again, knowing what they all knew now. The Rainbooms had now included the twins, though Applejack thought it might not be good, knowing what they could do together with the magic of the twins added in. When the twins were just singing together, things were happening in a greater way than before when they played, but they also seemed to be keeping control of themselves. The main trick was trying to keep their wits about them, getting into the music, but not so much that they lose all sense of all that was going on around them, and that seemed to be the point when things got out of control. However, when the band was altogether, it was much harder, mainly because it seemed any musician playing with them would be caught up in the spell of the music, off which they began to feed, and then, they got more into it, and things started to go off the rails. Too often, Sunset had to step in and stop them before it went out of control. It was the Wednesday practice, and they were working on mixing some of the old 60s stylings in with what they normally played before the twins came, and they were trying to do a combination retro/modern version of "Good Vibrations," but it started getting real trippy, causing far more of a magical aural to emerge from them than normal, and it was turning hypnotic to anyone watching. Sunset was getting swept up in it, but Twilight had more seeming control and shook her out of it, and Sunset said, "Cut, guys, cut, it's happening again."

They all stopped, and Rainbow Dash groaned, "Dude! This has got to stop! We've hardly been able to get through one song all week!"

Quill was kicking himself, knowing he was losing focus on things around them again, groaned out, "Sorry…" and Downy started to look like she was going to say something, but he just pointed at her without looking at her and said, "Don't say it, Sissy!"

She still looked like she was trying to say something, but just sighed and gave up, giving a little foot stomp in the process. Downy knew it was getting worse and harder to control with the other girls with all that Equestrian magic flowing from them. "Okay," said Dash, "Let's try it again. Keep your eyes open, Quill, and try to focus on your instrument or something. Stare at the wall, at your feet, something to keep you in this world."

He sighed, focused, and they took off again. Once again, the effects of the song and the lyrics were manifesting themselves again, but as long as the twins kept shifting focus on one thing to another, it stayed in control. Yet, for all that, when they had to do that, their playing suffered a little bit, and enough to where Quill said, "When we do this, it just doesn't feel right, like it's not all there."

No one said anything, because he was right; the music was suffering trying to keep it under control. Sunset began to realize now what Princess Twilight had been saying as she gave updates on the research she and Moon Dancer were doing with the two princesses there, considering that they were all going to try to have a hand in teaching them the kind of magic that was common for the Bardics. Indeed, Except for Celestia and Luna, they could not get close to what an actual Bardic could do in executing the magic, and even Celestia and Luna could not quite get there despite the magic the pair possessed themselves. Yet, this knowledge was valuable to them because they would have to be the teachers, and because they had gone into things this much, they knew that this was a common problem among Bardic foals. The foals would get into the music strongly and things started to happen. There were spells they could do to control the output of that kind of power depending on the need, but that took time to learn. In the case of foals, what they did before they really learned control, however, paled in comparison to one full grown as they and not able to control such magic. There were ways to get into it and still not let things get out of control, but it seemed that they only way that this was going to happen was when they took on their true forms and learned how to control it. Sunset hoped that Quill would finally grow so frustrated that he would give up and go over.

"Okay, let's try that 'Circle Sky' one you taught us," said Rainbow Dash, "Less seems to happen on that one."

They nodded and started as Sunset sat there with the journal communicating with Princess Twilight at that moment. Sunset then expressed another problem: the change in their bodies and ability to play music. They were used to having hands, and that would be taken from them. Considering how humans played instruments here, it was going to be quite a jump. It was not that they could not learn, but she wondered just how long it was going to take to adjust. Princess Twilight said she'd been in contact with a good musician over there who she knew could teach them. She was not exactly a folk singer or rock musician, but she was cool enough with such things considering who her roommate was. Sunset knew that if they were anything like their counterparts here, the twins would be in good…hoofs.

They played the song, and this time, the imagery was as if they were in an actual concert before a stadium of screaming fans, so it was not so bad. They went into "Sloop John B", and keeping focus, it looked like they were at sea on an old sailing ship, though they went a bit too focused for a moment and the girls actually began to smell the salty air and feel a bit of spray. Sunset snapped her fingers, caught their attention, and it calmed a bit. Indeed, they were learning to control it, but not all that well. She even wondered if that might not be all that controllable after a while. They finished the session, and Dash said, "Well, we made more progress today."

Quill and Downy looked exhausted, but, determined, Quill said, "See? We can control it."

"Yeah, as if!" snapped Dash, "Look, if this keeps up, you're going to have to force us to put you out of the Rainbooms until you can control it better…if at all."

Seeing their faces drop, Fluttershy pipped up and said, "Well, I think you two are working real hard and doing well."

"Sure!" chirped Pinkie, "And the images are fun! It does add to the music."

The others agreed, but AJ said, "But it does seem a strain on y'all. Ya sure y'all wanna keep this up?"

Quill sighed and said, "If we don't play, we can't learn control over this. It's just like with music: you practice enough, and you can master anything. Look, I've got homework to do, so can we discuss this later?"

They nodded and watched him as he put his guitar in his case and headed towards a quiet part of the library. Downy hung back, looked at the others, and said, "I think he's getting ready to give in. Just give it time. Something will push him over the fence. But, right now, just let me go study with him in private. He needs to charge the batteries again."

They all nodded, knowing that she had a way to bring out the best in him when the worst wanted to surface. Rarity then said, "You know, I'm beginning to see something happening here, as if this world is trying to push them out, like they don't belong."

"But that hasn't happened to Sunset," responded Fluttershy.

"Perhaps it's different with her," added Twilight, "I mean, perhaps she was settled in her magic enough to where she could blend in. With them, what they had was latent in them until the right thing brought it out. However, when it did, however this world interacts with magic was not ready for the shift. Now, it's acting like a body rejecting an organ that was transplanted into it. It somehow realizes what is in there was not what was supposed to be there, and it reacts negatively."

"Hmm…" pondered Rarity, "I would like to redact what I said and say it is more like a cancer. They blended in as dear Sunset here had, but now a foreign element has affected them to be growing out of control like a cancer, and this world cannot handle it. Indeed, I really think more and more they need to go to Princess Twilight's world, at least long enough to come to grips with all this."

AJ looked at Rarity and said, "Gee, Rarity, ah never thought I'd hear that kinda stuff from you. I figured that's more Twilight's territory an all."

She snuffed and said, "Just because I do a lot in fashion doesn't mean I don't have a mind."

"Please, don't fight," begged Fluttershy, to which AJ just said, "It's okay, it's okay…just sayin'."

"But, what's going to get Quill to change his mind?" asked Dash, "Is there anything we can do?"

In truth, she didn't need to worry about that much.

That weekend, they attended the Wondercolts game, and though they lost, it was still a close game, and everyone was able to put their problems behind them for a while. Mac couldn't be there, however, because they had a game at his school the next day, and their coach wanted them in early to be rested for the big day. The girls and Quill were walking them back to the shelter, chattering back and forth about the game and other matters, and when they found themselves in an isolated area, headlights from a pick-up truck shone on them, and out of the truck came the three men that had tried to accost them before, except this time they had crow bars and baseball bats, and the one in front looked fit to be tied. He pointed at the rest of the girls with the bat he held, saying, "If you girls don't want to get hurt, I'd suggest you all leave now. It's those two we want."

Fluttershy cowered behind the others while AJ, Sunset, and Dash took a defensive stance in front of them all as AJ said, "Boy, y'all jus' don't learn, do ya?"

The one in front laughed, saying, "You talk tough. Big brother ain't here to save you this time."

"What do you all want!" snapped Dash, to which he said, "They didn't press charges, but coach tossed us off the team anyway! Worse, we lost our scholarships in the process because of it!"

"So?" snapped Sunset, "You did it to yourselves!"

"If they had just did what we wanted, this wouldn't be happening," he said rather illogically, "You two wrecked our lives! You're gonna pay!"

Rarity quietly slipped out her phone, dialed 911. She stood behind one of the others and whispered to the operator what was happening, where they were, and said she would try to get a video of things before they got there. Once she hung up, she did her best to conceal the camera in her phone as she was trying to transmit what was happening in a live stream. Yet, before anything else could happen, Pinkie Pie popped up and said, "Hey, don't be grumbly bears! We can all get along! Why don't we…"

And that was as far as it got as he balled up his fist and belted Pinkie Pie hard! " **I'M NOT PLAYING!** " he yelled, " **EITHER CLEAR OUT OR PREPARE TO GET HURT!** "

Pinkie Pie lay on the ground, bleeding from her lip and in tears, in severe pain. They wondered briefly if she now had a broken jaw, but that went past quickly as they approached the twins and said, "Any last words?"

Downy swallowed, but realized that there was something they _could_ do. She closed her eyes, focused, reached down inside her emotions, and began to sing "Turn, Turn, Turn," with all her heart. Immediately, magic began to fill the area and the three men were now frozen in their tracks as Quill joined in. The others didn't know the song that well, but when they yielded to the tune and the magic, the girls all ponied out and were able to pick up on it fast. In fact, their guitar cases opened and the twins' guitars floated to them and they began to play as well. Pinkie Pie suddenly was able to regain her feet and noticed, not only did her jaw not hurt anymore, but that the bleeding had also started. She almost floated back to the others, and as she added her voice to the group, it almost seemed the world around them faded away into a world of swirling colors, warm and peaceful. The three men now dropped their makeshift weapons, but they seemed also to float away as this was going on. Before long, everyone looked like they were floating. Everyone was smiling and at seeming peace, not wanting this to end. However, by the time they came to the end of the song, everything returned to normal, but not quite.

By the time the police got there, they came in on the tail end of the performance and could not believe their eyes. Was this really happening? By the time they stopped, they got out of the car and came over to the assailants, who were now on their knees, docile, with blank stares, dilated pupils, and were now merely drooling vegetables. Nothing anyone could do could snap them out of it, and it seemed like they had just had a lobotomy performed by music. The police, not sure how to report this, just asked the girls to act like nothing had happened, and they would make up something like they took a trip from which they won't be coming down. They escorted them to the cars and prepared to take them to the hospital, and they all turned to the twins. They were at a loss for what to say, but Sunset was saddened. Because Princess Twilight had been filling her in about Bardic magic, they indeed have some spells that subdued, if they went too far, they could end up hurting others, and that was against their instincts to harm others. Yet, for these two, they had not yet learned this control, and what they had done essentially fried those men's brains. Sunset decided that now was as good a time as any to be blunt, and she said, "Well, congratulations: you two unknowingly put forth a subduing spell and took it too far. Those men will never recover, and they are going to be in a semi-vegetative state for the rest of their natural lives. While I would say they kind of brought it on themselves, and not think much, this goes against everything the Bardics believed, and everything you two believe. You might as well have killed them."

"No…" said Quill, almost inaudibly, and he dropped to his knees, and he started to weep. Downy also had her face in her hands, weeping freely, apologizing for what she had done, but there was really no one there to say she was sorry to, especially since the ones to whom it would go would not have comprehended what she was saying anyway. She was turning into a crying mess, saying what kind of a monster she was and she was nothing anymore, but Quill, through his own heavy tears, said, "No, don't say that! You're not a monster! It's all my fault! I should have listened! I shouldn't have acted so selfish. I hurt someone tonight! The last thing I EVER wanted to do…" and he went back to wailing and crying, truly in regret, wishing he could make what he did go away, but he could not. Sunset was now trying to console the two and said, "Look, you did what any good Bardic would have done according to all the information Princess Twilight's been feeding me. That was quick thinking, and there might have been no other way to keep any one of us out of the hospital…or worse. But, this is what we've been trying to tell you about control. The nature of magic here is not able to be controlled by anyone, not completely, anyway. Please, you have to go to Equestria. It's the only way."

Quill was quiet now, and Sunset then said, "Remember: you can always come back."

They both sucked up some snot and nodded, and Sunset said, "Go back to the home and get some rest. Pack, but try to conceal it. I'll contact Princess Twilight, tell them what happened, and that we'll be coming. We'll all be there to see you off. Our Twilight says she has some connections and that she can have it so every trace of you ever being here will be gone. We'll talk to Principal Celestia. She's privy to all that's going on with the two worlds, and when we explain all that is going on, she'll understand. Hey, it's a whole new life for you two. Trust me: it's going to be okay."

They both nodded again, and went off with Sunset to prepare for the unknown, but confident more than ever now that they may truly be going to the world to which they belong—to which they have always belonged.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The twins went back and started to pack what few earthly goods they had and prepared for their new life. They were still rattled over what they had done, knowing that hurting people was the last thing they ever wanted to do. They had not killed anyone, but considering what happened to their attackers, they might as well have been dead. In fact, one might have called it a fate worse than death. It was bad enough they had done this. It was worse knowing you could have avoided this by just believing what you had been told and going with it. However, Sunset did what she could to console them on the way back, because she knew that this could hurt their chances over in the other world. Going over all depressed would not help matters much.

While on the way back, they were dead silent all the way. They were still breaking into tears from time to time, and even muttering something about wishing something befall them as just desserts for their actions. Now THAT was unhealthy thinking! She couldn't let that go and got right in front of them stopping them in their tracks, and saying, "That will be quite enough of that!"

"We proverbially murdered three people tonight!" shouted Quill, now feeling the need to let it out. Sunset wanted to say something for the sharp rebuke, but she also knew they had to let it out, so she let it go, and said, "Stop thinking like that. You didn't murder them. Look, there is such a thing as self-defense, you know. They would have done worse to you if you had not acted. You…"

Now she was fishing for words now, trying to figure out how to frame it. She then said, "Okay, I know you hate fighting and hurting others. They had weapons, and would have killed you if they could have gotten away with it, and we right after, because we would not have just stood there and let it happen. Tell me, Downy, what made you decide to sing?"

She swallowed and said, "I knew what might happen, and I knew it might be the only way to act," but then she quickened the pace of her speech and said, "…but I never intended to use it as a weapon!"

She put one hand one each of their shoulders and said, "Yes, I know. You were desperate, and you had no idea what it was going to do. You were in fear for your life, and you acted in the only way you thought you could. You couldn't have stopped them physically, but you could with your music, though you knew you didn't have control over the power that came from it."

"But…" sputtered Quill, but Sunset said, "Stop. You have to forgive yourself. I know that's easy to say, but you just have to. Truth is, you saved your sister, and you saved us. Okay, it was probably overkill, but ask yourselves, what was the alternative?"

They fell silent now, and could not say anything in return. She just let that settle in, because she knew that thinking about it would probably be the best thing for them now. Nonetheless, she didn't expect them all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed the next day, knowing that they probably not have gotten over what happened, made worse by their entire world changing. At that, Sunset thought, " _Oh dear Celestia! They're going to change in huge ways when they cross over. I have to get their minds ready for it so they don't panic or go into shock again when they get over there."_

She then told them, "Do you two have any money?"

"We do have bank accounts where we've kept our allowances," answered Downy.

"Good," she answered back, "We're going to your bank tomorrow and you are going to empty them out and close the accounts. Then, we're going to go get breakfast, and we're going to have a feast. It will be your last fling in this world, or last if you want to stay when you go over, so you might as well not worry about price. You won't be needing it over there, anyway, and there is no exchange rates for human money and pony money. I have some things you are going to need to know. So, go back, get it ready, and be ready to go early, preferably before everyone is awake. I'll try to distract the people at the desk so they don't see you slip by with all your worldly possessions."

With that, they arrived at the shelter, and they went to prepare.

They went right to bed when they finished, knowing they would have to get up early. Indeed, they did, and moved quickly and carefully, hoping they would not be noticed taking all their goods with them. Granted, it was not much, but they had their instruments along with the few clothes, personal effects, and memoirs they had. Most important to them was the photo album of the foster parents they spent the most time with and had the most peace. Those memories were ones they never wanted to leave behind. The one thing they had to do was leave and not have any suspicions be thrown on Sunset. Therefore, they waited for the maintenance crew to come in the back service entrance before the shelter was officially open, hid among the stuff in the store room near that door, and as soon as maintenance went past to go hang their coats, they quickly slipped out. They waited in the alley until they saw Sunset pass by and signaled her over. Once that was done, they led her away from the front entrance and took a roundabout way to the bank. They explained their actions as to why they were meeting her in this way, and Sunset realized the risk she was taking. Sure, she had a bag with her as well as she was going to be there for a spell while the twins got settled, but there might be some issues with her if it seemed that she aided them in running away. Agreeing that there might be issues, she went with it, but she also told them that Twilight was working some "magic" of her own, and by the time they had their things unpacked in Equestria, any actual evidence that they had ever existed would be stricken from the record. Only those who actually knew them would remember them, but with now no trace of them left behind or any proof they ever were, there was nothing they could do to pursue them. They got to the bank, and Sunset waited a few shops down so as no one could make any connections. It took a good half hour to get it done, considering some red tape in closing the accounts needed to be done, but they came out, ready to go get some food.

They picked a rather nice place to eat breakfast, and they ordered the finest things they could. Yet, they still seemed a bit down, though not as bad as the night before. They were wondering what her bag was all about, but she said she'd explain later, and just started off by asking, "So, how are you feeling?"

After trying to find the words, Quill finally said, "Well, what you told us last night, it kind of took the sting off it after we had some time to think about it. It still stinks what happened, and we're still kicking ourselves a bit, but…"

Quill stopped, not sure of the words, and Downy, able to finish his thoughts from time to time, jumped in and said, "…it's strange: we feel like we can't forgive ourselves, but after what you said, we are wondering if there is anything we need to be forgiven of."

Sunset then said, "Believe me, forgiving yourself after a bad mistake is one of the hardest things you can do; believe me when I tell you I understand! But, you know what? I learned to tell myself that my past does not define me. It may have made me what I am, but it was because I learned from that past, and it made sure I was never like that again. Therefore, that past does not define who I am now. Instead, learn from this what being given this kind of power means. Remember this, and do all you can to make sure you don't repeat the same mistakes. And, I think, once you start to learn some basics, you'll be able to avoid doing something like that ever again."

They both nodded, having looks on their faces that basically said that they were still a bit down, but that they would be able to make it. Downy then said, "But, last night, you said there were some things we'd need to know."

"Ah, yes…that…" she said, taking a breath and blowing it out. She sipped her coffee and said, "Enjoy this meal and the sights of this world, because things are going to radically change for you. First of all, let me tell you about Equestria."

They now ate and listened intently as she taught.

"Equestria is a world devoid of humans, where there are several sentient beings: griffons, dragons, cows, buffaloes, donkeys, minotaur, even goats and sheep, to name a few. The majority of them are quadruped, but the majority of sentient beings are, well, ponies, made up of three kinds: unicorns, pegasi, and earth ponies—what we would call normal ponies, considering that the first two don't exist here."

"Well, you said we're…unicorns," interrupted Quill, uneasy in thinking that they were not actually human, and still not yet used to the idea of that, "so, why are we humans here?"

"Well, I can't remember if I told you this, but…I'm not human either," she answered. Even if she had mentioned it, they could not remember if she did, because she really didn't go into a lot of details at the time. Moreover, at the time they learned all this, the thought never came up to explain why they were humans there, or why Princess Twilight was also human, but because of the denial that the twins were somewhat living in, they did not ask for details. It still seemed a bit unreal to them, but now things were about to change radically, and they now wanted to know everything. Sunset them went into the story of how she got there, and how it was that, when she and Princess Twilight crossed over, they were deposited here as humans. She had no explanation as to why, but it was what it was, and she just accepted it. Of course, common sense made the twins then conclude the obvious, and Downy said, "So, what you are saying is that, we'll become unicorns when we get there ourselves?"

"That's about the size of it," answered Sunset, "and because of that, I wanted to talk to you and help you mentally prepare for the change if I can."

Before she could, Quill then said, "So, you're saying you could have been like this Princess Twilight…"

"And, yes, I blew it," finished Sunset, "But, Princess Celestia has given me amnesty and is going to let it all go if I come over for a while and help Princess Twilight and her friends get you used to living over there."

"Hmm…" pondered Downy, "The principal and vice-principal are the doubles of…what did you call them…Oh, alicorns, yes. It is going to seem interesting to see them over there like that."

"In any case, they are going to help you as well," answered Sunset, "They're going to you have you meet them when you get there and stay at Canterlot Castle."

"They have high schools in castles?" asked Quill, to which Sunset laughed and said, "Oh no, silly! In fact, things are different there."

She then went on to talk about pony culture and how foals are educated. One thing that was of fierce importance was for a pony to gain a cutie mark: a mark that showed a special talent a pony has which is then turned to bettering all of pony society. Normally, they get as far as what they would know as a middle school education, which almost all ponies would have their marks by that point, and then spend time focusing all their efforts focusing on their talent or talents, (for a pony could have more than one,) and usually apprenticed under someone of similar skills. Therefore, what would be considered as pony higher education was learning one's trade, with universities being there for the purpose of honing one's talent if the pony felt the need. Therefore, whereas in this world, they would be still living at home and going to school, in Equestria, they would be already living on their own, working a trade. Thus, ponies matured faster in Equestria than their human counterparts would, and so when Quill and Downy were told they would get a new start, this was very literal. It was then that Sunset said, "But, the main thing I wanted to deal with is your transformations."

That caused them to pause and look askance at Sunset, and Downy then said, "I'm not sure I am going to like that."

"Hey, I'm going to have to readjust myself after walking on two legs and eating meat for so long," she answered, shuddering about how she ate here someone that could have been her next door neighbor, "But I wanted to warn you ahead of time to try to take some of the punch out of the change that's going to happen."

"So, we're going to be on all fours as well?" Quill asked somewhat rhetorically.

"Um, yes," answered Sunset, "And, you won't have hands."

"Hold on!" he protested, "How are we going to function? You said our talents would be in music; how are we going to play instruments with no hands!"

"Slow down, there Cochise," answered Sunset, trying to calm Quill down, "We play music, build houses, farm, play sports, but we have our ways of doing it, even without hands. We have adequate music teachers there who will teach you how to use your new limbs, so don't worry. Also, because we three are unicorns, we have an advantage of being able to use some telekinesis magic. It's normally the first thing a foal learns how to control, and does it so much that it becomes second nature, using that in place of hands. However, one thing you will learn how to do is use your mouths as appendages, and there are ways for you to actually hold things. Understand that ponies have physically adapted over many millennia, and the flesh in between the…for the lack of a better term…fingernail portion of our fore hoofs, we've adapted to be able to squeeze it on things and be able to pick it up. We've also adapted to where we can hold something between the hoof and wrist, but indeed, without thumbs, we also use our mouths and, in our case, our levitation magic. You'll get used to it, though I am going to warn you that it is going to be instinctive for you to try to flex what used to be hands and fingers, and it is going to feel very awkward that you can't move them. It will feel like you are using your fingertips to walk, and you may even have sore wrist muscles for a time because of the muscles that you use to use your fingers and hands I guarantee you will be trying to use out of instinct and straining yourselves trying to make that stiff feeling you will feel in your fore hoofs feel normal and comfortable. That is going to be the hardest part: adapting to the physical changes, going about on all fours, and how to function to where all that seems natural. Know it is not going to be easy."

The twins sighed, having a guess as to how hard this might end up being, but Sunset assured them, "Hey, you two are fighters. You've adapted to chance quite frequently, and I am sure this will serve you well."

"You also said something about eating before, though," said Downy, "Knowing equines are herbivores, then I am guessing that we will be so as well."

"That's about the size of it," answered Sunset, "But, we still get proteins, and that's normally through eggs. Yes, we eat eggs. The vast majority of chicken eggs we eat are not fertilized, so no harm is being done. That being said, we are herbivores, but don't worry: we don't graze!"

Sunset said this with a grin and a roll of her eyes as if to say how unsightly it would be for ponies to just go out and eat the lawn, as if they had evolved past that, and that actually caused the twins to giggle a bit. Sunset then said, "But we do eat produce, but we also eat grains—raw, but also in breads, cakes, and baked goods—and, well, hay."

At that, the twins both gave a "gross!" look, but Sunset said, "Hey, don't worry. We ponies think straight hay is bland as well, and we really do know how to dress it up to where it is okay to eat. Also, we eat flowers, and before you retch at the thought, know that, to a pony tongue, they actually taste good. Yet, it is best to get them from a florist, because they know the ones that are safe to eat, and the ones that are toxic, so don't go eating wild flowers unless you really know what you are eating. They actually have good flavor, and some are sweet, some are tart, and they really can enhance a good sandwich."

They gave her the "really?" look, and Sunset said, "Just take my word for it. We'll get you started on small amounts until you get used to it and find out what you like."

"Okay, but what about the people…ponies…you know what I mean," said Quill, "How do they live? How do they travel?"

"Well, we don't have cars, if that's what you're asking," answered Sunset, "You're going to find yourselves a lot stronger than you ever were here, because most ponies haul wagons when they need to move things, or go on long journeys, or just use saddle pouches to carry things. We can actually go for many miles longer than any human. However, for great distances, we do have a transit system of trains to get us from city to city."

"Oh, so you have cities?" asked Downy, who then said, "Oh, but you must if you can build castles."

"Oh yes," answered Sunset, "And know it is a mix of modern technology with some old fashioned feel to things. I mean, we have radio and records, paved roads in some towns and in the cities, and even mass transit in those cities and a sewage system, we do have cameras and film, but for whatever reason, we don't have television, computers, and things like that. I guess it has something to do with how commonplace magic is in Equestria, and where we would build technology to do some things, magic replaces it, so we've never had the need for some of the things we have here. I guess the best way to put it is that we have what we would call modern technology when it seemed we would have a need for such things. Perhaps one day there will be computers, and the concept of a tablet over there would not seem too farfetched, considering it's all by touch, and you don't need a lot of manipulation to use them, but only if ponies feel such things are needed. Truth is, it is an odd mix, and a bit hard to describe, but it is its own world, this is for sure."

They were finishing up their breakfast, and pondering all that they were told. Quill finally conceded, "Okay, well, I guess it's cool you told us ahead of time. It's better than being blindsided by all of this."

"There's more to learn," added Sunset, "But it's mostly details, and it's best learned by experience. In any case, I'd ask you two if there was any place around here that you wanted to see, but I have to know: how diligently do they check on things during weekends?"

"Normally, if we're old enough, we're left on our own and just let the front desk know where we'll be and how long we'll be gone," answered Downy, "They don't normally poke their heads in on days we don't have to be up, for school, say."

"Okay," nodded Sunset, "So they won't be noticing you're gone anytime in the immediate future. But, it won't take all that long for people to notice you have not been around, especially when they don't hear any singing or music coming from your room. Once they poke their heads in and see your place cleaned out, they're going to freak, but we should be long gone before then. Still, we should go ahead and get us crossed over as soon as we can. The longer we delay, the smaller our window gets before they start hunting for us. That could get sticky."

They nodded and pulled out their funds, leaving enough to pay the bill, but then took the rest of it and put it under the napkins and such. Since they had no use for it anymore anyway, they just left it to be found. The waitress was going to get the tip of a lifetime!

Before long, they were at the school and the statue, and they were surprised to see the other girls there to send them off, along with Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna. The twins then said, "Wait, you know?"

"Well, with all the recent happenings in the school with this lot," answered Celestia, "How could we not know?"

"We shall cover for you here," said Luna, "We've gone through all your classrooms and removed any physical evidence you were ever here, and wiped you out of the records."

"By this point," said Twilight, "It should already be that you have never existed. All your birth records they drew up for you here, school records, social security numbers, doctor appointments, even your records on the foster data bases, and any other way they could trace you, has been wiped out. They will look for you, but without a paper trail so to speak, there won't be much to go off. They'll question us, clearly, but we are going to deny any existence of you."

They smiled as a tear rolled down Downy's face, and she said, "You have really shown us what having good friends is like. Thank you so much! We are going to miss you."

"Well, maybe," said Sunset, "But, actually, I think you two are going to be pleasantly surprised when you get to the other side."

They were going to ask, but Pinkie chimed in and said, "Oh, don't ask, but make it fun by finding out! What a great adventure you are going on!"

They both laughed and said deep thanks to the others. They then spent a few moments hugging it out and saying individual good-byes while Sunset said, "I'll go before you so you can see how this works. All you have to do is step forward as if there was nothing there, like this."

With that, she went through with no effort, and the twins knew this was it. They turned back to the others and said, "I guess this is it," taking one last good look around at the world they knew. There was a slight bit of hesitation, but Celestia the said, "Think of it like this: this is the end of a sad life, and your rebirth into a happy one. When you go through, treat it as if you have put it all behind you, every painful memory, mistake, struggle, and other things that have stood in your way, and that they are no more—they never happened. Only remember the good lessons and memories from here and hold those close to your hearts. They will aid you in your new lives. It's okay. Sunset, when she returns, can give us reports, so do not worry about us. This is your time, and this is your new chance. Reach out and take it."

They looked at them one last, turned around, took a deep breath, held hands, and then closed their eyes and stepped through…


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They twisted and flipped, floating through the portal with speed, but with eyes closed all the way. They suddenly found themselves on their feet, or what they would have perceived as their feet, when they stepped out and opened their eyes. They were still upright, as men would know "upright", and they took a few tentative steps, finding they could walk for a little bit, but finding it quite uncomfortable. Their balance was such, in fact, that they felt themselves compelled to tip forward and land on their hands…if they had hands.

Their eyes were blurred a bit from the journey, but their eyesight was becoming clearer, and the first thing they noticed through the blur was a warm glowing off-white light. They then next both felt something enveloping something on their foreheads, as well as the sensation that something was attached to them. When their vision cleared, they saw the most beautiful creatures they had ever seen. "Welcome," came a warm but familiar voice, and Quill just blurted out, "C…C…Celestia?"

"Princess Celestia, to be exact," she said with a light giggle and a smile, "You knew my double over there, and, essentially, I am her, but not her."

"As am I," said Luna, referring to her own double, "We are the rulers of Celestia. We rule equally: she over the day, and I over the night."

They also recognized the hair/mane of the purple one, and even the face to some extent, but she was like the others, but smaller. Celestia then said, "You've already met Princess Twilight Sparkle," who stood there, smiling and happy. However, what was also interesting was the rest that were there. They were all ponies, and yet very familiar. "WELCOME!" came the greeting from the pink one, with confetti going everywhere, and Downy said, "Wait, you must be…Pinkie Pie?"

"Yep!" she said, "You already know us…sort of…well you know our doubles, but you kinda know us in a way, though we don't really know you, but we want to…"

The twins both said, "That's Pinkie Pie!" and Twilight then said, "I think they get it."

Downy tried to go forward to hug them, but immediately tripped and fell, as that, for whatever reason magic thought was needed, the pair were still in the clothes they came through in, but now quite ill-fitted for the task. She hit the floor with a slight "Oof!" but she was okay. She then tried to regain her feet, but the nature of her new hoofs she was not used to negotiating with yet, and slipped on the hard marble floor. A purple glow came over her, gently lifted her up and set her down. Meanwhile, a brownish glow came over their clothes and undid them, taking them off. Both immediately reared up and acted as if they had been exposed, but Sunset, who had taken them off, said, "Don't worry. Clothes are an accessory over here, worn normally when you just want to enhance your look, or there is a need, like for rain or cold, for example."

They looked around at the others and noticed none had a stich of clothes on them, save for the two sisters, who had their crowns and hoof caps. Again, not wanting to stay in this position for long, they dropped down and started to try to wrap their minds around the whole thing. A white glow came over their bags as Rarity then said, "I shall go over your wardrobes and see what kinds of alterations I can make for you should you want to wear some of them from time to time."

At this, Spike stepped forward and said, "Well, I know you haven't met me. I'm Spike: Princess Twilight's right hoof dragon!"

He stuck out a claw as they stuck out their right hoofs and he shook them. He then said, "If you need anything at all while you stay here at the castle, don't hesitate to ask!"

"You're kind of small for a dragon," queried Downy.

"Hey," he said, feeling a touch hurt, "I'm the right size for my age!"

Twilight then laughed and said, "I think they're just used to seeing paintings of dragons in their world, and they depicted as much bigger."

"Well, we do get bigger," said Spike, "but I have some growing to do."

"Spike is still considered a baby dragon," said Twilight, "Though his mind is beyond that," and it was at this point that she now noticed the twins beginning to fidget, especially with their front hoofs. "What's wrong?" asked Fluttershy, wondering if they were ill.

"I…feel so weird," said Quill, "I feel awkward, like nothing is where it should be."

He lifted up a fore hoof and he was twisting it, saying, "I feel like I still have hands, and I want so bad to move my fingers around, but I can't, and now my wrists hurt."

"I think you are experiencing what an amputee would know as a phantom limb," answered Celestia, "Except, in this case, you have all your parts, but your minds are trying to feel what they are used to and cannot. Your wrists hurt because you are subconsciously trying to move what would be fingers with the same muscle group that would have done that for you as a human."

They were now beginning to show some signs of actual physical distress as they were coming to realize their condition and how abnormal it seemed, and they began to look real worried. At this, Princess Luna said, "I think I can help. But I want you two to just lower yourselves down the best you can and try to relax yourselves as much as you can, as if you were trying to meditate."

They remembered what their good foster parents had taught them about that, and they managed to get themselves down on their bellies, and both Sunset and Twilight used their magic and helped to tuck hoofs here and there to where it would be comfortable for them, and then Luna said, "Close your eyes and relax your minds. Open yourselves up to me."

They did so, going into a meditative state. Once they had, Luna's horn began to glow around the curves of it and two strands of her magic reached out and touched their foreheads. The twins then really began to relax as Luna closed her own eyes and started to communicate with the pair.

In their minds, Luna had joined the thoughts of the twins, and they appeared as they would as humans before a human Luna, but in beautiful gown matching her hair color. She had a kind smile on her face and said, "You've made great changes, and changes far beyond what most ponies or people should be able to take. Things have happened fast, but I want you to know that you are safe. You are in a place where you will be welcomed and loved. However, we must help you adjust. The first thing that must be done as that you must see yourselves in your heads as your current form in the conscious world. If you can normalize that image in your mind, you should be able to move around just like anypony else. Let us begin."

She realized that they had seen each other, but not themselves as ponies, and they had to do this personally. In other words, each saw the sibling as a pony, but they had to see each one of themselves as ponies. Thus, she caused a large mirror to appear before them, and they saw themselves as they were in the pony world. They could not believe it, and looked at their human image, and then at their reflections. They then noticed their flanks and said, "What is that?"

"Those are what we call your cutie marks," answered Luna, "This is what marks your special talents, but yours are unique, in that the pair of you are special unicorns—Bardics."

The mark was a lute set inside a musical symbol known as the circle of fifths, exactly like the one around their mother's feather duster. Luna then said, "All Bardics bear the same mark, and are born with it. You shall learn more about your history later, but for now, I want you to look at yourselves. You do look different, but what do you think is the same?"

"Our hair, and our faces are roughly like what we are…were…you know what I mean," answered Quill.

Luna giggled and said, "This is how you look now. This is what you are now. Your outsides are different, but your souls are the same. Yet, what you are seeing is what you are, and what you should have been all along. But now, I want you to look at your reflections, and only at your reflections. Look into the eyes of your reflection and stare right into them. I want you to look at that image and imagine yourselves as being ponies."

Her voice became hypnotic, saying, "Look at the image. Become the image. Be the image. You are the image. Embrace the image."

They began to feel the power of the effect as if they were under a spell, and as it happened they began to lose sight of what they had been. Then, without being told to do so, they felt the urge to walk towards the reflection, closer and closer, and they then closed their eyes and started to pass through the mirror in much the same way they had passed through the portal, and when they came out the other side, not only were they now looking like what their reflections had been, they suddenly felt normal, as if this was the way it was supposed to be; that it was right to be this way in their minds, and they felt okay seeing themselves looking like this. Once they had passed through, they now saw Luna in her alicorn form, smiling warmly, and saying, "Happy birthday, Quill and Downy Feathers. Today you shall truly begin to live as you have never lived before…"

The vision was beginning to turn cloudy and fade as they now opened their eyes and realized they were back in the castle, and actually felt, not only normal, but refreshed. They stood up, and this time with no problem. Sunset asked, "How do you feel?"

"Like I am crawling, but it doesn't feel uncomfortable," answered Quill. Luna responded to that by saying, "You'll still have mental reach backs back to being a human, but you should be able to cope now."

"What did you do to us?" asked Downy.

Luna smiled and said, "Magic, my dear. You'll find it is going to help you greatly, as, being unicorns, you shall have magic always about you. It will be a way of life for you."

At this, they noticed that the portal they had come through was indeed a mirror, and this was the first time they noticed their horns. They were both covered with an off-white and thin crystal layer. "Is this normal?"

"Well, no," answered Celestia, "I put a seal on them, and thus, on your magic abilities until you learn to control the basics."

"Oh, that…" groaned Quill, but Downy said, "No, Quill: old life. It is the past."

"In fact," added Luna, "Your actual birthday is in a few months."

"We always celebrated them on New Year's Day, since they never knew our actual days of birth, and put it on birth certificates in the other world," answered Quill, "So, I guess we could celebrate it then."

"I have a better idea," said Celestia, who looked at Luna, who had already picked up on it, since it was she who had mentioned birthdays in the vision. Celestia then said, "Spike, take a letter, and write this as an official royal decree."

"Right!" he said dutifully, producing a quill pen and paper, "The two royal sister of Canterlot, Princesses Celestia and Luna, do hereby decree this day to be the official day of birth in regards to twin unicorns Quill and Downy Feathers, given under my hoof, this day in the city of Ponyville under the authority of the city of Canterlot."

Celestia then took up the pen and paper, signed it, followed by Luna, who then rolled it up, and said, "We shall affix the proper royal seal with the notary public upon our going to Canterlot."

"Now, back to the seals," said Celestia, "You see, when a new unicorn foal is born into the world, there can be moments when their magic works without them even thinking about it. A unicorn's magic works sort of telepathically. A spell is learned, but then put into effect by thought, channeled through the horn, and then manifests itself magically in whatever it is the spell does. Yet, with foals, it can turn on randomly when they wish a certain toy, food, or if it is mother or father they want, or some such thing. Their wishes then manifest themselves in sometimes humorous ways, but because they are foals, they are never really of any large consequence. In time, foals are taught to control it, and they learn to grow and be accustomed to their power. You two, on the other hand, are both fully grown, but have no control over your power. Thus, I put a seal on your magicks until you become accustomed to them so nothing major or catastrophic happens. Do not worry: when it comes time for your magic classes, you'll have them removed during those times until you can control it better."

"We're going to school?" asked Downy.

"I'm going to teach you," said Twilight with a smile, "I will, along with my friend Moon Dancer and along with Sunset. Once you get the basics of pony living down, you can learn how to play your instruments again. By that time, there should be a home ready for you two, being built under the auspices of the princesses. A pony named Octavia will be helping you relearn your instruments, and that's going to be important when it comes to learning your Bardic magic. Moon Dancer will have you come to my castle, which you are now in, and take those classes here."

"But, what about money?" asked Quill.

"Don't worry," said Celestia, "You'll be living at our castle until you are ready to make it happen for yourselves on our tab. When it is time, you two will be able to live well enough. Your mother and father left behind a large pension for the two of you in a trust fund that has been accumulating interest and amount. You two should be able to live well enough of the interest of the investments as they sit now."

At this, Pinkie thought, and said, "So, if this is your birthday, let's have a party!"

She leapt around the group, but Celestia giggled and said, "I'm afraid that will have to wait, my little pony. Right now, they are not in a state to handle a party just yet. But, once we get them settled, we can have that party. If all goes well, we can have it at the time of the Summer Sun Celebration."

"Oh cool!" shouted Pinkie, "A double party!"

With that, they started heading down the hall towards the guest quarters, chatting and getting to know one another once again, but Sunset just walked slower and started falling back. Twilight asked, "You okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine," she said, turning her right hoof over a few times, "I still am getting used to this body again. It's kind of the same thing with the twins, but not as bad. I'm just a touch sore, that's all."

Yet, Celestia guessed that was not all, as Twilight went back with the others, and Sunset was going further back, and Celestia had a guess as to why she was acting like this. When Sunset took a moment to look down, Celestia teleported and wound up behind her. "I think somepony is still kicking herself."

Sunset nearly jumped out of her skin as she wheeled around to see Princess Celestia behind her. She instantly bowed, but Celestia gently put a hoof under Sunset's chin and lifted her head, saying, "Please, you don't have to do this."

"No, I have to," she said, "I am not your apprentice anymore, and I have to pay proper respects."

Celestia smiled and shook her head, saying, "No, you may not be my apprentice, but we spent too much time together for you to be on such formal terms."

Celestia coaxed Sunset to her feet, and she said, "As I asked, still kicking yourself?"

"No," answered Sunset, "I'm past that now. I'm just, well… I don't know how to say it. But, how can you let me back here, much less want to see me set foot…*sigh* hoof…inside Canterlot Castle. (Geesh, I'm going to have to get used to the dialect again.) I have forgiven myself, and it seems you have forgiven me, but what did I ever do to make it right enough for you to let it go enough to act like nothing happened?"

Celestia smiled and said, "I only wish you were thinking like this before I banished you from the castle. You could have… Well, let's not open those scars. Yet, you have to understand something about mercy and how it works."

Sunset cocked her head, not sure where she was going with it, and she said, "Let's go talk somewhere."

Celestia led Sunset into the throne room of Twilight's castle, and there were all the chairs around the Cutie Map, and Sunset was amazed. She had a moment of regret now seeing what she threw away, but she steeled herself and said, "Yes, I threw this away, and I can't ever get that back. The past is gone, and there is nothing I can do to change that. I understand."

"I know," answered Celestia, "But I didn't bring you in here for that. I just wanted a private place to talk. Still, since you mentioned it, sometimes life lessons can hit you hard. I understand there was an incident on the other side, and we almost never got the twins over here. You told the twins to have mercy on themselves, and you know how to forgive yourself. All that is good. It is because you can that you can now help others. Sure, you lost all this, but you also gained so much more. It is because of this that I was able to let all this go. You see, part of mercy is trust. What I think you are really asking yourself is, 'Sure, I'm forgiven, but how can she trust me?' Yes, there was a point where I was still in wonder about just how much I could trust you again, even though you had changed your ways."

Celestia moved astride of Sunset and extended a wing around Sunset as if she was a mother hen gathering a chick. She pulled her close and said, "But, after you're helping to defeat the sirens, and then helping Twilight's double, repaying the favor, in a sense, that our Twilight did for you, you showed me in three different ways that, not only had you changed, you were doing all you could to be as you could have been, even though you threw all this away for a lust for power…oh, no offense."

"*SIGH!* none taken…"

"Well, the point is, when somepony has paid his debt to society, so to speak, then part of reintroducing that pony back to society is to open the door to opportunities to live like everypony else, not holding the past against him. He still must be watched a bit, but trust has to be extended, or else, how can somepony ever be able to come back into society and prove he is going to be a constructive part of it?"

Sunset was shedding tears now, half sad and yet half joy, because, in essence, Celestia was saying she was extending her a chance to, at least, become part of things here if she so desired. Celestia then said, "And so, part of you sealing my trust for you is helping the twins get settled in. However, after that is done, you have a choice to make…"

"I know the choice you are going to offer," answered Sunset preemptively, "And, as much as being able to live among my kind is very tempting, I've spent enough time establishing a life over there, and made good friends who need me, that I don't think I could stay here."

Celestia nodded and said, "I understand. As long as you are going back because you want to, and not because you think you have to, then that is fine. Just remember that, if you do well here, you will always have a home here, and you are welcome to visit anytime, or even return fully if you wish. I leave it up to you."

Sunset could take it no more and gave Celestia a big hug, which Celestia returned. At that, Rainbow dash stuck her head back in and said, "Oh good, there you are. I think we may need to feed our guests soon enough. They just upchucked a bunch of sick."

That jolted Sunset back into the events going on and she said, "Oh, that's right: they had a big breakfast before coming over, but they ate what a human would normally eat, and I think their bodies as they are now have rejected it!"

"Oh, those poor dears," said Celestia, "Let's go and get them settled in, and suggest a quick nap before dining. I don't quite think they'll want food right away. But a good nap might help them relax and settle their stomachs, and they'll be ready to eat them."

As they walked out, she said, "I know being a princess is out of the question now, but, could it be I was fated to be something like that for humans one day?"

"That, I cannot foresee," she said, "I am powerful in magic, and have had visions in dreams from time to time, but I am not a prophetess. For that, we'll just have to let tomorrow take care of itself. Come now, there is much to do."

With that, they headed to the guest chambers, and Sunset's heart was soaring now. Indeed, her past really now no longer defined her, because her past is not now, she controls the present, and can shape her future the right way from now on.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The twins took themselves a good nap after their little "incident", and after a couple of hours, they awoke, and now were quite hungry. Spike, who had been told to watch them, was right there, saying, "Well, I hope you two slept well. If you didn't catch it before. Anything you two need, I'll get it for you!"

He smiled broadly, and his chipper demeanor helped put them at ease. Quill then said, "Wow, I never thought we could sleep in a regular bed...considering..."

Spike looked confused and said, "Why not? I mean, a bed is a bed."

He then pondered it, and then he said, "Oh, that's righht. Yeah, I've been to that world before myself with Twilight, and I get it; trust me. Sure, there are some different things here, but you'll be surprised just how much is the same. So, anything you two want?"

"Food," they both said, "We're hungry!"

Not sure why, the thought about it, and remembered that, whatever they ate earlyer ended up on the floor a couple hours earler. They cleaned it up, but Fluttershy was certain they'd have to call out a hazmat team to take care of it. He then said, "Never fear: I'll let Twilight know and we'll get something going for you. In the meantime, I'd say you two can look around, but this palce is big, and still fairly new to Twilight, I'm afraid you'd get lost. Wait, I know."

He beconed for them to follow him, and he took them into the new library that Twilight set up with the donations from others, plus whatever she was able to scavange from the runis of the old Castle of the Two Sisters. He said, "If you want, you can look at some of the books here. In fact, let me recommend something."

He rushed to the reference section of the library and came back with a thick book entitled _Don't Know Much of Equestrian History_. It was done in a way that told a candid history of Equestria that neither praised nor put down Equestria, but gave a nice perspective. "In that, you'll get an idea of history, famous stallions and mares, inventions, and other things that will help you get used to how things happen here. You'll find much of the tech you're used to back home, but other things you won't see because magic here does some of what you're tech does."

"Wow, you know a lot," complimented Downy.

Spike lightly blushed and said, "Aw, it's nothing. You hang out with Twilight enough, and you're bound to learn something. I'll let them know you're in here and get something for you to eat."

They nodded and started to look at the book. They managed to flip it open well enough, but had a bit of trouble with the pages, not having fingers to turn them. They eventually figured it out, but as they read, they were amazed at how this world was.

In their minds, it was an odd mix of modern technology and medieval fantasy. In some cases, one could call them primitive, but in many others, they saw much of what they would be familiar with if they were back where they had just come from. They noticed a lack of things like cars, trucks, busses, airplanes or any kind of automotive transport except for trains. They found that odd, and they made a mental note to ask about that later. One thing that indeed caught their attention, and that was just how much magic played a role in this world. Whereas it was quite random and out of control of anyone where they had been before, it was extremely commonplace, even to where the ruling monarchs actually governed the turning of the Earth, provided the solar system here operated the same as where they had been. Considering what they had experienced so far, they were not even sure of that. They were amused that many of the towns and cities bore similar names to things they would know: Manehattan, Bronclyn, Fillydelphia, Trottingham, Los Pegasus, Baltimare, Vanhoover, and movie capitol Applewood, just to name a few. They played many sports, slightly modified, but not really unfamiliar. They had baseball, Hoofball in all its forms, (Soccer, Rugby, Gaelic,) Ice Hockey, track and field, (which looked more like what they would recognize as thoroughbred horse racing and other equestrian sports done like a track meet,) and other sports. It all felt familiar, but yet different. They knew that they would have get out and see as much of this as they could if they were ever to fit in.

The six, the sisters, Sunset, and Moon Dancer, in the meantime, were in the map room. Twilight was showing Sunset around, and came to the Cutie Map, saying, "…and this came up. Wherever there is a friendship need anywhere in Equestria, the cutie marks of those who could best help with it glow, and copies of our marks float over the map where the issue is."

"This is so amazing," said Sunset, "You're the princess of friendship, and you get to act on it."

She smiled and nodded, but then looked a touch ashen and forlorn. "Goodness, Sugar Cube," commented Applejack, "If yer face had fallen any harder, the castle woulda shook!"

She didn't expect that reaction and snapped her head around to AJ in surprise, not angry, but disappointed in herself that she had let it show. Twilight asked what was wrong, and Sunset said, "No offense, but this is a bit hard to take."

"What do you mean," said Twilight, not sure where this was going.

"I mean…" answered Sunset, but hesitated, wanting to shape her words right as she looked over at Princess Celestia, "Well, I think you know I was once Princess Celestia's apprentice as you were, right?"

"Of course," responded Twilight, "So, what's wrong?"

Sunset looked back over to Twilight, and she said, "Well, if I had not gone loopy in the head, all this would have been mine. Sure, you might have also had something, because, let's face it; by what you told me, there would be no way Celestia would let you pass by. But, well… How do I say this?"

She paced a touch, and then said, "I stand in this, and now a really realize what I threw away. Yes, Princess Celestia, I know what I said. I know I threw everything away, and I can't get that back. Therefore, when we have the twins established, I think I know what I have to do. I must go back."

The mane six put up a protest that she not go, considering that all had been forgiven per se, and she had another chance. Celestia and Luna, however, said nothing. They knew this was a learning experience for everyone, and they let things flow. Sunset then said, "No, I can't. I mean, I could live here, or have my own place, but, I would always be friends with everyone here, and that would call for me to keep coming back here. This would mean having this reminder constantly hanging over my head like—to quote a human phrase—the Sword of Damocles. I have forgiven myself, and I have let it go, but if I am going to grow, I can't have this reminder hanging over me. When I went over there, it was, at first, to lay low and plot my revenge. Thanks to you, Twilight, I got a new lease on life. Yet, now that I am back, I realize that, no matter how much is forgiven, it can never be the same again. I would never truly have any peace."

However, after a moment's silence, she smiled and said, "Besides, over there, all your doubles are still trying to get a handle on the Equestrian magic that likes to flow in them because of your connections to them, and because of how Twilight here provoked that when she came over and brought it with her. They need someone that can help them understand how certain things work. Plus, the Twilight over there is still an awkward and shy girl, as you had said you once were. Like you, she's spent much of her life in her own bubble, not associating with others, and she needs someone there to help her learn friendship, along with the others. There's a future for me there, and if that's a chance to gain something like what I lost, I can't afford to throw it away again."

Celestia smiled and said, "Second chances don't come often. If this is what you wish, I hope all the best for you when the time comes for you to return. Just do remember that, if you feel your job is done there, and you want to come back, you have a home here."

Sunset smiled, and they were all about to get into a big moment of emotion, but Spike came in and shook all that up, saying, "The twins are awake now, and they're hungry."

That caught them by surprise because of the suddenness of Spike's entrance, and they all giggled a bit, and Sunset said, "If I may, I think I can make some dining suggestions for them."

With that, they went to the kitchen.

After about an hour, the crew entered, and Twilight was levitating what would be their meals. They had two decent sized bowls, along with glasses of milk, both with straws, knowing they did not yet know how to use their hoofs to pick up things. Their noses flared as they smelled what was coming, and Quill said, "Wow, my nose can smell so well now, and I can hear better than before."

"That's because of your present form," answered Sunset, "Consider the senses of equines in the other world. You are just as much this here as any equine would be over there. This means you're stronger, faster, and have better senses than before. There are other ways you are better than that, but you'll learn that in time."

Downy looked in, not sure what they were about to get, but she smiled when she saw they had made a nice pasta salad with onions, carrots, bell peppers, and what they would recognize as a nice creamy Italian dressing, and plenty of large sliced mushrooms. Along with that was a bowl with grapes and melon slices. They looked ready to dive in, but then began to look around for utensils, and seeing none, looked at the others as if to say, "So, now what?"

"Dig in," said Rainbow Dash, "We've eaten, so you don't have to wait on us."

"Um…" said Quill, "We have no forks."

They looked at each other, and Luna said, "Once you learn how to levitate things, you can use such, but most ponies just dive in."

They looked askance at this, and Sunset sighed and said, "Think about the world you just came from and how equines eat there…"

She left the statement dangling, knowing they would figure it out. Celestia then said, "Think of this as a learning experience. In fact, from here on out, everything you do you'll somewhat have to figure out on your own if you are to adjust."

They looked a bit wide-eyed at this, hoping for more help, but Applejack then said, "Burned hoof learns best. Y'all ain't gonna get into this if y'all don't do it fer yerselves."

If the reality of the situation had not yet set in, it certainly did now! They were not in Kansas anymore; that was for certain. With that, they stuck their heads into the bowl and started to eat, making a touch of a mess in the process. "Oh dear," said Rarity, "Slow down. You have to pace yourselves so you don't make a mess."

They came up, sighed and nodded, and took their time. Downy then mentioned, "This is actually very good. The flavor of the mushrooms help."

"They're Portobello," said Sunset, "I figured the flavor would help you get used to not eating, me**…what you used to eat back there."

She censored herself, not certain how Fluttershy would react to the omnivorous ways humans ate in the other world. If she knew they ate meat, and even creatures she cared deeply for, she might just pass out! Meanwhile, the twins went to eat from the fruit, but realized their muzzles were covered in dressing, and they didn't want to mix it all together. It was then they looked at the napkins, went to pick them up, and found they could not. They tried, but slid them off the table to the floor. Spike went to dutifully pick them up for the twins, but Twilight stuck out a wing and whispered, "No, Spike. They have to do it themselves. Inundation is the best teacher they could have right now."

The twins bent over, managed to get them between their fore hoofs, and it also became clear in a new way how close the twins were. Quill tipped his fore hoofs in such a fashion as the napkin spread on his right hoof, and Downy almost simultaneously picked up on what Quill was doing and copied him. However, as they were both coming up, they bonked the table with their horns and promptly fell on their bellies. All magic users quickly steadied the table and what was on it so it didn't go everywhere, and the twins moaned in a bit of pain as they tried to shake it off and reacquire their napkins. They came up, more careful this time, and Moon Dancer said, "It's a good thing you have those seals on your horns. For a unicorn, that is one of the most sensitive parts of the body. It could have hurt a lot more."

They sighed, nodded, and managed to wipe their faces and continue to dine, but had it so they always could use their napkins when they needed, now starting to look a bit haggard by the whole ordeal. Quill then said, "I feel like a toddler, yet with a full-grown mind!"

"Hey, that's a neat way to look at it," chirped Pinkie Pie, "It's like you've been reborn, but reborn fully grown up!"

"Oh, then you might not feel so bad when things might not be going right," Fluttershy quietly offered, "But, that's okay. We'll give you all the support you need!"

Downy nodded, but said, sadly, "It's the starting over again thing. Here we go again."

"Well, I know you've had to do that more than most," volunteered Sunset, to which Twilight added, "But, really, life is full of starting over."

"Life's full of do-overs," added AJ, to which Rainbow Dash added, "Yeah, you have to walk before you can run, and run before you can fly!"

A foal becomes a filly or colt, and then to a stallion or mare;

One goes to school, gains their mark, but it does not stop right there.

One learns a trade, learns who one is, and about one's destiny;

But enjoying the trip one day at a time can help your soul feel free!

As one act ends, a new act begins: it does not end the play of life;

Each one has to play a part, whether there be good or strife.

As the sun sets, and the moon comes up, it's not over, and all's okay;

Because the sun will come up, and we get a fresh new start in the light of a brand new day.

"You see," said Pinkie Pie, "Starting over can be a lot of fun, because each time you finish one part of growing, you can celebrate what you gained, and celebrate the start of a new adventure! Starting over doesn't always have to be bad, but it can give you a whole new way to see the world!"

The twins were nodding, looking at how things were going, and Quill said, "I never ever thought of it that way."

"And think of it, Quill," This is the best way we've ever started over, because now it's on our terms, and not someone…somepony else's!"

At this, the Twins said:

Life doesn't have to be a struggle, but an adventure day by day;

We can learn to live a whole new life, and put colors to the gray.

We don't have to be tossed about with every wind or wave;

We can decide how each act ends if we just stand tall and brave.

As one act ends, a new act begins: it does not end the play of life;

Each one has to play a part, whether there be good or strife.

As the sun sets, and the moon comes up, it's not over, and all's okay;

Because the sun will come up, and we get a fresh new start in the light of a brand new day.

We'll stand strong, we'll pull through, and we will learn to soar;

We now can be what we truly are, right now and evermore.

To a life of sorrow our souls have died, a new life to us extends;

Newborn lives we face the world, but now side by side with friends!

As one act ends, a new act begins: it does not end the play of life;

Each one has to play a part, whether there be good or strife.

As the sun sets, and the moon comes up, it's not over, and all's okay;

Because the sun will come up, and we get a fresh new start in the light of a brand new day!

As the day passed, they were getting better and better at coping with their new environment, but now charged and ready to face each challenge because of the friends they now had. AJ's plain honesty didn't sugar coat mistakes, but doing so made them able to learn faster, because the honest critique of how they did things helped them see mistakes faster and learn better. Rarity was generous in suggestions on how to best attack each new challenge. For anypony else, this would be just functioning as normal, but for the twins, it was all new. Yet, Fluttershy's kindness soothed like a salve when it seemed they were about to let frustration do them in. Rainbow Dash was always right there with a word of encouragement to push them on, while Pinkie Pie was always able to find the humor in some blunder or another, helping them to laugh through mistakes and frustrations that might make others give it up for the moment. Never before had they ever had so many be so supportive of them, and more and more they both felt like they had a true home, and that the world from which they just left was becoming more and more of a distant memory. Sure, the future was still an unknown, but at least now, they could face the future on their own terms.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After a handful of days, they had the hang of just functioning now, and they were feeling pretty normal. They had even learned how to grab and manipulate objects in a single hoof, being that they had learned how to use the flesh in the cups of their hoofs to grab things. Yet, they also now saw the utility of using the mouth, and how that many ponies indeed used them as an extra appendage very easily. They had been told that, once they learned their basic unicorn magic, they would be able to use that more, and probably would, using that as if they still had hands. However, it was always good to know what other ponies did outside of magic. In those days, Sunset Shimmer had kept touch with the other side on how things were going, and though it was a bit touch and go at first, things had already calmed down.

Indeed, a fuss at the center had been made after they had gone missing, but they had given it a few days before they started searching, just in case they came back, something had happened, or whatnot. When they did not emerge, a report was made, and the police started to investigate. Because Sunset had been seen at the center they day they assumed the twins had left, and because questioning of the local shops had shown that Sunset had been with the twins that morning, the twins with bags at hand, they began to suspect Sunset as an accomplice, considering that she was nowhere to be seen herself. Yet, when they started to ask the high school where Sunset was, it seemed that Principal Celestia had managed to come up with an airtight alibi, and it threw some suspicion off. However, they went on to question the pupils, but the twins had not been around long enough for them to have learned much about them, so they were a dead end, except for a handful of girls that a few students pointed out who had been hanging out with them. All of them basically answered that they were aware they had gone, but were not sure what had happened to them. Of course, this was perfectly true, but that did not mean that they did not know where they had gone. Still, the police assumed that meant they had not known where the twins might have gone, and moreover, it was implied by the one in the glasses that, knowing Sunset, she was probably trying to convince them NOT to leave, taking the chance to deal with them. On top of that, the girls had seen Sunset later that day, so all was well with her. The only two that seemed to say anything different was a very shy girl, and one packed full of energy, the latter of which was all willing to tell them what she knew, and then were floored when she started rambling on about a medieval fantasy world full of talking ponies and unicorns, as well as pegasi and other weird things. In fact, so certain sounding was she that they were pondering whether or not to call out the happy wagon! The shy one just concurred, and again, they were ready to have them be put in the rubber room with nice canvas "I love me" jackets. Yet, they figured to just let that one go and then file a missing person's report. This, however, was when things really got odd. When they went to file the report, there was not one scrape of information available on them, save for the few documents the center kept, as well as hard copy medical files and their birth certificates. Yet, there was none of that digitally. In fact, in that medium, every scrap and trace of them ever having existed had completely vanished: birth records, medical, dental, bank records, their adoption history, school records, social security numbers; the whole bit. There was not one shred of proof outside of some photographs and eyewitnesses who knew them, and a paper trail that led nowhere that they had ever been. Therefore, to try to file a report like this and get the FBI involved would be impossible. They had seemingly vanished off the face of the Earth! Upon learning this, it solidified Sunset's next decision.

It was now time to head off to Canterlot to work in the school for gifted unicorns for some private classes with Twilight, Moon Dancer, Princesses Celestia and Luna, and a couple of faculty members Celestia let in on what was happening. Sunset then said, "I know what I said, that I would help, but because of what's going on over on the other side, I now really do have to go back, lest they think I really am involved with you to going missing. Besides, I just don't think it's time to go to the castle yet. I will one day, but not right now. I mean, I think my part in this has been played out, and it's time to go back."

Celestia looked genuinely sad and said, "You've done so well. Know you are welcome back anytime you like. And when you are done with your schooling there, if you want, you can always come back. I know you won't be able to get back what you lost, but certainly, you can be just as much of a help to Twilight as her friends. I will miss you greatly."

That got the water works going yet again, and they all hugged and cried on each other's shoulders, and Twilight said, "I'll keep you up to date on events here, and I'll visit you when I can."

"Thank you," answered Sunset, "You are a good friend."

With that, they hugged, she waved good-bye, and went through the portal. Once again, a new chapter was being written, and it was time to see it though.

In all this time, they had not yet been too far outside the castle, and therefore had not been exposed all that much to other ponies. This, then, would be good for them. As the twins headed through Ponyville, they were amazed on just how, well, ordinary it seemed! In other words, yes, they were all ponies of all shades and colors of the color wheel, but their behaviors, outside of those things that they did because they were ponies, did not seem any different than the world they had just left. This helped them feel more acclimatized, and more at ease, especially when they saw just how friendly everypony was. All had a nice greeting and were very welcoming. At the station, they actually had a chance to converse with a few other ponies outside of the ones they knew at that point, and it was general banter, but also how some ponies found it interesting how they were both the same shade and both had the exact same cutie mark. When they both explained they were musicians and singers, it seemed to satisfy the curious, and when they found out they would be staying at the orchard where Applejack lived in their own house, they were now glad to meet their new neighbors, and hoped that they could hear their music at some point. Celestia was pleased at this, knowing that such things were what they needed to become a part of pony culture, and moreover, to help Equestria become used to the reemergence of the Bardic unicorns, provided the twins, once properly trained, would be able to find others of the same potential to do as they.

The train soon pulled in, and it was decided that just Twilight and Moon Dancer would go with the princesses and the twins so that, if the Cutie Map activated, they could respond. Before they boarded, however, the twins still looked as if they felt self-conscious about certain things, and Applejack then said, "You two still look as nervous as a long tail tomcat in a rockin' chair contest."

"Well, to tell you the truth," answered Downy, looking a touch red, "Well, I don't know how to say this, but…"

She paused, and whispered, "…we've worn clothes for so long that, in truth, we feel naked."

"Oh, dear me," exclaimed Rarity, "Well, you most certainly don't have to go about like this. You can wear things if you want. Here, I've altered all of your wardrobes, and even added a few things."

The country girl dress, along with a cloth jacket that looked like the leather one with the Native American fringes and tie-dye tee shirt, both complete with the peace beads and peace symbols floated neatly out of their bags in a way that would not unpack everything, and Twilight cast a spell that caused them to appear on them. "I've also a couple of accessories for that," added Rarity, and out came a daisy chain of artificial flowers, and a colorful headband that would be recognized as Native American in the other world, and said, "I figured you would not want to make a new flower chain every day, so I think this should do. I also had to make a new jacket. I mean, after all, do you realize how many bovines would be offended if they saw you walking around wearing the skin of one of their own? Oh, that would be so horrid and tacky."

Quill pondered it, and then said, "I'll take your word for it."

"ALL ABOARD!" came the call as the handful now were put onto the royal cart, the train now ready to depart for Canterlot. After some cheerful good-byes and words of encouragement, they were on their way.

They all took their seats and reclined as they went, and the twins sat silently as the four other occupants bantered pleasantly enough. Celestia noticed how quiet they were, and she asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, it's okay," answered Downy, "I mean, we've only known each other for a short time, so there's not much for us to get involved with, as far as a conversation is concerned."

"Well, maybe you should tell us about yourselves," said Luna, "I've seen your dreams…"

"Oh, so that WAS you I saw wandering around in my Woodstock dream."

"Is that what you call that mass of…what did you call it…humanity?" asked Luna.

"Over 500,000 souls," answered Quill, "All come to watch a three-day music festival."

"And doped out of their minds," snuffed Luna, "It's amazing there was not more problems than there was."

"Oh, but no one was there to hurt anyone," answered Downy in defense, "They all just wanted to celebrate peace and togetherness."

"Odd way of doing it," answered Luna, "Seems they were all pretty loose to me."

At that, Quill talked about what happened there, and what it was all about, essentially, and said, "And it indeed was not of our time, but I've often had these dreams where my sister and I have performed there."

"500,000, in one place?" pondered Twilight, "Seems so overwhelming."

"Well, there was one performer there who had to overcome some great apprehension," added Quill, "He even said that there were so many that your brain just stops trying to comprehend numbers. It's like going, 'Okay, let's see: 1…2…3…4…5… mmmaaannnyyy."

"I only wish that they had not used drugs," added Quill, "Hard to talk about peace and love when you are far from sober. It's been said: if you remember being at Woodstock, you weren't there."

They all got a huge laugh out of that, and Moon Dancer then asked, "So, what kind of music DO you play?"

"Well, we're folk singers, mostly," answered Downy, "But that does not mean we don't slip into folk rock, and we also like the harmony groups from about 50 to 60 years ago."

"I would care to hear a sample," added Celestia, to which Luna interjected, "As long as it does not mean any of that ear-splitting mechanical monstrosities those groups called guitars. It was so shrill and dissonant."

Downy laughed and said, "Oh, we don't approach near that. Our songs are more fun. In fact, we've even reworked some to fit this world so they make sense. We hope to do more over time."

"However," interjected Quill, "We haven't learned how to play with…well, you know."

"Well, you brought a few instruments a piece," answered Celestia, "I am certain there is something you could play."

The twins looked at each other, thought about it, and Downy said, "What about the dulcimer and the autoharp? I am sure we could use those. I just hope we can get them out of the baggage car."

"Leave that to me," said Twilight, as she jumped up confidently, disappeared, and then reappeared with the two instruments in question. She opened the cases for them and levitated them to the twins. Quill took the dulcimer and Downy the autoharp. Quill figured he could slide with one hoof and strum with the other. After fiddling with it, it seemed to work. Downy could strum well enough, and work the buttons, but she said, "I'm having a little trouble working the sharps/flats button. Normally, I would extend a pinkie over and press it, but I can't do that."

Celestia levitated it up, looked at it's mechanics, and said, "I think I can solve that."

The autoharp then glowed, and then set back down before Downy, and now there was a lever along where she could press her wrist, and it went to the end of the chord button box, turn 90 degrees, and then went down into where the damper was that sharpened or flatted the chord. "Will that work?"

Downy strummed a few chords and realized she could use one corner of her hoof when pressing the lever and the chord button at the same time. She took about five minutes practicing chord changes with the new lever, and she then said, "Oh, thank you, your highness…"

"Oh please, you can call me Celestia when it's just us," answered Celestia, never having been all about royal trappings when she did not have to, but Luna protested mildly, saying, "Truly, sister? We must not grow overfamiliar with our subjects, you know, even if they are our friends. Tis always best to remember to maintain a respectable distance in these cases."

Celestia just laughed and smiled, saying, "Still haven't caught on to the modern world yet, have you?"

"I most certainly have," protested Luna, "I just do not forget proper decorum."

"And as close as these two have been, (pointing to Twilight and Moon Dancer,) and as close as they will have to be to learn their abilities, (pointing to the twins,) they are, and shall be, practically family. Thus, if we are not that way with each other outside of formal occasions, then they should not be."

She hesitated in saying this, possibly sounding like she was playing favorites, but then said, "Besides, Twilight has nearly been a daughter to me all these years, if not a close niece."

Twilight blushed at the compliment, and Celestia said, "So, if I must, then I can make it a royal decree they can speak informally to us if they so choose in private."

"I would so prefer we do that," said Luna, "Lest somepony finds some grounds for accusations against us for who knows what."

Celestia sighed, smiled, and then said, "It will be done. Now, enough about all this. Let's hear some music!"

They whispered back and forth, and then Quill said, "This one is called 'Me and Julio Down by the Schoolyard.'"

Quill started off on the dulcimer in a slightly Latin rhythm, and then Downy started playing the lower chords in time with Quill, and then their voices blended in perfect harmony to the bouncy song. When they finished, they all stomped fore hoofs on the floor, which then awoke a napping Spike. "Geez, enough with the racket," protested Spike, but then he saw the instruments, and he said, "Oh, you guys are playing? Cool! I've wanted to hear some of what I've been told you can do."

He then sat up attentively, and Downy said, "I know what we can do. This is a song about youth and the loss of innocence, about growing up and leaving some things about child… foalhood behind. This song is about a boy and his imaginary friend, which happens to be a dragon."

"Imaginary?" said Spike, with a confused look on his face, "Don't I look real enough?"

Downy giggled and said, "No, no… I understand, but in this case, this dragon was special because it was one in his imagination that made him feel safe and confident. However, such games go away once one begins to find himself and personal confidence and worth, and this is what it is all about."

Spike scratched his head and said, "I think I get it."

"We'll just play it, and that should help," answered Downy, and they both began to play the song. As they played, all of them thought of their own childhoods, and remembered fondly the games they played and the great journeys they took that only their imaginations could take anypony on. Spike, however, was a little sad, saying, "Poor puff… He lost his good friend."

Twilight rolled her eyes and said, "Spike, the point is that Puff never really existed except in this colt's mind. Didn't YOU ever have any imaginary friends?"

She smirked and gave him a knowing look, to which he just began to squirm and blush, now wishing that the subject would change.

As they went, they played different songs, altered to fit that world. They played an altered form of "This Land Is Your Land," with the names of places in Equestria, and a Simon and Garfunkel song called "America," but altered and called, "Equestria," with, again, names of Equestrian cities and landmarks mentioned. Luna then mentioned the songs of angst they sang in Quill's dream, and Downy said, "Well, we're not trying to make things depressing," but she requested them anyway. With that, they cut into "I Am a Rock," and, "Sounds of Silence." Moon Dancer was a bit shook about those songs, knowing that the lyrics would have fit her eventual fate in life had not Twilight not come along and patch things up with her. Celestia then said, "I tell you, even if you weren't Bardics, it would seem that music would have been a part of you regardless. You seem to take to it like a duck to water."

"Well, we had a lot of time together alone," answered Quill, "So, once we learned to sing and play, it only seemed natural for us to perfect our craft."

With that, they wondered if they should play more, but Celestia assured them that they were almost at Canterlot, and after a moment of silence, Quill then said, "Um, we'd like to make a small request."

"What would that be?" asked Luna.

Downy took up the conversation and said, "Well, this might seem awkward, but, if it is alright, we would like to visit the graves of our parents."

That set a slight pall over the situation, but Luna and Celestia understood that this must have meant closure for the twins. After all, they had never met them, know only what they had been told, but also that, in an odd way, they had only done what they thought would be the best for them, and this would help them put things behind them for good and then march forward, now shaping their own fates. Therefore, once the train had pulled in, Celestia volunteered to go with the twins with a couple of royal guards to keep the visit private.

The twins remained quiet as they approached the graveyard, and even slowed their pace as Celestia led the twins to their parents' final resting place. The guard took up their places at the gates once the last visitors had left. They were then led to two nice memorial stones, marked out with relief carvings of their parents, marked with the names of Dusty and Ruffle Feathers, dates of birth and death, and then they were saddened to see a date many years earlier than their mother for the date of their father's death. "No," said Downy quietly, "She should not have been alone for all that time. Why didn't she come for us?"

Celestia had approached after they had had time to reflect and said, "Perhaps Dusty didn't think it was safe yet to bring you back. Certainly, had she told me, I would have done all I could have to protect you two until the magic you are to learn had been perfected in you two."

"But…well…okay, I get that now," said Quill, "So, really, I'm not bitter. But, she could have used us nearby."

"She made all of us in the castle her family," answered Celestia, "Because she was such a mother hen, even over Twilight and I. I do wish you could have met her."

"Could...could you tell us about them, what they were like?" asked Downy.

Celestia gently smiled and said, "Of course," and proceeded to tell them all about who they were, what they were like, and to help, she created visuals with her magic so that they could actually see and hear their mother and father. At that, the two looked a bit ashen and saddened, now so wishing to have known them, and knowing that could never happen now. However, Celestia then said, "I also wish to show you this: a message your mother put in a letter to me right before she died. With this illusion I am creating, I can have her tell you herself."

With that, she then produced a ghostly, but not scary, image of their mother before them and said, "Oh, it is so good to see you two and how fine you have grown! If you are as how your father and I knew you could be, you must be quite the musical pair. It is my saddest and most painful regret that I never had the chance to watch the two of you grow. I know you must be upset that we did what we did, as if we did not love you. You must trust me when I say that your father and I dearly did love you, and because of the threat that still hung, and even now hangs, over our heritage, losing you was the last thing we wanted. Therefore, we knew it would be better that we put you somewhere beyond the reach of that threat and give you as close to a fighting chance a normal life—something we did not feel we could offer you once we discovered you had come out the ways you did. In other words, because you emerged, there was a strong possibility he would then emerge, escaped from his ethereal prison in Tartarus. He would most certainly try to destroy you before you could awaken to your powers, because he knows that, if you did, and you could gather others that had similar talents as you, you could easily stop him. Therefore, we loved you, and still do. Therefore, understand clearly what I have to say to you as a command from a mother to her children. Just because I am not there anymore does not mean that I cannot give a command to my children on what they are to do next. Ponaeros is a real threat; make no mistake about that. Therefore, learn as much as is possible about what your particular magical talents are capable of doing, and find others that have similar talents, so that, if he does emerge, he can be stopped. With the help of the four princesses in the world, you can do it. If he does not emerge in your lifetime, so much the better, because that only means strength against him can get greater and greater to where he could be more easily defeated. However, I, as direct ancestor of the ancient Bardics, give you commission to bring the Bardics back to Equestria as best you can. I would not expect you to be like how the ancients were, and would fully expect you to establish a whole new way. Yet, never forget you are Bardics—full blooded Bardics—connected to a rich and noble heritage. Hold your heads, high, my children, and grow strong. Do me proud, and I hope one day to be reunited with you and your father in the Elysian Fields. Quill and Downy Feathers: my love for you has no bounds. May Princess Celestia help light your way, and Luna guide your dreams. Fare ye well, my dear son and daughter, fare ye well."

Tears were pouring out of their eyes as this was happening, now flowing freely once the image faded. They were in each other's fore hoofs now, their instruments that they still had slung on their backs. Celestia let them get it out, and then the pair looked at the tombstones, and were able to put enough of their emotions in check as Quill said, "Let's play them the lullaby our two best foster parents used to sing us."

She nodded, and they went into an old Peter, Paul, and Mary song called, "Day is Done," singing and playing it with all the relish their breaking hearts could muster. Celestia watched, quietly weeping herself as she watched their tribute. However, the twins were so into playing that they did not see what Celestia did. Though their magicks were sealed for the time being, their closeness to the graves must have sparked some kind of residual magic in their parents, and two ponies appeared beside the twins, not ghostly looking, each with a hoof around their children, and it was no illusion! She didn't see their faces, but did not dare to come around to look at them, thinking she would spoil moment. Apparently, their love and that leftover magic sparked something from the Tree of Harmony that permeated throughout the land of Equestria and managed to allow the souls of their parents a pass out of the Elysian Fields to be with their children one last time. The family was at last reunited, in a sense, for one last time, and now the twins could go in in peace. Once the finished, their parents were smiling, turned their heads to Celestia, smiled and nodded as she did to them back, and then slowly vanished away. Downy, wiping away a few last tears, said, "I only wish they could have heard that."

Celestia put them under her wings as they had one last look at the graves, and they then turned and walked away as she said, "Please trust me when I say, yes, they did, and they are so proud of you."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Once they arrived at the castle, the attendants were quick to take everyone's things and prepare to settle them in. Many of the maids took an extra moment to greet the twins and tell them that they dearly loved their mother and what kind of a pony she had been, as well as offer their condolences. However, once there, Quill then said, "Um, if it's all the same to you, your highness, we'd like to go out and find some good busking spots."

The servants looked at each other oddly about that term, and Twilight said, "They mean they want to find good places where they can stand out and play for donations for people that pass them by."

Celestia also knew what that meant and asked, "Whatever for?"

"We have to pay for all this," answered Quill, "I mean, you're putting us up and all until we have a home built and we understand our magic…whatever that might turn out to be…and we have to earn our keep. Either that, or show us how we can do work about the castle."

All the servants looked back and forth at one another, and then broke out into laughter at the notion of them having to pay to stay there, especially considering who their mother had been to them and to the princesses. Celestia also laughed and said, "Oh that will not be a problem, my little ponies, because I consider you my guests. Due to the service your mother gave us all her life, nothing shall be held back from you two. Make yourselves at home."

"Well, we still need to start earning money," added Downy, "I mean, I don't think there is a conversion rate here from dollars to…whatever your currency is here."

Some looked askance and said, "What's a 'dollar'?"

"It is the name of their main currency from the land they hailed before coming here," answered Twilight, "It used to be one ounce of silver per dollar, but it is now worth what it is valued on their open market compared to other currencies."

The servants, lost on most of that, just shrugged, and Downy added, "Besides, we guessed our money would not work here, so what we had left we just gave away. So, we need to earn some money."

"Well, just to give you a feel for the worth of our money," said Twilight, "We call it 'bits', and each bit here is worth anywhere between two and three of your dollars. That way, you can know if someone is trying to pull something on you, say, overcharging you because you are strangers or something. It is much better now than what it was. At one time, bits were just a small part of something called jangles. A jangle was about one pound of silver, and you could get 240 bits of silver out of that, so it was called the bit. 12 bits made up a shoe, and 20 shoes a jangle. It could get confusing to someone who wasn't used to the currency. Yet, often, unless you were buying something expensive, you never saw jangles used as often as bits. Besides, Celestia wanted to simplify the system, so, a long time ago, she decided just to make bits the currency. Each bit is about a third of an ounce of silver, so that should help."

Celestia cut in before Twilight went into the whole history of money in Equestria and said, "In any case, your mother had a sizeable pension gathered up, as well as money your father left her when he passed. As a result, you two will not be hurting for money at all. I've taken the liberty to put it all into investments as a trust fund for you two. I've set it up so you can get an income off the interest. It will be enough for you two to live fairly comfortably for the rest of your lives, though you can supplement that if you wish."

The pair was stunned, not realizing just how prepared they all were to receive them, and they gushed out thank you after thank you, and Celestia assured them it was her pleasure after the good care their mother had given them. She then said, "So, you two go ahead and settle in and get your rest. You'll be up early tomorrow for some tutoring by Twilight."

Moon Dancer then said, "Wait, I thought it was with me?"

"Oh, it is," answered Celestia, "But it is going to be a full day with different subjects."

"Yep," said Twilight proudly, "I have it all scheduled out by my teacher's aide, Spike!"

Spike held out what looked like a thick scroll, and the twins sighed, saying, "Out of school and into school again."

"I've tutored before," said Twilight, "But this is the first actual classroom setting I've done. I've read up on it, and I can't wait to try some of what was in that book."

Moon Dancer just stood behind Twilight and shrugged towards the twins. The twins were not sure if they liked where this was going.

It was just before Celestia raised the sun, and that was when an alarm clock set in the room went off, put there courtesy of Twilight to be sure the twins got up on schedule. However, Quill smashed the snooze button down with his hoof, groaned, and curled back up again. Five minutes later, a knock came loud on the door, followed by a muffled Twilight, saying, "Rise and shine, sleepyheads! We've much to do. We're already five minutes behind. You can get you hygiene in and breakfast to make sure your minds are alert and chipper, and then class to follow."

He looked over to Downy all bleary eyed and said, "I don't recall joining the army!"

He half stepped, half fell out of bed with a noticeable thump, staggered towards the door, and opened it up to Twilight, who looked as if she had had two pots of coffee, not realizing that this was her normal state when she had an itinerary to keep. If looks could have killed, they may have been then speaking about the late Princess Twilight Sparkle! "Come on," encouraged Twilight, "Let's get freshened up and have a good breakfast."

All he could say was, "The sun has sense enough not to be up yet!"

"Oh, that's coming," responded Twilight, "Celestia is about to raise it."

Out of habit, the twins got on some bathrobes and went to the showers.

Despite the fact that clothing was optional to ponies, the bathing facilities were still not unisex. It was some kind of odd logic they had yet to figure out, but there it was. Once they took care of that, they went back to put something on. They still were not used to running around unclothed, though this was perfectly natural for the ponies, who must have thought the coats they already had were enough. Nonetheless, the pair indeed did share rooms growing up, but had never really watched each other dress, looking away as one and the other changed clothes or whatnot. In fact, they did this at first out of habit, but eventually just laughed, and Downy said, "Kind of doesn't make any sense anymore, does it?"

"Even with Luna's help, it still feels odd," answered Quill.

Downy went for the door and opened it just as Twilight was about to knock. She swung her hoof through the air that once occupied the door and tumbled through. Spike, right behind here, let out a small laugh, to which Twilight just gave an annoyed glance, and said, "Come on! Breakfast is ready!"

They followed her as she began to chirp on about the classes they would be having: basic magic, history of Equestria, hippology, (which, in this world was their answer to anthropology,) and sociology, followed by Moon Dancer teaching about Bardic history, now having thoroughly made herself expert with the resources she had available. It was a full five class day, and it was to be followed by some study time, supper, and private music lessons with one Octavia, who was requested to come to assist the twins in learning how to play their instruments as unicorns. The twins, knowing the efforts to erase their existence that had been made, knew there was now no going back, but they both just pondered that into which they had gotten themselves.

They arrived at the School for Gifted Unicorns where Celestia had set aside a spare classroom for the task at hand, and it was clear that Twilight was excited to be doing this. The classroom was, of course, full of desks, but the front two were set up with plenty of paper for them to be taking notes, pencils, a few textbooks inside the desk they would need, and…crayons? The twins found this odd, but they also saw above the wall the alphabet in printed and handwritten form, (and in this case, mouth or levitation writing,) with plenty of flowers and smiley faces. They wondered if they were using an elementary school room, but then realized that the desks were just their size, and they wondered just what Twilight was thinking. After all, she had to have been the one to decorate the classroom, and now they were worried about the approach that Twilight was taking. They found it interesting they had stools to rest their hindquarters, but they would have to lean forward onto the desk to write, it being angled for that purpose. Indeed, they had evolved to meet their physical needs in this world, and it was just another of a slew of things to which they would have to become accustomed. It was then that Celestia and Luna entered the classroom to observe, and so that Celestia could remove their seals so they could learn how to control their magic. Moon Dancer was with the princesses, and just shook her head, fearing what was about to happen. It was not out of control magic she feared, it was Twilight's anxiousness to do this class!

Twilight then began to lecture, and said, "Welcome to all my new and bright students, and I hope this school semester will be as enjoyable for you to learn as it is for me to teach you!"

She sported a bright smile, but the twins were just wide-eyed, wondering if the train had left the station in her head. Both Moon Dancer and Spike just face palmed, expecting this to go south at any moment. Twilight then said, "Okay, let's get started. Let's make sure we take lots of notes and pay close attention."

Before they could take up their pencils into their mouths, Twilight started with a question: "Okay, so, can anyone guess as to how magic works for unicorns?"

She started to look around the room as if there was more than just those two attending, and saying, "Come now, does anypony want to guess?"

Quill sighed and raised his hoof, and Twilight then said, "Oh, okay, Quill…what is your guess?" as if he was somewhere in the middle of a room of students and surprised her with his response. Quill just looked at her blankly and said, "There's only two of us, we're not in kindergarten, and we're not five years old."

Spike let out a small guwaff, loving how blunt Quill had been, and Twilight just reacted as if she had been slapped, and then looked confused. She then said, "But, I don't see what's wrong? I mean, the book on classroom teaching was all about this. I did everything it suggested, exactly how it said…"

"Yeah," said Spike, "The one you found on entry level teaching. I looked at it. 'Entry level' was the age group, not entry level for the teacher."

Twilight groaned and said, "Don't tell me I grabbed the wrong book!"

"How late up were you?" asked a concerned Downy, guessing what was happening.

"Oh, I got to bed about one in the morning," she said, "There was a lot to go over."

"Well, it's understandable then," she answered, "You were just tired, that's all. I know you didn't mean ill. In fact, thank you for taking such time to want to help."

Twilight smiled at Downy, being thankful for her calming demeanor, thinking that this is what Fluttershy would be like if she was more assertive and open. Twilight sighed and then said, "Right then, I'll just go ahead and lecture and answer any questions you may have."

With that, she started her lecture on unicorn magic.

After about 10 minutes on the evolution of unicorn magic, (all of which both Moon Dancer and Spike wondered what this would aid in helping the twins get a handle on their own magical potential,) she finally got to the meat of things. "Now, when foals are born, it is common for random magic to hop out here or there. Usually it is manifested in simple things like wanting a favorite toy or another cookie or something like that. The mishaps that it causes are usually minor and not much to worry about. What is interesting is that, somewhere along the line, once the foal begins to have more sophisticated thoughts, comparably speaking, their access to magic is cut off. In a similar way that a foal, or any child of any being, has exponential growth at first, but then reaches a certain size to where a hormone radically slows the growth, so does the magic have something happen to cut off access to that magic. It can then later be reawakened through practice, but now in a way that it can be fully controlled by the unicorn."

"Okay, I get that," interrupted Quill, "But why was it important to seal our magic off in the way you did?"

"I was just getting to that," she said sternly, as if a schoolmaster who was reacting to a student speaking out of line. Yet, she then saw the looks of the observers, (Luna chuckle, Celestia smile and shake her head, Spike and Moon Dancer just giving her a raised eyebrow,) she sighed and said, "Sorry," and continued. "Well," moving on, "In your case, it was unique. You two were really unicorns from the day of your birth, but as that portal does, anyone going through it comes out the other side as human. When that happened, any magic you had was cut off fully. However, it was not just you meeting Sunset and our human counterparts, it was when the magic potential that still rested in you contacted their magical connection to us and Sunset, being connected to your special talent—music—that caused the right components to awaken the magic in you. But, in that world, magic does as it wants and acts randomly when the conditions are right for it to manifest itself, and nopony really can make it happen or make it stop at will. However, because your magicks are directly connected to your musical talent, and because you had not had that significant change happen as it does to all foals, your magic was growing rapidly, and almost exponentially. Thus, whenever you used your music, it was going to appear, and powerfully. This is the main reason why we had to get you back. We have to get that under control so that, if you did want to go back, it would not be an issue. This is why things don't happen to Sunset and I when we go, because we went through our foal-hood here."

"Well then," said Downy, "How are we going to do that?"

"Celestia and Moon Dancer have a theory about that," said Twilight, "and we're going to put that to the test. There is a room for practicing spells that, if something gets out of control, it won't destroy everything around. It is specially reinforced to prevent mishaps. So, what we want to do is have you do something musical once we take off the seal and see what happens. What should happen is that that hormone will kick in and cut it off. From there, we can teach you how to control it. So, if you will follow me, we can give this a try."

She trotted to the door and said, "Okay, students: single file line and let's trot in an orderly fashion."

Quill rolled his eyes, and Downy said, "Just humor her. She'll get over it."

They came to a chamber that had steel reinforced walls and wards on the outside to keep runaway spells from getting out of the room. Inside it was empty, but could have anything put into it depending on the spell and what was intended to be done. Since it was Celestia that put the seals on, she would go in with them to take them off, and then leave the room while things happened. She then said, "Try to empty your minds and keep them that way until the door has been closed and sealed. Moon Dancer will then give you instructions from there."

They nodded and closed their eyes, going into that meditative state they had done earlier from their transcendental meditation that they had learned from their favorite foster parents. Celestia then removed the seals and quickly exited the room, Spike sealing the door shut tight. Moon Dancer looked down from the instructor's booth, hit a switch, and said in to the microphone, "Okay, just try singing a song, maybe a ballad or something that would have good visuals."

They nodded, and Downy said, "Whistling Gypsy Rover."

They then began to sing the song and focus on the story. As they did, the room began to fill with the images of the Irish countryside, but because things had grown the way they had, the containment grid was having all it could to contain the magic going forth. Yet, just as they got to the second line in the verse, they both groaned, as if they had been hit with something, and they both passed out. Everyone gasped, wondering if their bodies had put out so much that it actually did more than shut off the magic, and actually turned off their brains! A call was made for the school physician to come down with stretchers, but also, (as Celestia shuddered to the thought of this having happened,) body bags, just in case. No time was lost in getting in there. Indeed, both were out cold, but it was seen they were still breathing, and they hoped that it was not as bad as it could now be.

Once in the infirmary, they were hooked up to a machine that read brain activity, and they now felt sick to their stomachs as they almost seemed flat lined. "No!" gasped Twilight, but the doctor said, "Now, don't fret yet; if they are as out as I think them to be, then this is normal. We'll just have to wait."

After about ten minutes, the machines detected much more activity, and after another five, they began to revive, Downy saying, "Ooh, my head!"

Everyone sighed a huge gasp of relief, but the doctor then said, "We'll observe them for about a half hour and get a blood sample from them. If what guess happened did, the hormones must have slammed shut the output that hit them like a ton of bricks. At the worst, they'll have a bit of lingering pain for the rest of the day, but they'll otherwise be fine. Goodness! That must have felt like getting punched by a heavyweight boxer."

Everyone nodded and left the doctor to his work.

After about a half hour, the twins were doing much better, but still got some heavy aspirin to help deaden any pain. After a few more minutes, they were okay to return to class, but Quill asked the doctor, "What happened?"

"When you let go with that magic," he said, "Because it had yet to happen to you, and due to the magnitude of what it would take to stop it, your bodies went into overdrive and flooded your heads with that hormone. You're lucky; if that had hit you in the right way, we may have been talking about the two of you in the past tense. Still, it's good things happened this way. Medical science can further their studies on magical development in young foals by what happened today."

Celestia looked a bit said, saying, "I had no idea that was going to happen."

Downy, however, said, "Please, don't feel bad. No one knew what would happen. It had to happen anyway, but we just must have put too much into it, that's all. Besides, no one is hurt, and everyone is okay."

Celestia smiled, saying, "So much of your mother in you."

Once back in class, the lesson continued in how unicorns learned spells, and then used them afterwards. It was part magic, and part mind power that made things work. It seems that, once a unicorn learned a spell and memorized it, he or she could just think of the spell title, focus, and things would happen. The more it was done, the more it became an almost instinctive action—an extension of the unicorn. The first spell that all unicorns learned was the levitation spell, making things do what you wanted by a mere act of will. "In this spell," said Twilight, "It will become as if your horns become an extra appendage for you to manipulate things. What I am thinking is, since the two of you had hands at one point, then when using it, all you would have to do is picture using your hands to do things, and it should work. I mean, when I first visited your world, I learned how to use hands in a similar way that you learned how to use your hoofs. When I came back, I had memories of this, and I could actually move things a whole lot better. Now, right there in your textbooks are all the basic spells unicorns use every day. The first one, of course, is the one I just spoke about. Go ahead and read that."

They both then read, "This thing before me, with though and skill; it shall move all by my will."

"Excellent," said Twilight, still with a touch of the elementary school feel to it, "Now, repeat it over and over again at least six times. If you do that at least six times for anything, you'll more or less put it to rote memory. Other spells will take more to memorize, depending on how complicated it is. Give it a try."

The twins nodded, did it about eight or nine times, and then she said, "Now, try to lift your pencils, focusing on that spell."

They nodded, focused, and focused hard, and sparks started hopping around the tips of their horns, but nothing happened. They stopped, gasping a bit of air, as if they had just tried to lift something heavy. "Nopony gets it the first time," assured Twilight, "Try again."

They took a breath, and focused again. Celestia offered from the back, "Just relax and take deep breaths."

They did as they were bidden, and now their horns started to glow. The pencils began to shift around a bit, but for Quill, it went up for a few moments, but then dropped to the desk. For Downy, however, the pencil shot forward and straight at Twilight, point first! She managed to cast a shield spell just in time and deflected the pencil into the bulletin board where it stuck like a dart! "Well," said Twilight, "Not bad for the first time, but Quill, you must have let something distract you."

"Yeah," he said, "The fact I was making a pencil float!"

"And Downy," said Twilight to her, "I think you might have put a touch too much oomph into it."

She blushed a bit, but Twilight said, "Not bad, but let's practice again."

After about 20 minutes, they were starting to get the hang of it without reciting the spell, just having to think about what they wanted to move to have it happen. Twilight then said, "Okay, now take your pencils and try to write something."

The pencils then went up and they began to scribble on paper. Quill managed to write his name, though it looked like the efforts of a kindergartener just learning how to write. Downy, however, decided to draw some things, drawing some butterflies, flowers, and peace symbols, though simple, and Twilight said, "Ooh, that's good!" as a gold star sticker floated over and was stuck to the paper. Quill saw that, sighed, grumbled something unintelligible, and crossed his fore hoofs in a bit of frustration. Twilight then said, "Oops! Sorry, I…" but Downy raised a hoof and said, "Oh, it's okay. I think it brings back some wonderful memories during our time with our favorite foster parents, and besides, he's mad because I always got the gold stars and he didn't."

She giggled and grinned as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye, and he grumbled, "Nothing's changed with you, has it?"

"Oh stop," she said, "You got good grades, too."

He rolled his eyes, sighed in concession, and grinned, saying, "That's what I've loved about you, Sissy; you always doing well and pushing me to try to better you."

"Well, **somebod…** some _pony_ …has to keep you on your toes," she teased, and he got that look in his eye, but she wagged a hoof before him and said, "Hold on, mister: no wrestling in class. Besides, you don't want me to pin you and embarrass you before the royalty, do you."

He tried to speak, looked at the back of the room, then back at her, grinned, and said, "Later…"

She smiled knowingly and went back to work. Everyone got a good laugh out of that, making them able to work.

As the day progressed, they learned a handful of spells, got a basic handle on pony culture, learned some history, and then learned some history on their heritage. Moon Dancer said, "I was able to get copied their special tome and history for you to read on your own. When it comes time to show you the magic involved, I am sure you'll be able to see what traditions and practices will actually have a benefit to you. As I've said, both Celestia and I have figured that the extent that the ancient Bardics went to were mostly needless and caused them an exclusiveness that caused their eventual downfall. Look them over and we can discuss some of those things the next time we meet."

Twilight then said, "As sort of a homework assignment, I'd like you two to do as much as you can with what you learned today and as little as you can physically. The more you do this, the better off you'll be, and the faster you can not only learn all the basic stuff all unicorns know, but it should aid you in your area of specialty. All unicorns have their magicks focused on whatever their main talent is, and yours, obviously, is music."

Moon Dancer then cut in and said, "Considering what the Bardics used music for, either as a way to entertain, or as a means to end conflicts without violence, there is going to be much to learn. I would figure most you will learn on your own, but if you do end up as some kind of vanguard of a new kind of Bardic, you two will have to become absolute masters of your craft."

Quill looked a bit overwhelmed and said, "You say it like that's an inevitability."

"Well," Celestia cut in, "At the very least, if you decide to stay, such things could benefit all ponies. The more we can fix things without fighting, the better off all ponies will be."

"Okay, I can dig that," said Downy, "Far out! Stopping war with a direct act of peace; who'd have thought it."

"Groovy," added Quill, "At the least, if we can bring peace to a few, then that would be cool."

With that, class was dismissed, and they used the few hours they had between that and dinner to practice and study what they had learned.

As they did, Quill spent time looking at the tome on the practices of the Bardics, and he said, "This is all way out there. I'd say about 75% of what they have here is nonsense and useless when it comes to music."

"What do you mean?" asked Downy, looking up from her own notes.

"Well, I mean, all of this was supposed to focus and hone musical skill, freeing one of anything that would take away from playing and singing," he answered, "They felt it could get into one's heart and taint their power. That's a bunch of horse feathers! I mean, they get one thing right: music has to be from within. Yet, to think that all this stuff will help what comes from within to come out better is garbage. Music comes from the heart. Either you have the desire for it, or you don't. If music is your life, nothing can get in your way."

"What about the rest?" asked Downy.

"Well, it seems that they are more specialized things we would do to hone our own skills anyway," he answered, "They have some use, but you know, from the history we've seen, it seems they did it for the most important reason: they loved what they did. Somewhere along the way, they must have forgotten this."

"I think they started to think themselves more important than they ought to have, by the looks of it."

"And to only wed and raise foals within themselves, accepting no outsiders with similar gifts, well, if there was dampening in skills, that has to have happened there."

Downy set down her books, though about it, and then said, "You know, it's like when you sit there and try to breed the perfect animal for whatever you want. If you do it too much to where keep it in a close circle, that actually stunts the development of those animals. I would think that, if they wanted to become better at what they did, they would have tried to include other unicorns that could do magic with music and branched out into other things, been more open, and been accepting of everyone…everypony. Ugh, I'll get the hang of this one day."

Quill started to pace a bit and think. He then said, "Remember what Twilight said about cutie marks, and then how Moon Dancer said that pure blood Bardics were born with the mark? Well, as far as I am concerned, that should never have happened."

She looked at him oddly, not knowing where he was going with it, and then said, "I don't get it. Why would that be a bad thing?"

"If getting that mark is what helps you find yourself," answered Quill, "Then have you not robbed a pony of something special? It makes me wonder just how many of them were not really called to this work. These unicorns were crazy to not let things happen naturally. When you much about with Mother Nature, she has a nasty way of lashing back. It was karma, Sissy, it was karma. They became their own worst enemies. They tried to further themselves, but actually stagnated themselves in the process. Worse, could it have actually weakened them overall as to where that was the reason they ultimately could not stop Ponaeros?"

Downy looked as if the lights were turning on in her mind, and then she said, "But, we were born with those marks; how come it then seems that music was our destinies?"

"Who knows?" answered Quill, "It is what it is, I guess, so I guess it is just a benefit then that it turned out that way. Even though we were born as what they would have called full-blooded Bardics with all the traits, I think there should have been far more variety among us.

Downy pondered this further, and then said, with a touch of energy, as if things were coming together, "Wait… Then, what we're saying is that a true Bardic should not have been a…well…racial thing, for the lack of a better term, and Bardics should just come to be from all walks of unicorns, and not be born into it."

Quill was going over one of the music instruction books and said, "Well, their method of writing music was unique, but not too unfamiliar, and by this, by the time marks for the beat and styling, they had little in the way of musical variety. Yeah, it was much to do with Ponaeros, but I kind of think they shot themselves in the…hoof…so to speak."

After a few more moments of contemplation, Quill then said, "You know what? Forget these old methods—all these wacky-jack doctrines. I bet that, if we just stick to these spells and just using what does work, we can make a new kind of Bardic. We can have a variety of different music styles for different purposes, uses…" he stopped thought, and Downy seemed to be thinking the same way, and she finished his thought and said, "Bottom line is, we can learn from their mistakes and go back to basics. We can teach them so many styles and ways…" and Quill then picked it up from there, saying, "…and we can either find unicorns that already can do this kind of thing, have the circle of fifths marking which makes them of ancient Bardic blood anyway, to some extent, while looking for colts and fillies in the unicorns that are headed towards music and see if we can recruit them into the ranks of the Bardics. Of course, we'll not force it on them if they don't want it, but if they do…" she then took up, saying, "…we'll teach them to love everypony and intermix with all Equestria."

Quill's heart was racing as they were both having an epiphany. Ideas were flooding their heads, and nothing seemed illogical, coming in a natural and powerful flow. They were having that moment in life when all things begin to click for someone, all the pieces fall into place, and one really knows for certain his or her calling in life. "I'm jazzed about this!" exclaimed Quill, "We've always been good at music, and now we know why. We've always wondered what we were to do with all this music, but this makes so much sense! It would be more than just some petty music or recording career. We can truly try to help end war and bring peace for all man…ugh…all ponykind! Our music has purpose! We have purpose; for the first time in our lives, Sissy, our lives have purpose!"

Their hearts were racing now, and they suddenly realized that tears of joy were flowing freely. They were laughing and crying at the same time, hugging and bouncing around the room. None of this felt weird anymore. This was just as Spike entered the room to tell them supper was ready, and then found himself scooped up by the twins. "WHOA!" he shouted, being spun around and bounced up and down, "What's the matter with you two!" his voicing inflecting up and down as they went. Downy kissed his cheek and said, "We've come home, Spike. Oh sweet Celestia and Luna, we're finally home!"


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was not so much that the twins trotted down the hall as it was they were prancing, ears playing, and even nickering a bit. They felt renewed, charged, and ready to face anything the world threw at them. When they entered, the proverbial glow off them was remarkable. "My, my, my, little ponies!" said Celestia, Either you two got a good nap in, or you had too much coffee!"

Quill was floating his copy of the Bardic tome of practices with him, figuring those involved in teaching them would want to know what they had learned. They also noticed another dinner guest, nodded towards her, and said, "Well, it's more like we have so much we want to learn and accomplish," answered Quill, taking his place and setting down the book, "Have you ever had an epiphany, where everything in life suddenly made sense, and you clearly knew your purpose in life?"

Some nodded vigorously, while others shrugged. Downy then said, "Well, I tell you, if we have our way, the Bardics will be back in this world, new and improved."

"Sssssoooo…" said Twilight, "I take it that means you want to stay?"

"This is our home," said Quill, grinning like a dog eating bumblebees, "It always has been our home. This is where we belong. We felt out of place in that world…" but he then stopped, noticing the guest. He quickly apologized, but Luna said, "Fear not, child. In order for her to understand the approach to teaching your music, she had to know the truth of everything. She knows what is going on. This is Octavia. She is a classical musician who lives in Ponyville, but she is also an expert musicologist as you two are, and they can indeed teach you how to play your pet instruments."

They greeted her, and each one raised their right hoofs, but realized they were trying to give the peace sign, forgetting that they could no longer do that without fingers. The twins looked at each other, lifted their peace medallions and said, "Peace."

"Greetings to you as well," she said in return, "And I assume that is what those symbols represent?"

They nodded, and she said, "And tell me: what kind of music do you two like to play."

"Folk music, mostly," said Downy, "But we are also into the harmony groups of the… Well, I guess you don't track years the same way here, so mentioning the era of music based on that would be useless. Well, do you understand early rock and roll based on the 12/16 bar blues progression?"

"Well, yes," she said, "I would guess that music is universal, but that is not exactly my cup of tea."

"Well, in our case, these were artists that based most of their music in that genre heavily on four or five part harmony," responded Quill, "This sometimes meant a mixture of rock and roll with folk, a style called doo-wop, and other such things."

"Hmm…" pondered Octavia, and then she said, "Well, are you versed in the classics?"

"Oh yes," chirped Downy, "Though, I am not sure you had the same composers here. The one we love the most was named Johann Sebastian Bach. All music development before him funneled to him, but after that, every composer that followed him could only be his successor, not his replacement. He was that fundamental."

"We have one in our own history that was similar," answered Octavia, "But that does help me to know you are grounded in your musical theory. Thus, all I should have to do is teach you your chords and such, and teach you how to play as unicorns."

Twilight watched the exchange go back and forth, upset they had jumped so quickly off the matter off the twins stating that they had no desire to go back to where they came from. She said, "Hold on, and please forgive my changing the subject, but rewind a bit to where you said you did not want to go back. What's going on with that?"

"Oh, that…" said Quill, levitating the tome again, saying, "We've examined this and realize the mistakes they made, and also realize that, not only do we have a line to them, but we can now retroactively go back and not repeat the mistakes they made. The way they did their thing actually may have helped contribute to their downfall. I'd say about 80% of what is in here has nothing to do with actually contributing to honing one's musical skills, and magic operated through it. We understand now; we have a calling to this, and we must answer it. We must find all musical unicorns that bear the circle of fifths and have talents in music and magic, as well as all unicorns that have this talent without such a mark, and find as many as we can that would want to join our cause. We won't be exclusive, and we will allow all those who can to join us. No more shall this be based on birthright, but upon someone whose special talent is that of the Bardics."

"Wow," exclaimed Moon Dancer, "You must have been hammering away at that book."

"I couldn't put it down," said Quill, "It was insightful, but also ridiculous how oddball they had become in their practice of musical magic. Truth is, they could have been more effective against Ponaeros if they had just let nature choose who should be Bardics and been more open. I'm thinking that many may have had our cutie marks, but really were not supposed to be Bardics. Music doesn't come from birthright, it comes from the heart. They did mention that a few times, but it was so buried in all the other useless nonsense that they must have forgotten the essence of that, that it was all just words to be said by that point."

"Indeed," interjected Octavia, "If it is not fun, or something you truly enjoy, how can you truly allow your talents to bear sweet fruit?"

"Right," answered Downy, "Therefore, it is up to nature to decide who is what, and not us."

Twilight listened to this and thought about the Tree of Harmony. In them were the Elements of Harmony that kept the tree alive, which were only to be taken in used in the most extreme and dire emergencies now. Considering what the tree did, she wondered where this came into play. She then said, "It makes me wonder how the Tree of Harmony is involved?"

"The tree of what?" asked Downy. Twilight, at that point, as they dined, told her story, and all about the tree and the elements. She then said, "Since harmony is a musical term, could that kind of harmony get or give power to the tree? I wonder how it is involved."

"You said something interesting," said Downy, "You talked about the sixth element of friendship as magic. But even magic must have a source. What powers the magic?"

That caught her attention sharply, and it was something she had never pondered. She then said, "I would suppose that comes from the other elements involved."

"I'm not sure about that," interjected Celestia, "The elements gain their strength and power one from another equally, and by it power the tree. You know, that is a good question. Perhaps this could be something for the princess of friendship to discover."

Twilight then perked up, now knowing she had a challenge that went right down her alley. "Well then, my friends and I are up to the task!"

Celestia laughed and said, "Oh my dear Twilight: I wasn't issuing you a challenge or task, but, if you do discover it, it would definitely benefit your work as the princess of friendship. Moreover, there could be some connection between the magic of the Bardics and the magic of friendship based on the tree. To have harmony in music, one must have harmony in his or her heart."

"Well, it will be fun finding out just what we will be able to do," added Quill, "Never before have our lives shown any kind of real purpose more than what we have now."

"Then, it is my pleasure to aid you in being able to play to your best," added Octavia, "We must gain you proficiency to play fretted instruments in your present form, considering that such instruments are key to your music."

Spike had been listening quietly, heard that, and then said, "Why bother? Why not just use the magic you are learning to play them."

"Can't do it," said Quill, "Because it would not allow for things to flow right. At least that much I agree with in this tome."

He flipped open to one of many places he had marked, saying, "There are some things that are correct and do need to be put in place. One of them is this…"

With that, he read, "Thou shalt not use they magicks to play thine instruments to which thou art proficient. Thou shalt always play thine instruments by thine own efforts, lest thy mind become lazy in thine execution of thy music and magic. If thou wouldst play by thy magic alone, thou shalt play by head only, and not with thine hearts, and thy magic shall have no effect. Thy music must emerge from within in all thy strength and through all thy being. Therefore, thou must play and sing by skill, that the whole of thy heart, and of thy mind, and of thy strength, and of all thy being would become one with the music that thou playest and singest. Hath not the Creator blessed thee with two hoofs to play and execute thy skill? Use it more the rather, that all thine heart and creativity wouldest flow from thy heart to thy hoofs."

Spike's head was spinning with the style of writing of the ancients, and he said, "Can anyone translate that for me?"

"It means that if they play by magic alone, it becomes automatic and robotic, and your heart won't be in it," answered Twilight. Moon Dancer added, "From my research, it seems that, in order for the magic to have its proper effect, one has to be—for the lack of a better term—into what you are playing. By doing so, you can control how much of an effect what you are doing goes forth."

"That's what caught my attention," said Quill, "because I have to agree with that part. However, I also think that it was that same thinking that must have led them to all these useless traditions. I mean, we musicians are our own worst critics, and find it hard to receive constructive criticism from those who know nothing about music. In short, we're perfectionists."

Octavia nodded knowingly, and Downy said, "I guess they got so caught up in perfecting their art, they forgot the key reason why one plays music at all."

"Which is?" asked Spike.

"Because it's fun, silly!" answered Downy, but not harshly.

Downy then added, "I saw some of the ways they were expected to wear the hair in their manes and tails, but, though I can't see how this helps, I do like the looks of some of it. I'd wear some of that just because it looks good."

Moon Dancer jumped in and said, "The whole point was to mark themselves as separate from the non-musical world, as if not being so separated would hurt their music. It was more of a reminder of what they considered a sacred mission."

"Spreading peace and resolving things with music and not war seems a pretty sacred act to me," added Quill, "But I would guess that, if any difference between us and the non-musical world is to be marked, it should be in our playing, and from our hearts, not some outward show."

Celestia and Luna were loving this whole exchange. The flow of ideas were incredible, and only served to fuel the twins into reaching their true destinies, whatever they may be. Celestia then said, "Then I think the world had better prepare for a new golden age if this ever goes to its logical extreme. We could see eras of great peace all over the land."

"Well, I don't think war will ever fully go away," answered Downy, "But the more we can do to lessen it, the better off all shall be."

With that, they finished their suppers, all abuzz and in chattering conversation as they all began to see just where all this was going, and seemingly, to bringing Equestria to bright, sunlight uplands.

Later, in the conservatory, Octavia met with the twins and asked to see their guitars. She frowned a bit on the strings and she said, "Considering that the picking of the strings will be with the corner of your hoofs, you need to use strings more suited to the task, and not these flimsy looking things."

The conservatory master took note of this and looked among the supplies for proper strings. She then said, "Now, if you would please, tune them in the way you know how. I need to hear the base notes and get a feel on how you play your chords."

They did so, and she said, "Just this once, use your magic and play chords for me the way you would if you still had hands."

This, they also did, and she noted where the glow pressed on the strings based on what she had heard the stings play. She then said, "Well, it looks like we'll have to start from scratch. The strings are keyed different in this world and laid out in such a way that you can hit your chords by how you twist your wrists and place your hoofs on the frets."

The conservatory master came with two sets of the needed strings for the twins, and she said, "Take off the strings from your guitars and restring them in the order I tell you."

This, they used their magic to do, carefully listening to her instructions, knowing that they were in what was uncharted waters for them. She then went to the piano and played the key that corresponded to how each string was to be tuned, and this they were able to do quickly. She then said, "Now, I want you to look closely at the edge of my left hoof. Notice something?"

Looking closely, they then noticed the hoof edges, (which they now knew were made of the same material as fingernails and which grew in the same way,) and that there was notches filed into them, though shallow, but in such a fashion that allowed her to play more than one string at a time on her cello. She then told them, "I am a cellist, and I had this done so that I can play the cello properly. In order for you to properly play the chords, you can either do this, or wear a special shoe designed for the guitar. However, many professional musicians do what I do because the shoe can be awkward. It feels more natural this way. You'll need about four notches to play your chords properly. You don't go too deep, or else you'll be walking awkwardly for a time until you let the nail grow to where it is not uncomfortable and more useful to your playing."

With that, she pulled out a file and asked the conservatory master to assist her in preparing the twins for playing.

After about a half hour of careful and meticulous hoof-a-cure, they were ready. However, the going was slow, as they had a couple of issues. First, it was hard to tell how much pressure on the strings they were placing. With hands, they used their fingers and sense of touch. With this, they could not feel anything but the vibrations of the strings. They also found it hard to manipulate their wrists to hit the chords right. With fingers, it was only a matter of shifting fingers. With this, it was moving the wrist to have the knobs now on their left hoofs land right on the strings, and it was now making them sore. Octavia then said, "You cannot think like you did before about how you played."

"It's hard to tell if we have the right placements for the chords," said Downy, to which Octavia said, "You can feel the vibrations on the strings, right?"

"Oh, of course," answered Downy, "It kind of tickles its way up my hoof into the fleshy part."

"Then, what has to happen is that you have to repeat your circle of fifths, along with your augmented and diminished major and minor chords, over and over until you both recognize the feel of each chord, as well as the position of your wrists until it becomes subconscious and rote memory. Let us take a short break and do some chord drills. This, you can practice on your own. I shall be here next week to check on your progress. Try no actual songs until you get this much done. If you can master that, then doing songs should be easy."

They spent a good two hours with Octavia, and they were worn out now. She said, "You two are coming along just fine. If you put as much effort into your practice that I saw today, you shall be playing full songs in no time."

She nodded with a smile and dismissed them for the day. They thanked her graciously and cased their guitars, and she gave them both a gift of tuning pipes that were designed for tuning guitars in the pony world, considering that what they had now was obsolete. With that, they went to their rooms. But as they went, they began to talk, with Quill saying, "Boy, this isn't going to come so quickly."

"What would we have said in our former lives…?" Downy started to say, but was cut off by Quill as he said, "Former lives? What do you mean?"

Downy raised her hoof and said, "I'll explain that in a minute, but we would have said that we must crawl before we can walk, and walk before we can run. We are starting over again in everything—just about."

"Okay," he agreed, "But what do you mean about former lives?"

"Think about it, Quill:" she said, "Remember the whole thing with Luna and how she got us acclimatized to our new forms?"

"Sure," he said, "like, who could forget that?"

"We are so different than from what we were that we might as well have been reborn," she answered," Hey, I mean, think about it: I have never been happier than I have been now. There was only one time before we felt like this."

Quill nodded, not needing to answer that, because he knew what she referred to, and that was their time with their hippie foster parents; the ones that seemed to help them find some self-worth and purpose, and those were indeed happy days. Downy then asked, "Are you happier now?"

"Well, sure," he said, "It seems so odd to have people…ponies…treat you like a peer and not an outcast or misfit."

"Well, how can we be misfits now?" she answered, "I mean, how can the fit be amiss when we now fit in so well? I mean…"

She blushed a bit, and she said, "I have not seen us smiling so much since we've been here. It actually seems awkward to be so accepted, as if what we had before was normalcy. I guess why I feel like all that on the other side of the portal was a former life. Applejack…their Applejack…was right: how often does any…pony get a do-over? This has got to be the most ultimate do-over anypony can get."

"So, you're saying…?" asked Quill, thinking he already knew the answer, but wanted to hear her say it.

"I'm saying that Quill and Downy Feathers human are dead," she said, "We've been reincarnated. We've been reborn, but with that comes all the baby steps that come with growing. Yet, we have grown up minds, and I think that we have to start thinking pony. I think, even though we have been made to be used to this form, we still think like humans."

"I'm not sure that will ever stop," responded Quill, "I think that will always be a part of us."

"But, we have to do what we can to think pony," she answered.

"How do we do that?"

"We do that by just living day to day, taking in each experience as a learning experience. We have to inundate ourselves as much as possible."

Because they had spent so much time with one another, their finishing one another's thoughts habit started to kick in again, and Quill then said, "We have to dive in head first," to which Downy added, "And we really need to make mistakes."

"We have to do some faux pas."

"We have to learn like fools."

"Just like children, like foals here."

"We have to ask to spend some time in town every day."

"Being stuck in this castle won't do us any good."

They both then decided to talk to Celestia the next day. They wanted to go out and meet other ponies and learn how to function. They were able to do enough of the basic magic that they could function without looking too odd, and if they were to find other Bardics, they would have to know how to mingle. "This is going to be some hard work," said Quill.

"We've gotten each other through rough spots before," answered Downy, "But I think this is the first time we've ever faced a challenge on our terms."

He nodded in agreement, and the next day, they brought this up to Celestia. She was a bit reluctant to let them go completely free range just yet, and she then figured that what they ought to do as have Twilight take them out on daily forays into town, and let them meet some of the friends she had here in Canterlot. It was time to leave the old world behind, and be the ponies they were meant to be all along.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Three months had passed since their magic was first put under control, and indeed, when they suggested they needed forays out into the public, it was readily agreed that inundation would be the best way to acclimatize the twins was to let them get out and meet other ponies. As the twins thought might happen, they did make some mistakes and faux pas, but with some quick damage control, not too much was said. However, to the public eye, the twins stood out like a sore thumb as compared to the upper crust that made up the populous of Canterlot. Many of the snobs thought them oddballs, but the twins thought many of them way too "establishment", so to speak. It was odd that they didn't see the princesses this way, but then again, Luna was very matronly while Celestia seemed more down to earth and approachable. Twilight almost acted like being a princess was an afterthought while Celestia almost acted like she'd rather toss aside the royal trappings and just go out and have a good time. In the human world, they would have called her a people person, but the twins still weren't sure how they would term something like that in Equestria. Everyone else around, however, was a bit stand-offish to the twins, their dress, and commoner approach, not just because they seemed common to the townsponies, but they acted like everypony was an equal, and seemed to think other ponies should treat one another that way, or at the least, learn to tolerate how other ponies live. The twins seemed to be saying without actually saying it, "You can love the pony without loving all the pony does."

Only one pony did not seem that way to them, and that was one Fancy Pants. Sure, he had money and influence, as well as seemed real establishment compared to the kind of counterculture the twins exuded, but he also seemed far more accepting of other ponies from all trots of life. This was discovered when the twins, on a whim, and to put to practice some of the Bardic magic they had been learning in an entertainment sense. They got a permit from Celestia herself to go into the public market and do some busking. She explained all the rules to them, (no more than 15 minute sets to keep crowds moving and to avoid pickpockets…for those ponies who were sporting them to be picked, and other such things,) she set them loose. They played their folk set, along with some Everley Brothers numbers, (all reworked to reflect the pony culture,) but many of the upper classes turned their muzzles up at them, thinking them common urchins not deserving of the time of day from them. However, many of the lower money set, (affluent, but still employed in some sense,) seemed to be pleased and tossed bits into their guitar cases. They had yet to let loose with their Bardic tricks, waiting for the right moment to unleash it. Before they could, however, Fancy Pants came by one day and, hearing the music, stopped to listen. Since he was a pony of note, other ponies, (just to look good in front of them,) took time to pay attention to them, and when he put a good number of bits in their case, other followed suit, and they made quite a haul that day! It was then they tried some of their magic and decided on a ballad so they could tell a story, and they had reworked "The Ballad of Thunder Road", (though that had taken some work,) and let loose with the story. Keeping under control, they illuminated a spot in the middle of the crowd and let the story play out as if a three dimensional movie. Upon finishing, the crowd was either amazed, pleased, or some—just a handful in reality—turned their muzzles up in disgust and went their way. Fancy Pants was so impressed that he asked them to play at a tea party he was holding the next day. This stunned the snobs, but what could they say to him? He had money, he had influence, and to call him uncouth just might have been social suicide. In fact, when they did play, they made sure to keep the music mellow and upbeat, using their magic to help influence a mild but celebratory mood. It was not just helping them build acceptance among other ponies, but also helping them practice what they had learned.

A part of all this was meeting some of Twilight's Canterlot friends and hanging out with them. At first, this seemed no big deal, but it quickly dawned on Twilight that Quill really needed some other ponies that were stallions to hang with, because, well, all her friends were mares, and it had to be hard to relate to some of the conversations. The only other stallions around were those of the soldiers and the castle guard, but he and they had about as much as common with one another as all of Discords interspecies parts. The soldiers mostly talked about military exercises and training maneuvers while Quill was a peacenik. Luckily, that changed when one particular day, Flash Sentry was assigned guard duties in the castle. He had interests in music himself, and that opened the door for Quill and he, as well as Flash's attitude. Sure, being a part of the castle guard made him part of the army technically, but he was more involved with protecting than fighting, and was not all "hoo-ah" like the other soldiers. He was not about making war as he was in using what was needed, including force, to keep the peace. In fact, once Flash found out about the magic of the twins and what it could do, he thought it cool that they could keep the peace without having to use violence. This allowed a friendship to form between the pair, and he then hung with them when he was not on duty. (Having an eye for Princess Twilight didn't hurt matters, and allowed him more time around her. He wasn't sure where that might go, but a stallion can dream, can't he?) Twilight was a bit worried that this was the only stallion friend Quill had, but Celestia assured her it was okay; stallions usually had one or two, or even just a handful of friends they spent time with, and it was not like her and her friends here or in Ponyville. Yet, the other matter was, no matter what friends he made, stallion or mare, he did not want to be apart from Downy too much, nor did Downy want to be apart from him. Except for those in the know, many found that odd, and a bit creepy. However, they were able to work out a similar story of foster care and a harsh upbringing that made them very tight, as if it had happened in this world and not the other. The truth was, they now realized they were really almost one entity, thinking the other's thoughts and such, finishing sentences, as if even living was music in motion. They loved each other to the maximum in the way that only a brother and sister could.

By the end of that three months, they now knew enough to function somewhat on their own, along with the fact that the Apples had sent word that their house on the orchard was ready for them. Celestia, knowing their potential for magic and music, wanted to put their learning to the test, and, through Flash, decided to use them in a military exercise to test some kind of subduing magic. Considering there was a co-training exercise competition between the Equestrian Army and that of the Crystal Empire, this would be the perfect way to test. The twins, at first, were absolutely against it, thinking they were going to be used as a weapon, but Flash calmed them down and let them know that all they were there to do is to try to use their magic to try to stop an attack, not to go on the offensive. If they were there to help keep the peace as they claimed, then this would be a good way to see if that was possible. With reluctance, they then did it, but said that if they tried ever in time to use them like a weapon, they just might disappear and they would never be seen again. With that, they met out in the testing grounds with The Equestrian Army, met with the commanding general, and he had them play for them, and to see what kind of power they could wield. One thing they certainly could do was keep ponies mesmerized and subdued with the colors and images the music and magic invoked. The general then tried to get some of his stallions to advance on them, but they had spells that put them in shielding bubbles. No matter how they tried, they could not puncture through them or move forward. They were then able to put up some force walls, and then to use a magic that caused them to not want to fight, but touched the mental parts of the brain that took out all aggression and want to fight. The general was impressed, but he was not sure what two unicorns could do against a whole army. Therefore, he decided to put them somewhere where they could infiltrate the Crystal team base and take out the head. They tested that by having some Wonderbolts in their night infiltration flight suits fly in the twins with a few commandos for protection and try to take their own base. They came in low to avoid radar detection and the sentries and put them down in a covered area. With that, the commandos escorted them, but were frustrated at the slow pace. The twins were not combatants, or even athletically trained as they never really did any sports in the human world. Sadly, because of that, they were detected, but they were allowed to approach as if unseen so that they felt all was well and would not be suspecting a counterattack. The twins were ready to go, but they maybe got out a few bars of music before they were subdued. At this, the general knew that it was best not to use the twins in this way, and just decided to put them out on a strategic area of the field and give them protection. With that, they sent word to the Crystal team to be ready for some surprises!

The maneuvers then began, and they had the twins in a wagon with the artillery, moving with them, with a loudspeaker on the wagon for the test. As the troops engaged and started their war games. The artillery gave the twins cover, along with some infantry, and put them in a sheltered area overlooking the fight, but close to it for maximum effect. With that, the twins cut into a song entitled, "Come the Day," and it stopped the troops dead in their tracks. They began looking at the twins as if they were having an epiphany, and setting down their arms. While fighting went on in other areas of the field, in that area, all the fighting stopped. The twins then started in on "Last Night I Had the Strangest Dream," where all ponies all over the world decided to put an end to war. When the foe started to put down their weapons, and the general for Equestria saw this, he called for his own troops to advance. This, the twins were horrified to see, and now realized that they were being used as a pawn: the very thing they warned against. Had this been a real war, they would have made good on their threat. However, they decided on a different option. Instead, what they did was decide to stop **both sides** from fighting, playing, "One Tin Soldier." With that, they were able to stop both forces in that area from fighting, and caused them to want to watch the story the song spelled out: a group of ponies on a hill with a treasure, and ponies in a valley demanding that they hand the treasure over, even though the ponies on the hill were willing to share it. With rage, the valley ponies charged the hill and killed the mountain ponies. Once done, they stood there on the hill by the treasure on the stone, red with the blood of their enemies, and turned it over. All it showed was a sign that read, "Peace on Earth."

This was the treasure they were going to share, and all the ponies they killed and who died were lives wasted, all for nothing. Neither side got peace, because one side was destroyed for trying to share it, and the other made sure there was none by warring. Indeed, it stopped the fighting, but it had an effect that not even the twins were trying to achieve.

Troops from both sides not only did not want to fight, they all now felt convinced that war was an evil thing and wanted out of the military that instant! The exercise was halted for the moment while doctors from both sides examined the troopers. It was not that they had their minds rewritten, but they were under some kind of hypnotic influence that had convinced them that war was evil and they wanted no part of it. Shining Armor wanted explanations and fast! He had only wanted an exercise between allies, and what they got was the loss of a battalion of good soldiers. Worse, the twins could not reverse this because there was nothing in Bardic magic that was designed to make people aggressive and warlike. This indeed caused tensions between the two lands, and now Princesses Cadence, Celestia, and Luna had to come in and try to settle this matter. Indeed, considering the blood ties that the Crystal Empire and Equestria had via Twilight Sparkle, all sides wanted to settle this without issue. As both sides awaited the possible resumption of the exercise, the Equestrian commanding general, furious that his army had been sabotaged, had the twins arrested and brought to the meeting of the princesses. As far as he was concerned, they had committed treason, and being soft-spine peaceniks, they needed to be punished accordingly. He was so angry, he was not being rational, thinking that, most certainly, Princesses Luna and Celestia would see it his way. He was in for a surprise.

Celestia, first of all, apologized to Cadence and Shining Armor, stating that they were just trying to test out the twins, but meant no harm. She also was not sure why the twins went the way they did, but with her general coming with them, they could soon have an explanation. However, she was shocked when the general had them come under military police escort and in chains! Steam was proverbially pouring out of his ears, screaming, "They were supposed to stop the other side, not do what they did! They need to be punished for treason!"

"General!" snapped Luna, "I think you are being too hasty with your actions! You are ready to see these two banished to the Everfree Forest without any due process, and at the least, hearing their side of it!"

"But, you're crazy if you think that I'll let them just…" he tried to say, but because of his flippant response, fully forgetting his etiquette, Luna snapped to her feet, erupted with the royal voice, and thundered, "YOU DARE DRESS US DOWN AS IF WE ART THY SUBORDINATES? KNOW THY PLACE, FOOL!"

He now felt as if all his life energy just drained out through his hoofs, coming to attention, being snapped back into reality by her stance, and saluted, "Yes, you highness," now shaking in his uniform. Luna then said, quitter, but still with some anger to his attitude, "I can already see some of what your heart holds, considering your total lack of mercy or proper process towards these two! You will stand their silent and allow them to speak!"

Celestia then looked over at the twins, not angrily, but disappointed in them that they had gone this route, and she asked, "Was that deliberate? Did you intend to do that to them?"

They both looked down, thinking they had yet again messed up, and Downy said, "Your highness, all we were doing was trying to subdue and attacking force and cause them to not want to fight. But, suddenly, your soldiers tried to attack them when they were laying down their arms, and this went against everything we were told we were there for."

Quill, a bit angrier at the whole thing, said, "We're not soldiers, and have no desire to be. We said that we were not to be used as weapons, but that was what happened!"

Luna then said, "Are you saying that you then did what you did deliberately?"

Downy swallowed, and then said, "We're really not sure just what we did. But, we _were_ angry, and we did just try to use the ballad spell to tell a story about the evils of war, and I guess it went farther than we intended. We're sorry; we never intended to hurt anypony. We just wanted it to stop."

There was quiet after this for a few moments as the princesses, along with Shining armor pondered, and they all stepped away to discuss the matter. After about ten nervous minutes, the princesses came back, and Celestia then said, "First of all, I do have to apologize some for this. I knew the twins had been perfecting their craft, but I should have remembered that there are still spots of it that are not fully understood, and that includes emotions involved in the use of it. These are things that cannot be taught in a classroom, and are something that they will have to learn on their own. Yet, I made use of something that really is still not quite fully understood, and for that, I accept some responsibility. For this, I shall ensure that all the families of the affected soldiers on both sides are properly compensated and granted pensions because of this. They just lost their livelihoods, and should be compensated accordingly for the damage done. We are fully convinced that the twins intended no maliciousness, and only did what they knew to do to stop that in which they do not believe. Therefore, I do not hold them responsible for what happened, but I give them command not to do that kind of subduing magic on such a scale again until they have a much better handle on just how powerful this magic really is, and how emotions play into it. Again, this is not your fault, so please, do not feel as if you did anything wrong. Had this been a real war, and we forced you into it, things could have been far worse. In fact, I would also command you two to do your studies to find out how the Bardics in the past used these powers where this kind of thing did not happen. I am under the impression that they would not have been put into this to start with, and would have found ways of stopping war before it could start. Again, you have full pardon from us."

The general's jaw proverbially hit the floor, stunned that no repercussions were hitting the twins. "But, your highnesses!" he blustered out, "With all due respect to your rank and positions, they hurt the troops, and…"

"I DO NOT RECALL ASKING YOU TO SPEAK!" thundered Luna again with the royal voice, "THOU STANDEST DANGEROUSLY CLOSE TO INSUBORDINATION, GENERAL!"

"Not close!" said Celestia firmly, "But clearly in subordination. Though, I grant you I gave you a potential weapon of which more needs to be known, the way you used them was not what was agreed upon! Worse, even if we did know all about what they could do, the fact that you gave a direct order to attack unarmed enemies who wished to fight no more goes against all conventions of war that is agreed upon by all nations of the world, not to mention every convention of war and chivalry that has existed since time immemorial! I thought you fit to command my armies after Shining Armor went to be with his wife in the Crystal Empire, but I see I was in error in this as well."

"As was I," added Luna, "For you were chosen at my suggestion, but I am glad to say that this is a mistake with which I do not have to live! Your actions are a disgrace to every stallion and mare in uniform! Therefore, this is the decree: you are to be busted to the lowest pay grade, with forfeiture of all pay and privileges, incarcerated for 15 years, and then dishonorably discharged!"

Knowing he was done for anyway, he said, "But, you would do this without a court martial?"

Shining Armor then said, "General, or I should say, private, you had here a judge, witnesses, evidence, and your orders. I always knew you to be a war hawk, and therefore figured you would be strong in a fight, but I never thought you would become like this! You say you want a court martial? You just had it."

All he could do now was stare as Luna gave command to the MPs that had previously been guarding the twins, saying, "Free those two and take him out of our sight before we decide something worse would happen!"

The MPs started to get the general, but as they hauled him off, he yelled, "You won't get away with this!"

"You now have 20 years!" snapped Celestia, to which Luna added, "Would you like to try for 25?" but Celestia raised her hoof as if to say, "That won't stop his rant."

However, the general vowed vengeance anyway he could, and that they would not outlive this. The twins just stood there, ashen and forlorn, quietly in tears. However, the princesses came over and embraced them, assuring them it was all alright, and it would be okay. Celestia then said, "I am so sorry. I thought this would be a good test. I did not foresee this. I promise you I will never put you in a situation like this ever again. Can you ever forgive me?"

They just embraced the others that much more, and by that, it seemed they were willing to put this behind them if they could.

A week was allowed to go by while the twins got themselves back together mentally and were able to face things again. Once that happened, they were given leave to go to Ponyville to, not just a home, but for the first time ever, a real home of their own. Yet, once they got there, they came face to face with one of Pinkie Pie's famous welcome parties. They were overwhelmed by the welcome, not certain why this was happening, knowing that, though they knew their human counterparts, they still had not really gotten to know these versions of them as well. They felt that there should not have been very much of a difference, but they still knew they would have to meet them all over again. Moreover, Downy was forced to ask, "Why all the fuss? We hardly know each other."

"Oh, don't be a silly filly," chirped Pinkie, "Everypony is only a visitor one time in Ponyville, and after that, you're just homefolk! You're in the friendliest town in all Equestria!"

Vinyl Scratch then nodded, taking this a cue to start the music for the party, and started working her craft as everyone began to get down and mingle. The twins' heads were spinning and trying to get a grip as everypony was greeting them, telling who they were and what they did, letting them know what kind of services they offered and such. They found it very hard to keep up, and after it seemed everypony there had a chance to greet them, they both just found a couch and sat down, literally dizzy as it seemed they were hitting sensory overload. This was the complete opposite of how things were before in life. Before, their lives were not really their own, being pushed aside most of the time as outcasts, and now they had a life and home of their own, and everypony wanted them around. Twilight, (who had also been invited to come, and who would have never missed the chance to make them feel welcome,) came over and said, "Are you two okay?"

"Overwhelmed," they both said, with Quill added, "Never on this wise have we seen this."

"Hey, you said it yourself," said Twilight with a smile, "You're where you belong. There's no reason to feel odd. You said that you're home, and you're right! Now, come on, you two, I bet these ponies want to hear your great music and voices. They told you what they do, now show them what you can do!"

They both smiled, looked at each other, nodded, and threw themselves into it. This was going to be fun!

A couple more weeks passed, and the twins, by this point, were settled in. In that time, they both spent time going over the Bardic history, traditions—both useful and useless—and learning more about what they could do, and how it was to be used, where, and when. Yet, in that time, they really had not left the house that much, still smarting a touch from the debacle in that military exercise. However, it was not just that, but they were doing all of this…and not much else. Okay, sure, they knew they were Bardic unicorns, had found their place in this world, were working on their craft, and were settled into a permanent home, but now came the elephant in the room: now what? They were what they were, had a steady income and the ability to pay rent for use of the Apple's land for a home, and really had not much want for anything. Yet, that was all it seemed to be now. There was only so much time one could spend studying and practicing before one became burned out for lack of anything else to do. This was about to change.

That Saturday, a knock came on the door, and Downy was doing some housework when the knock came. She then went over to answer it, met by Cheerilee, all smiles and happy as she usually was. "Miss Cheerilee, if I remember from the party?" asked Downy.

Cheerilee nodded as Downy said, "Oh yes: you stated you were the schoolteacher at the elementary school. Please, come in!"

Cheerilee came in and was asked to be seated as Downy got a couple of cups of coffee and some muffins Ditzy Do came by with as a housewarming gift, (though a couple of weeks late,) and, once made welcome, Downy asked, "So, what can we do for you?"

"Well," she said, sipping her coffee, "I've had a weekly music class for the students, and Miss Octavia has been very gracious in assisting me in this, but I wanted to have this coming Monday to be a music appreciation day, and I have asked her roommate and the Ponytones to come also to assist. I was wondering if you would like to help."

Downy brightened and said, "Oh, we would love to! I must admit, now that we've been settled in, we've been a bit bored with the repetition we've had for a couple of weeks, and anything would be good to break the monotony. It would be nice to play for some ponies."

"Wonderful!" she said, "Now, you do folk, right?"

"Yes," she answered, "That's our mainstay, though we also do old time rock and roll and such."

"Great," she said, "I'm looking for a variety to expose the foals to, and it would be great to have that."

Quill had been to the store to pick up a few things and came in to see the visitor, saying, "Peace," putting his things down and raising up his right hoof. (The twins, since they no longer had any fingers, simply held up a hoof as if to say they held no weapons and meant no harm to anypony.) Introductions were once again made and Downy gushed at the chance they were being given. He smiled and said, "Groovy! I dig it! Music is one of the best forms of communication, and one of the most creative. Gets right down where you're living sometimes."

"I am so pleased," answered Cheerilee, stating who would be there, and he then said, "Hey, if you could tell those who will be there to come here, we can talk it out. I think there is a great lesson we can teach the foals about music and how relative it is."

"I never stopped to ponder that," thought Cheerilee, "But I'll let them know. I cannot wait to see what you can come up with!"

With that, they talked and got to know one another better, the twins not saying anything about being in the human world, considering that not everypony knew about that other world, and it would cause more problems for them than they would care for if everypony knew. Nonetheless, at the very least, a good business deal was being made, and moreover, as far as the twins were concerned, if there were gifted foals who had potential to be Bardics, it would be a good way of finding out what the town held in its youth.

That Sunday, all those involved came over to discuss the matter, and all the chatter was about what they could all contribute, and how they could put all this together. Octavia well knew of the twins skills and knowledge of music, and knew they could make a good mix. She wondered if they could put some of this Bach fellow into folk or into Vinyl Scratch's realm, or teaching, say the Little Fugue in G minor to the Ponytones to be sung a Capella. They even taught the Ponytones some Doo-Wop songs, and Rarity ate it up. She even started gushing about working on some themed costumes for the Ponytones for just that purpose. Big Macintosh even was loving it, as the baselines were more involved than just singing the changes and laying the foundation. Vinyl didn't say much, but you could see the wheels in her head turning as she started taking notes. Much of the music she cared for had nothing to do with what she liked, but she also was known to convert other styles over to her own, so one could only guess what she had planned.

Come that next day, as sure as Celestia bringing the sun up in the morning, Rarity had the Ponytones decked out in what we would know as 50s costuming, while Vinyl and Octavia came out as they usually did. The twins came out, all flowy and paisley as one would expect flower children to be, and Cheerilee called the students to order as she said, "Okay, foals, we have a special treat today. As I have told you, we are having a music appreciation day today, and I have asked to come different ponies from different musical backgrounds. We have the Ponytones, Miss Scratch, Miss Octavia, and the Feathers: Quill and Downy. The Ponytones bring to us pop music, Miss Scratch brings us her techno, Miss Octavia her classical, and the Feathers bring us folk music. Let's give them a big welcome!"

They all tapped their hoofs on their desks and welcomed them. From there, they started to give their presentation. Octavia opened up and said, "Today, foals, I shall present to you the concept of the relativity of music."

Diamond Tiara had indeed changed her ways as of recent days, but she was still growing into her new image, and was not all that impressed. She said, "No offense, Miss Octavia, but how can some of these be real music? What you do is far more sophisticated."

"Well, I wouldn't know about that," said Octavia, "Music is music, it is just played with different rhythms and instruments, but the rudiments of what I have thus far taught you are still all there. Let us give you an example."

With that, the Ponytones started in on their vocal A Cappella rendition of the Little Fugue in G minor. Octavia had taught them basic music appreciation and how to isolate different parts and instruments to appreciate how they went together and worked in concert, and with a reminder from Octavia to do so, they began to concentrate on the tones. All the students were stunned that that kind of music could be done in this fashion. When they finished, they all applauded loudly. They knew the Ponytones were good, but that took the cake! With that, each group described their styles. The Ponytones taught about harmony groups, demonstrating things like what is done in Barbershop, in Pop, and then demonstrated the Do-Wop that the twins had taught them. The foals seemed to like that one the best due to its fast pace and upbeat sound. Vinyl then spoke of the modern styling, showing how technology added to music, showing how even a common record player could in and of itself become a musical instrument, and just one of many tools a DJ had to make music. She showed them working the tables, the beat pedals, as well as how to do sampling, and how it played into the records she played for events and other things she DJ'd. She took some Sapphire Shores records and did some improved mixes with some prerecorded samples while playing her music, actually enhancing the original recording, and all the foals were dazzled at just how much skill it took just to do all that live. They were well familiar with Octavia's styling, so the moved onto the twins. Since Downy was more vocal than her brother, she acted as spokespony and said, "We are folk musicians, but when we say 'folk music', that actually covers a broad variety of music. Each land and culture has music that is unique and special to it, but the one thing in common that all folk music has is the fact that it all comes from the ponies of that land. You see, folk music is centered in each land's story telling traditions, and sometimes, depending on the culture, were the way they could accurately teach and record its history. Each is varied and different. Here, in Equestria, the melting pot that it is, it has taken the best from every land and culture and made its own kind."

With that, they went into "If I Had a Hammer," and then did, "Puff, the Magic Dragon." At this point, the twins were not using any magic, considering they were just playing and teaching. Yet, as infectious as folk music is, when they got to Puff, all the foals were starting to sing the chorus, and Quill said, "That's it. Sing along with us."

With that, they sang with more relish, and after they were done, Downy said, "That is the beauty of this music. It is easy to learn, and fun to sing. This is another reason why it is called folk music: it has a way of bringing everypony together in harmony, building a sense of community among those in that land. These are songs that are theirs alone, and something that can bind them as a culture."

The foals bobbed their heads up and down now, not realizing they were learning something more than just music that day. With that, the twins ripped into an Equestria version of "This Land is Your Land," which they knew was a very singable tune. In the chorus, they used, in place of the regular lyrics, things like Manehattan Island, the Everfree Forest, reference to Los Pegasus, and waters off the eastern coast of Equestria. Everypony was singing the chorus proudly, and enjoying it. At that point, Octavia then had them do a piece that blended their styles together, and showed that music is relative, and can be done any style wants. Downy then added, "And the fun is when you can combine different kinds of music to make a new sound. I need three volunteers, because we want to teach you some basic harmony."

By chance, Downy chose the Cutie Mark Crusaders, not yet having really met them or knowing their association. Scootaloo, however, said, "Well, I really can't sing all that well."

"Hmm…" said Downy, "By your timber, I'd put you at a lower point."

Octavia had a feeling where this was going, and she said, "Remember your basic chord structure in this."

They nodded, and Quill began to hum the opening to "Itty Bitty Pretty One," and had Scootaloo repeat after him. He looked to Apple Bloom, and he said, "Remember what Octavia said about chords and take it up a third."

He helped by getting her started, and then had Sweetie Belle take the upper register, seeing she indeed had the best voice of the three. Quill then began to sing the first line of the song, and after that, the Ponytones picked up on it. Octavia began to play a bassline pizzicato on her cello, and as Downy was going into the second verse, Vinyl was adding a back beat and a bit of tech into the mix as the twins were on guitar. Yet, this was not the only thing happening.

In the classroom, the pupils were taking up the parts of the song that matched their voice, and the song began to waft out the open windows to the ears of passers-by. They all began to wonder at what was going on and they all came over to see what was going on. Before you knew it, there was a decent crowd now gathered, initially to see why the others were there, and then to listen to what was being offered. Before long, the students were all out the door, and an ersatz parade was forming. Rarity was about to take the lead vocals, but she was cut off by a soaring and bounding Sweetie Belle, who was now tearing into the song with relish, as everyone was moving down the street to the beat of the song. The whole town was becoming involved, and at this, the twins were adding just a touch of Bardic magic, adding some dancing colors and lights to the scene. This was just as Celestia and Twilight were walking into town, looking to get a progress report on the twins and how they were doing. She got her answer very quickly! The parade was coming down the street in a grand celebration of music, and they all gathered at the town square for a bit of a jam session. When the song ended, everyone spotted Celestia and bowed. She said, "Arise, my little ponies, and tell me what makes you so joyful this day."

"MUSIC!" they all thundered, and seeing who was at the center of it, she said, "I am very impressed with the blending of your music. Considering that the Grand Galloping Gala is soon approaching, I would then ask a royal command performance of the artists involved here today!"

The Ponytones could hardly be contained, while Octavia and Vinyl high hoofed, planning to put on the best techno-classical performance the nation had ever seen. However, the twins just nodded and smiled, not sure what this gala thing was all about. However, playing an actual concert was something they were not anticipating. They had only played for small groups who cared to hear, and they enjoyed it, but this was different. They had never really played an official concert, but now they were about do their first. They approached the princess, bowed, (considering they were in public,) and then said, "Are you sure about this? We've never done anything like that, or at least not to that size."

"Were not the Bardics entertainers at heart?" she asked, "I've been reading up since you left Canterlot, and being general entertainers was one of the things they were known for, so now is the chance you have to let the world know that you are back."

Downy thought, and then said, "You know, Quill, we can tell them a bit about who and what we are. We could find a few who are have this talent who are willing to learn the Bardic ways. Isn't that what we said we wanted to do?"

He rubbed his chin and said, "You know, you are right. I mean, this is what we talked about."

They both smiled, and then said, together, "We'll do it!"

The next phase of their lives were about to begin.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"The Grand Galloping Gala?" asked Twilight as they walked from the small celebration going on by those who knew just what this meant, "Are you sure that's good? I mean, I don't think what they do is what they would want to hear."

"Are you kidding?" said Celestia, "I think the Gala needs some variety. I mean, even though not everypony can come into the castle for the gala to celebrate, there are still events all around the grounds, the courtyard, and all through the city for everypony to participate in. What they would do would be some of the entertainment that goes on. In fact, I would love some of that kind of entertainment from the outside to be seen on the inside, just to show them that other ponies know how to have fun that night, and that it's okay to let your mane down every now and then."

"Whew," exclaimed Twilight, "That's going to hair lip a few in there. Still, okay, three music acts, and what else?"

"Well, I'd start by asking some of the street performers around," answered Celestia, "As well look up some of the popular acts in the coffee shops and such. I bet they could tell you some things."

"Well, that would be a start," she pondered, but then suddenly realized what Celestia had just implied, "Wait," said Twilight in mid trot, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, this year, as part of your learning to be a princess," said Celestia, " _You_ are putting together the gala."

Her eyes went wide, and she felt like her life blood was now draining out through her hoofs into the ground. "M…m…me?" she asked in a chirp-like sound, "But, that's so huge…I mean…what do I do…is there a book to read on ball planning…there's the food, the music, the guest list!"

She started to go into a bit of a panic, but Celestia gently put a hoof on Twilight's mouth to stop her, and she said, "My dear Twilight: if you are going to be a princess over any amount of ponies in your time, beyond what you deal with now, you are going to have to learn one important skill I learned long ago—delegate!"

"Delegate?" she asked right back, "Oh, like for Cadence's wedding!"

"Of course," answered Celestia, "You handled that."

"True, but I had friends to help me…" she started to say, and as it clicked, "…and I delegated things to them. Oh, why do I have to be such a silly filly sometimes?"

Celestia giggled and said, "Well, this is going to be much bigger than that was, though that was a big shindig in itself. Yet, I wouldn't trust you with this year's gala if I didn't think you could handle it."

Now Twilight puffed up a bit in pride, saying, "I'm up for the challenge! We'll get this done right. You can count on me."

"Good," responded Celestia, as a list appeared before Twilight: a big one! It was a thick scroll, and Twilight swallowed, saying, "This…is going to take some reading…and note taking…"

"And, knowing you, you'll have it read in about two days, and have a full game plan ready," answered Celestia, "You know I am all too familiar with your study habits, and your reports. While other students were turning in ten or twelve page reports, you were turning in forty or fifty."

Twilight cringed at this, now realizing that Celestia had to read those, and now she wondered just what Celestia must have really thought when she got something the length of a novella handed to her, and now just how much may not have needed to be said in a process, and knowing her obsession of not wanting to leave anything out, lest she be misunderstood. Twilight just took the scroll and said, "I'll get back to you on the progress. Goodness me: this one is going to be a challenge."

After the crowd dispersed, the Ponytones, Octavia and Vinyl, as well as the twins were there, but the twins remained mostly silent while Rarity was all agog. "Oh goodness!" she said, "This is going to be fabulous!"

She started holing up her fore hoofs in a lens-like fashion, saying, "Oh, I can see the outfits now! It's a formal affair, so we have to go in looking dazzling! Now, for you two…"

But Quill cut her off, saying, "Thanks, but, we don't really go in for the monkey suits and stuff."

Rarity reacted as if she smelled something bad at the same time she heard something shocking and said, "You cannot be serious, darlings! I mean, this is only the most formal affair in all of Equestria, and only the who's who of the land are invited into the castle."

"So, it's some high society affair?" asked Downy, "Well, we really don't connect all that well with the establishment crowd. I mean, they look down so much on others and think their money makes them better than everyone else, just because they have more or finer things."

Rarity never contemplated it like that, because she often wanted to be a part of that crowd, and had all the fashion sense that went with it. Yet, at the same time, she was still a country mare at heart, a small town filly, and she often wondered if it was because of that that she learned how to appreciate having nice things because she didn't have them, and at the same time knew the value of things even though they may not be the finest in the realm. Moreover, even Rarity knew that those things do not make a pony happy ultimately, though if one did have them, they should never be ashamed to flaunt it a bit, but just a bit. However, she now seemed to understand that, to the twins, things like that carried a different meaning. She then said, "Well, just because it may seem that way does not mean that all those wearing that kind of thing are thinking they are better than anypony else. I mean for me, I like to do fashion, and even wear this or that for one thing or another, not to try to show anypony up, or to say I am better than them, but because when I know I look good, I feel good. Sometimes, the right outfit can bring up a dull day or a sad mood. Sometimes, I get into bright colors just to turn a sad mood happy for myself. Doing décor and putting things in their right place and color schemes make those who are in it happier. Sometimes showing off a bit has nothing to do with showing others up. But, I think I understand a bit of how you feel. Nonetheless, if you are going to entertain them, you should at least look pleasing to the eye. Now, I like your hair, Downy, and what you've done with it. Where did you get all that?"

"It was in the Bardic tome," answered Downy, "They wore it for some odd reason of marking themselves as different, but I thought that so off-putting. It kind of is the mindset we really don't care for."

"Nor should you," answered Rarity, "Nonetheless, why are you wearing it?"

"Because I thought it would look nice," answered Downy.

"And that's exactly my point, darling," answered Rarity, "Therefore, you do it because it pleases your eyes, if nopony else's, and that's all that matters. However, if that is what you want to wear, I bet I could find some designs in that old dusty tome of yours that I can make more today, and truly fit the styles I see you two seem to like. You can trust me. You are in good hoofs with me! I can make you turn some heads without saying that you are a part of that snooty attitude! Sometimes, fashion is not about trying to look good as much as saying something about yourself without saying a word."

"Really?" joked Quill, "And you're a miracle worker as well?"

Rarity got a gleam in her eye and she answered, "I almost resemble that remark! Follow me to the boutique, and let's see if I can live up to that."

They got to the boutique, and now Rarity was able to work a magic of her own. She looked over the two of them and said, "Quill, I see by your choice of clothes that you are a deep thinker. You like colors and patterns that cause people to look at them and start to look for things in them, to get lost in them. Therefore, what you tell ponies is that they need to look into things deeply and understand what they see, and not in a shallow way, only seeing what's on the surface. Downy, I see you like graceful and flowing things. It seems you really have a peace in your heart and can see the grace and peace in other things. You tell other ponies that they should always look for the beauty in things, even in things that seem merely simple and without much to them."

They both looked stunned and Quill said, "That was far out! How did you do that?"

"We tend to dress how we feel and how we think sometimes," said Rarity, "Everything about us wants to express itself, and does so in how we hold ourselves, even in the choice of our clothes. Sometimes, we say things about ourselves we don't even intend to say by that, even if we don't think about it. As I said, you speak volumes without saying a word…"

We all have a view of the world around that we all hold inside;

Often our acts and even our dress tells what we try to hide.

If we are weak or strong, lazy or work hard, sad or fancy free;

All that we are inside comes to the outside: all of what we be.

All we see, all we feel, and all that we know so well;

Even if we want to hold it in, what we hold has a tale to tell.

But though we think we hold it back, it cannot be restrained;

For what we are inside comes out, whether loved or much disdained.

So don't be afraid to let it out: your story it must be heard.

Because you can always make your statement without saying a single word.

At this point, spools of thread were moving all around with bolts of cloth and patterns being drawn as tape measures were going over the both of them, and you could see the wheels in Rarity's head spinning fast and powerfully.

Now Quill, you are a thinker, as your color patterns clearly show;

And you clearly want others to think for themselves, and themselves to clearly know.

So, let's not distract them colors and shapes speaking louder than what you say;

Let them see you, and hear your words, let nothing else take that away.

You can keep it simple, humble, and sharp, and yet still not try to conform;

Show them you can be part of the crowd, and still stand outside of the norm.

Be yourself, don't hold it back, it cannot be restrained;

A conforming non-conformist, whether loved or much disdained.

Think for yourself and be yourself: that's your story; it shall be heard.

You're going to make your statement without saying a single word.

She had him in simple casual black slacks, a white peasant shirt with a black vest and a simple black headband. She left the hair as it was because she knew it fit the image that he was trying to portray. He still wasn't trying to fit the mode of high fashion, in this outfit, but he did not stand out so much that he just might be taken a bit more seriously by those he wished to hear his message. He saw himself and never thought he could look good like that. It was milder, but still said, "I am my own stallion." Rarity then said to him before turning to Downy, saying, "It's original, but not so much that they turn you off at first sight. Never be last out of style or first in fashion, I always say."

Now Downy, you're the opposite, and plain and simple will not do.

You exude grace and beauty and thus this all must show right through.

For you, flowing and blending colors that show movement with poise and grace;

The harmony of nature with all moving as one in time and space.

Show them gaudy baubles do not always accent one's beauty true;

Harmony with that movement shows the beauty inside you.

Show nature's harmony in your heart, it cannot be restrained;

Let them see how they also intertwine, whether loved or much disdained.

That all are one with you, and they in all: your story it must be heard.

And you taught them all this wisdom without saying a single word.

She now had Downy in a simple one piece dress with a simple black belt in the middle. The top half was loose but fitting with a clear demarcation at the shoulders in the stitching as to where the sleeves started. The sleeves were also loose but fitting, ending in a lace pattern, and the neck had a simple ribbon cinch tie with no collar. The skirt half was pleated and flowing, also bordered with lace, with blending colors top and bottom that noted movement and a flowing grace with a scheme that matched both her mane color and coat color so as not to clash. It also was able to compliment either her usual flower chain she wore on her head like a laurel, or even a single flower she was often seen to be sporting. The twins could not believe it. It still said who they were, but in a way that was not so much "in your face" as it had been. They were still different, but not so much that they were being noticed for the wrong reasons. Rarity then said, "If I were you, I would wear things like this before them. It still may make them turn their noses up at you, but it still preaches your message and yet exudes a maturity that they just might listen and learn something from what you say and sing."

"You can do a whole wardrobe for us like this?" asked Downy.

"Of course," answered Rarity, "This is my stock in trade. These you can have as my gift to you, and if you want more, I have the patterns, and I can do variations of this in different color schemes depending on what the need is at a reasonable price, because I do consider you friends after all."

"We've barely known you…well, like this, anyway," said Quill, "I just hope that we can live up to whatever image of friends you hold of us."

"Think nothing of it," said Rarity, "Any friend of Twilight is my friend as well. See you around town darlings, and at the Gala!"

They both walked out of there just as Twilight was moving quickly towards the boutique, saying hello quickly, but then realizing they were dressed differently, and she was forced to stop and say, "Hey, those look so cool on you! Ah, you got the Rarity treatment, didn't you?"

They nodded and smiled, and Twilight then said, "Give her a chance, and she'd redress the whole world if you gave her a chance."

They went their way, and Rarity asked as Twilight came in and shut the door, "Well, hello, darling. And what brings you to me this day?"

"You are not going to believe this, but…" and went on to tell with what she had been tasked.

The scream of glee could be heard across town! "Oh, this is the most FABULOUS news!" gushed Rarity, "And you wish my help?"

"Décor is your thing," answered Twilight, "I know you and the Ponytones are performing in the gala, but I think you can still do this."

"Oh, absolutely!" she beamed, "I not only get to go, but to actually shape the look of it as well! Oh darling, we must visit Canterlot right away! I have so much to plan for, and I need to see with what I have to work!"

Twilight sighed and felt a little bit of the weight come off her. It felt good to know she had others with which to share the load.

As the days passed and Twilight was pouring over the list, she was able indeed to recruit her friends. Rainbow Dash was going to be part of a Wonderbolts display, while Fluttershy would take care of animal acts to entertain the children who came with their parents. Pinkie Pie would work with Rarity on music and refreshments so as to not clash with anything Rarity had planned. She hoped that Rarity would be able to help keep Pinkie Pie's idea of such things with some dignity. Applejack would work with Granny Smith as official feastocrats for the event. Once this was done, she wanted to meet with those who Celestia wanted in a musical stage show, and she met with them at the twins' house, looking to see what they had in mind for the show. The first ting Quill asked is, "Well, just what is this gala all about anyway?"

"Well, it's an annual celebration that is held just for the sake of having a celebration," said Twilight, "It indeed sports all of what is the best in Equestria, and it starts at sunset and goes on pretty much all night. There are events both in the castle and in town, and it is just a spectacular night."

"But there doesn't really seem a point to it," added Quill.

"Of course there is," answered Twilight, "I mean you do what you do just because you can, right?"

"Sure."

"Well, I guess the answer why we do it is, why not?" answered Twilight, "Does one need a reason to have fun."

He couldn't argue that and let it go. Yet, Downy said, "Thing is, we really don't know how we'll fit into this scene. I mean, I don't think they'd care for our brand of music."

Twilight got a smirk and said, "You know, after all these years of knowing Princess Celestia and it took me a long time to learn this. Though she is a princess, she really doesn't like all the formal trappings. One thing she does not care for is smug and arrogant ponies, and often she does what she can to shake that crowd up while trying to help others loosen up and relax."

She put a hoof to her mouth and acted like she was sharing a secret as she said, "Sometimes I think she's a closet party animal!"

Everyone got a good laugh out of it and then decided to share their plans. Octavia and Vinyl were going to do a combo classical/techno show of pieces. They would be to the sheet music, but done to that style. The Ponytones had a series of a cappella tunes they had planned, along with the Doo-Wop numbers the twins had taught them, and they also asked for them to teach them more. It was agreed they should all do something together, but they would hash that out later. The twins, however, were not seeking to be that showy. Yet, they had a few songs they would need help from the sitting band that would be playing music in between sets, and they figured on what they knew to be a few Everley Brothers numbers, some Simon and Garfunkel tunes, trying to stay away from the more angst filled numbers, and a few Peter, Paul, and Mary sing-a-long tunes. If they played their cards right, they knew they could win the crowd over if they could get them involved. They also were going to use this as a chance to show some of what they had learned by this point in their Bardic craft, hoping it might bring a few potential Bardics out of the crowd. Twilight caught this, and decided to take their temperatures, proverbially speaking.

Everyone had left by this point except for Twilight, who then asked, "So, now that things are kind of settling down, how have you two been? We really haven't talked much since you arrived at Ponyville."

They looked at one another, and Quill then said, "Okay…sort of…"

Twilight looked at him quizzically and asked, "Something bothering you?"

Quill sighed and said, "Well, I know we've settled things in our minds about how things are, and where they seem to be going, but…"

He paused, trying to find the words, and Twilight coaxed, "But, there's something else?"

"Well," he said, "I mean, it's been a bit over four months now, and when you think about it, a lot has happened."

She pondered it, and then said, "Feeling overwhelmed?"

"Not exactly," answered Quill, "I'm not sure what it is. I mean, in that time, we went from being two foster kids in the human world with no future, to finding out we were not really human, to finding out we are what we are now, that we are magical, and that it is a special magic, to becoming what we really are, to spending three months in an Equestrian cram school, to now playing a royal command performance. Dude, that's like…it's trippy!"

"I don't know if we've really been able to have a chance to wrap our heads around it yet," added Downy, "I mean, we had a bit of down time when we got here, but our heads were still swimming a bit just trying to get settled in. It's all just zipping by."

"And that's really not our way," added Quill, "I mean, we just want some more time to dig it, you know?"

"To…dig…it," said Twilight, still trying to get the hang of their lingo, "I…think I get it?"

"Have you ever felt blindsided by life before?" asked Downy.

"Have I ever!" said Twilight, "There was the day I became an alicorn…"

"You didn't start off this way?" asked Quill.

"That's right, I don't think I ever told you about that," realized Twilight, and she told her story. In a very short space of a day, she was just a student, solving one of the many problems that liked to come her way, and then a princess in that same day. Before she knew it, they were crowning her, and then she had to stand as national ruler when the princesses were kidnapped and stop a crisis that threatened to destroy all of Equestria. They were just in amazement in all this, and Quill said, "Bummer! And I thought we've been going through the wringer! How did you come to grips with all of it?"

Twilight said, "I am the princess of friendship, but I could not have been that had it not been for my friends."

"It's always good to have someone you can lean on," said Downy as she hugged her brother. Twilight thought about it and said, "Let me tell you what: when I'm feeling stressed, I love going to Fluttershy's cottage and helping with her animals. She is such a quiet soul that she can bring me calmness when things are feeling out of hand. Why don't you come with me tomorrow. She's having some tea with me, and I think she wouldn't mind a couple more."

"That sounds very nice," said Downy, "Can we bring our guitars?"

"Sure," answered Twilight, "I couldn't imagine you two without them by this point."

Early the next morning, they got dressed, some breakfast, and met Twilight as they went to Fluttershy's cottage. As they approached, there seemed to be a peace about that place that set them at ease. If there seemed to be one being around the area that seemed in tune with nature, it must be Fluttershy. They remembered her human counterpart, and they wondered just how different or the same this one would be. Twilight knocked, and Fluttershy opened the door a crack. Upon seeing her, she opened, but was put off a touch by the twins. This Fluttershy hadn't really gotten to know them all that well yet, and she turtled up a bit. "Oh, hi," she said quieter than normal, but Downy gently smiled and raised her right hoof, saying, "Peace, nature's child. It is so good to meet you."

Indeed, Downy was like Fluttershy in many ways, but without the shyness. Fluttershy blushed a touch and matched Downy's smile, as she was put at ease by the newcomer. They then saw all the animals in there that normally would be seeking to annihilate one another for food living in peace and harmony. Quill kind of thought of her as one of those peaceful souls that animals set aside their instinctive fears and approached without hesitation. From behind her was heard, "Ooh, like, I felt the good vibes when you all entered. Righteous."

Tree hugger had come by as well, and Fluttershy said, "Oh, that is so good we're getting along! I'll get some more tea and muffins!"

The twins looked at her and held up the right hoof, saying, "Peace, sister."

"More like this," answered Tree Hugger, as she held her hoofs before her, putting the tips of the hoofs together before her muzzle, "I'm thinking you're trying for this."

The twins were happy somepony finally taught them how to do a peace sign in this world, and they returned the gesture. With that, they all had a seat, and Hugger said, "Your spirits seem so, like, in place, and not in place…totally two worlds."

The twins looked at one another, not sure how she could have seen that, and it indeed begged the question, "How can you see all that?"

"Like, I'm totally familiar with the natural movements of all creatures," answered Hugger, "Your movements are a bit more measured than others, and there seems to be a vibe off you that you want to move another fashion. You also seem to have an instinct to use your fore hoofs more than, not just unicorns, but more than anypony of any kind."

"But, we've only been here a short time," said Quill, "You caught all that?"

"Hey, if you want to be in tune with the energies of the world," answered Hugger, "You have to be like, really observant. If something's amiss, you can catch it before it becomes a problem."

The twins looked at each other, then at Twilight, and Quill then said, "I guess the cat's out of the bag. I think we can share this."

Twilight nodded, and added, "Please, don't spread this around. We're not sure how every other pony might take this. There's no telling what some ponies might do if they knew what they are about to tell you."

With that, they told their story. Fluttershy was familiar with dimensional travel thanks to Twilights travels, and yet she was still amazed by what the twins had gone through, but Tree Hugger looked all mellow about it. After they were finished, Tree Hugger then said, "The universe holds so many mysteries, and yet knowing this shouldn't be amazing. I mean, when you open your mind enough, you can learn to accept many things as true that most others might dismiss offhand. And, like, talk about blowing your mind! You've actually crossed into another world! Well, that totally explains your mannerisms."

"You don't amaze easily, do you?" asked Quill.

"Dude," responded Hugger, "I've seen too much for things to amaze me all that much. I just take things in stride, one day at a time, one step at a time. Can't worry about tomorrow. It's not here yet. Can't worry about what's not happening yet."

That caught even Twilight a bit considering how she had the tendency to worry about this or that. She took mental note of that and filed it away. Meanwhile, Quill said, "Man, I…ugh…still trying to get a hang of the lingo. 'Man' has no meaning here."

"I get it," said Hugger, "Takes time to get into new digs. You must feel overwhelmed."

They just smiled and nodded, and Fluttershy finally interjected, saying, "I would be absolutely lost if it had been me. It would be so frightening."

"How would you deal with it, then?" asked Downy, figuring her innocence would say more than what she would realize she let on.

"Well, it always takes me time to learn something new," she said, "But, I could never do it without friends. They can take what seems scary and make it not scary. Nothing is really scary once you understand it."

"It's cool," added Hugger, "You'll get so used to it that it won't even seem you were never as you are now. But, you'll never fully shed that other world. Besides, you have your music. If that's what you're here to do, then I can't think of many other ways you can tune yourselves with the energies of the planet. There's harmony in everything: music, nature, the cosmos, friendship…"

"The tree of harmony," mumbled Twilight, "I wonder how much that has to do with your magic, considering how it is based in the harmonies you create with your music."

"Cool!" answered Hugger to that, "You're digging it! Hey, let's go outside and enjoy some of that nature. Play what's in your hearts!"

They all nodded and headed out to the backyard where the wildlife was teeming with activity and peace. The twins heard the birds chirping, and they seemed so happy and without a care. Quill started to play "Three Little Birds," and Downy caught onto it, playing and singing with him in relish. After getting the feel for the song, everyone started to sing with them. They were not even trying to use their magic, but because they were now starting to get in tune with everything, it was if that tree of harmony Twilight mentioned was getting in tune with them, taking them to another level, so to speak. The twins jumped into "One Love" and then into "River of Babylon," and even the animals were starting to prance with the music and harmony. The twins even picked up the pace a bit and went into "Me and Julio Down by the Schoolyard." As the day began to draw to a close, Hugger then said, "There is so much good the world can gain from you two. I am so glad to have met you. I truly think we are all better ponies for this day."

Fluttershy had not had as much input as Twilight thought she might have had in this whole thing, and she just wondered if she was just not sure what she should say for fear of saying something wrong. Yet, what she had been doing is observing and thinking, and she finally spoke up, saying, "You're like a water bird put in a desert. You feel like you don't belong here, do you?"

That stunned Twilight a bit that Fluttershy could be so plain, considering how careful she was in not wanting to offend anypony in what she said. Downy then said, "We've come to accept that this is our home, and that this is where we belong…" but Fluttershy made it clear how she came to this conclusion, cutting in and saying, "But that doesn't mean you feel like you belong. But that's okay, because I know how it feels. Often I've been in places in things where I thought I didn't belong, or wondered how somepony like me could ever help or be a part. But, thanks to my friends, they've taught me that I don't have to feel like that. They make me feel welcome that I have worth. Well, you are welcome with us, and you do have worth. You do belong."

Quill said, "We've never been made to feel like we belong, even where we came from."

"That's because you didn't" answered Hugger, "That was not your real home; this is."

"Old habits die hard, don't they," added Twilight, "You just have to give it time. I bet once you start to reach some goals for yourselves, you'll be so wrapped up in it that you won't even think about it anymore."

Downy, hearing this, began to hum an old song called "The River of Jordan," and old human world folk song they had been reworking for this one, and Quill picked up on it, starting to play and sing. The message in the song was that everypony and everything had its proper place in the world, and is a part of every stallion and mare, and that means everypony in the world. So empowered felt they now that Quill felt inspired and cried out to the horizon, "Look out, world! Peace, music, and the harmony of friendship is going to conquer you!"

Somewhere near the surface of the Abyss inside Tartarus, a pair of eyes turned to the top. He had heard the echo of confidence and power waft through the fields and paths of magic, and it was a magic he knew all too well. He smiled evilly and said, "Soon, my child, soon we shall meet, and we shall see just who conquers what…"


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Some more weeks passed, and everyone involved with the show was practicing hard. It seemed everypony was calm, collected, but still a bit nervous heading into the big night…everypony, that is, except for Twilight Sparkle. As the time approached, she was becoming more anxious than ever. She had faced down great problems, became a princess, solved friendship problems, even defeated Tirek, and yet, somehow, this seemed worse. The fate of the entire gala rested on her shoulders, and she knew just how important this was. She had changed the order of events time and time again, had certain performers or orchestral musicians cancel, forcing yet another change in things. She was organized, but it was hard to keep to a game plan when the factors keep changing on you. Now it was just days from the actual event, and all those involved gathered at Canterlot to get things going. This is when things took a bad turn as far as Twilight was concerned.

She checked on Fluttershy to see how the animal entertainment was going, but instead of some simple kind of animal event where the foals could just experience them, Fluttershy had a circus going. When asked why, Fluttershy said, "Oh, but these dear sweet creatures have far more to offer than just being a petting zoo. They have many talents, and the foals could learn a thing or two."

"No, we can't do that!" she protested, "I mean, this is supposed to be a formal and quiet affair. Besides, that's never been done before. We need to stick to what they expect."

She trotted off, and Fluttershy now looked sad and felt bad that she may have ruined everything. Twilight then went to check, on Rainbow Dash. Since she was going to be working with the Wonderbolts this time, she knew that could not go wrong. After all, she was not going to be in charge of that per se, but her skills could enhance the show they normally did. Yet, when she went to watch the practice, they were doing all sorts of stunts that had never been seen before, and what's more, riskier than the Wonderbolts had ever tried before. A couple of runs at it almost ended in disaster, and she wondered just what could go wrong if disaster struck with all those dignitaries watching. She spotted Spitfire taking a break and she rushed up. Spitfire called the few Wonderbolts around her to attention and they all saluted, "Good afternoon, your highness. Come to see our progress?"

"Indeed," she said, "And I'm glad I did! What is going on? This isn't the normal stuff you do."

"True that, ma'am!" chirped Spitfire heartily, "We were preparing to do what we always do, but with Airpony First Class Dash in this, (her rank in the reserves,) we knew we had a top notch flier in the squadron, and we couldn't pass that up. Besides, she had some great ideas, and we know that, by show time, we'll give those guest a show they'll never forget!"

"I'd say so!" she said, "Especially if you mess it up like you did a moment ago, or worse!"

"Nah, no sweat," said Spitfire confidently, "New things take practice, but we're the Wonderbolts after all, and we'll have it ready! You can count on us."

She looked at the ones around and said, "Okay, break time's over. Let's get up there and get our maneuvers down pat. The safety of the guests are priority, as the princess said."

They took of as she said, unheard, "That's not what I meant…ohh…this is going to be bad!"

As the others went up, Dash came down with her crew and saw Twilight. She trotted up and said, "Hey, I'm glad you got to see this. It's a bit rough, but we'll have it hammered out."

"No, no, no!" protested Twilight, "I can't believe you were able to convince her to make all these changes."

"Hey, she knew she had the best flier in all Equestria," said Dash confidently, "All I did was share some things I wanted to try, and she ate them up."

"You have to change it back!" Twilight protested again, "We can't take chances, not with this! This is too important."

A bit perturbed, Rainbow Dash asked sternly, "Important for who? Now, look: do you want this some hum drum thing, or do you want this a night to remember? Stop worrying, I'll be the best night ever! Now, I need to get some chow. See ya."

She went her way, not even taking notice of Twilight's amazed face, full of confidence, and, as usual, not thinking about the kinds of consequences Twilight was contemplating at that moment. Yet, if Dash knew just what those thoughts were, she just might have dismissed them as silly anyway.

With that, she headed to the kitchen where the Apples were hard at work preparing the banquet. She figured that, considering how they were, they'd keep it conservative. Imagine, then, the shock that Twilight had when she saw the menu they were whipping up. Sure, it was a complete and varied one, but it was all some kind of down home cooking, normal for country ponies, but not ever really seen at a banquet like this, with baked this and deep fried that, and nothing of the kind of thing one would expect to see. The only thing that seemed to be standard was the bread. At least you couldn't mess that up too badly. However, Big Macintosh was sitting at a butter churn, pumping away, as Granny Smith passed her, saying, "There ain't nuthn' like fresh and homemade butter with homemade bread!"

"Yep," answered Big Mac, confidently.

Granny Smith spotted her and said, "I knew we was makin' up some good vittles! Yer nose musta lead y'all straight in here!"

Remembering her manners with older folks, Twilight said, "I beg your pardon, Granny Smith, but, what are you doing with the menu?"

"Bah!" protested Granny Smith, "That ol' thang? Are you kiddin'? That stuff even a starvin' pony on his last leg woulda turned his muzzle up to it, not that it'd take care of his starvin' problem. It'd probably take more calories t'eat than the food had t'start with. Why, you could die a starvation just tryin' t' eat it! Thems ponies are gonna know what good eatin' is by the time we're dun with 'em!"

"But, that's not the point!" protested Twilight, "They're not expecting this. They're used to the fancy restaurant kind of fare. I'm not even sure they'd eat this."

Granny Smith caught the gist of it, and she became cross. Twilight suddenly found a spoon being wagged in her face from a very sore Granny Smith as she said, "Now, you jus wait one cotton pickin' minute there, little missy! Y'all may be sum high falootin' princess now, but that ain't no excuse for sassin' yer elders! Besides, I still remember you when you was just a stumblin' unicorn still tryin' t'make yer way around in things, so don't more highly of yerself than y'ought! On top of all that, we're in private, and y'all ain't too old fer me t'take y'all over my knee, comin' in here and insultin' our cookin' like that, and suggestin' we ain't got five-star credentials. There ain't nopony what's ever turned their muzzles up t'Apple family cookin', and it ain't about t'start now! Now, if y'all know what's good fer ya, y'all better skedaddle before I get madder and decide t'redden up that cutie mark a yours and teach y'all a lesson yer momma, daddy, and Princess Celestia seems not t'have taught ya. Y'all asked us t'cook, and this is what yer getting'! Now git!"

Granny Smith turned around and went back to her duties, muttering one thing or another about her attitude, saying, "She used t'be a nice little filly, but give her a crown and wings and she gits all heady!"

If it had been anypony else, Twilight would have fired her for that. Yet, this was Granny Smith, and the grandmother of her friend Applejack. She could not do that. However, it was about to get worse. Just then, Applejack was coming to the kitchen and said Howdy to Twilight before heading into the kitchen. However, about 30 seconds passed, and down the hall, Twilight heard, "Tarnation, Twilight! I can't believe y'all!"

She galloped out and got in front of Twilight, saying, "Shoot, Sugar Cube! What's the matter with y'all? I know yer all flustered an' all 'bout the whole shindig, but I can't believe you'd talk like that t'Granny, especially all the times y'all sat down and broke bread with us! Y'never had a problem with it then. What makes this any different? Why, I'm a bit cross with y'all myself fer that. Anypony else, and I just might ah taken y'all behind the woodshed fer actin' like that before kinfolk, especially t'Granny. But, because yer my friend and all, I'll give y'all a chance t'explain yerself."

Twilight collapsed and said, "Ugh, what IS the matter with me? I can't believe me. I've never been this worried. I'm just trying to get things the way they are supposed to be, but everyone keeps having their own ideas on what to do, and no one wants to keep with the script!"

"Who said anythin' 'bout a script?" answered AJ, "Do ya really think things need t'be all stuffy and uptight?"

"That's not it," answered Twilight, "It's just that this is the biggest social event of the year. I can't mess this up. Princess Celestia is counting on me to get this right, and I can't let her down. I can't take chances. Look, I'll apologize to Granny Smith once she's cooled down a bit, but I just wish you could see this from where I stand."

"What I see is somepony who, if she keeps gettin' herself worked up 'bout this, she's gonna cause what she's tryin' t'prevent!" answered AJ, "Y'all need t'go somewhere and think this thing through. Fer right now, I'd steer clear of the kitchen. She's gonna take a few t'cool down."

Twilight sighed, wondering just what came over her, realizing she just came close to losing a friend; a twist of irony being the princess of friendship! She decided to head over to the ballroom where the socializing would be taking place, as well as the stage show, thinking that maybe Rarity could put some common sense into things.

However, once she got there, there did not seem to be much in the way of harmony, as Rarity was protesting over Pinkie Pie's attempts at decorating. "Pinkie, darling," protested Rarity, "I know you can throw a party, but this is not that kind of party! Honestly, this looks more like a foal's birthday party, not something for a grand ball."

"Aw, c'mon!" said Pinkie Pie, all cheery, "Once this thing gets going, they'll have a ball for sure!"

Twilight face hoofed and said, "Oh, not again!"

Rarity spotted Twilight, and she said, "Oh thank goodness you're here. Maybe you can talk some sense into her."

Twilight rolled her eyes, knowing that that might be a more monumental task than trying to plan for this. She saw some of the refreshments Pinkie planned, seeing all the cakes and pies she had prepared, and she said "Pinkie, where's the little sandwiches? Where's the hors-d'oeuvre?"

"That's no fun," said Pinkie, swinging down on some streamers Twilight was sure she should not have been able to swing on due to her weight, but she learned long ago not to question the Pinkie! Pinkie then said, "Everyone has a sweet tooth, and I bet they'd like more than just a stuffy affair."

"You're the second pony today to say that," she sighed, "But, I have to agree with Rarity. This is not what they are expecting."

"But, that's good!" added Pinkie, "Who'd want to get what you'd expect? Why even come if you get there what you'd get here, or get here what you'd get there. I get those two confused sometimes. Anyway, what fun is that when you get what you always get?"

"But, I… Ooh," she said, her head hurting as she left the hall and went to her room. Rarity shook her head, and turned herself back to Pinkie Pie, saying, "But, at the least, could you keep the colors from clashing? Honestly, darling, those colors are far too loud…"

Spike had already had Twilight's bath drawn, and he said all proud, "Your bath is ready, and I have your favorite tea ready to go."

However, Spike saw the frustration in her eyes and said, "Whoa, is it all that bad?"

Twilight practically oozed into the bath and just slowly sunk into the water until submerged. After a few moments she surface and laid back as she flopped her fore hoofs over the sides of the tub, saying, "Spike, I don't know what to think, or what is wrong with me."

"Okay," he said, "You not knowing what to think is rare for you. Sounds like you're pulling your mane out."

"Oh, Spike," she moaned, "Nothing's going as planned, everypony seems to have their own ideas, and I got so frustrated that I actually insulted Granny Smith's cooking."

"Ouch!" said Spike with some surprise, "You ARE off your rocker! I've seen you worked up before, and I figured that, by now, you'd have this kind of thing under control. I mean, this isn't like trying to find the Crystal Heart or face down Tirek. I mean, it can't be all that bad."

"Nothing is going the way it should," sighed Twilight, "Everypony is going to come in and wonder what happened to the gala. This a grand ball, not some local dance at the grange hall. I can't risk doing things different than what they would expect."

"And why not?" asked a familiar and welcome voice.

Twilight looked over to the door to see Princess Celestia entering with her usual calming presence and gentle demeanor. She then said, "I hear somepony is so worked up that she insulted Granny Smith's cooking."

Twilight face hoofed again, and muttered, "Great! I just wonder if it's being printed as front page news in the Canterlot Press. I am really going to have to make it up to her."

Celestia still smiled, but sighed as well, and said, "I know you know how to delegate, Princess Twilight, but I think you still want some control over things."

"Well, maybe you're right," she answered, "But, can you blame me? This is the biggest social event on the calendar, and I can't afford to have anything go amiss. Everything has to be just right, and changing things from what they usually are is just too much to risk."

"Are you so sure of that?" asked Celestia, "I knew that if I picked you this year, I knew you would turn to your friends to get the job done, rather than the usual sources, and that was what I hoped would happen. It is because you trust your friends that you even instinctively turned to them for this."

Twilight looked a bit down now, starting to see what was happening now, and seeing that she just might be doing what AJ said she might be doing: causing the disaster she was hoping to avoid. She sighed and said, "Some trust I'm showing! I mean, I trusted them, but I trusted they'd do things the way things had always been instead of just trusting their better judgment."

Celestia came over to the tub and said, "Twilight, you have grown much, but there is one thing I know about you that you have yet to resolve. You have a grand fear of failure. You fear that, if you fail, the whole world is going to come down on you. Now, as a princess, I wonder if that has compounded itself."

A tear rolled down Twilight's face. Celestia was right. She had a fear of failure and retribution. She saw Celestia like a second mother to her own, but because she was one of the top two princesses in the realm, she was scared to fail before her. Celestia then said, "Twilight, I always had great expectations for you, and you surpassed them no end. Yet, sometimes I wonder if you just put far more expectations on yourself than I would have ever demanded of you."

"I…I've always been scared of…of…" stuttered Twilight, and she was close to a good cry, and managed to utter, "I've always loved you, and that you loved me enough to want to tutor me, guide me, and I never wanted to lose that…to lose being with you. I've been so scared to make that one mistake that might push you over the edge…"

But Celestia was stroking Twilight's mane and interrupted her, saying, "… that you were always scared to take risks. Twilight, let me tell you a secret: at first, I saw you as a prize pupil. But as the years have passed, you have become like a daughter to me, and I do not think there is anything you could to make me stop loving you. Sure, you had that issue where you almost caused a riot with that spell some time back, and indeed, I was ready to discipline you for that had your friends not stuck up for you. I would not have kept you from Ponyville for too long, because I know what you did was not out of greed or power, but that you just wanted to make me happy, and I would have just waited until you had a bit more maturity before I sent you back. You had too much potential to cut you off from your destiny like that. But, no matter what would have happened, I never would have stopped loving you."

At this, Twilight embraced Celestia, and though she was all wet, Celestia didn't seem to mind. She then said, "Finish your bath, and I want to walk with you and see how things are going. I bet you can mend some fences in the process."

Once she was finished and out of the tub, she and Celestia went out to look at things. As they went, however, Celestia then said, "There was another reason why I picked you. Because I knew you would turn to your friends to help you, I knew that your friends could come up with things that would shake up the monotony of the gala. Every year, it's the same thing, gala in and gala out: same food, music, refreshments, entertainment, and so on. We need things different for a change."

"But, aren't you afraid of offending everypony?" asked Twilight curiously.

Celestia winked at her and said with a smirk and raised eyebrow, "It's good to be the princess! I'm in charge. If I asked for this, whose going to question me? I normally don't make much of my position, but it's nice to fall back on when you really need to!"

As they walked, she wondered just what kind of a foal she'd been. If Celestia had had a tutor as Twilight had had, she wondered just how much of a headache she had been to that mentor. She dearly loved Celestia, but there were times, she had to admit, that she could be a real imp!

However, as they walked, she began to ponder this, and she now wondered if, by doing this, she was teaching the ponies of Equestria something about humility. Celestia indeed seemed like fame was something she never sought, but that was thrust upon her and Luna, and something that, save for Luna's "sick time", never let get to their heads. Twilight then pondered past galas as she was growing up, and she remembered all the power brokers that would come to these things, how they themselves desired fame and power in their own realms of business and whatnot, and how they had been trying to schmooze with her as much as they could to further their own goals, and maybe get that royal endorsement that they could hold over other ponies heads. Indeed, the gala never seemed something they actually enjoyed, but was more something that was a means to an end. Moreover, if there was one thing Twilight had learned about what had happened to her, those who try to run from fame and power will always have both catch up to them and take them prisoner, so to speak. The more you run from them, the more it comes to you. At this, the lights were coming on in Twilight's head. Celestia _wanted_ to shake things up. She wanted to make the affair fun for her if for nopony else, and the devil may care what anypony else thought. What were her guest going to do? Would they insult her, and take a chance on losing everything they were trying to gain? Would they try to dispute her actions, try to question her over this, or break off diplomatic relations and shoot themselves in the hoof? She could now see two goals in this: teach them that there is more to life than power broking and trying to use other ponies for their own gain, and if they did want to get anything out of her, they were going to have to work for it and show her they were humble enough to be worth expending that kind of effort on them. It was an odd method of diplomacy, but when one had all the cards, what could anypony else say? Twilight was now smiling, and now smirking, the wheels now grinding in her mind. Celestia looked down at her and said, "And just what are you thinking?"

"Princess Celestia," she said, "I think we need to get ready to rock their worlds!"

First, she went to Fluttershy and she told her to put on the kind of show that would make every foal that came to the gala never want to leave. Fluttershy was all smiles now, happy that she was doing the right thing. She then went to Rainbow Dash and Spitfire and watch the dress rehearsal, pleased that they had gotten it down just like they had promised, and complimented them by saying how they had put the "dare" in daredevil. She then went into the kitchen and apologized to Granny Smith, saying she was wrong, and that she should cook to her hearts content. She would question nothing. Granny Smith gently put a hoof under her chin and said, "Now that's the Twilight Sparkle I always knew!"

She then went in and was relieved to see that Rarity had managed to get the décor to be better coordinated with color, but everything else was no less than what she would expect from Pinkie Pie, seeing that she indeed had party games, but nothing childish in any of them. In fact, she had set up some croquet, lawn bowls, and even some darts and snooker for some of the business ponies to talk out their deals and such as they socialized. Indeed, her friends were once again proving that her trust in them was not misplaced. It was then that the entertainment was practicing their acts, and the twins cut into a song called the 59th St. Bridge Song, also called more commonly as "Feelin' Groovy." The song spoke of just taking time to get every ounce of time out of the morning and not just let it slip by, taking time to enjoy every ounce of what they day could bring. She just sighed and laughed, wondering why she couldn't have heard that song a bit sooner. Indeed, this was going to be the best Grand Galloping Gala ever.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It was now Gala night, and, though Twilight was more assured, she still fretted a bit as the guests arrived. They all strolled up to the royalty and greeted them, but then, when they went into the ballroom, their eyes nearly fell out of their heads. Pinkie Pie announced, "Welcome Gala Guests! It's time to let your manes down and have some fun!"

They saw the décor, and that the music, though what they were used to, was a bit livelier. However, Pinkie Pie was directing them around as if she was the Master of Ceremonies. She pointed in different directions and said, "Over here we have some croquet and lawn bowls, over here we have the snooker tables and darts, In there is the dinner room, where you can get the best in Granny Smith's home cooking, and in the garden is Fluttershy's animal exhibition to keep the little ones occupied!"

Some who did have young foals suddenly found them bouncing up and down, begging for their parents to let them go play there. However, many restrained them, saying, "This is the gala. We act like little fillies and gentlecolts."

"Aww…" they said, but Pinkie wasn't having it. She swept some of them towards the area and said, "Oh, don't be a party poop! It's only a show. It's not like they're going to roll around with them or anything."

The sound of inhaling was such that one would have thought they would have sucked the Wonderbolts right out of the sky and into the ballroom. Some of the more stuffy ponies curled their muzzles up as if someone had waved a turd under their nostrils and said, "This ends now!"

The more polite ones, though put off a bit, bit their lips and went on to try what was going on. The others, however, stormed out and stomped right past the receiving line, bold as you like, and the one in front commanded, "Princess Celestia, with all due respect, I demand something be done about the ridiculous way you've set up the gala!"

"Well, it wasn't me that did," She said slyly, "That was up to the autocrat of this."

She held her hoof over Twilight's head, and he said, "Your highness, I mean no disrespect, but you have a bunch of the commoners in there running things as if it was some kind of hoot nanny at the local grange hall."

Twilight was now nervous again, but Celestia whispered in her ear, "Remember what I said: it's good to be the princess."

Twilight took a deep breath and then let it out in the way that Cadence had taught her hand said, "Well, interesting you say it like that, considering that I myself used to be one of those commoners you mentioned, and all of them happen to be my close friends, and I like what they've done."

"Besides, Monty, you old colt," said Celestia with a smile, using a magic touch to adjust his tie, "I very much approve of what she's done, and this is MY gala, after all. Besides, you didn't seem be all that dignified at Hoof Bowl XXV. I seem to remember you acting all like a giddy foal at Hearth's Warming Eve when the kicker for the Bisons missed that kick at the last second and sealed the win for Manehattan. I'm sure all your friends would just love to hear about that."

He turned red, started to look around and see if anypony had heard that, and said, "Well, um, ah, well I guess, if you approve, then I approve."

Fancy Pants had followed the crowd and saw the whole thing, and he said, "Come on, Monty, we have some business to catch up on, and I still owe you for that loss in that snooker tournament against you in Trottingham a few years back."

"Um…right…" he said as Fancy Pants guided him away, and the crowd followed. Fancy Pants looked back and winked at them, and Twilight giggled, saying, "I guess it will go well after all."

Pinkie then got on stage and announced, "Okay, everypony: tonight, we're going to have a rolling concert…although it's not really rolling, but it's sitting on the stage and not going anywhere, so it's a sitting there concert that rolls on through the night. We start with and finish with a classical piece, and maybe even the whole thing! In between, we have a bunch of different styles as requested by Princess Celestia. We start tonight's show with Neightoven's 5th Symphony."

Many who were more tolerating the evening rather than enjoying it sighed with relief that they were going to have something with culture in it. Octavia, though performing herself, took her position at the conductor's podium and began the piece. As many sat at their dinner tables, they could not help but notice the two unicorns definitely not dressed for the occasion and were a bit perturbed that such riff raff could have been let into the room. Octavia's interpretation of the piece and arrangement was stunning and kept the crowd into it. However, as they went, they could not help but notice the stallion and mare the saw earlier really getting into the music, gesturing partly as if they were conducting themselves, showing much emotion and passion in their listening to it. Those that were of the snobby disposition could not understand why they could ever get that much out of something they thought clearly out of their league.

Once the piece was over, and an intermission was called, many went to the refreshments table, and very much enjoying the switch from the usual fare. Others were having dinner, and were surprised how good that country cooking could be. At the refreshment table, there was that pair again, and two of the snobs, (Filthy and Spoiled Rich namely,) came up to look down their muzzles at them. Not only did they want to put them in their place, but they wanted to be sure they knew they were unwelcome. Spoiled Rich was the vocal of the two and said, "Well, I suppose you're having a good time."

"You don't have to suppose anything," said Quill, "We're having a ball."

Not liking what she perceived to be a snide remark, she said, "Well, I thought the music exquisite."

This, she said, not expecting any real engaging conversation, just as Octavia came to meet with the twins and heard the comment. The answer Filthy and Spoiled got was more than for which they had bargained. Quill started off by saying, "You know, I've always loved how the third and fourth movements blend into one another to a powerful climax."

"Oh yes," said Downy, "And Miss Octavia, I found it interesting your interpretation of the cadenza at the end of the scherzo section of the piece. Many more have that section fairly straightforward and blocky."

"Oh heavens no," answered Octavia, "It has to build the right way, and really show that we are going from the scherzo to the Allegro clearly."

"Of course," added Quill, "And you kept the cadenza at the right spot, and a nice forte fortissimo without going into four f's, like I've heard too many conductors do."

Quill looked back at the couple, as if to engage them into the conversation, and the three of them might as well have been speaking Greek to them. Spoiled said, "Oh, yes…um…very nice…oh look it's…you know…them. Sorry, darlings: must be dashing."

Realizing they had just been outclassed by the commoners, they beat a hasty retreat. Once out of earshot, the three burst out laughing. "Opera snobs," said Quill, "They act like they know, but they just don't know."

Downy added, "Start talking real music to them, and they act like a calf looking at a new gate!"

"They go off to forge new trails in music," stated Octavia, "And become hopelessly lost."

There was a cue from the orchestra that it was time for the next part, and Pinkie Pie announced Octavia and Vinyl Scratch would soon be coming up to mix classic with modern stylings. Prepare to be dazzled!"

They took their places and began their show. At first, there were those questioning this, but because the two knew each other musically just as well as the twins, and because of their ability to interpret music, they were able to put together a show that changed a lot of minds. They were able to mix baroque with techno, proving clearly just how relative music was, and how the old could always be seen in new ways.

After this, Pinkie Pie came out and said, "Coming up next, we have Pineville's own melody makers, the Ponytones!"

They came out, and Rarity spoke for the group, saying, "Tonight, we're going to take you to Bronclyn and into the streets of the brownstones on a typical Friday night. Oftentimes, entertainment for the ponies there does not involve spending money. In fact, for many, there isn't enough money to really buy any kind of entertainment. Yet, this does not stop the people from having fun. Besides street gatherings, the alleys and streets are often filled with the sounds of a cappella singing to entertain one block or another. For those ponies, that was their local band, their local jukebox, and mood setters. The stylings they often use is called Doo-wop, due to the use of certain filler words that, though not really words, flow the music along and give it something for the lead singer to ride on as they performed. It is these stylings we are going to demonstrate tonight. Pay close attention to the blending of the voices and harmonies."

There were those that were about to just tune them out for mentioning the poorer neighborhoods of Equestria, but when she put it on the level of musical appreciation and theory, that caught their attention. With that, they started their set, and did it all without instruments. They wanted to capture the feeling of what they had just described, rarity having designed for the Ponytones clothing befitting of that area. Not only were they doing the songs the twins had taught them, they were putting twists on it that the twins had not put in, which were stylings common to a cappella groups. The audience were pleasantly surprised at just how entertaining the whole thing was, and that helped the twins feel at ease. Perhaps, if they were able to present themselves in the right way, they could keep the audience engaged. This was an establishment crowed as far as they were concerned, and they knew this was not this crowd's cup of tea musically. Yet, they were determined to wow them, and also to make an announcement along the way that they hoped to stir some ponies out and get the ball rolling on their real purpose for coming to Equestria in the first place.

Pinkie Pie took the stage and prepared to announce the pair, saying, "Okey dokey wokey! We have next some newcomers to Equestria, though they aren't so new, because they've been here for a few months, but I guess they'd be new to you, because you've never seen them. But after this, you can't say they aren't new to you anymore, because you'll have seen them."

The crowd looked quizzically at the odd pony that had been acting as master of ceremonies, and Pinkie then said, "Wow, tough room. Anyway, coming out to entertain you are the stylings of Downy and Quill!"

The audience made no sound as two stools were put out and a single spot followed them onto the stage. Immediately, the pair felt the tension and wanted to bolt, but they swallowed it back and took their spots. Quill spoke and said, "Good evening fillies and gentlecolts. Tonight we are going to go into the world of folk music."

This was followed by some quiet mumbling, come cross talk, and many glancing at the twins as they did. Quill took a breath and let it out slowly, and he said, "Folk music has always been important because it always has reflected the nature of a culture. The traditions of folk music has always been the means of storytelling, recording histories, making political statements, and trying to convey a message to the masses. The folk music we will be presenting to you are mostly of a modern flavor, but it is no less a part of the folk tradition than any of the other songs in the genre. Tonight, we hope to both entertain and enlighten. It will either be just us singing and playing, or with some accompaniment, but we hope this will be fun. If you can pick up on some of the songs, join in, because folk music has always been a communal thing, uniting ponies everywhere in peace and harmony."

With that, they started their set. They started with "If I Had a Hammer," wanting to hit them with upbeat at first before a few of the more angst-filled songs, and slower pieces. They hoped to keep the set filled with some variety so as not to put them to sleep. Their nervousness was clear for the first part of the first verse, but as they began to get lost in the song, they were able to phase out the audience and concentrate on their music. Once they did that, they suddenly started to convey an emotion that even the audience, though skeptical at first, were now starting to warm to the humble pair on the stage. They then cut into "500 Miles," with Downy taking the lead on that, followed by Quill telling a humorous story about Nightmare Night and the tradition that humans would call trick or treat, and how that, in this day and age, it was more of a clinical operation, joking how small groups of armed foals racing house to house demanding protection money. That got a big laugh out of the audience. Though they seemed mere commoners, they appeared to have a sense of dignity and culture all their own that made the audience realize they were not just bumpkins. Quill then stated that in Trottingham, they had a similar tradition, but it was not on Nightmare Night, but on Hearth's Warming Eve, the custom being wassailing. With that, they cut into "A Soalin'" but, up to this point, they had not unleashed their Bardic magic. They wanted to test the waters first. This done, on this song, they started in. They started to add lights akin to decorative lights on the stage and over the room, adding an illusion of snowfall to the audience. The audience thought that there was a problem at first, but realized this was a part of the show, and gasped with pleased amazement. The confidence of the twins went up exponentially, and they were able to tear into the rest of the show with relish. They mixed in some Peter, Paul, and Mary numbers in with Simon and Garfunkel, as well as some Everley Brothers tunes, all reworked to reflect the pony world. They finished the set with "The Boxer", with the addition of the orchestra, "Equestrian Tune", which was "American Tune", but again, reworked, "Sounds of Silence." The audience was bedazzled with the sights and the sounds, now figuring it had to be being done by unicorn magic, being that they were unicorns, and they indeed wanted more. They then came out as Quill did "Catch the Wind", Downy did, "Moonshadow", they paired up on "Good Morning Starshine", and they seemed prepared to finish up. Yet, at this point, Quill stated, "I am sure you have all wondered how we have been doing this. Well, part of what we have been doing tonight has been by some ancient magic of unicorns you have, up to this point, knew them to be the stuff of legend and fairy tales: Bardic magic. Well, we have to announce tonight that, the legends are actually true, as my sister and I are actually pure blood Bardics."

Downy hiked up her dress and showed her cutie mark, which was that of the Bardic: a lute inside the musical symbol for the circle of fifths. There were some gasps at the announcement of this, while there were others muttering, and a handful of scoffers, not believing what they heard. Downy put down her dress and Quill added, "Because of the genes of our parents, we emerged, and have been rediscovering the ways of the Bardics. Moreover, we are looking to reestablish the order, but in a new and inclusive way. Any unicorns that have the mark of the circle of fifths along with their cutie marks are candidates to join us if they would like. However, as a new and more enlightened order, any unicorn, whomever they may be, whatever style of music is their forte, for whom music and magic is their strength, and wish to perfect both, we would ask you also to join us. We would never ask you to forsake the careers you have, but just to add to your magic the abilities of the Bardic, and we sit in hopes of all of us helping to make the world a better place to live."

There was still a buzz about the place, but to calm things, Downy did something Quill was not expecting, and she said, "And to finish, I want to do something for my brother."

He looked at her in surprise, not sure where this was going, and she smiled and said, "You see, my brother and I were the children of two unicorns who knew of their heritage, but because of certain things they perceived as threats to our lives because we are pure blood Bardics, they put us in a place where we could be protected and raised in anonymity. It was only recently we learned of our past, and now have returned to fulfill the hopes of our parents. But, while in that setting, being in the foster care system, we faced some harsh times and challenges. My brother and I have always had each other to see ourselves through it, and there were times I was scared and not sure of our future. He used to sing this song to me to comfort me, and as a way of saying that I love him, I sing this song."

Quill just smiled and shook his head, not believing the boldness of his sister, but he was not angry, and just felt the love he had for her as a sister in return. She then set her guitar down as a piano accompanied her in "Bridge over Troubled Water." Quill had tears running down his face as she sang it in a way that made everyone's hearts soar, especially at the part where the orchestra took over and had things soaring. They left the stage to thunderous applause, and as charged and giddy as a twelve year old girl on a sugar high at a Sailor Moon convention. The three acts then took the stage to do the combined numbers they had rehearsed, doing "Me and Julio," as well as "Cecilia", followed by "Keep the Customer Satisfied." Because this was open air, this was when the Wonderbolts started their show as they all ripped into "Baby Flier", in place of "Baby Driver" as the song would normally go. The audience were really into it now, forgetting they were snooty upper crust, and acting like they were youths at a rock concert, having a grand old time. They finished the show with "River of Jordan", a song of unity and harmony, and the audience, once they learned the chorus, joined along. It was a show that the gala would not soon forget.

After this, they kicked into a musical piece that the human world would recognize as the 1812 Overture, though, in this world, was recognized under another name, and this was meant to be the climax of that evening's entertainment. Indeed, Octavia's direction put the power and glory to the piece that it deserved, but what then took the cake was, at the right spots, Pinkie Pie started setting off party cannons, spreading streamers and confetti everywhere to a now joyous and celebratory audience. On the last cannon shot, it shook the floor and covered everything with color and glitter as a fireworks display started overhead. The display itself ran for a good two hours, and Celestia eventually came out and said, "Look at all of you! You are all acting like young foals, having the times of your lives, exactly as the foals you brought are having as we speak. For those of you who wondered, this was the reason why I had things this way. I wanted you all to recapture your youths, when money, power, and prestige meant nothing to you, and having fun was the main goal of your lives. I hope the rest of the evening is just as joyous, and let joy be unconfined. Let's party, everypony!"

With that, Vinyl Scratch started the dance music, and everyone forgot that they were supposed to turn their noses up at this and just let it all hang out. However, things were happening with the twins.

As they went to get some punch and wind down a bit, a handful of ponies approached with wonder and curiosity. One of the elder ones said, "I never thought it could be true. Is this real? Are the legends true?"

The pair just nodded as she said, "You've come back to us. You've come back to us!"

She was in tears now, and they were all being crowded a bit, but they were all asking questions, learning more about them, and were pleased to hear that Ruffle and Dusty Feathers had been their parents. They knew who they were, and realized that, of those so marked, they were the ones that seemed to keep to the legends the closest. Indeed, they all wanted to learn the Bardic ways, and indeed, they wanted to see the order reemerge. The pair smiled and mingled with them as Celestia watched with joy. Twilight said, "A bit for your thoughts?"

"Twilight, be ready," answered Celestia, "As the twins sang in one of their songs tonight," and she sang, "For the times, they are a chainging."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

For the next two hours, the twins were getting some information here and there of the ponies that were interested in learning the ways of the Bardic, but in a new fashion. All involved exchanged personal information, and then the crowd broke up, all except for one. He was in a nice tuxedo, with a grin that reminded you of the last used car salesman you just wanted to give a good rap to the mouth for conning you into that lemon you still regret buying to this very day. "Kids, that was an awesome show! Those are some harsh critics, and you won them over! Are you new to this, or have you been playing a club circuit or anything?"

The pair looked at each other, not sure what to say, and Quill finally said, "Well, we've never done much but mess around at friends' parties and at school and such."

"So, you're saying this was your first official concert?" he said with some genuine surprise.

"Seems so," answered Downy, "Never really thought we could pull it off, but there it is."

"Well, I can say that you two are naturals," he said, all energetic, "and by what I've seen, you two have a lot of potential. In fact, you could make your talents quite lucrative, if you catch my drift."

"You mean, become rich?" asked Quill, kind of catching the drift, and not really liking where this was heading.

"Of course," he added, "And famous. In fact, I heard what you said about what you two are looking for, and what a better way than a recording career."

He handed them a business card, saying, "Spin Doctor, Recording Agent," and a record company called, "Payola Records." He then added, "I have the connections to get you set up: I'll get you into the studios, get you your own band to back you, and all you have to do is record them and leave the rest to us! If they hit, then you can go on tour, speak your message, the sky's the limit!"

They were young, but they were also far from naïve, being taught how to watch out for "the man" or in this case, "the stallion," and their oily ways. Something smelled rotten about this. Downy then said, "Sorry, but we're not out for fame and money."

"What?" he said, as if someone had just let out a stream of foul language in his hearing, "You're kidding, right?"

"Sir," answered Quill, "We've got plenty of money to keep us comfortable, and we have plenty to do now since we spoke to those other ponies. We don't need all that."

He tried to laugh it off and said, "You can't be serious, kids! This is the chance of a lifetime! The world is waiting for someone like you two!"

Downy was catching on to what he was about, and she said, "We've already been given the chance of a lifetime, and are quite happy with it. Thanks, but no thanks."

They turned to leave, and he, not willing to give up, said, "Okay, okay, you two drive a hard bargain: 5% of all record sales, plus standard royalties, and 10% of all gate receipts for shows."

By this point, Spin Doctor had gotten in front of them, holding out contracts, and now they were starting to get angry, as Quill said, "Dude! We're not digging your vibe! I get this sense you'd have us sign with our own blood. We trust very few establishment ponies for the reasons you're pressing on us, and you ain't one of them!"

They started to walk away, and Spin Doctor saw a challenge now. He believed there was nopony he could not sucker, and these two naïve youths were no different. He saw a way to really make a lot more money for himself, and he knew there would be a way to con them, not realizing they were a lot more street savvy due to their upbringing. Spin Doctor then said, "Okay, I see you two are a little cautious. I get it. It's a new world, you're not used to wheeling and dealing, you're cautious. But, kids, this is one of the best ways to get out your message. I'm offering you an engine by which to do it."

Quill pointed to the document he had and said, "What do you get out of it? What's your cut?"

"What's…my…" he said, cautiously at first, but then he said, "Oh, wait, well, that's not really as important as getting you on board. I mean, after all, you're getting a good deal for yourselves. What does that matter?"

"Quid pro que, Mr. Spin," said Downy. No such thing as a free ride: for us, or for you. Not…interested!"

He started getting cross and said, "You're a pair of idiots if you turn this down."

However, they were about to get the last laugh.

Somepony was watching the whole exchange, and he knew Spin Doctor well. He had no trust for west coast agents, and he also knew that kind of agent like preying on unsuspecting youths and ride them for everything they could get. He came up and said, "Hey, Spin Doctor: fancy meeting you here."

Spin Doctor swung around to see a tan unicorn with a light beard and a wavy mane, along with a sharp smile and eyes that showed wisdom and intelligence. "Oh, well, you know… Always looking for the next big thing," answered Spin Doctor.

"Really," he asked, "And just what has this latest find said to your contract?"

Instead of being angrier, he just acted like all was well and said, "Oh, well, I was just helping them understand the benefits of a good recording career, and how, maybe, by it, they could get their message out. But, they play ball hard."

He laughed a bit nervously, and with a sound of annoyance to it. However, this unicorn then said, "Or, it could be that they see right through you. Kids, let me ask you: did you grow up poor?"

The twins nodded, and he then asked, "Grew up on the street?"

"Foster chil…foals," they said together.

"Oh, I see," answered this unicorn, "That means you've been shafted at every turn, right?"

They nodded, and he added, "And, you don't want to be burned again, right?"

Again, the twins nodded, and the unicorn then looked at Spin Doctor and said, "Am-scray."

Spin Doctor became cross and said, "And you can't tell me what to do! If I want to do some business, I'm going to do it!"

"Not with us!" said Quill, "What part of 'no' ain't getting through your cement head!"

"Listen, you hippie punk," he now said through his teeth, "None of you would be anypony if it weren't for the likes of me! You don't get in my face like that!"

However, this was starting to make a scene, and Flash Sentry came up with a couple of the larger guards and said, "Is there a problem?"

Downy then said, "This square leech doesn't get it. We told him to get lost, and he just didn't get it. He won't leave us alone."

Flash turned to Spin and said, "Well, what's your story?"

"Well, um…" he sputtered out, now floundering as it seemed he was gathering more attention than he wanted, "Just a simple business deal. I'm just trying to get it through to them that they could have the chance of a lifetime, and, well…"

As he said this, it seemed a dark shadow cast over him, and he felt a pair of riveting eyes boring a hole through the back of his head. His skin crawled and slowly turned around to see Princess Luna standing behind him, and not looking happy. He sputtered nervously, gave an uneasy smile, and said as he bowed and said, "Oh, good evening, your highness! Lovely gown you're wearing…"

"And what a rapier-like tongue you have," she said firmly, "And it seems it has the ability to attract all kinds of attention. But what makes me nervous is when the head of my Military Police and two of his best guards are of those who gain your attention, then that catches mine."

She was going to ask him to go somewhere else, but he became a fool and said, "With all due respect, do not blame me. It was these two hooligans that somehow only got in here because they were invited…"

"At my sister's behest!" she snapped, "And what is more, they are my personal friends as they are hers! I shall not tolerate your trying to get them into trouble. However, I do have the ability to show mercy. I shall give you this one chance to apologizing for your insolent attitude towards my sister, myself, and our friends."

He swallowed hard, not knowing what would follow if he did not apologize, and he said, "I'm…sorry, your highness…I'll…go my way."

With that, he slunk out of sight, hoping to find some corner to hide in until the gala was over. The twins, however, were scared stiff, because this was the kind of thing that had always happened to them; no matter what happened, it was all their fault. They started to apologize, but Luna smiled as if she was their mother and said, "Fear not, young ones. No one shall judge you in those ways anymore."

They looked at her oddly, and she said, "I have observed your dreams since you have been here, and I can tell that some have not been that pleasant. However, I knew I could speak to you in person instead of your dreams."

They said nothing, not because they were trying to be rude, but they gave her a look that seemed to say, "We're listening closely, please continue."

She smiled and said, "Indeed, you both know that those things you left behind cannot hurt you any longer, and everything is new, but trust me when I say that I understand just how deep scars can run. It takes time for old wounds to heal. However, please understand, never fear in that way again. Like anypony else, you are going to get a fair shake. Yet, also know this: if those nightmares ever come up again, just call out my name, and I shall be there to help them all go away."

The twins smiled, feeling lifted up, and hugged Luna as she said, "But I think this unicorn is one who can help you further. Listen to what he has to say."

They looked at him as the guards parted and Luna went her way to meet with others, and he put out a hoof to say, "My name is Foal, Billy Foal."

"Peace," the twins said, making the symbol tree hugger taught them, and he realized what they were doing and returned the gesture. He then said, "Well, unless you've been living in a whole other world, I've been in the recording business for some time now."

They both stifled a laugh, knowing how close to the truth he had come, and they said, "Well, okay, I think we've heard of you," knowing that this must be the pony double of someone they knew in the other world.

"Well, anyway," he said, "I came from Bronclyn, and got my start there. Trust me, they are miles ahead of Los Pegasus in the recording industry, and all they do there is suck dry every artist that comes their way."

"But, we don't want to record," said Downy.

"I got that much," answered Billy, "But, you know, there was some truth to what he said. You would get your message out."

They looked at each other, and then looked at his flank, seeing a piano with music sheets on it, but no circle of fifths. He laughed, knowing where this was going, and he said, "Hey, trust me: that's not my bag. I don't have magic like that. That's your department. I must admit that what you did tonight made it that much better, though. In any case, there are plenty of ponies in the business already that might be interested as well, and if you get some names involved, you just might be able to get something going better. If those that have your gifts see some of their idols have those gifts, they may be inspired to pursue it themselves if they are also as gifted. There's a ton of potential there."

"We don't want the fame," said Quill, "We just want to make the world a better place."

"And you can do that," he answered, "But, there are ways you can do it on your terms, and indeed, it seems that's the way you roll."

They both nodded in agreeance, and he then added, "I bet there's a studio right in your hometown you can work with, and ponies that can do what you need them to. Spin Doctor would have done all he could to get creative control away from you, and make you something you never wanted to be. If you decided to get into the business for the sake of your cause, it's so much better when you can call your own shots. Hey, if things go well enough, you could have your own studio built into your house. You can tour when you want in order to find other of this Bardic thing you talked about, and other things."

The wheels started to grind in their heads, and Quill said, "We could donate a lot of the proceeds to orphans and foster foals so they can get a better shake."

"Sure," answered Downy, "And maybe we can do benefits for them, and maybe even find some potential Bardics among them who just might slip through the cracks."

"There you go," said Billy, "I figured you could figure it out."

His horn glowed and out came a card that floated to them, saying, "This is my agent. If you decide to do this, call him, and have him call me. I'll come over and we can set something up."

And now they were becoming excited, because, now, they had a chance to make this happen under much better circumstances. He said, "Think about it first. Hey, even discuss it among friends. They could help you sort this out."

They thanked him, said, "Peace," to him again as he went his way, and immediately sought out the others.

By this point, it was about 2:30 in the morning, and many with foals had already excused themselves to put them to bed, and there were still some there, but nowhere near what there was. The feast had long shut down, and the kitchen cleaned up, as Fluttershy had her animals where they needed to be. The Ponytones had broken up to do their own things, and Pinkie handed things over to the servants, all tuckered out. The Wonderbolts had gone their ways, and Rainbow Dash was free to go at this point. Twilight Sparkle caught up to the twins and said, (with a yawn,) "This has got to be the best gala we've had so far."

"It was something," said Downy.

"Hey, my friends are going to head to one of my favorite doughnut shops in town and have a few, and some coffee, before we call it a night, or morning in this case. Wanna come?"

They both nodded and agreed to come with them. This would be their chance to talk.

As they wandered down the streets, they were still alive with activities, as it almost seemed like Mardi Gras, but without all the vice. That energized them a bit more, and they were abuzz with how the night had gone. Once they had their couple dozen, they all talked about how much fun they had had, and they asked the twins, "So, how did it go for you?"

"I never thought we could put on that kind of a show," said Downy.

A voice came through the door, pleasant and familiar, and it said, "And I hear it went better than you had expected."

The girls all shouted, "Princess Celestia!"

She came in and joined them, as a cup of coffee and a doughnut floated up to her, and she said, "My sister told me of what happened, and that you talked with Mr. Foal?"

"Oh, yeah…right," said Quill, as the card he had given them floated out of his own pocket for them to read, "He wants us to think about recording, but he wants to help us do it so we're the ones in charge of how it all goes down."

Now the six were the more abuzz, and Rarity said, "Oh fabulous, darlings! If I were a musician as you two are, I would absolutely jump at the chance to do something like that!"

"Hey, it's better than sittin' around the orchard bein' bored all day long," added Applejack.

"Awesome!" said Dash, "I'd have famous singers as friends!"

"Ooh, think of all the get-togethers you can have!" said Pinkie, bouncing around, "It would be one nonstop party!"

"Well, I'm not sure I'd want all that attention," admitted Fluttershy, "I've had a taste of that, and I felt like I was living in a fishbowl."

"But, I think they'd be in charge of all that madness," said Twilight, "At least that's how you're making it sound."

"More or less," said Quill, "He suggested we just record out of Ponyville if possible, or the privacy of our home, doing what we want when we want."

Celestia, listening to the exchange, said, "It would be a phenomenal opportunity to find other ponies to teach the Bardic ways."

"Well, true," said Downy, "But, I'm thinking all the causes we could fight for through it."

"Ah, always thinking of others," said Celestia knowingly.

"Well, we can't change the past," said Quill, "But we could help save somepony's future."

"Well, I think that sounds like a prize winnin' idea!" said AJ, "No tellin' how many lives y'all could change fer th'better. World needs pony folk like y'all."

The pair looked at each other, and Celestia then said, "I would wait until you two go home and have had time to think on this. I would not rush into it, but there is so much that could be done. But, forget that for now, tell me how it all went for everyone tonight. I'm dying to hear some good stories!"

They all laughed as they went on with their tales, and did so all the way up until it was time for Celestia to raise the sun, charged with the changing world that was coming to them. As they were heading back to the castle for Celestia to raise the sun, and for them to get a good day's sleep, Celestia started to hum "The Times They Are a Changing," and the twins looked at her. Downy had to ask, "You really want to see us succeed, don't you?"

"To live in a world with peace in it," she said, "Who wouldn't want that?"

Ponaeros had cut his last deal, having managed to use his new found power to get those spirits of the Abyss to keep Cerberus busy, and then caused it to be that Cerberus would turn on them, and then gain more of the power they had granted him. With that, he sneered as he used a cloaking spell to hide his emergence. The energy signature he would put out otherwise would alert the rulers of the realm long before he could act. He would then have to disguise it thereafter, because his work would be long and hard. He could not just get things going right away, for these things take time. As he emerged, he heard echoing though the ether, " _To live in a world with peace in it; who wouldn't want that?_ "

He had all he could from letting out a sinister cackle as he muttered, "You may want it, but I swear on all that is evil and wicked that this shall not come to pass!"


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The group of them slept most of the next day, but did not have much energy to do much else than just ride back to Ponyville on the train and drift in and out of sleep, the sounds and sights of the gala still rolling around in their heads. Once home, the twins did not waste any time in finding a recording studio in town, conveniently run by Vinyl Scratch. Considering her DJ skills, it was not surprising she had facilities to record her music, and anypony else's who had a care to record. Once that was done, they got in contact with Billy Foal, who, a few days later, was able to arrive and bring with him his agent. Billy had already briefed him about what had transpired at the gala, who they had spoken to, what he offered, and how they were far savvier than their years let on. They met at their home on the orchard, and the twins knew this man was the one they needed to talk to. The first thing he asked them was what their dreams and goals were, and how they wanted to go about it. The twins felt at peace because this pony made them feel like the ball was in their court. Essentially, what he did was shape a contract that gave the twins conditions they felt they could meet. He explained that what Spin Doctor would have done was have them a slave to the company, having to produce on demand, have a single ready here or there when the company demanded it, tour on the company's schedules, to open with whomever the company demanded, and that was usually someone that was also with the company, and someone not compatible with their music. It would have been the train to Tartarus after a while, and they would have had short careers, and then relegated to the back of the shelf. Yet, there still had to be some give and take. Thus, what they worked out was this: at least one new album every six months, depending on demand; 100% of royalties on original music to be owned strictly by the twins. They set up a holding company they called Bardic Twins Songs Ltd. It basically was a copyright for all their music, and no one was to copy it unless the twins gave consent. They were also given 20% of record sales, 10% of which were to go to a trust fund charity to aid orphanages and foster care organizations around Equestria. Touring and concerts would be to their discretion, considering the overarching goals they had of both reaching and teaching new Bardics to their cause. The agent then said, "You say you have a studio?"

They nodded, mentioned that it was in town, and they had it slated for the next few days. Both he and Billy wanted to see it to see if it met their needs for the time being. Considering their goals, it was suggested they added a studio for themselves that would give them more control on when they recorded and how long. They then headed into town to test the studio.

Vinyl was all pleased as punch that there was the possibility that her studio might be used to make hit records, and escorted them into the studio while she went into the booth. Billy looked around and saw that it was as state of the art that a small town might be able to produce, and it also seemed that this Vinyl Scratch had sunk a lot of bits into what was there. The twins brought their instruments, and there were a few basic things in there already: a few electric guitars, a basic drum set, a synthesizer, and a box piano. Billy checked the piano and was happy to see she kept it tuned. He then decided to see how things worked by saying, "Okay, get ready to record a demo. I want to see how well your mixing board works."

She nodded and started hitting switches. Billy started to activate his magic as he said, "My magic is more geared to be able to use several at once when there is a deficit of players. Okay, this song is one I wrote when I and the recording industry were not getting along. Remember how I told you what some companies would do? Well, I had to go that route just to get going. Believe me, once I was successful enough to start making demands, things changed! This song talks about just how rough the business can get."

Vinyl signaled him in as to when to start, and he played and sang a song called, "The Entertainer," that spoke of how he had to stay popular by staying on the charts, how he often had to pay more money than he was bringing in just to stay in the business, how every town was a blur, how the radio stations would cut up his songs to make them fit a play list, and how he had to avoid going cold, lest the company tossed him to the curb. While this was going on, Vinyl was mixing it, bringing up and down this instrument, trying to get something that sounded full and met with his style of music. Once done, Vinyl gave a signal for them to come into the booth and she started the play back. Billy started to fiddle with the sliders, knowing how he normally liked his music mixed, but was glad to see that he did not have to adjust all that much, and that was the test: how well could she and her equipment capture his sound and style. Did she have the ear for this? He looked at her and said, "Your DJ skills are tight! You really have some good stuff here, and you mixed it well."

She gave a smirk and the pony equivalent of a thumb's up. Billy then said, "Hey, I just might consider doing my next album here! I think you two are in good hands."

"We need a bit of time deciding on what songs we want to do, and then we'll get on it right away," answered Quill.

"Let us know when you get started, and good luck," said the agent, and they went their way. They thanked Vinyl and told her they'd be in touch as to when they wanted to get started. She nodded as she went about working on a remix for a client, and the pair decided to check out the local music stores to see what groups were there.

The one thing they wanted to see was if there was pony equivalents either presently or of the past that existed. If so, they may have to adjust what music they recorded, considering they did not want to get in trouble for plagiarism. What they found was that, though there was many recording stars, there were very few they recognized, and they had to guess that many had either not yet been discovered, or those they sought must have found different paths. They were not sure as to why, but then they remembered the way they had been taught in one school about dimensions 0-10, and they remembered that, just because another universe existed did not mean that everything would be copied. This meant that this universe must have been on the same plane, but not on the same line as the one they left. Thus, their reworked songs that they had brought could now be safely claimed as their own, being that they had to be either a little rewritten, or partially rewritten as to where they would make sense in this world. However, they also agreed that, if it was possible, they should write some things of their own. If they were going to be original, they had to go all the way, even if the public had no idea that there were some there that came partially from another source.

The next thing was to decide on a theme. What were they going to record? They wanted to stay in the realm of folk and folk rock, but they wanted to get their message out. Yet, they then realized something key: what should that be? They took a lunch break to talk about it, and Quill said, "Well, one thing is for certain, and that is, this world does not seem to have much in the way of wars, issues of the world we left, pollution…heck, their source of electric power has nothing to do with what we use, and it is very clean. For the most part, there was nothing going on that would call for some of the songs we use."

"Well, love is always a good theme," pondered Downy, "and patriotic themes we can use."

"Well, then a few I can think of is Equestrian Tune, Equestria, This Land Is Your Land," said Quill, "And I supposed that a few Everley Brothers tunes could go in."

"I loved it when you did 'Catch the Wind' in the show," said Downy, "That almost seems your song."

"Well, if you have one, it's 'Brand New Key'," said Quill, and thus they went on the list.

"We can dedicate one to Princess Celestia," added Downy, "How about 'Good Morning Starshine'?"

"That will work," he said, "What about Luna? We owe her one as well."

After a few minutes of thinking, they decided on "Day Is Done," because of its parental sound, and because of her matronly ways. They had nine songs, and in this world, they were still using vinyl records, and they knew that most albums of that nature contained between10 and 14 songs. They therefore had a few more to put in. As they pondered this, the school foals had been let out for their lunch break, and Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon came up with the newly marked Cutie Mark Crusaders, who now crusaded for the sake of others gaining their own marks, or understanding the ones they gained better to know where they were to go in the world. The five spotted the twins and were eager to come talk to them. They saw them noshing on their lunches slowly over a few cups of coffee while writing down their ideas. The twins invited them to sit with them, and Diamond Tiara instantly took up their bills and paid them off for them. "Wow!" said a happy and pleased Downy, "That was awfully nice of you."

"Don't worry," she said, "I have a bit allowance, and I did some extra things for father, so he gave me some extra. So, I decided to treat everypony to lunch."

"Sounds to me like some pony has a generous streak," said a now understanding Downy.

"Oh, thanks to my friends," she said, pointing at the CMC, "I am a whole new filly! They helped me to understand what my mark was all about."

Quill, loving her enthusiasm, said, "And what is that?"

"Well," she pondered, "I always thought that it meant that my money made it so everypony would do my bidding, and I used to be a big bully. But, they helped me understand that, if you have money, and more than you need, you can do so much good for others."

"Well, that is so sweet!" said Downy, genuinely pleased to hear it, and Apple Bloom said, "And, because of that, we three know now that we were meant t'be together, and help others with findin' out who they is."

"We thought that some of our skills would one day lead to our marks," added Scootaloo, "But we found that, because we had tried so much, and had talents of our own, we could help guide others to finding their own."

"So now, we crusade for others, and do what we can to help them find themselves," added Sweetie Bell, "And that will help lead to their marks. We used to think that the mark meant the one thing that you did special was you, but now we realize that it really says a lot about of who you are. I mean, I can sing, Scootaloo is quite the daredevil, and Apple Bloom is good with interior design, painting, and architecture. But, what we really can do is identify with others struggles, because we faced our own, and find so much peace in doing that."

"So," pondered Quill, "You learned all kinds of things, and because of that, you can dive in when they are doing things. You three are really Jills-of-All-Trades."

"A Jill of what's that you said," asked a confused Apple Bloom.

"A Jack or Jill of all trades is a pony who has many basic skills and knowledge in many areas, but is a master of none," said Downy, "That means you can help with lots of things, though it might not always be perfect. At least you know enough to help."

"I never thought of it like that," said Scootaloo, "Okay, I guess doing all those things really did pay off in the end."

"Sure did," said Diamond Tiara, "Because of that, I can, if not love others, at least tolerate what I would call a short coming and would have teased them about no end. Now, I like others despite those short comings."

The two stiffened and the lights were coming on in their heads. "That's it!" said Quill, "You girls are brilliant!"

They all looked at Quill like he had something stuck to the end of his muzzle, and Downy said, "We've been looking for a theme for our musical approach, and you've given it to us: love and tolerate."

"And 'tolerate' does not always mean 'accept'," said Quill, "But it does mean to make allowances for things where other ponies come up short and by that, love them anyway: love the pony, not necessarily all the pony does."

Downy then added, "It is what makes us different is what unites us. Our talents can aid where somepony else comes up short, and just because tastes are different or does things you personally might not find acceptable does not mean somepony is a bad pony and not deserving of friendship. This is something we can definitely add to our repertoire."

They showed the girls the playlist they now had, and Quill admitted, "Some of these don't necessarily reflect that theme yet, but it's a start. However, we have four more songs we can put on the album, and we're going to write some songs based on that theme."

"YES!" the CMC exclaimed and did a high hoop, "Another successful mission!"

The twins were not sure that this would qualify as that which falls under what they did for other ponies, but they let them have their little victory anyway. After that, they ate heartily, and soon the bell in the school tower rang to let them know that class was soon to restart. The twins then said for them to let Miss Cheerilee know they wanted to speak with her at her convince, because they had a surprise. The five all shouted they would and now skipped contentedly back to school, ready to face the rest of their lessons. Downy then said, "Quill, I never want to go back, ever!"

"I dig it, Sissy," he answered, "I really do."

General War Eagle sat in the national stockade, enraged to this day for what he thought was a major injustice. He also now despised the pair, not understanding what kind of a powerful weapon they possessed. They could inflict great damage to a foe where his own stallions would not risk their lives and completely incapacitate attacking armies. Besides, they were peace doves, and that crowd never sat well with him. His only hope was that he could live long enough to get out of this place and get his revenge. He sat in his cell, eating the slop that came from the kitchens when he heard a voice say, "Toying with the Bardics? Not a wise move if you ask me."

"Who is that!" snapped War Eagle, looking around and seeing nothing.

"A friend," he said with a chuckle, "Or foe, depending on how you take this greeting, and if you are a fool."

"Don't toy with me!" he snapped, now on his hoofs and looking around, ready to fight, "Guards!"

"Yell all you want," said Ponaeros, "I have a silence spell on the cell. No one will hear you, and no one is coming."

Out from the darkness came a jet black unicorn with white mane and tail, and sanguine eyes, along with an evil grin. War Eagle was ready to go at it, but Ponaeros locked him in place, saying, "Don't bother. I could vaporize you where you stand. I actually have a mind to, but I have use for you."

"What would that be?" asked the general.

"Your history may not remember me, but I was very close to creating a world of order," he answered, "I had an ideal world planned, but those ungrateful ponies did not appreciate the good things I was bringing."

"What do you mean?" asked the General, "I have no idea who you are."

"I am the Great Ponaeros!" he thundered, "The true master of the world! I have been exiled for hundreds of years, and now I am free, more empowered than ever before, and I am ready to bring this world back to order again!"

"How do I play in?" he asked.

"Simple," was the answer, "I need a good military man to run the armies. After all, not everypony would be anxious for change. Sometimes you have to 'strong hoof' them into compliance. I need a good strategist."

"And?"

"And…those princesses that did this to you could pay for their lack of vision."

War Eagle smirked and said, "And you really think you could take on Celestia and Luna? The Elements of Harmony were returned to the tree of harmony, but they could easily be pulled out in the case of dire emergency. You'd stand no chance. And now that those awful Bardics are involved, what chance would anypony stand?"

"This is why you should stick with military matters," spit out Ponaeros, "The first thing you do is get many ponies to join your cause first. You build popularity for yourself, something to hate, and then make those on your side seem and feel like they are superior to everypony else. You continue by smearing the leadership. You want to destroy someone politically, then you don't go for their record, you go for their character. Assassinate that, and it doesn't matter what good they do. Then and only then do you attack. It will take time, but when it comes, this world will finally know law and order like they have never seen. Join me, and I can get you out of here and in better conditions. You can make them pay for what they did."

War Eagle was beginning to warm to this honey tongued unicorn, and finally said, "You're on!"

Ponaeros got a contented grin as the pair vanished and appeared hundreds of miles away in a remote location in a mansion Ponaeros created for himself. It would take some work, but they could take over the world. Ponaeros then thought, " _Once you are all under my hoofs, you will bow to me and worship me. In the name of all that is wicked, I swear it!_ "


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

With that, they hit the studio, and they then found out that this was indeed work! They figured they would just knock out some songs and that would be that. They had a rude awakening! It took them just two and a half hours just getting through the first song. There were several restarts as Vinyl got the levels right, and then they had to get over some nerves as the fumbled some lines. Then there was all the restarts that dealt with them either not being in the mics right, or being too loud or soft, and then finishing the song, but not being quite satisfied with how it sounded, and having to redo them again. After that first song, they took a good 20 minute break, already spent, but knowing there was about another five or six hours left in the session. The twins then began to question if this was really the route the needed to take. After that, they were back in the booth, hitting the next track, and another marathon session of trying to get it right. Once done, Vinyl allowed them to take a lunch, and it was then they realized who was in charge here. Because she was the engineer, this also meant that she was their producer, which made her a boss in a sense. In other words, since it was she that would be making them sound good, then it was she that would be calling the shots, and they needed to listen. They decided on the local café and went for lunch.

They sat in the au fresco area, but as they did, they eventually noticed by the nearby fountain an interesting spectacle. A young Pegasus mare with a light brown coat and chocolate-brown mane and tail was sitting in front the fountain, telling a story to a group of foals. Yet, that wasn't the interesting thing. What was interesting about it was what was going on around her. As she told the tale about a ship caught in a fierce storm, a ghostly image of the pirate ship floated in the fountain water, tossed violently by images of ocean waves, saying, "As the Prince squinted out into the distance, he saw a massive wave, heading his way!" and as she spoke, a massive wave rose up from the fountain and bore down on the fleeing ship. The foals gasped, and the mare continued. She then said, "The prince did all he could to keep the ship steady, but just as he thought the worst was over, a strong wind picked up, sending the rig flying towards him! There was nothing the crew could do as the prince was flung off the ship, sinking deep into the ocean."

As she spoke, exactly what she said happened, as a small figure was flung from the ship. The image faded away, and the prince appeared in the air above the foals, slowly sinking down, clothing waving about as though he were passing through water. It was then the images faded and the foals gasped, begging to know what happened next. However, she just said with a smile, "You'll have to wait till tomorrow to find that out," adjusting her headband and standing up, shooing the group away with a laugh. The foals all left with a collective "Aww…" but all with an anxious look that seemed to say they would definitely be back the next day to hear the rest. Yet, what the twins found it amazing that this pegasus appeared to be doing this herself. She was not a unicorn, and yet she was putting out a magic, not only she should not have been able to do, but that in the style of Bardic magic. They had to find out what was going on and they went to speak to her. They came up to her, and said, "Peace, sister! That was amazing!"

"Huh?" Bookworm blurted out as her head shot up, and her black-rimmed glasses fell off her face. She hastily fetched them from the dirt and wiped them off on her scarf, which was a simple blue loop that matched her headband. She squinted at the twins for a moment before laughing slightly at herself and putting on her glasses. "Thank you," she said sheepishly, "It's not really that impressive though. I've seen lots of ponies with much more talent than I. All I do is tell an interesting story, that's what my talent is," pointing to her flank and lifting her wings. Emblazoned upon her rump was a blank book with a blue cover, and a circle of stars floating above it. If the twins squinted, they might almost think that the stars were organized in... The circle of fifths! "Hey, that mark looks familiar," said Downy, hiking up the nice dress Rarity had made her and showing her mark.

Bookworm looked at her own flank, then at Downy's and scratched her scalp. "What does that have to do with anything? What do you mean, familiar?"

"You must have unicorn in your blood," said Quill, "Because we have a similar talent with our music."

"Unicorn? Sure!" Bookworm said with a small laugh, "My mum's one. But she sure doesn't have a talent with music!"

Bookworm let out an amused snort. "I get that from my dad."

"Did your dad have this?" asked Downy, "Because our mother and father sure did."

"Nah, my dad's a Pegasus with no unicorn blood—that we know of," Bookworm replied, sitting back on the edge of the fountain, "He's a handyman and a package delivery stallion. But he's got a good singing voice. Can't do anything like that stuff that comes out when I tell stories. Seriously, I have no clue how that stuff happens... It just kinda does!"

"Well, let's try this, and let us show you that what we do is similar," and they went into a ponyfied version of "Ballad of Thunder Road." saying, "Ballads are stories in music. Here is an example."

Bookworm listened quietly, her head tilted slightly. She watched as the image magic started up, and her eyes widened in wonder. "Wow! That was incredible. I've never really seen it, I'm always too focused on the story to watch the ghosts playing it out around me..."

She coughed, then said, "That's what I call the images. Ghosts, because they're never really…there."

"It's magic," said Quill, "And, if you have that mark, it's magic that is a part of an ancient form we've rediscovered called Bardic."

"Bardic... I've read about them," Bookworm said with a smile. "I'm a bookworm—well, I **am** Bookworm: Bookworm Dream, that is. I read a lot. That's how I find all the stories I tell"

After a moment's pondering, she said, "So, you two are Bardics? That would make sense, with the cutie mark and how your colors are impeccably, well frankly, they're identical. I'd never made the connection between my stars and the circle of fifths, though."

"Wait," said Quill, "That stuff was supposed to be expunged from the record centuries ago, and only legends or fairy tales. Princess Twilight and Moon Dancer had to dig through the Canterlot Castle Library's special wing to find any history on it. How did you get access to that?"

"I, uh, get around?" Bookworm said, scratching the back of her neck, but then said with a nervous laugh, "I spent several years studying at Canterlot University, and I may have gotten access to the special wing once or twice for my more obscure research papers, and I may have wandered a bit off the suggested reading materials and read some other books off the shelves."

Realizing that might be possible, Downy asked, "Have you ever traced your family tree? Well, I mean, since you indicated that ponies...for the lack of a better term...interbreed, it makes us wonder if there some connection. I mean, this could mean that Bardics could be found in any pony."

Considering the weight of this possibility, she said, "My dad is fully Neitherland Pegasus, back as far as I can trace, which was about...hmm...a thousand years or something; which is impressive for pony genealogy. Before a few hundred years ago though, no pony intermarried with other subspecies. It just wasn't appropriate. My mum's side is a bit harder. While her father's fully Unicorn lineage is easily traced back to Poniland, (the pony equivalent of Poland,) her mother is a bit harder to trace. My mum's maternal grandmother was a unicorn from Hoofington, and all her family were Trottingham Unicorns as well with no discernible Bardic heritage. Her mother's father was an orphan, so no one knows what his heritage is,"

She had put some thought into the speech, and was clear she had made such a speech before by how easily she recounted the facts, except for the occasional side comment about the Bardics. Moreover, even as she spoke, despite it not being a proper story, ghostly images of the faces of the ponies of which she spoke appeared in the air between herself and the twins. The twins were amazed that this did not extend past this, yet had to consider that, after spending time just telling stories and not really focusing on it going further, this just might have been the extent of it. Quill then added, "You see, we ask because, well, we're kinda trying to bring back a new and revamped version of the Bardics. But, since we know now if the intermixing, there is no doubt in our minds that you are one of us, but moreover, who says this is limited to music? Bards have also been known as story tellers."

"You think I'm a kind of Bardic?" Bookworm asked, but then nodded. "It does kinda make sense, even though my talent has little to do with music, I still have a voice for it. Helps in the storytelling when I can sing a little song to catch everypony's attention!"

They looked at one another and said, "You're one of us!"

Bookworm laughed, and said, "Wow! I gotta tell Digit Crunch about this! I've got more Unicorn about me after all!"

She then realized something, saying with a smile, "Well, I never did catch your names, darlings,"

"I'm Quill Feathers."

"I'm Downy Feathers."

Not connecting the last name to Dusty, who, after having spent time in the castle library, must have crossed paths with the studious young pegasus, merely was pleased to meet them. "It's nice to meet you both," Bookworm said with a smile. "You can call me Bookie, by the way."

"Considering you are a pegasus, it makes me wonder if you can learn to control it," pondered Downy.

"I do, kinda, sometimes... But it takes so much concentration that the story suffers as a result," Bookworm said with a sad sigh. "It would be nice to be able to tell a story once and a while without my ghosts playing it out!"

"Sounds like we'd need a magic expert on that one," added Quill.

"A magic expert? Well I'm sure there are plenty of prof's at Canterlot U who would proclaim to be so," Bookworm joked.

"Perhaps we should start there?" asked Downy, "They may also want to know about us as well."

"Maybe we could start with Professor Mare—Piano Mare. She never taught any of my classes, but she was a very wonderful Mare to speak to. She is in Canterlot, but I can write up a letter quickly and send it her way," Bookworm said. "Where can I reach you when she replies? It might take a bit of time."

Downy gave her the address to Apple Acres while Quill jokingly sang, "Sing us a song, you're the piano mare..."

Bookworm laughed, not quite catching the reference, and saying, "Thank you, Downy and Quill. It was great meeting you"

She then trotted away, her head all a wonder about this possibility, and trying to wrap her head around the concept. However, the town clock chimed and they got back to work.

After another grueling session wherein they were only able to get two more numbers done, they schlepped back home. Downy, despite Quill's insistence, decided to take on the cooking duties, (mainly because Quill's idea of cooking was something akin to a TV dinner.) However, this day, they just stopped off at the Hay Burger and picked something up, considering they were too tired to really want to cook. Once at home, they ate and both agreed that, for doing something you loved, it was a whole lot of work! Still, they kicked around song ideas, trying to play of the theme they wanted to implement. Quill wanted to deal with the love and tolerate part, while Downy decided on dealing with the faces love can take. It would be a love song different than any other, in that it would deal with what love is, not who to love, or who you loved, lost, and so on. Yet, they had never really been songwriters, and were a bit lost. At this, a knock came on the door, and it was Applejack, saying, "Howdy y'all. Saw y'all comin' back more tuckered out than a Wonderbolt against a 300 mile per hour headwind."

"Yeah," muttered Quill, "Found out the recording world is real work!"

"Oh dear, yes," added Downy, "Take after take after take, going over the same lines again and again. It wears on you. It's hard to keep real emotion behind a song when you have to repeat it so often and changing something every six minutes."

"Well, can't say it's like physical work," said AJ, "But I guess doin' sumpthin over and over can grind on ya a bit. I was gonna ask y'all if y'all wanted to hit the ol' swimmin' hole with us, but y'all seem busy."

"Actually, I'd kind of like a change in pace," said Quill, "Besides, we're working on a couple of original songs for the album."

"They ain't original…whatcha all been playin' us?" asked AJ, confused.

"It seems so in this world," said Downy, "Doesn't seem that the acts that we took the songs from exist here. We can pass them off as our own, but to give credit for those who don't exist in this world, or at least in this capacity, would be odd. Still, we want a try at it."

"Well, how hard can that be?" asked AJ.

"Harder than we thought," said Quill, "We know on what we want to write, but we are having a hard time getting it on paper."

"Seems t'me y'all need t'write on whatcha all know," said AJ, just using simple common sense, "I wouldn't think y'all could sing 'bout apple buckin' unless y'all had done it."

Quill did a slight face hoof and laughed, saying, "I hate when something is so easy and right under your nose you can't see it."

"Well, come on out with us," she said, "And bring yer guitars, or whatever y'all wanna bring, and we can do some singin' round the fire after the sun sets."

That charged them up a bit, and indeed, they just might be able to relax enough to write.

Apple Bloom was so glad to see others want to have some fun with the family, and chattered on about school, the crusaders, her new friends, problems she and her friends had been able to solve, and the twins just took it all in, so happy to see a happy child. However, that struck a chord with Quill, knowing some of the other foster kids in the other worlds that had had it worse than he did, and suddenly he had some ideas. As the others hit the water, the two sat under the shade of the tree and worked. Quill thought for a bit, and then began to pen it down, working out chord progression and rhythm as he went:

He was really an outcast, and marched to the beat of his own drum;

He didn't do like all the others, his deeds were unacceptable to some.

One bully despised him for it, and voiced it loud and strong;

He turned everypony against this one, and said all he did was wrong.

The bully thought deep down inside that his life was the ideal;

Others had better tow his line, no matter how they feel.

So they beat this one up, took his things, treated him bad all the day;

They threatened him and made it clear that he should change his way.

When we look at another pony, is the surface all we see?

Do we really know why he does what he does, and all that makes him be?

Do we take the time to reach out, and try to understand?

Do we see the reasons for a life and try to lend what we can?

We may disapprove of what one does, but does that make that one soul bad?

Can we still love the doer and not the deeds, and make that one feel glad.

If we think we're right, then live the example, and try to drown the hate;

You may change a life, and earn a friend, if you love and tolerate.

One day the bully followed him home to torment him all the more;

Yet when he got there he really didn't know just what here lie in store.

This one lived in shanty town, in a shack; barely a home.

Living in a place that seemed so harsh even angels feared to roam.

His mother arrived with barley enough to feed her family one more day;

Her son, her daughter, and only herself: no father in any way.

They did the best with what they had, and what they had wasn't much in life.

Yet, they still showed a love and a happiness despite the struggle and strife.

When we look at another pony, is the surface all we see?

Do we really know why he does what he does, and all that makes him be?

Do we take the time to reach out, and try to understand?

Do we see the reasons for a life and try to lend what we can?

We may disapprove of what one does, but does that make that one soul bad?

Can we still love the doer and not the deeds, and make that one feel glad.

If we think we're right, then live the example, and try to drown the hate;

You may change a life, and earn a friend, if you love and tolerate.

He went back with an altered heart, knowing why this one did as he would.

No more could he push him around, and started saying nopony else should.

He started to reach a helping hoof for those who needed it true;

He started to try to set to set the example, showing others what they should do.

He still may have not liked all what that pony did, but that was no reason to hate;

He could look past what it is that he had thought wrong, love him, and make him feel great.

And who knows, by his love, if he truly did wrongs, by deeds and not words he could show;

That he could change the wrongs and yet still be himself, and let a good friendship grow.

When we look at another pony, is the surface all we see?

Do we really know why he does what he does, and all that makes him be?

Do we take the time to reach out, and try to understand?

Do we see the reasons for a life and try to lend what we can?

We may disapprove of what one does, but does that make that one soul bad?

Can we still love the doer and not the deeds, and make that one feel glad.

If we think we're right, then live the example, and try to drown the hate;

You may change a life, and earn a friend, if you love and tolerate.

Quill was amazed. Once he got flowing on the idea, except for struggling with rhymes, the song almost wrote itself. Meanwhile, Downy was thinking about love, and after now having gotten to know them, she realized something. Each one had a different aspect: one raised the sun, and one raised the moon, while the other two dealt with different kinds of love: affection and friendship, the latter also known as brotherly kindness. Yet, the other two did exhibit a kind of love that also marked different aspects. She decided to dedicate the song to the four princesses and called it, "Learn the Love of the Princesses."

Over us we have fit rulers who tend to all that our land needs;

And each one does it with a love within which our land succeeds.

If we only took the time to see the kinds of love they spread;

We could stop all hate and stop all fight, and love one another instead

Their examples they lay before us can shape our lives and teach;

If only we just open our hearts to the messages that they preach.

Learn the love of the princesses; how they reach out and they care;

Learn to love the way that they love, and make a heart strong if you dare.

Yes, learn the love of the princesses, for they hold love that is true;

And you can learn to love others in the way that they love you.

It is clear that everypony's different, with their own skill and soul;

Yet, they all can learn to get a long as each fills out his role.

They find things in common over which the bond and draw closer over time;

Or love what it is that makes them unique, whether outgoing or sublime.

This princess by her core of friends show us all how to get along;

She wants to be our friend as well, and help us to grow strong.

Learn the love of the princesses; how they reach out and they care;

Learn to love the way that they love, and make a heart strong if you dare.

Yes, learn the love of the princesses, for they hold love that is true;

And you can learn to love others in the way that they love you.

Two hearts bound, two souls as one, both sharing one strong heart;

One just as much as piece of the other until death do they part.

She knows how to make that strong heart stronger, until it's clear by far:

That the two gave each other what's most precious to them—themselves, and all they are.

This princess helps two bind as one, and to each one hold nothing back;

As friends, as lovers, and maybe mom and dad, that in nothing they would ever lack.

Learn the love of the princesses; how they reach out and they care;

Learn to love the way that they love, and make a heart strong if you dare.

Yes, learn the love of the princesses, for they hold love that is true;

And you can learn to love others in the way that they love you.

A frighten foal cries in the night, a bad dream in his head;

Looking for a helping hoof, to remove the tears and dread.

Though foalhood fears and scary thoughts seem small to grown-up minds;

They are still strong walls to break, and tall mountains hard to climb.

Yet, she comes with a hoof outstretched to guide them from above;

With a glowing moon to light the way, she guides them with a mother's love.

Learn the love of the princesses; how they reach out and they care;

Learn to love the way that they love, and make a heart strong if you dare.

Yes, learn the love of the princesses, for they hold love that is true;

And you can learn to love others in the way that they love you.

All give some, and some give all, never thinking of one's self;

Putting one's needs above their own, one's needs go on the shelf.

Giving absolutely all of one's self and asking nothing in return;

One shows an unconditional love and for others a deep concern.

This princess would give away her own heart if it meant just one more day;

For another pony to live his life, and his love to another convey.

Learn the love of the princesses; how they reach out and they care;

Learn to love the way that they love, and make a heart strong if you dare.

Yes, learn the love of the princesses, for they hold love that is true;

And you can learn to love others in the way that they love you.

By this point the sun had set and Applejack had got a good fire going. However, they watched the pair work out the songs, working out the phrasing of both the lyrics and the chords, and then they played, each one, his or her song. As they did, they suggested minor changes here and there in the music, and the years of their playing and singing together came forth. They both quickly broke into harmonies and then sang them with a vigor once the meaning of the songs started to hit home. Considering the subject matter, the Apples were now sitting real close to one another fore hoofs around one another's shoulders. They applauded heartily as they finished, and Applejack then said, "Well, I'll tell ya what; if those there songs don't top the charts, I'd be a might bit surprised."

The pair blushed, now realizing they had awoken skills they never knew they had. AJ then said, "See, all y'all needed was the right settin', and y'all got it done. I can't wait to hear it on record."

"Once we get the acid takes done, we'll let you hear them," said Quill, "We'll have to pass this off to the company and see if they would want to produce it."

"Well, how could they not?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Trust me, honey," said Downy, "We're finding out this is a harsh business, and things don't always happen the way one wants. We just have to try and hope."

"Well, let's ferget all that fer now," said Granny Smith, "Let's just get ta singin' and havin' some fun! That's what we came out here fer!"

They all laughed and began the sing-a-long, as their voices blended and mixed through the night air, filling the orchards with music.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The twins showed up at the studio the next morning, actually excited to try the new songs. They had never tried anything like this before, but they were anxious to see how it would come out. However, while this was going on, there were other goings on in the city of Fillydelphia.

Ponaeros and the general were in the city, looking through the poorer neighborhoods, the general in civilian clothes not wanting to draw too much attention to them, he being an escaped convict now. However, being with this unicorn made things hard to be subtle. Yet, he was still curious to what they were doing there. He finally asked, "Why in the world are we here? Why are we wasting our time wandering around here?"

"Simple, general," he said, "We're looking to start building our cause."

"How so?" he then asked, not sure why they were being so sneaky.

"We go into the more downtrodden areas, find the youth, fill their heads with delusions, and build our cause," he said, "What did you expect?"

"I would have thought that, after over a millennium in Tartarus, you'd be a bit more aggressive," he answered.

"What were you thinking?"

"Find some nation hostile to ours, take it over, and invade," he answered back, "You know, take the direct approach and not waste time."

Ponaeros sighed, shaking his head, knowing such war hawks were needed, but were more useful idiots. He'd serve his purpose in time, though, and tolerated the fool. He then said, "You war hawks are all alike: dive in where angels fear to tread and destroy everything in our path. Damn the torpedoes, full speed ahead!"

"I would think the more tactical approach would be to get to your objective and eliminate it before it could strike you."

"Really? We need an army first. And as beloved as the current rulers are, that would not be an easy task to take them down. Moreover, because of this princess of friendship you told me of, she's been shoring up foreign relations to where there is really no hostile nations. We attack now with no resources, and we'd have Trottingham, the Gryphon lands, and even Saddle Arabia all breathing down our necks. To take them, we have to start from within. We have to start them young and bend their minds, make them think they are more than what they are, better than their elders, and stir up some hate for some thing or another, and blame the royalty for the problems. The Bardics, if they are reemerging as it seems by the feel in the magical streams, are not that great. Before we are ready to strike, I fear they'll build their numbers up before we could take them down. Taking them now is foolish, because they would have the protection of the princesses, and even as powerful as I am, they would have enough weapons against me. I have to be ready at the right time, but by the time that happens, they will have enough Bardics to face us down."

"You fear them that much?" asked the general.

"Chances are that the pair in question, from what you've told me, are powerful, but not as much as they could be. I am not certain they know just how much they have learned, but I am not willing to take that chance. I'd rather build up an army, which would give them time to build up, but the army we'd make, as well as civilians we can win to our cause and to turn their opinions against the Bardics, would also bear such hatred, and we can pick them off bit by bit. By the time the princesses realize what is going on, it would be too late, and we can then enact war and start our conquest. Truly, general, such things take time."

The general just stared at him, and then started to laugh heartily. "Do you really think your delusions of grandeur are going to work? You are the fool, sir! This era is far to educated and sophisticated to be fooled so easily."

"I could put you right back in that cell," growled Ponaeros.

"I might stand a better chance of living," he answered dryly.

"What you are not accounting for," Ponaeros said with some frustration, "is the fact that for all those years, I have been increasing my powers more and more, cutting deals, selling my soul, only to steal it back and slay whomever bought it, all to gain their power. That fool Sombra actually trusted me in thinking I'd actually aid in getting him out of there and told me all his secrets. I am certain he regrets it now, being in the lowest layer of the Abyss now. With the magic I have, it will be a bit easier to…persuade…those we need much faster than before, and to cover detection from the princesses. I am certain that if this Luna and Celestia are as powerful as you claim, they'd be able to detect my actions on the magical winds. Fortunately, I can cover that, so we can act without notice."

"How are you going to do that?" the general asked, now knowing that there just might be a chance at this.

"Simple," he answered, "We become social justice workers."

"Activists?" asked the general.

"Ha," answered Ponaeros, "That's not the chaos we're looking to build. There is a huge difference."

"Which is?"

"The activist fights, say, for ramps to be built for the disabled to get into this building or that. The Social Justice Worker would then sue the city to have the stairs removed because they are offensive to the disabled, because they constantly remind them of what they cannot do. For certain, general, being a general, you had to have involve yourself with politics, yes?"

"True," he pondered, "Okay, I see your point. We have to get a population on our side."

"Right," answered Ponaeros, "Before we can execute our conquest, we cannot look like the villains. We start by opening some kind of a non-profit and then solving a few problems to win some trust. Then we start to sow the seeds of discontent and get enough people in the poor parts of town turned into a voting bloc. I win the mayor's office, and that establishes me in politics. We go from there."

"So, just how do you build this thing?"

"Magic does wonders," he answered, as they stood before an old abandoned building in the poor part of town. He cast his magic, and the ruins started to reverse themselves. The building was starting to heal itself, and before long, it was perfectly normal, ready to be occupied. OF course, the activity was noticed by those around, and when they asked what was going on, he explained that he was establishing a charity to help underprivileged ponies, to provide welfare, health, and legal services. He gave his name as Nero, and his partner as Hawkins, and said that, if anyone wanted to get involved, they could join in and help fill the office with things he'd need for it to function. Once done, he would start by hiring who he could to have it function. Word spread quickly, and he said he'd be back in a few days with the funds they'd need to get things going. He finished by saying, "Indeed, you have not come out on the good end of the lottery of life. It is time to change all that and get those who would hold you down put in their place to give you all a fair shake. Today is a new day in this neighborhood. Today, we're going to do what we can to get you out of this to broad sunlit uplands. I shall be back in a few days, and we can get started. Until then, spread the word about what we do here."

Some were skeptical, as many ponies had come before him and promised the sun and moon, and only given a bill of goods. However, others were excited that a chance for some kind of a job might be coming, so word did spread. Yet, as they trotted away, and got out of earshot, the general asked, "And just where are we going to get this money?"

"I have a stash of gems and precious metals Starswirl knew nothing about," he answered, "And if it is there still, we have what we need. If not, we find a different city and get funds elsewhere, leaving them to see this as just another empty promise. But, if it is there, we convert it to Jangles…"

The general laughed and said, "You have been out of touch. The old Jangle-Shoe-Bit system hasn't been used in centuries. It's just Bits now."

Ponaeros nodded and said, "Yes, that is good to know. In any case, we convert it to Bits and get started."

As they went, the general had to ask, "I was curious; if the Bardics had not reemerged, what then? I mean, you would have no cause."

He got a very evil look on his face as he said, "Then, I would have invented one!"

The twins suddenly found it easy to record. It was not just because they now knew what to expect, but because the two songs they worked on that morning were the two they had wrote themselves. Indeed, because it came from them, it was from the heart, and the performance was a bit more from the heart. Vinyl was impressed at how this was going. She wanted just them on their own instruments for now, and moreover, because they were versatile on the instruments, she had them play to their own accompaniment and started the mixing process. She liked how that came out, but because of this way of doing it, she now wanted to lay down some new vocal tracks. If they could nail this take, she knew she had something they could release in advance and get the ball rolling.

At about the same time, Coloratura came by to pay a visit to Applejack as her tour swept through the area towards Canterlot and an eventual play at Manehattan before stopping at the Crystal Empire. The tour wagons pulled up as her band and the roadies all got out to stretch their legs. Ra-Ra came out and spotted Big Macintosh. "Mackie!" she squealed, having met her the last time she had been through, and gave her a howdy and waved. She trotted in and gave him a big hug, exchanging greetings and eventually asking, "So, where's AJ?"

Before Mac could answer, she heard, "Right here, y'all!"

This was complimented by Granny Smith's obligatory, "Tarnation, child: y'all gotta haul all that mess and racket with ya? Goodness…go big 'er go home, eh?"

Ra-Ra giggled and said, "And hello to you, Granny Smith."

After the mares hugged it out, AJ got all excited and said, "Oh, wait! I just remembered. We got some new renters on th'property. Ah think I mentioned sumpthin in my last letter to ya."

"Oh, are they those twins I heard about at the gala?" she said, "I wish I could have been there to see it. I'd love to meet them. Where are they now?"

"They're in town," answered AJ, "They is workin' on their first album. Ah think they is workin' on a couple of songs they wrote and played fer us at the water hole last night. They're usin' a studio in town. Maybe we can go on by and see 'em."

"Oh, that would be good," she said, "But, I'll have to try to look a bit more subdued and not look like myself, sort of. I mean, the second we get into town, they're going to be all over us."

She sighed and said, "The price of fame. My popularity rose so much since Ponypalooza and you showing me that I can really be myself and just do what I love."

"All the magazines say it's as if y'all are two different ponies," she said, "They're talkin' 'bout you pre-palooza and post."

"Oddly enough," answered Ra-Ra, "I've reworked many of my songs and gotten rid of the auto-tune spell, and all my songs I wrote before took on a whole new light. I've actually considered rerecording all my old stuff and pulling all that off the market because that just does not reflect who I am anymore."

"Sometimes the best show y'all can do is goin' out there and doin' what comes all natural like," answered AJ, "And when ya meet the twins, ah think you'll see what I mean."

She just wondered what to do for a disguise, and AJ just did her hair straight and plain, tying it back like her hair, plopping a Stetson on her head, and putting her in a western shirt and skirt to cover her very recognizable cutie mark, hoping this would work.

Once in town, they were mostly undetected as anything out of the ordinary, but they also moved in the most direct route to the studio to lessen the chance she'd be recognized and then summarily mobbed. They got in just in time to see Vinyl getting ready to start cutting the acid take and giving a smirk and salute as they entered. Both AJ and Ra-Ra found spots and readied themselves for the test. Vinyl signaled them, motioning them in a count-off, hitting the switch for their prerecorded background tracks, and they began to play their guitars and sing the numbers. They heard this accompaniment in their earbuds, but in the booth, what they all were hearing was what the acid test would sound like, now that she had the background mixed the way she wanted and had the twins on a preset volume she already knew she needed, having heard their vocals the past two days. AJ was floored, but Ra-Ra was fixated on the twins and the sound they were creating. It was not as if other folk acts had not ever been, but in this case, it had been a long time since any folk act came along like this one. She had been in the business long enough to know what was going to work, and considering how she now knew how much fans appreciated actual talent over putting on a spectacle, she knew they were going to have an effect. Once done, she asked Vinyl to hit the switch into the booth, and Ra-Ra announced, "Congratulations: you have just recorded your first two number one singles."

The new voice took them by surprise, not yet knowing of Coloratura and just beginning to know of what the music scene was like. Downy then said, "Um…hello?"

"Hi," she said back, "I'm Coloratura, but you can call me Ra-Ra. I'm a friend of AJ's, and it looks like a chief competitor."

The last part she said more lightheartedly, not meaning malice, but more of her being welcome that somepony else could come along and add a bit of variety to the music scene. Vinyl signaled them to come to the booth and they all had the chance to meet. As they got to know one another, Vinyl then played back the acid take, and the twins found it neat to hear themselves coming back like this, almost feeling like they were listening to different performers. Coloratura then said, "I'm telling you, this sound is so fresh and new that they ponies out there are going to eat it up. Believe me when I say that."

Vinyl nodded, and she then prepared the special disc upon which an acetate could be placed and then sent to the studio. Both sides were cut, and she prepared the package, making note that it might be a week before they heard back. At that, it was time for lunch, and AJ suggested they just get a corner in the Hay Burger and try to keep it low key.

At lunch, Ra-Ra was telling them about the industry, and a bit about what fame can do; that it is both great, and a curse, being that one now lived in a fishbowl. "Bill Foal kind of filled us in on that," answered Quill.

"Oh, you've met him?" she said, "Oh, he's had quite the career."

"We met at the gala," answered Downy, "He got us hooked up with his agent."

"Oh, good!" she said, "There are so many leeches out there," the last statement being said towards AJ knowingly.

Quill then steered it a bit and said, "Not to be rude or anything, but, why the interest?"

"Like I said," she answered, "You two have potential. I'd love to see you do well. Besides…"

She pulled a card out of her purse and said, "If you two score well on the charts with those first two singles, have your barracuda call my barracuda. I'd love to have you as an opening act."

They were stunned, and they said, "You mean, go on tour with you?"

"Of course," she said, "Acts like yours need exposure. I love having others get a shot."

She knew nothing of what they were, but they felt it would be better to tell her later on if they did go with her. However, they also sensed a great opportunity. They would have the chance to reach so many with their message of love and tolerate, as well as find other Bardics. The twins thanked them for the generous offer, and that was as somepony stuck their heads in, saying, "RA-RA'S TOUR BUS IS AT SWEET APPLE ACRES. THAT MEANS SHE MUST BE SOMEWHERE IN TOWN!"

The squeal was huge as the place emptied out, and Ra-Ra said to the twins, "And it starts," giving them indication to slip out with the crowd and head back to the studio and wait for the fervor to die down before they tried to head back to the farm. They would have to head to the castle after that and see if Twilight can get them back to the farm undetected, for there would certainly be a crowd surrounding the place.

And while all this was going on, as well as Ponaeros acting with some heavy magic in Fillydelphia, Discord was having his regular tea with Fluttershy. At that, he detected the shift in the magic streams and it caused him to shake and go wobbly for a moment. "Oh goodness!" said Fluttershy, "Are you alright?"

"I wonder…he said, pondering, "Was that just a great disturbance in the magic streams, and a premonition of a possible future of millions of innocent ponies calling out in terror, and being silences?"

After a moment of thinking, he said, "Eh, no…just a small headache…" and yet, somehow, he knew better.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

They were able to return to the studio and finish their day's work, but they had to lay low until the crowds at the farm had thinned enough for them to go in a back way. Once there, Granny Smith and Applejack already had a spread for the whole touring group. One of the roadies said, "Boy, you can't but help attract attention, can you Ra-Ra?"

She just sighed and rolled her eyes with a slight grin as they sat to eat. By this point, the tea party was over, and now Discord felt the need to let the folks know that problems were afoot. The crew were asking the twins about their music, and they were about to ask for a number or two when Discord appeared looking like a bad Bob Dylan impression, complete with overplaying his voice and singing way out of tune, "The problem, my friends, is spittin' in the wind, the problem is spittin' in the wind."

He then spit, and it came back in his face. Everyone not familiar with him were put out of their wits as they just sat and stared. The rest, however, were not all that impressed as AJ said, "Took you long enough to show up, Discord. Ah am surprised ya took this long t'show yer face."

"My dear Applejack," he said, looking hurt, (though with him, it was hard to know just how hurt he was, if at all,) "You give the impression I've come to disrupt the festivities and make things bad."

They just gave him that look and he said, "Well, okay, maybe a little, but in actuality, I am well aware of our Bardic duo here, and I find it intriguing with their reemergence into this world to see where this is going to go. However, I was just at Fluttershy's today, and much earlier today, I sensed a great shift in the magic fields. I am not sure what it was, but somehow, it is connected with these two."

He pointed to the twins and said, "I'm not sure if it's because of their acting and getting stronger, or something else. In fact, it was just a blip on the screen, and then it was gone. However, I thought it might be good to tell you, considering…"

Now AJ was cross. She could see the worried look on the twins faces and fear that maybe this was it, and she snapped at Discord, "This had better be some joke er sumpthin! That ain't very nice makin' them worry."

"Well, I would think they would want to know," he said, "But in all honesty, I'm not sure what it was, but it was powerful, and an odd premonition. However, I can't say just what it was, because just my telling you this might be changing what I saw."

Not satisfied with that, AJ then said, "Then, I would suggest y'all go find out, cause if you worried us fer no reason, I'm ah gonna get Celestia on yer case, and we'll set y'all straight."

"Oh, the idle threats," he said, making an idol of AJ with the word, "threat" on the base of it, "Oddly enough, I was going to do that anyway. If it was what you feared, in all honesty, he poses a threat to me as well. Someone like him would love to go after somepony like me. If he's come up from the Abyss, then he's definitely grown more powerful. Yet, he wouldn't come after the twins right away. Being the spirit of chaos as I am, I am certain he would love to do all he could to spread more chaos through pain and war than I would ever dream. I mean, at least I wouldn't seek to physically harm anypony, but that one? Ugh, I shudder to think what could come of this. He's going to try to build an army first, and he's got global conquest on his mind, for certain. He is too calculating for rash action…if it is even him at all. As I said, I am not sure. But, there is as much at risk for me as for everypony, so I am off to where I felt it to see what is going on. I wouldn't worry too much, though. It would take him time to build anything, and he'd have to be very clever to cover it up without Celestia knowing anything about it before long. Well, I'm off to study the mystery."

With that, he suddenly had a deer stalker hat, calabash pipe, long jacked, and magnifying glass, and then disappeared. "Uh, sorry 'bout that," said AJ, apologizing to her guests, "He has this bad habit ah jumpin in at the wrong times."

Yet, the twins were genuinely scared now. They knew they were not ready to face him, but AJ said, "Hey, dontcha all worry none. First of all, if he's like what Discord said, he ain't gonna act right away. And knowin this makes us aware of it. We'll be able t'jump on it the second he takes one step outta line. Besides, y'all got the protection ah four princesses, and maybe even whole armies if it comes to it."

"I don't know what I don't like more," said Quill, "The fact that he may already be back, or that a war might be fought because of us."

Downy then added, "Maybe we should go back…"

AJ was a bit upset at their shrinking back and said, "Hey, that ain't the way t'face down sumpthin! Runnin' ain't gonna solve anything! Besides, if he does have t'be fought, then you can use this time t'find other Bardics and get' em ready."

They listened as AJ calmed down and said, "Look, I know y'all don't like fightin' an all, and there ain't anythin' wrong with that. It's a better world when there ain't pony folk fightin' over stupid stuff anyway. But, y'all gotta realize that sometimes there are things worth fightin' fer. One thing y'all gotta know, and that freedom ain't always free."

"Doesn't make us less scared," said Quill.

Granny Smith piped up and said, "What's all this milk toast, mealy mouthed talkin'? Y'all don't like fightin' but y'all have a way t'stop it. Well, the best way t'fight the fear is t'face it head on! Best way t'git rid of a bully is t'pop him in the snot box. Once he realizes he's knocked over a hornet's nest, he's gonna wish his sire never met his mother."

"But, we don't like to fight," Downy started to say, but Granny Smith cut her off and said, "Tarnation, child! Y'all ain't listenin'! I never said nuthin' bout fightin', or at least in that way. Y'all tell me he hates y'all because ah what y'all can do with music? Then don't stop makin' music! Find others and make more. Make him face what HE fears and give him sumpthin t'lose sleep over. If yer version ah fightin' is doin' whatcha do to stop a fight, then get real good at it and get others who can do the same. Then y'all won't have nuthin' t'fear."

The wisdom of her years were coming through, showing good horse sense in all of this. Indeed, Granny Smith had a way with words that endeared her to many, and this was no different. AJ then said, "And I bet, if y'all throw yer minds t'yer music, y'all won't even fuss over it. If there's even a hint ah trouble, Twilight will get with Princess Celestia and get y'all someplace safe…maybe the Crystal Empire, bein' a good ways off and well protected. Y'all got friends now, a lot of good friends. Now, let's stop all this foolish talk and get t'eatin'! Tell us how y'all been doin' in the studio. Tell us how y'all make a record. Been curious 'bout that."

With that, the twins, along with Ra-Ra, told about how it worked, and before long, Discord's interruption was soon forgotten and they managed to enjoy the evening.

However, Discord knew more than he was letting on.

As he went, he began to ponder the era when Ponaeros was around initially. Being the spirit of chaos, he had been around, but global conquest had not yet been in his heart. He had to admit that it was his actions and the fact that the power vacuum after the Great Civil War was soon filled by the princesses that made Discord desire to want to fill that power vacuum himself. Yet, he had not intentions of being the murderous monster Ponaeros. He just wanted to make the world as chaotic as his own mind and let things run wild. If he had been evil, it was only in the mildest sense of the word: malicious mischief. It was destructive, but not with the intent of doing bodily harm outright. He wanted to intervene during that war, but found the situation had gone beyond itself and even he would have had a hard time using his own brand of magic to stop it without making the carnage worse. Even after it was over, and Starswirl seemed to keep things together, he looked to jump in, but also knew that Starswirl may have found a way against him considering who he had helped defeat. Besides, humor, as twisted as his was, has to be timed right for the joke to work, and arising before the two sisters would not have had as much effect. When they came into the picture, it was never as more fun as to frustrate them for the mere sake of being able to and knowing they could not stop him. He would have rather they got in on the joke rather than having to force him to just get them out of the picture, but they went very severe before that action could come to full fruition. He never liked the fact that they just had to go overkill with the Elements of Harmony the way they did. He thought it rich that Ol' Sun Butt herself gave him the chance to try it again, and not liking that the elements were being wielded against him in that way. Indeed, if she had wanted him to reform, she should have shown more trust, and it was because of the trust of Fluttershy that he learned that there was something greater than the Elements of Harmony that could restrain him; he could restrain himself because of the power of friendship. Of anything in this world he valued more now, it was friendship, and he knew that any actions by him to destroy that would rip his heart to shreds. This is why he had to act now. He did not understand this back when Ponaeros was acting then, and, had he knew then what he knew now, he would have put a stop to him before it got going. Now was his chance to help make up for that mistake. Indeed, even if for his own personal reasons, and for Fluttershy, he was going to help try to proverbially kill the foal in the cradle if he could.

He followed the traces of the magic cast to rebuild that one ruin in the Fillydelphia slums and it led him right to it. Indeed, it was unoccupied, and there taking applications to what seemed a future endeavor was a stallion he seemed to recognize as the escaped convict from the Equestria Military Disciplinary Barracks. He took note of this, and realized he could act now to get him jailed. However, doing this would alert Ponaeros of danger, which would cause him to go underground again and make him harder to catch, having him emerge somewhere else and far more subtly. He thus had to let it go. Ponaeros was the main target. Yet, the stallion of the hour was nowhere to be seen. Moreover, if he was somewhere else, it was clear that he had used more conventional methods to get to where he was going as there was no trace of magic remnants that showed he used that kind of means to travel. He decided the rather to hang out in the town and watch for his return. Once he did, he would observe his actions and take notes. He would try to turn this against him, and even us his own trickery to try to slow the process to give the twins the time they needed to get enough Bardics together to act. He did not want to take this one on alone, because, if Ponaeros had grown as powerful as he feared, then even with his powerful chaos magic, he may not be able to stop him.

A couple of weeks passed, and indeed, Ponaeros was able to find his stash. He was able to convert it all to Bits and began his work. He started by setting up some to do some investigating for him on the poor conditions of that town and started to put together ways to not only make it look worse than it was, but to spin some propaganda that the mayor was incompetent. He was starting to set a campaign going against the mayor's policies and to force him to act. Indeed, what he was demanding were things that would be impossible for him to resolve, and that was his hope. He was going to let enough time and false usurpations pass until he could start pushing for a recall vote and then try to step into the leadership vacuum and further himself from there. Still, he had to admit that he was not all about the slow pace and decided that, at some point he would have to employ magic. He figured a ramped up "need it, want it" spell on the masses could turn the tide for him. The hard part was to try to find a way into national politics and an inroad to the royals. He had to be careful not to tip his hand to them, and eventually do something to create a big enough crisis to make the princesses look bad and him look good by resolving it. The goal was to put a vote of no confidence against the princesses and create a way of life that seemed to be better under his vision. Once done, he could build up the military and start to conquer. Of course, it was all eventually to serve him, because, if he was ever near being a god, it was now, and he deserved such worship. The world was his plaything, and to serve him, and he was going to make sure it was never taken from him again.

In all this, Discord was paying close attention. "Clever lad," he thought, "It makes me wonder if I should say anything yet."

Yet, he had other ideas. For whatever reason, he knew there was a lesson in all this that could be related, and the only way for it to be learned is for this to run its course up to a certain point. This way, they could look, for the first time, exactly what wickedness was, and look it in the face personified in Ponaeros. This way, it could be burned into the annals of history to where, if it ever reared its ugly head ever again, it could be recognized for what it is and stopped. He was walking a fine line on this one, but if he acted too soon, he may not have been believed, being who he was. If that had happened, they may have actually looked at Ponaeros in the wrong way, and made it harder to see the danger until it was too late. No, he had to let things go for a while and watch. When the time was right, he would act. He just had to be patient.

In that time, the twins were halfway through their album, but the acetate recording was received well by the company, and the two were released as two singles, with B-sides as their personal signature songs; for Quill's song, they used "Catch the Wind" as the B-side, and for Downy's, they used "Brand New Key." Being B-sides, they could be played as song's themselves on the radio and had a chance to chart themselves. The twins were excited that they actually had records out, but, at the same time, they didn't think much of it, as they had the rest of the album to finish, and payed no attention to it. This changed a couple of weeks later.

At first, they were getting no air time, because it wasn't the music that was popular at the time. But, one night, a DJ in Manehattan on a late night show, looking for something different to play, came across "Learn the Love of the Princesses" and gave it a spin. Within 15 minutes of the airing, everypony called in and asked just who that was and wanted to know about the duo. Of course, the DJ only had the press bios the company sent with the records and gave that out. There were requests for more, so they played "Love and Tolerate," loving the duo, and now having a contrast of how the two worked together when they each had the lead in the song. All night long, there were requests for the songs and more, and they were able to play the B-sides as well. Word spread fast, and other stations were picking up on it. That, of course, spread to other cities, and all four songs got enough air play to the point where Bill Box magazine, (who covered the popularity of music in single and album form,) took notice and started to chart it. The twins had charted into the hot 100 and did not even know it. What they did notice was the amount of money that was starting to come in, as ponies everywhere were buying the singles, and the twins were getting the agreed percentage for the sales, and also royalties for being the authors of the two songs, not wanting to claim they were the source of the other two, but saying that the authors were unknown. This, at least in this world, was true, as they would not have known who they were anyway. They just did not feel right passing them off as their own work, even though no one would have ever been the wiser. At first, it was not much, but all that changed one day when they saw the royalties and sales checks come in, and then, in town, they were being mobbed and asked for autographs while the cameras flashed. This was capped off when they heard their songs played back to back on a nearby radio. "Th-th-that's us?" said Downy, all excited.

"Of course!" shouted Pinkie Pie, joining into the mob because it looked like a good party was going on, "Haven't you two been reading the news or looking at the magazines? Here's the latest Bill Box magazine!"

She held it up and turned to the charts, and pointed saying, "You've got four songs in the top 20, and two in the top ten nationwide! You're actually passing Sapphire Shores and Coloratura!"

The crowd saw them trying to make their way to where Pinkie was and made a path for them. They saw the charts and saw that the two they had wrote were numbers 7 and 8 respectively, with Downy's better by one. They turned to the article on them and it said, "Not much is known about them and Bill Box hopes to contact them to get an interview. In the meantime, their music is fresh and new, providing a sound and talent that has not been heard in many years. Their two songs in the top ten have been changing places back and forth, each one seeming to getting a fair shake at the top of one another, and they both could sit at the top spot within a matter of weeks. Their label said they were both working on an album currently, and hope to have it released in a month or two. We look forward to seeing more of this duo."

"Wow! You're famous!" said Pinkie Pie, "It's time for a 'hey, your famous' party!"

Everyone cheered, knowing the reputation of Pinkie's party, and Mayor Mare then said, "Why not have it here in the square!"

Everyone cheered, and the mayor then said, "Even though it's in honor of you, perhaps you two could perform?"

The twins shrugged and said, "Sure!"

The gravity of this wasn't quite hitting them yet, as it would need time to sink in. However, the engine for them to find new Bardics has started. It was time get to work.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Within a couple more weeks, the new album was completed, and it quickly jumped up the charts thanks to the fuel of the singles, and the producers could not have been happier. The twins had assured that a certain percentage of what they were making was set aside to fill a trust fund for orphanages and foster care homes considering what they had gone through in their own youth. They were already doing pretty good because of the trust their parents had set aside, but now they would not have any worries as long as they kept being sold. Because of that, they felt they had not any excuse for not doing something like this, and wanted to give back and maybe save some orphans of the heartache they had faced as youths. However, they were now experiencing that fish bowl they had been warned about. It was hard just getting to the studio, or even just to the market. The Apples were also becoming a bit aggravated at the amount of ponies who were coming to Apple Acres and try to spy in on the new local celebrities, (mainly Granny Smith, who didn't like all these "invaders" on her property. The twins apologized profusely, and assured them that they had had no intent for this to happen. With that, they forwarded them the money they would need to heighten the fences and add the barbed wire they would need to keep ponies out of the orchard, including a gate on the front. It was sad that it had come to this, but unless they got their own property and built their own house, this would be the way it had to be. In fact, they made the offer, and though Granny Smith thought it a good idea, Applejack would not hear of it. "I know it's a might bit of an annoyance, but if y'all think it's bad here, jus' think how bad it'd be if y'all were in the village, er jus' livin' on yer own property. At least here, yer house is set deep in th'orchard, an with the fence we got set up, they ain't gonna be botherin' y'all. You jus' relax now and know we got it all under control."

Thought they still didn't feel right about it, Applejack always seemed to have a way with words and common sense, and they agreed to stay. This, however, did not stop fans from lining the fence, hoping to get a glimpse of the new stars. It was so much that they had to leave through a little known back entrance if they wanted to do anything. Yet, the next shoe was going for their career, and that was for the better.

The Ponypalooza was such a hit and raised so much money that Pinkie Pie was asked to come to Canterlot to organize a special three day pop festival in a nearby fairground to raise money for several charities. Pinkie had no hesitation to ask the twins if they wanted to perform. They thought it was a good idea, but when they mentioned it to their producer, the truth of their situation hit them square between their eyes. Now that they were a money-making commodity, they could not just do public appearances like that willie-nilly. They had to get contracts cut, with deals set for certain percentages for the take, use of their name, and other such things. They told Pinkie that they would have to wait before they could say for sure. Yet, despite them thinking she'd be upset at this, she was all her normal bouncy self and said for their barracuda to get in touch with her alligator. "You have a lawyer?' asked Quill.

"Why said anything about a lawyer," said Pinkie, "I meant alligator. Gummy is my personal assistant. I run everything by him. Well, keep in touch."

With that, she bounced off, leaving the twins just shaking their heads, wondering if they would ever figure Pinkie out, or if they should even try.

Billy Foal, along with many other acts, were invited to the show, and when he caught wind of the twins desire to be a part, he got their agent, (who was theirs as well,) to agree to the show, insuring that their charity was one of those represented. Their agent then contacted them and went on and on about how this was going to launch them higher than they ever thought they could go, and that if this went well, their legend would be made solid forever. Yet, all they really cared about was hoping they could use this to find more Bardics. They even wondered if there was a chance for them to meet some Bardics among the bands playing. With that, they went on to prepare a set for the show. Along with that, they prepared some special tricks and did some extra study in their art to make sure they could do things easier than they had been doing them, all in an effort to demonstrate Bardic magic and what their goals were. They were becoming more and more excited as the days passed.

The press was humming about the event and all the acts that would show there. Many charities were asked to show, but one flatly said no. It was a social action group that knew itself as the Tri-Pony Party. It's emblem was a black field upon which a white square was set, with three red silhouettes of pony heads, one being a unicorn, one being a pegasus as it had a pair of wings behind it, and one was an earth pony, all set neck to neck, forming a triangle gap in the middle. It was headquartered in Fillydelphia, and ran by a unicorn named Nero. He was out to set up a better life for downtrodden ponies, and hoped to clean up the scene in those areas of the city. One of the things he had been preaching was the purifying of the mind to be clear to think as it should, so that ponies could be pure in thought and deed, upholding the best racial traits of each subspecies of ponies in an ever greatening of ponies all over the world. He preached against this kind of frivolity, and spoke against what he called riff-raff that would come to things like this. It was worse when it was happening right under the muzzles of the princesses themselves, and he would have thought they would have had better sense than to indulge in such things. Yet, he also spoke against the twins in specifics. He said he had come to learn that they were a reawakening of an old kind of unicorn magic known as Bardic magic. He knew of some stories, and also knew of certain things that the legends spoke of them: mind control, subduing of free thought, snubbing all other ponies for their own ways, and even going as far as interbreeding only with themselves. Nero then said that this may not be the case with this pair, but he also warned that they should be watched closely. Since they had not ever been seen in Equestria before some months ago, nothing was really known about them, nor was much understood about their magic as a reality beyond the legends, and he was more shocked that the princesses were well aware of them and allowed them free reign before really knowing about what they could do. He mildly scolded the princesses, thinking they should have had more sense. What he seemed to fear the more was the twins trying to stir up ancient things that may well be best left to the legends, and maybe even recruit unicorns to their magicks that really were not all that well known, and thus made playing in that world dangerous. All it could lead to was mischief. Therefore, he was not going to have his group be one of the recipients of the charity money, as it would seem hypocritical. This started some ripples of scrutiny, and even caused a short drop in sales and chart ratings for the twins, as it seemed the way he had put it all made some kind of sense. This did not escape notice, however, as rumors of other things were happening.

Stories of bully colt gangs were springing up in those neighborhoods, acting like some kind of civilian patrol in the town, but seeming to cause more harm than good. Yet, some ponies felt safer to walk the streets at night as long as they didn't seem to be stirring up trouble and crime, and they left them alone. They were also trying to recruit others to join this new political party, and speaking against the policies of the current mayor that they claimed were causing this mess. Sure, they seemed like vigilante groups, but, since nopony wanted to report the actions for fear of retribution, they let it go. Celestia had heard stories of this and felt awkward about this Nero, but at the same time, she did not want to be some kind of over-mare and controlling every aspect of pony life, and knew she had to allow some sovereignty to certain things. Still, she came out with a statement, disappointed this Nero wanted no part of the pop festival, and stated how she was disturbed at the rhetoric about her dealings with the pop music scene, questioning just where he was getting his ground to stand on against what she wanted to see. Moreover, she spoke out against his harsh words on the Bardics, assuring the ponies of Equestria that they had nothing to fear from the twins, as all their fans already knew about their nonviolence point of view and anti-war positions. She had done her homework on the Bardics, stating she had her best and most studious ponies working on the actual history of the Bardics, and because of that, she knew that they posed no threat to the land. If anything, she felt everypony should embrace what they had to offer, for what they did have to offer could help lead Equestria into a new golden age. As a way of saying that this was going to be a safe event, she said she, her sister, and Princess Twilight, would be in the royal box to watch the show all three nights it was going to take place.

The twins were approached about these statements, and they seemed real casual about it. They just said they had no anger towards him and only sympathy. They would indeed wish the best for him and his goals as long as they remained peaceful and free of hate, and hoped one day to meet with him directly and convey to him that there was nothing to fear from the Bardics. If they did want to help the downtrodden as they claimed, they were all for that, and because of their own charity for orphans and foster foals, they would even offer to send funds to aid those under his care if he would allow for it. They said it was cool and they understood some initial fears, considering how they were the new ones on the block with something unknown to the present world, but they hoped that they could eventually show that all they had to offer was to make the world a more peaceful place. This helped to bring back the mild losses for the twins, and aided them in being one of the keynote acts in the festival, being the closing act for the second night, leaving night one to Billy Foal and Sapphire Shores to close it out, and Coloratura the last night to close out the show. They all looked forward to an interesting three days.

Yet, there was more suspicions between Luna and Celestia then met the eye. It started when Luna tried to dream walk into this Nero's dreams, but found a dream state door slammed shut in her face, followed by it being covered with chains and boards. Though her magic was great, she found it impossible to break in, and this concerned her. Nopony, and that meant **nopony** , could block her, save her sister, and that was seldom that Celestia did that. That sent warning flags flying in both their heads, and they sent some spies in to see what the case was. Indeed, there were small packs roaming the streets, seemingly keeping order, but they were pushy and rude, with this sense of self-importance, and all were wearing matching uniforms: dark green shirts and red neckerchiefs with black pants and boots, and all wearing armbands marked with the party logo. Moreover, they seemed a bit more feared than respected, and if there was anything they were doing beyond the law, they seemed expert in covering their paths so that they could never really be caught. Still, this Nero was making employment for many out of work ponies, and they seemed focused on the youth, seeming to give them extra help in their school work. Yet, it was hard to get access to any other parts of that building than what they were allowed, and surveillance was tight. They really had not committed any crimes per se, (that is, none they could get caught in doing,) so there was nothing the princesses could really do. What made matters more difficult was the fact that she was finding it impossible to contact Discord. Definitely, if there was anypony that could find dirt on them, it was him, and he had not been heard from in weeks since his last visit with Fluttershy. She really needed him now, yet, knowing he could detect shifts in magic in his own way, she had to trust he was already aware of things and was on top of things…she hoped.

Indeed, Discord was on top of it, watching, observing, and almost envious of the controlled chaos Ponaeros was causing in Fillydelphia. If he could get political legs under him, not only could he take control of this city, and do it by legal means, this could spring up in several other cities, and then the real fun would begin. Not only was Ponaeros strong-hoofing others, as being led to do so by the renegade general, but he also knew this general had better watch his back. What was actually going on in the background was something far more sinister. The youths he was "helping with their schooling" were actually being indoctrinated into his horrible philosophies, being told, (as many youths were by those dictators who sought to bend young minds,) that they were the future and that their elders had no clue about the world at large. They were the pure ones, and that they had to purify the planet of old thinking. He upheld the country ponies who worked the land, and that meant any pony that contributed in their ways, be they earth pony, pegasus, or unicorn. They were, strong, healthy, industrious, and pure. This was the ideal he pushed at them, but he also pushed a strong hate for the Bardics at them. He taught that, though they may seem inclusive now, be rest assured they would go to their separatist ways and do the things that made them so racially inferior to them. He pushed good health and strong bodies and minds. On top of all this, he was using his wicked magic to push his agenda to its fullest effects. It was not so much as he was controlling them like puppets, but was programming into their brains his rhetoric to become almost instinctive. It would be from this group that he would truly found his conquest, and the general's bully colts were only a means to an end. They were expendable. They would serve their purpose, and then be eradicated. The ones the general was using were good for getting things going, but still an element he could not fully control, as they had only joined as long as they thought they could get gain out of it. This, he could not have amongst his ranks. Loose cannons were not what he needed. His plot was twisted and sinister, and normally would take years. Yet, with this powerful magic, this could be greatly accelerated. Still, Discord was not willing to play his hand just yet. If he moved too soon, the whole thing could go underground and then become almost impossible to find. However, the other problem was letting them get too established to where violence would be the only way to stop him. He would have to find the balance to where, if he did have to go underground, they could be tracked. Indeed, this was the most interesting chess game he had ever played.

The festival day finally came, and ponies flocked in from all over Equestria. The arena could hold over twenty-four thousand patrons, so it was going to be a massive crowd, all hyped up and loud. The acts that were coming out of the woodwork were a veritable who's who: the Beach Colts, Frankie Filly and the Four Seasonings, the What, Brunette, Tin Balloon, Spearmaker, Hug, the Primates, the punk sounds of the Roans, Sandy and the Bunyips, The listening headsets, The Violent Fillies, as well as Dreadlocks Mane, Violet Hazy and the Expense, Princess, and others. There were also a few folk acts, as well as some country and western acts. The twins were invited by Princess Twilight to sit in the royal box, along with her friends, to watch the first night with them. Twilight was loving the show, along with her friends, who were cheering along with the others, save for Fluttershy, who really did not care for the acts that seemed to be earsplitting loud. Luna was mixed in her thoughts on the talent, felling she like some and not others, but was enjoying herself nonetheless. Celestia, however, was screaming louder than the others, acting just as much as an adolescent as the others, really letting her mane down. The only ones that seemed not there were the twins. They saw the elaborate shows and styles of music that was being played, and now they felt intimidated. They were going to keep the act simple, save for some Bardic magic at the right places to enhance the show. The stage was larger than the one they were on during the Gala, and they felt like they were going to be engulfed. They were now doubting if they should be doing this at all.

After that night, they all went to the castle to stay as the guests of the princesses, their ears still ringing from the show, and they were quite exhausted. Rarity, however, saw the tension with the twins, and she knew that, once they got some rest, she would have to do something to bring up their spirits. Besides, they were getting ready to play on their biggest stage yet, and she felt she needed to do something to spruce them up after what she had seen that night.

They all awoke to a late day and had some breakfast together and were able to catch up with the twins. Rarity took the chance to say, "You know, I was thinking. Since this is the biggest stage you two have been on as of yet, and I would really love to have you look dazzling out there…"

Downy politely cut her off and said, "We do thank you for your generosity, but really, we're fine. We can manage."

"But…but you certainly can't think that you'd…" she started to sputter, and then finally said, "I mean, you're trying to make an impression, and considering what we have seen…"

Quill cut in and said, "Hey, that's just their scene, you know? But, this is our scene. Our fans are digging it, so I don't see what that would matter."

Determined, she spoke up and said, "Okay, I understand. You don't like much in the way of change. Well that's certainly alright. However…"

She tapped a hoof to her chin in thought, trying to phrase it right, and she said, "I know you like this counterculture look, and it fits your personality well. Yet, well… Hmm… You're trying to attract ponies from all trots of life, right?"

They nodded, to which Rarity added, "Okay then, well, I really think that, if that is the case, you need to be unique, but not so unique that you can't get your message to everyone."

Quill, a bit aggravated, said, "Hey, look, if they can't handle us as we are, that's their hang up. Besides, I thought that's what our first fashion change was all about? You said so yourself."

"But, darlings, that's not what I mean," she said, trying to get them to understand. Applejack thought about it, and then said, "Ah think ah know what she's a tryin' t'say. I know y'all want t'get the message out that it's okay t'be yerself an' do yer own thang. Yet, you can't be…what's that term y'all use…that's right…so far out that they can't reach y'all or hear whatcha all halfta say. Y'all went the right way when y'all let Rarity change yer look. But now, y'all really need t'make yerselves more…approachable."

"Are you saying we're not?" said Quill, now tapping a hoof on the table.

"I don't think that's what she means," said Twilight, "I think what she means is that you don't have to be so counterculture that you counter the cultures you want to reach with your message. I've heard you use the term to describe mainstream: being square. Well, you don't have to be square, but you can be your own thing without seeming so different no one can relate at all. It's okay to reach for the stars, but you can't be so high in the sky that you're no earthly good."

Fluttershy dared give some input and said, quietly, "Well, um, I think you've always been very nice ponies, and I think you're very approachable…"

She got quiet, not sure how to say it, and Downy said, "Hey, it's cool. Just speak your mind."

She sighed, and said in a quick litany, "Well, it's just you don't wear that new look Rarity gave you nearly enough and it looks really good on you and still different enough to be yourselves; I think you can look a bit groomed and still look yourselves; Quill, I think you really need to do something with your mane, since your sisters is so nice and it would go better with it…"

…and the pair were stunned. This normally shy and retiring pony could be quite forward and blunt when she wanted to be. Rarity was glad that she was saying it, and added, "So, all I am saying, darlings, is I just wish to fine tune that look now. Okay, perhaps your outfits are fine, and I think what you're trying to say is that you like to feel relaxed. Well, heaven knows that, in front of a crowd like that, you would certainly want to feel relaxed, so, all I'm going to do is add a few things. If I just trim your edges, Quill, and give you a nice part and comb, it would look quite handsome on you. Oh, and it seemed a bit chilly last night, so I think adding wraps to your look in colder weather would be nice, and maybe a nice scarf. I'll have a nice off-white wool sweater with nice Trottingham stylings in it, and maybe a black crumby. Oh, that would look so hip and unique that it says to be yourself and stylish at the same time!"

Downy then said, "I have a few ideas for myself out of the Bardic Tome when talked of mane styles. You know I wear some of that, and it's not for the reasons the ancients said, but just because I think it looks neat. But, there are some looks for stallions that would fit for him, and if we are to say we are Bardics, if just to advertise it, to look the part would be beneficial."

"Now, there you go!" said Rarity, "Practical and stylish at the same time!"

Quill said, "Yes to everything but the mane!"

"Quill, don't be a stick in the mud," sighed Downy, "You know how we sing it: to everything there is a season, and a time for every purpose…"

"Didn't think the time was now," he grumbled in return.

Downy now looked stern and rolled her eyes as she said flatly, "Quill, you are going to let Rarity fix that mop on your head or else."

"Whoa!" he said, "Where did that come from?"

"If there is one thing I know about you," she said, "It is your stubborn streak! It almost caused disaster back in the other world, and I am not going to let it happen here. Besides, I've always felt you should do something about that bird's nest on your head, and I have begged you for years…"

"And, I've always ignored it," he said, fore hoofs crossed, not even looking at her, to which she said, "Well, you're not ignoring it now."

"Or else what?" he asked.

"Either I don't perform tonight," she said, looking like she would indeed follow through with the threat, "Or, we can settle it here. Either way, I win, because if we have to settle it the second way… Well, I am sure you would not love it to have the princesses and our friends watch me pin you in another wrestling match, something which I really don't want to do here and now, but I will if it gets the job done!"

"Sissy!" he begged, knowing that he still could not outwrestle her, but she said, "Not another word. What's your choice?"

He frowned and looked forlorn, and now looked like a condemned pony and said with a growl, "Fine…"

Downy turned all smiles and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek and said, "Now that's my little brother…"

"Hey!" he said, "Only by about 8 minutes!" they having seen their actual birth certificates at this point.

Rarity was all happy, quickly finishing her breakfast and saying, "I must get started right away! Downy, if I may see that tome, I can pick something for your brother. This is going to be fun!"

Quill just ate his breakfast in silence.

A couple of hours later, the others were waiting outside, and it was at this point that Starlight Glimmer had emerged from the magic classes she had been teaching at the magic school, happy to hear her friends were there, and spotted them out in the town outside Rarity's Canterlot boutique, awaiting the twins. "Oh, it's been so long!" she shouted as she trotted up and hugged her friends, "Last time I had the chance to see you all is when you were training those twins from that other world. How goes it with them?"

"Oh, they're doing real well," said Twilight, "They've really perfected their craft and they're going to put it on display tonight."

"Amazing," she said, "And, while I have you, I've had a chance to look at their craft, and I tell you, it is amazing! It plays directly off the emotion centers of your brain, and really enhances any spell they cast, as long as it involves music or storytelling. Truth is, I think any unicorn with even a margin of musical skill could employ it, though maybe not to as great an effect as those whose natural talent is music."

"So, you're saying that any unicorn can use it," pondered Twilight, "But to use it to the greatest effect, it has to be mixed with talents based of music or storytelling based magic. Wait, does that mean that having a separate Bardic class is not needed?"

"Not necessarily," said Starlight, "To be a true bard, you have to have your talent in magic and music, but that doesn't mean that you and I—unicorns whose natural talents are magic alone—couldn't learn a few of their tricks. I'd say even Princesses Luna and Celestia could use this, if they don't already know how by this point."

"What about what I mentioned about a possibility to a link in the Tree of Harmony?" asked Twilight, now taking it all in.

"Oh, it absolutely ties in," she said, "Music is harmony in nature personified. Indeed, it has its place in the magic of friendship, which is why, thanks to your help in understanding true friendship, being with friends brings such peace, because it is tied into harmony, and it seems to be the thing that makes the Bardic magic work the way it does. Yet, all of it is tied into something greater, and that I have not yet been able to put a hoof on. Give me time in the lab, though; I'll get that answer."

"What about that pegasus I mentioned," Twilight reminded, "Doesn't that seem odd?"

"Well, from what I can gather," pondered Starlight, "If there is unicorn blood in there, it is possible that it can happen, though not under full control of the pony. I am not sure there is any evidence that they could learn that kind of control, or an ability to enhance it, but it is worth investigating. If there are bards among the other ponies, they may never be full Bardics, but they could be an auxiliary that can aid in bringing world peace back to Equestria, if indeed such a golden age could ever reemerge."

She took it all in, knowing this could enhance everything that the twins were now trying to achieve. As they talked, Rarity came out and announced, "Here they are!"

They came out, manes done up in the styles put in the tomes, but not as elaborate as some pictures had shown for the elders of the ancient Bardics, being way too gaudy for practical use. Downy looked great with the wrap, light scarf, and new mane-do, and Quill actually looked very handsome now that something had been done with his unkempt look. Downy had to ask: "So, what do you think, Quill?"

After an awkward silence, he mumbled, "Ithinkitlooksfine."

"What was that?" said Downy, nudging him.

"Ithinkitlooksfine." he said a bit louder.

"I think I heard, 'I think it looks fine'," said Downy, smirking.

He sighed as he ate the big fat crow before him, saying, "I like the look."

Downy laughed and pounced on him, saying, "You are a stubborn brother, but you always manage to do the right thing!"

Everyone laughed, knowing the fans were going to get quite a show. Twilight gave Starlight Glimmer a pass to that night's show, if just to watch them in action for her studies, and even to see if there may be those of Bardic blood in the groups who are unconsciously employing even the slightest of Bardic gifts. The more they knew, the more it would aid the twins, who were fast becoming Bardic experts. There was no way of knowing just ow far this could go.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

As the moment approached, they were more and more nervous. Sure, they had performed before crowds, but this was different. There was about thirty thousand ponies out in the crowd. Granted, there were no lights on the crowd, but the fact that you just knew they were out there made it nerve racking. The thousands of flashes form the camera made it clear they were there, and made it quite intimidating. Worse, the What, and Purple Haze and the Expense went all heavy metal and destructo right before them, and they had to finish the show for this second night. They had a 40-minute set, and they had to follow…that. Now, Downy was having second thoughts. Quill was as well, but as she turned about, Quill grabbed her skirt and said, "Not even. You talked me into it, now you're going out there."

At that point, the host came out and announced the pair, "Okay, to finish night two, we have Equestria's newest recording stars bringing back to us folk stylings in a new and fresh way, so let's give them our full attention and support. Fillies and Gentlecolts, I give you Quill and Downy!"

The crowd thundered, but the pair did not go out right away. They swallowed hard and walked out as two stools were put out for them, as well as mics for them and their instruments, they all being acoustic. They came out with their guitars on their backs, levitating the other instruments out that they needed for their set…and that was it. Whereas the other groups had their big lights and displays, it was just them with a few instruments and a bare stage. If they felt small before, they felt microscopic now. They actually stood still there for a good ten seconds before bringing their guitars around and started off. They had spoken with the Seeking earlier, and the folk code being what it is, they gave the twins clearance to sing one of their own songs: Come the Day. However, this one was at a slightly faster pace than what the Seeking did, and helped them both get their nerves calmed and into the groove. This helped break the ice, as the crowd went nuts after the last chord was strummed out. Downy got out the autoharp and they went into "Me and Julio," and that got some ponies dancing a bit. After some more mad applause, Downy took a turn to speak. She thanked the audience and said, "Okay, as you heard, we are Quill and Downy. We were going to go with 'Downy and Quill', but Quill convinced me that we should make it alphabetical."

This got a good laugh from the crowd, and when they settled, she then said, "Tonight, we hope to make this not just a musical celebration, but visual as well. I know you may have heard some things recently in the press about the Bardics, and indeed, some of it was not so nice. Yet, we have to say that, first, forget the negative things you've heard. Second, we now tell all of you that we are both bards, and that we are not what they say. In fact, we both abhor war as the ancient bards had done, and indeed, if we can use our gifts to help bring peace, not just to Equestria, but all lands, then we will have fulfilled our high calling. We only use our gifts unto that purpose, and to entertain, as we intend to do this night. Therefore, we shall perform, and we leave it to all of you to decide if we are what we, or anypony claims."

There was some murmuring among the crowd at first, but slowly but surely, applause started to grow, and became a thunderous sea of approval. If there had been those out there that felt any other way, they could not be heard. Quill then said, "Okay, we're going to continue with a song that Downy and I have imagined as if she and I took a walking tour of this great land of Equestria. In fact, that is the title: Equestria."

He counted off a 6/8 time and they started. Indeed, they had changed it so it reflected Equestrian cities, and changing it to where it would say, "I'll be your brother," instead of how it had been written, as well as references to smoking also eliminated. As they performed, they then started their magic and their voices soared in pure harmonies, as if their brains were linked together. Over the crowd was the images of their trip, being shown as if it was a music video, and it was three dimensional. The audience gasped, and then cheered loudly at the sight. It was unlike anything anypony had ever seen. Yet, there were three others who were taking some notes.

In the royal booth, the princesses sat, along with their friends, and among them was both Starlight Glimmer and Moondancer. Both they and Twilight were analyzing the magic, casting some analysis spells on it and picking random ponies in the crowd to scan their brain patterns in the same way an EEG would scan. They had to work to be sure they were not so caught up in it themselves that they could not work their skills in testing all this. The twins, by this point, had mastered much of the magic they had studied, and it was becoming second nature to them. Of course, they were not going to do this all concert, for indeed, they too wanted to enjoy the show. However, since the twins were nearly full strength, they wanted to see it in action, as well as get real time data on how all this was working. This would become valuable to Celestia's school of magic if ever were a branch for Bardic magic were opened. Moreover, they wanted to test to see if standard magic unicorns as they could recreate what they were doing, though Twilight and Celestia both had played around with it. The truth was, they could do some of it, but it was nothing like what they were seeing. Moreover, the readings they were getting were amazing. It would take some going over, but they were able to see some obvious effects of what the music was doing.

The twins went into ballads, a few rockabilly numbers, some antiwar songs, and some comedy songs, as well as sing-alongs. By this point, their nerves were well under control, and they were having fun, connecting with the audience. Whey they did comedy; the images were side splitting. Some of the dramas had them in awe. When they did "The Great Mandala," they were enraptured. They finally did the two songs that put them on the map, as well as their personal keynote songs, and finished with "The Sounds of Silence." They knew, however, that this would not be the end of it. If they did well enough, they knew that an encore would be in order, and they would play some upbeat songs and then make the invitation for any unicorns of Bardic heritage or who had similar gifts not being a part of the bloodline to learn the craft themselves. As was expected, they crowd was cheering, and then chanting. Finally, the twins came back out and the audience went nuts. It was a musical and visual experience that was beyond anything they had ever experienced. Quill then stepped forward before they started to play again and said, "One of our goals tonight is to put forth a challenge. Tonight, you have seen what Bardic magic is all about, and I would be remiss to say that we know well we are not the only ponies that can do this. In fact, because so many ponies do not keep strictly to their subsets, we have discovered that there are some ponies with the Bardic heritage that have the ability to do these things, though in a limited sense, because, as we all know, magic affects each subset in different ways. To teach them these tricks may not be possible, but it could be learned one day to use such things in the ways each subset is affected by magic in general. However, if you are a unicorn that has a circle of fifths as part of your cutie mark, have skill in music, and have felt there was something more to burst forth from your music, we would like to get to know you, and find some way to teach you what we know. We could easily bring the bards back into the world, and hopefully, help to make this a more peaceful world indeed. I do not think we could ever rid the world of the scourge of war, but, if we can help prevent many of them, and bring peaceful solutions to conflict, it will be all worthwhile."

That got a huge response from the audience, and Downy then said, "Right now, we don't have an actual facility to teach in, but if enough comes into us, we shall work towards building such a place and then taking in pupils. The more who master the craft, the more we can find to aid in teaching, and we can expand. Please contact us by contacting our record label and they will send the letters to us. We look forward to hearing from you."

They then jumped into some fun and upbeat songs, finishing off with "I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing," and some of the bands were either in the crowd or backstage watching from the wings, and some among them were unicorns so marked who felt their music could be more. They verily wished to speak to them at the after party and find out if it is possible that they too could do as they, and be a part of what they envisioned. The twins then left the stage to adoring fans who were also doing some deep mental examination of themselves, wondering if they were of the bards, and for some, it meant fulfillment, as they suddenly understood their goals in life and what their marks had meant. This ended night two of the festival, and it had in fact become the high watermark of the three-day event.

At the after party, the princesses sat at the head table as Starlight and Moondancer joined them, absolutely floored by what they had both heard and saw. Luna then said, "This has been an interesting festival, and there are some of the harder sounding popular acts that I did like, but some I found quite earsplitting and annoying."

"Well, I guess that's the point of the festival," said Twilight, "Everypony's personal tastes are on display, but it also exposes some to other forms of music, gaining new fans, or solidifying certain camps tighter to their preferred styles."

"Still," added Moondancer, "I am not sure anypony could top what we had tonight. The twins were using some very powerful magic."

This caught their attention, and they all turned their attention to Moondancer and Starlight as they gave their reports. Moondancer continued, "There is so much to go over, but, one thing I can tell you, this was no mind control."

"Yes," agreed Celestia, "If that had been a part of it, I would have detected it right away."

"Then, what was it?" pressed Twilight.

"The images were not put into their heads," she said, "But the images were created before their eyes. In some cases, it became semi-tangible, as if it was such that one could literally interact with the story."

Moondancer jumped in and added, "But, what was being affected was the emotional centers of the brain, not to control them, but to trigger responses and enhance them to get them into what is being sung or performed and enhance the whole experience."

"Wait," said Twilight, "That can't be. I mean, those troops from the Crystal Empire…"

Moondancer interrupted and said, "What we saw there was that magic out of control. They had not yet learned to control it. They let go full force and caused, not them controlling their minds, but causing the emotional centers in their minds to be slightly seared towards a certain way. In other words, they locked off aggressive emotions towards war and fighting. If I remember correctly from the lore that I studied some months ago, this was a forbidden area among the ancient Bardics, as it would be considered aggression and against everything they taught. Moreover, by this point, the twins know what is too far, and knowing their hate for war, would never go that far."

"That still doesn't explain what happened in the human world," reminded Twilight, who, by this point, had told them what had happened to those attackers. Starlight then said, "Ah, but you've said that, in that world, magic does what it wants. If they were letting loose with unicorn magic untethered, and considering the dangerous situation they were in, it impacted their emotional receptors so much that, well… Okay, I am sure you know what some narcotics do, and in this case, I refer to hallucinogens. I am sure you know what certain flowers, mushrooms, or leaves would do when eaten, yes?"

"Oh, sure," answered Twilight.

"Well," continued Starlight, "In this case, what must have happened is tantamount of taking in too much of those kinds of substances to the point where it affects the brain to where you take the trip from which you never come back. For those three, their minds are in La-La Land, enthralled by images and dancing colors that will never end. I tell you, this is quite powerful magic, and needs to be used for peace."

"That is what frightens me," Luna added, "What if there are some who decide that the ways of peace are not right? What could be done to stop them?"

"Ah, that is also covered in the Bardic Tome," said Moondancer, "The bards did a very good job of policing themselves, and really, only a bard could stop a bard. Still, they had ways of stopping things like this. Had what happened in the human world happened here, they could reverse what they did. What they did was basically a sealing spell, and did not know it. We'll have to mention this to them, and, if they can learn the magic behind it, if they have not already by now, they could help those former soldiers and fix what had happened. You see, if a bard went off the reservation, they could seal them until they could put them somewhere they could isolate them, and then work to help change their erroneous ways."

"What about this school thing they want to do?" asked Twilight.

"You know, I started thinking when they mentioned that," said Celestia, "And I think I could build a special annex to the school in Ponyville near your castle specifically for bards. Sine it would be connected to the school here, it would then come straight from the school budget, and therefore not be any more of a burden to the ponies of Equestria than what they already pay in taxes. We have to propagate this."

Luna nodded, but then she had to address it, and said, "Still, I wonder about this Nero in Fillydelphia. I do not know how he does it, but he keeps me out of his, and his lieutenant's, dreams. However, I did walk the dreams of some of his young foals in his school, and what I saw was not right. I warn you now: he is a danger. I fear he is warping their minds into some pretty militaristic ways. They also have hatred for the bards put in place as well, and it could be a danger on top of it."

"Could it be…" said Twilight, letting the words dangle.

"Indeed, it has all the markings of the ways of Ponaeros," said Celestia, "Yet, this does not mean that others do not have fears of what the twins can do. If enough of the legends are still floating about, they could easily be twisted to work towards this Nero's goals. He does warrant observation, though, because he is doing something very key for those who have power in mind. First, he finds those in a bad state and rallies them to his side by him promising them the moon and stars, and then he finds impressionable youths he can get in lockstep with his way of thinking. Then, once he can get some kind of political sway, he can start turning things violent, though, more than likely make it look like needful actions. One thing, though, is that, in order to build such a following, many times it helps to find some kind of Bogeymare around which he can get his followers to rally, and in this case, it is the bards; something new and possibly scary. We shall keep an eye on him, but one thing I wonder is, where is Discord? I have tried to summon him over this matter for a few months now, and no response."

"Well, he did appear before that time," said Twilight, "And he spoke of something being up, and looking into it, but, as usual, he was very vague. You don't think he'd be a part of that, do you?"

"I don't think so," said Celestia, "Not after what happened with Tirek. But, if he has been watching, I wonder why he has not reported back? Well, we'll attend to it. But, for now, let's put our minds on celebrating the twins' triumph tonight."

With that, they went to mingle, as the twins were talking with many of the unicorn artists who were looking at their own marks, talents, and wondering if they were as they had mentioned. Many were willing to be a part of any school if it meant they could learn the craft, even if it meant enhancing their live shows. The twins, however, were all pleased as could be, and hoped that this would be the vanguard of a new world.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

As the twins toured, they were gaining disciples slowly but surely. They spent four months on tour, teaching where they could, and many of the known bands they met along the way had members who were of the ability to do as they, or had heritage back to the bards themselves. They found both bards of music and storytelling, and indeed, they wanted to learn more. Since Celestia knew that this could be a good thing for Equestria, she put forth the money to build a Bardic academy outside Ponyville to teach the art, and teach others to teach, and then to go out and reach more that would care to learn. By the time they came back from tour, things were ready, and those that wanted to learn came to the school. The strongest in the art were the first to come and learn, as they would be the instructors, for the twins could not even think to teach all of them. By the time two more months had passed, they had about 20 other instructors, and a couple hundred students. For the twins, their memory of the past world seemed only like a dream now, as they were so used to things here that they really gave no thought as from where they had come. They were where they were supposed to be, and it seemed that even nature itself had aided in easing them in; things were the way they were supposed to be.

Yet, this was not the only thing that was growing with them. In addition to preaching the cause of the bards, they had their message of love and tolerate, and the ways of pursuing peace and the peaceful life all of it brought. Because the twins were not trying to make the world of the Bardics separate, but indeed, far more inclusive than the ancients would have cared for, an interesting subculture was emerging. Many of them were artists and musicians themselves, and though they could not do the magic as the bards, they still spread their message, and wanted to do all they could for their fellow ponies in bettering their lives. They were mellow, nonviolent, and oozing with love. They took up the name of "Bardy", meaning, "They who follow the teachings of the Bardics."

The Bardies were even effected the look and clothes that the twins liked to wear, as if a uniform. They were not trying to be separate themselves, but at the same time, it did make them stand out. Some among the older crowd either turned up their noses at them, or just saw them as a passing phase that would mellow out in time. Others were pretty indifferent to them, considering they caused no problems and sought peaceful solutions to things, while others cheered them on, though never took up the lifestyle themselves. It was an interesting turn of events, and even some of the colts and fillies who were of an age to be out of elementary school but not quite adults living among the more affluent in Canterlot were indeed Bardies, much to the chagrin of their snooty and straight-laced parents. Some even protested to Celestia and Luna that something be done about this before the youth were corrupted, but were stunned the day they finally came in a group to confront her, only to find both she and Luna decked out in dressed styled like Downy's, affecting daisy chains and peace beads. Though the two were not Bardies, they did it in support for them, and for the twins they had done so much to bring into this world. Celestia assured them, "They are not any danger, and your own children are embracing a message of doing good for others and showing others how to love. With the vitriol I observe you express over this situation, I strongly suggest you listen to what they have to say and realize you could learn a thing or two from them."

Confused, they went their ways, not certain what to think at this point, but not able to say much in return. The princesses found this fashionable, so what could they say? However, not everypony though this way.

In all this, Ponaeros had been busy. He, with the general and his bully colts, were tightening control over Fillydelphia, as more and more of the Tri-Pony Party were winning control in certain governmental areas of Manehattan and Baltimare, and all of that in-between. Stories had been afoot that Nero, (Ponaeros,) had been suspending civil liberties in the name of making the streets safe and giving each and every pony a fair shake, and that this "law and order" were being maintained with an iron hoof. However, Ponaeros was able to have an effective propaganda machine in place to sell it to the rest of Equestria that nothing was amiss, and a bit of magic he cast to push it didn't hurt either. By this point, they themselves had started to become a political party of note, and started getting small pockets of support all over Equestria, and they were called the Tripe party as a quick way of saying, "Try-Pony Party," and those who were a part were called "Tripes." In any case, there was one thing that Nero and the Tripes hated: the bards, and the Bardies that sprung from them. Nero gave many speeches on how they were corrupting the youth into immoral and lawless living. Moreover, if such were found in his areas of control, they were quickly found and forced out, (and the fact that they were beaten and robbed by the bully colts was conveniently overlooked by his propaganda machine and silenced from getting out as much as could be done.) When he got word of what the princesses had done when protest was made about the Bardics and Bardies, he was ecstatic. He could not have been handed a better opportunity than that! Once he had heard, he started to thunder from the lecterns of how they were now corrupting their beloved monarchs and that something should be done. As a result, the persecution of bards and Bardies increased, but now the actions could no longer be covered or ignored. Celestia caught word of this and sent an envoy to Nero demanding answers. He may have been freely elected, and it may be that that area of Equestria were going after his ways, but now he had to be reminded of just what side his bread was buttered on, and to know his place. Because of this, Ponaeros now knew it was time for the next phase of his plan to fall into place.

Nero told the envoy that he would speak to them again the next day, and he started to move. Messengers were sent all through the territories that the new group he had been grooming up to this point move in and removed the bully colts. They moved swiftly, capturing them all and imprisoning them very swiftly. While this was going on, Nero/Ponaeros called in the general for a "talk". The general was all pleased, saying, "Ponaeros, your plan is working greatly! The party is spreading, the military you have been building is getting stronger, and you are making those foolish princesses look like fools! We'll put them in their places and set things straight."

"Oh, we shall do more than that," answered Ponaeros to this diatribe, adding, "And it is sad you won't be with me."

The general reacted as if someone had hit him hard while putting something smelly under his nose. "Without me!" he sputtered out, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Ponaeros was looking out of his window at the scene below, as the general's bully colts were being chased down and captured, replaced by the thing he had created, not even looking at the general as he said, "It means that you have been very useful to get things going, but now your usefulness to me has passed."

"What!" he snapped, "After all I've done for you?"

Ponaeros turned to look at him and said, "That's exactly the reason why this is going the way it is. I mean, did you really think for one instant that I would ever share power with you?"

"I deserve something!" he thundered now.

Ponaeros got an evil grin on his face, trotted up, and slapped him hard, seething, "I owe you nothing! Moreover, it is precisely this attitude you show is the reason why this is going on."

As he spoke, burly stallions in all white military looking uniforms and identical mane cuts came in and pounced on the general, giving him a good thrashing in the process. Ponaeros looked at this scene unmoved by the actions, and when they stopped, he said, "You see, I already knew what you were all about the moment I freed you from that prison. You had your own ambitions, which meant an independent mind. Such a mind close to the center of power is dangerous, general."

Ponaeros was now talking as if he were a professor in a class, giving the general a class in Tyranny 101. "The fact that you were in there for the reasons you were made it clear that you could be a loose cannon from the start, and the fact that you could so easily betray princesses you had once obeyed in lockstep tightly shows your allegiances could shift to meet your personal needs. Thus, what you wanted and what I want are two completely different things. For one, what I intend goes far beyond what you foresee, and moreover, I can ill afford to have you and your useful idiots be involved. I cannot afford to have anypony get cold feet and not obey my orders. I envision the perfect world, reshaped into my vision, with ponykind reshaped into my image. What you see standing here are the Purity Guard. These ponies not only have sworn their whole being to me, would do whatever I would say without question. Proper education and well-placed magic makes for proper worshippers, and will never defy my goals."

Now the general was shocked and in disbelief. "Just how powerful are you?"

"Close to 1,500 years clawing my way out of the Abyss has taught me much in magic, and made me exponentially more powerful than I could have ever dreamed of being in my youth. I am practically a god, you fool, and I know that you are indeed not a worshipper of me. Not only are you going away, but all those under your control, for you indeed would attract those of your way of thinking. Once I remove the Bardic order, then I will remove the princesses."

"That would mean war!" he said, now frightened at where all this was leading."

"You really cannot be that stupid!" sputtered Ponaeros, "Why do you think I've been building up a secret military? But now, that military will be led by the Purity Guard, with a battalion of elites made up of nothing but the Purity Guard. With my magic, and their loyalty, willing to fight to the death as if fighting for a god, I shall be unstoppable."

He motioned for him to be taken away and then said, "Get them all in the city stadium. I have plans for them."

Once at the stadium, there was a large crowd there, all uniformed in Purity Guard garb, holding torches and chanting, "Down with the traitors!"

Ponaeros then looked at the lot of them and announced through the PA, "Your usefulness has passed, and it is time to do away with you."

The general tried one last chance at pleading their case and shouted, "You cutthroat! I thought we were a team! I thought you were my friend!"

"Friend?" shouted Ponaeros, "I have no friends! Friendship gets in the way! It makes you soft, and makes you hesitate when it is time to act. I would rather be feared, worshipped, and obeyed! Friendship, love, family? I have no need for any of these emotions. This world exists for one reason and for one reason only; to serve me!"

His horn began to glow as the area around these ponies began to glow as well as he announced, "You shall now know real terror as you shall now experience what I had to experience for centuries. Farewell, and welcome to the Abyss."

Below them, a portal opened, and they all screamed in terror as they all fell through, and the portal closed behind them. It was done. Ponaeros then said, "And now, let us take this world for our own, and reshape it to what it should be!"

The next day, the envoy was met by Ponaeros/Nero as he said, "I know of your concerns, and I assure everypony, it is all under control. In fact, the security forces I had been using have proven that, not only had they been plotting against me, but their own leader was a traitor. Last night, all that was settled. They've all been arrested and dealt with. I guarantee you, this lawlessness is put to an end. You may go back and tell our dear princesses that all is in order."

"What about the testimony of the bards and Bardies that have fled from your borders," said one, "I mean, your speeches have been quite negative against them, you know."

He sighed and said, "While I have been less than agreeable with them, I admit, but I assure you, their interpretation of what I spoke was quite extreme, and was just one of many reasons why they were dealt with. Things will be better from this point on, I assure you."

Not certain they were getting the whole thing, they went with that, figuring they would be back with better instructions from Celestia and Luna as to how to deal with this. In the meantime, Ponaeros knew that he had just bought himself some time. Indeed, he well knew that Celestia would catch on in time, but by then, things would be set. He'd have a plan in place to deal with the Bardics, and all would be his in time.

However, this was not unobserved, as Discord all this time had been watching and taking notes. Yet, he had not spoken to Celestia all this time because he knew things had to be in just the right place to act. Too soon, and Ponaeros would have gone deeper underground and been even more crafty in attempting what he was now trying to do. That he would do this was inevitable, but acting too soon would have made him far more careful and even harder to stop once he had the strength to act. He even would have waited until he had overwhelming strength before he emerged. Waiting too long, and he would have been unstoppable anyway. No, things had to be done in the right order and at the right time, and it seemed it was soon time. With that, he headed back towards Canterlot, but not before taking some time with Fluttershy as a break from all this work.

In the meantime, things were going well for the twins. In fact, because of the way things had shaped out, a discovery had been made. Even though some may not be bards proper, when they played along with bards, the bards fed off what they were doing and it actually enhanced what they were doing. This proved clearly that the ancients were wrong for isolating themselves somewhat from the world. If they had known this, not only would they have been stronger and abler to keep peace, but Ponaeros would never had had the chance to go to the levels that he did. As a side effect, there was now a revolution going on in the pop music world. There was now a plethora of styles that were popular and hitting the charts, even dominating them. Each kind had their cliques, but none of them were entirely hated by the others. Certainly, a real sense of peace and harmony was overtaking almost all of Equestria. The record stores and radio were flooded with this musical revolution, and everypony could not get enough of it. Before long, the twins were approached with having some kind of a festival to celebrate this new vision of peace, and after some thought, they felt it was time. With that, they approached Celestia and Luna, as well as Twilight, considering that where they wanted to do this would be near Ponyville. They proposed a three-day free festival of music called Ponystock, open to all who want to come and be a part, and involving any and all acts that would care to be a part. Their pay would be the fact that they could spread the messages of peace, love, and tolerate. At the same time, they would raise money by donations of the crowd for the orphans and foster kids of Equestria as they normally did. The princesses agreed, provided they were welcome to be a part of the crowd. In fact, Celestia was geeking out about it a bit, wanting to let her mane down for once and just being one of the crowd for the first time in a long time, only taking care of raising and lowering the sun and nothing else for a few days. Luna would be a part, hoping to learn how to do this "letting down of the mane" thing Celestia spoke of, hoping to be more a part of the ponies she now helped to rule. After they got permission for this, they approached the Apples about use of their orchard for this purpose. Applejack stated they did have a large area near the lake that was not planted they owned and not using, so that would be perfect. Granny Smith, however, was a bit more reluctant, not certain that the crowd would stay out of the orchards and not eat up all their profits. Applejack compromised and said that she would make sure there were plenty of apples for sale as much as might possibly be eaten so that they would not lose out on the profit, and still give something to the charity. That way, they would not go off and pilfer from the orchards. The twins could not wait.

The word was spread and it almost seemed that every act in Equestria wanted a part of this. The Apples threw themselves into making a temporary stage for the show while volunteers in town helped to set up as many shelters for as many ponies as might come, though it was understood that many would be bringing camping gear with them. It was asked by the twins that all those who were coming remember the philosophy they all now claimed to have and to have respect for Sweet Apple Acres, sticking to the parts of the property that they were allowed to use. The town ponies, however, could not wait, as they knew there would be many who would come into town to buy this or that. It was a winning situation all around.

They had no clue what kind of response was coming.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

As the days approached for Ponystock, things were getting active. Many of the town ponies were bringing their wares to sell, setting up food booths, having plenty of water handy, while the Apples were preparing a special batch of their famous cider to sell, apple based treats, and Sugar Cube Corner was preparing plenty of desserts. Pinkie Pie was all over the place, getting fun side activities ready, considering that this would be a three-day festival, and not everypony liked every band. Mayor Mare, however, was a tad worried that the town could hold all the ponies expected, though just how many were not certain. She wondered if the zoning was right, if they had the space, what kind of security might be needed, and so forth. She worked closely with Princess Twilight to organize and prepare for any emergencies, as well as make sure there were medical people handy just in case. The twins were able to contact all the bands that had bards in them, and even those that did not. They just wanted a great music festival, and much of the proceeds were going to the orphans and foster foals of Equestria. Rarity decided she wanted in on this and had a booth set up for the fashions that the Bardies like to wear, and Rainbow Dash managed to get the Wonderbolts to perform as part of the whole thing.

Yet, the press was wondering just what this would bring. The Bardies were industrious enough, but seemed to want to spend as much time around the local bards as they could. In fact, the experience they spoke of having was called "getting barded." This was the euphoric state they always hoped to achieve when they combined their music with the present bard, which also seemed to enhance what the bard was doing. Moreover, though it was not harmful, many not into this worried about the lifestyle that some had. They weren't lazy per se, but they did not seem as focused on building a future and a career as other, being in a state of euphoria most of the time. Yet, others didn't seem to mind, and, in fact, scolded some of those who were critics, because the Bardies didn't seem too concerned about amassing fortunes, power, or anything like that. They truly embraced the message of the Bardic Order: love and tolerate. Even the princesses were questioned, and Celestia thought it great that more and more peace was spreading across the land, while Luna said that it's just a new paradigm that some were not used to seeing, and that they needed to give it time to normalize itself and find its niche in the world. Cadence was thrilled how much love the held, while Twilight Sparkle loved the message it spread, knowing it could strengthen friendships, and model exactly everything friendship is about. Of course, there was a protest coming from the Tripes, and Nero was vocal about it. He claimed that this culture was going to corrupt the youth of Equestria, and nothing good could come out of it but a bunch of lazy bums who have no ambitions and no life. However, Celestia's response to that was simply that the culture was not all that big, and to raise a fuss over all this. It would be a great festival.

Nopony had any clue what was coming.

About a day before the festival commenced, they started coming; a few hundred at first, then a few thousand, and then an ocean of ponies was flooding the town and region. Very quickly, Twilight, (after calming herself on the sudden overwhelming of ponies on Ponyville,) she started channeling the guests directly to the concert grounds. She tried to explain that there would not be nearly enough hotel space, but they quickly told her that they had brought all their own camping gear. The land they were being permitted to use was spacious enough to hold a huge amount of ponies, and because many among them wanted to assure a fun and peaceful time, they started marking off areas for this purpose and spaced it out to keep things sanitary. Yet, it seemed that they were staking out a huge area, and Applejack said, "Say, we appreciate y'all takin' th'time t'make sure things go smooth an' all, but, y'all look like yer preparing fer a small city t'show er sumpthin."

He looked at her oddly and said, "Dude, you ain't been looking at the roads heading in here, have you. In fact, you might wanna consider letting us use the land inside parts of the orchard, because we just might need it, dig?"

"Uh, Granny ain't gonna like that," she said, "She's already had a problem with this. Ah mean, she's worried about some ponies not respectin' the trees an' pickin' 'em all clean without payin' fer 'em."

"Ah, I see," he said, "Okay, I dig it. Well, let me spread the word. I'll get some to put up some signs around the areas and let the others know that those are off limits to take from. We don't want no trouble. We wanna keep it peaceful as possible. This crowd's pretty respectful. You'll see. It's all cool."

Applejack nodded, but she still was not all that sure. This wasn't helped any when Rainbow Dash spotted her from above and came down, saying, "Hey, I sure hope you're ready!"

"Whatcha all mean?" asked AJ.

"I just spent time up there with Thunderlane and Fluttershy," she said, "We've tried to count, and this is just estimating, but there looks to be anywhere between 300,000 and 600,000 ponies on their way here! Twilight is over in the camping areas furthest from the orchard already, directing them to set up their camps their first. She's using all her magic to try to manage the crowds already gathering."

AJ looked at the Bardy there and said, "Look, jus' hang up yer signs an' I'll be back. I gotta see this."

With that, she charged across the grounds to where this was all happening.

Once there, it was already a sight, and AJ was absolutely stunned. A huge tent city was already forming, and Twilight was all over the place, settling this one, guiding that one. Yet, what was amazing was that the potential trouble that could have happened, that often accompanied situations like this, were very few. Twilight had to get in between a couple of camps, but it was able to be settled rather easily. They were actually trying to set this up peaceably, often settling things before she could get there. AJ caught up with Twilight and said, "I jus' can't believe what ah am seein'! I didn't know y'all could have that many ponies in one place like this, much less have 'em not fussin' 'bout this bein' that one's and that's my space an' all that."

"I can't believe it either!" said Twilight, "I expected fussing and fighting over squatting space and such, but they're all trying to do it all nice and quiet. Once they saw what I was doing, they all seemed to catch on and they've been rolling with it. They're starting to get better organized than I could do it!"

Within the few minutes they had been talking, they were standing in a makeshift road that had formed, as a new battalion of ponies were setting up their camps, paying their proper respects to Twilight, all greeting them in peace signs and smiles, all contented as if they had not a care in the world. Wanting a better view of things, they went to a hill that was on the edge of the marked off territory to get a look at this. Once there, they saw the concert area with the stage all ready to go, a concessions area opposite the grounds, ponies that had already settled in staking off seating areas for themselves. There already seemed to be about 20, 000 ponies present, and waves more pouring in. Yet, what they saw next stunned them as to who would be attending.

Coming from the direction of Canterlot, and one from the north, were three chariots flying towards them. After casting a binocular spell, she was stunned to see the royalty approaching. Celestia was being pulled by her guard, while Luna had her bat ponies pulling, and Cadence with Shining Armor in a chariot being pulled by a team of crystal pegasi soldiers. They landed on the broad hill which was flat enough for campsites, and that was exactly what was intended here, for, right behind them came three wagons being towed in their wake. They all landed, and as soon as they did, and the princesses were aided in stepping off, the troops went right to work setting up their tents. Of course, they were sizable and elaborate, but they were going to camp out nonetheless. Many of the Bardies spotted this, and at first thought that someone was going to cast a bummer over the whole thing. However, when they arrived, they were pleasantly surprised to see how they all looked. Celestia had on a tie-dye tee shirt, peace beads and a peace medallion, her face painted with flowers and hearts, a patchwork pleated skirt, and a fresh daisy chain. Luna, looking as if she was not quite sure about the whole thing, but ready to get into the spirit of it, was wearing a single flower in her mane and a flower print dress similar to what Downy would have worn. Shining Armor was wearing a headband, peasant shirt and jeans with a vest and headband and a big button saying, "Peace Sells."

Cadence was wearing a nice paisley poncho with a daisy chain as well, nice blouse and long skirt with a button saying, "Make Love, Not War."

The Bardies were cheering, shouting, "Righteous! Right on! Far out! Cool Beans!"

Celestia made the peace sign, and they all returned it, and she said, "I think this shall be a great message to the rest of Equestria and the world that we all can get along and show them what peace and harmony is all about."

They all cheered, and Luna added, "Therefore, it is imperative we do all we can to keep things peaceful. If you believe in love and tolerance, let it be on display."

Again, this was greeted enthusiastically, and they all went back their tasks, and word spread fast that the princesses may have been "establishment", but they were not out of touch and actually appreciated them. This set a very good mood over the proceedings, and because of Luna's exhortation, respect for the Apple's property was pressed to all as they arrived and indeed enforced within themselves.

Meanwhile, Twilight could not believe her eyes. "But…I don't get it…I mean, I knew you liked the twins and the music…but I never expected…I mean, of course you can do what you want…but I wasn't sure that…"

Cadence came up and put her hoof gently on Twilight's mouth and said, "Breathe…"

They both did her breathing exercise, and they suddenly did their normal "Sunshine, Sunshine," greeting, happy to see each other again. She then looked around for their foal and said, "So, where's the foal?"

"Oh, the foal isn't ready for such trips yet," answered Cadence, "So we left the foal back at the palace with caretakers. The foal's in good hoofs."

Celestia then said, "So, where's your tent?"

"Well, I really don't have…" she started to say, and then suddenly realized what Celestia was saying and asked, "Wait, are you trying to say I should be here?"

"This is important," said Celestia, "With the turmoil going on with Nero and that region, if we can put a good face on this, perhaps this will calm some ponies down and really show that Nero's hate is misguided. If all four of us are united in this, then the good message they have can get spread."

Applejack then said, "Well, we'll have t'get sumpthin put t'gether fer a tent."

Twilight wanted to question this, but she nodded, knowing better than to question the good judgment of her former mentor and went off to find a book for three day campouts, hoping there would be a chapter for three-day music festivals.

"SHE WAS WEARING WHAT!" squealed Rarity when she heard, wearing her own version of the Bardies, but covered with just enough jewels to make it more her, "Oh, how divine! And she wants you to be with them? Oh goodness! You're going to need a Bardy makeover, darling!"

Before Twilight could protest, she was swept off to Rarity's boutique for said makeover. In no time flat, using the patterns she used for Downy, she had enough outfits for a two-week festival, getting carried away with things. After Twilight found something near what she wanted as far as a book on the matter was concerned, she was floating it in front of her, reading as Spike was pulling her things for the three-day trip with Rarity beside her, rambling on about the styles and look of the Bardies, wondering if this would start a trend she would have to answer in her shop in town and in Canterlot, they arrived at the campsite. By now, it was an ocean of tents, all organized into a canvas and nylon city, ponies mingling, playing music, and foals playing several kinds of games all over the place. They seemed to be about 150,000 present, with more on the way, and they were all greeting Twilight and company as they passed down the main thoroughfare. However, when they arrived, Rarity saw the three royal tents, which seemed more like small one-ring circus tents in size, and she was certain that it was suitable for the purposes of a princess, filled with all the luxuries one could have when roughing it. Yet, Twilight's tent was a far cry from that. It looked more like a military general purpose tent, medium size. Applejack then said, "Well, we were able t'find this in town in an old military surplus shop. We jus' charged it t'yer account an' brought it here."

Rarity, upon seeing this, had a small freak out. "Applejack," she said, "No offense, darling, but, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!"

She rushed up, looking over the Spartan look of the whole thing, with the grass underneath being a floor, enough cots for the mane six, spike and Starlight Glimmer, considering her place in things now, with sleeping bags…and not much else! "Hey, it's cozy, and good fer campin' out." Applejack mildly protested.

"Maybe if we were going to battle or preparing for an expedition up Mount Everhoof," Rarity said firmly, "But not for a princess! We must fix this!"

With that, Rarity went to work, and started getting everypony of the mane six and whoever else wanted to help to fetch this or that. Spike, as was normal for him, was her right hoof dragon, keeping it all together. Rarity had plenty of gems handy to pay for it all, and when Celestia saw what was happening, she gladly contributed to the cause. By the time Celestia was ready to set the sun and Luna raise the moon, the tent was far more fitting. She wanted to put gems all on it, but Twilight wisely waved this off, not certain how much weight the poles and support beam in the middle could take. Nonetheless, it now had carpet, proper lighting, beds instead of cots, a dining area and a place to relax. Rarity was a sight, a bit frazzled, but the job was done. Some of the Bardies had joined into the effort, adding their effect, and heard Rarity say, "Well, I suppose I should hit the sauna and clean up."

However, one of the mares in the group say, "Sister, why would you want to do that? Like, be one with nature, at least for this."

"Um…one with nature?" Rarity asked, curiously.

"Sure!" said another mare, "Like, you should come to the lake."

Not certain where this was going, she followed them, and many ponies had turned the lake into a combination swimming area and bathtub. Some had already started to make some cleaning agents with some herbs and flowers and were using mud of all things to clean their manes. "Like, it's all organic," said the first mare, "It's all natural, and won't kill the karma of the lake by hurting it with chemicals, y'know?"

Rarity could dig the things they were using, considering that they indeed were some ingredients in the things they used at the sauna, but she never saw them used as such, but then she said, "But, mud for the mane? Isn't that, well, counterproductive?"

"Oh, not really, sister," said the other mare, "It actually, like, helps absorb excess oil. And you, like, take a good swim under the water and, like, shake it out. Make sure you're thorough, and you know, you'll be surprised how it cleans you mane."

What was more, everypony there seemed to be enjoying themselves, and they guided her down to the lake. She was not sure about it, but there were a few bards there playing for the group, casting their magic as they did, and all she felt was love and a welcoming spirit all around. Whatever doubt she was feeling was melting away as they did everything they could to make her feel loved and welcome. They cast aside their dresses, as did Rarity, and they began to show her how to clean herself the all-natural way. The others, curious on how this was going to turn out, were shocked and amused to see Rarity getting all into it. The Bardy mares even helped her with the mud thing they explained before. She then went for a good swim and they helped her get all the mud out of both her tail and mane. The herbs felt sensual and the swim only enhanced the feeling. The Bardic magic added to the whole thing and she burst through the surface of the water with a gleeful squeal. She came out and dried off, feeling fresh, clean, and happy. She put on her dress as one of the mares said, "This must be the first time you've gotten barded."

"Is this what I feel?" she said.

"Like, yeah," came the answered, "How do you feel?"

"I feel like a foal again!" she said, "I feel happy, fresh, clean, beautiful…just at complete peace!"

"Right on," the Bardy answered, "Welcome to our world."

By that point, tikka torches were set out as a full moon shone overhead, and the princesses joined them. Upon hearing about this, Celestia told the other princesses, "Now, that is something I have to experience. Besides, it's a good lesson in Bardic magic. Come on! WOOHOO!"

She tossed aside her duds and went down to get the treatment Rarity had. Luna was not as sure at first, but as the magic spread, she started to smile and get into it herself. Cadence then said, "Come on, Twilight. I think you'll all enjoy it."

With that, the Mane Six with Starlight and Spike went down to the lake to be a part of the party there. Everypony was filled with even more joy as they came to see who came to get barded with them, and it was certain that the festival would be something that would be recorded in the annals of history. The next day started the festival, and indeed, everypony would be in the right frame of mind.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

It was decided that the festival would commence with the rising of the sun, and both Celestia and Luna felt honored to be asked to kick off the festivities by lowering the moon and raising the sun. Luna was also happy a bit more because she knew there would be music well into the night and early morning, meaning her subjects would be able to enjoy the night she created for them. They both were very surprised to see the concert space for viewing the entertainment packed already. Nopony was going to miss this! Yet, the princesses were surprised to see Purple Haze and the Expense on stage. They were not expecting a set this early, but the bands were lined up and ready to go, so they rolled with it. Pinkie Pie, in full Bardy regalia, came out and got on the mic. She belted out, "Welcome one and all to Ponystock; is this a happening or what!"

When they went full throat, the sound was beyond belief. Five hundred thousand ponies screamed full throat their approval, and it was something that even the princesses had never seen, or at least, quite in this way. Pinkie then said, "So, we're going to start this off right, as our beloved Princess Celestia and beloved Princess Luna bring in the day while making this official with the playing of the Equestrian National Anthem!"

Summer Sun Celebration had already past, but the way this was happening had that feel in its own unique way. They princesses were beginning to feel the vibe and started to do their thing. As Luna and Celestia began to slowly rise into the sky, Purple Haze ripped into his guitar as a couple of bards began to enhance the music with their spells. It indeed was the Equestrian anthem, but it sure took on a psychedelic twist, shown so by the kaleidoscope of colors that swirled around the event as the moon went down and the sun went up. The princesses let the magic flow in them, and they felt a rapturous move through every part of their being, doing their magic, but feeling as if they were standing behind themselves and watching themselves do it. It was not an out-of-body experience, but it sure felt like it! Haze finished the anthem right in sync with the moon just fully going down and the sun shown its brilliance over the ponies at the show. This was followed by an even louder cheer from the massive crowd, and with that, the festival was underway.

Act after act came onstage, with a good half hour break in-between to let the crowd have a break from some of the music that was quite earsplitting at times, and to allow for the movement of ponies to either their camps or to the lake, which now was a massive natural spa for the time being. The Apples fears of the orchard being ravaged were never realized, save for one or two here or there forgetting themselves and violating the promise. Yet, they quickly apologized and paid for what they took, and all was forgiven. Granny Smith was relieved that things were going far better than she had hoped, but she spent almost the whole time back at the house, this not really being her thing, and yet still hearing the music faintly even that far away. By this point, the traffic jam that had started on the road there was now cleared, being that it was a horrible logistics situation Mayor Mare and Twilight were not quite prepared for, and was only resolved when the Canterlot Guard was able to get things flowing again. The six, the CMC, and everypony involved were having a grand time, as the six were meeting many like themselves, and the CMC were getting to make new friends they never otherwise might have had the chance. It was a great time for all…except for the twins!

The twins made their camp like anypony else, but instead of having others socialize and put their tents next to them like anypony else, they kept a respectable distance. The acts that were there were normally hounded left and right by autograph seekers and the press, but they felt relieved when the Bardies were just talking to them like anypony else and treating them like old friends. Yet, the twins moved around the camp to get to meet as many as they could, but as they went through the camp, ponies got quiet and turned a respectful, even reverent, gaze at the pair. When they did try to talk to others, the ponies all acted awed and honored that they would even allow them to touch the hem of their garments. This disturbed them no end! From their perspective, though a bit more mature now and master bards—rather, THE master bards—they were still who they had always been. However, all those around saw them as something quite different. They wanted to hang out with a whole bunch of different pony folk, but those ponies treated them in a way they had never expected. This made them feel real down, and they did not know what to do.

As they went, the CMC were playing some games with the other foals around, but those foals suddenly stopped and looked in awe as the twins passed. This confused the CMC, as it was only Quill and Downy, and Apple Bloom then said, "Um…why are y'all stoppin'?"

"It's… **them** …" was the response.

"Well, it's the twins," said Sweetie Belle, "They teach music at our school."

The gasp the foals made practically sucked down three rows of tents nearby, and one colt said, "They're your music teachers? Far…out!"

A filly then added, "Oh, that must be, like, a trippy, spiritual experience! Dude, I'd give my left hoof to be in that class!"

Scootaloo then said, "Um, they teach music, not magic. Really, it's no big deal."

Another filly looked at them with a look on her face as if somepony had put something quite smelly under her nose as she said, "No big deal? Dude, this blows my mind. Like, it's them…the two that started it all; the shift in the paradigm and a new age over all the world! They're going to usher in a new wave of consciousness and peace!"

"Riiiight!" said the CMC, not wanting to ruin their…moment…and went to the twins. They skipped up all happy to see them. Sweetie Belle said, "Hello, Mr. and Miss Feathers."

"Peace, little ones," said the pair, "But, really," added Downy, "You two can use our first names outside class."

However, the other foals had come closer and were muttering in amazement and admiration that these three fillies could call them by their _**first names**_ _!_ Apple Bloom then whispered, "Um, they all been actin' this goofy?"

The twins just nodded, and then Scootaloo then said, "And you two look real bummed out!"

"Nopony will talk to us," said Quill, "Well outside of being polite and overly respectful."

"Well, big sister said that the lake is a good place to go when you're feeling down," said Sweetie Bell, "I can take you down there."

The twins just shrugged and went with Sweetie Bell. Once they were gone, the remaining two were now surrounded by foals wanting to know every intimate detail, and that mean EVERY detail, as they were now getting a bit of that reverence being on such intimate terms with the twins whereas before they had just been every other foal there. They did the best they could to answer some things, and then politely extract themselves as they went to find Twilight. They helped with identity problems, but this one was a bit more than they could handle.

They arrived that the lake, and at that point, the mares that ran the spa were getting tips from those that had helped Rarity the night before, and then they saw the twins approach. Quickly, they politely ended the conversation by saying, "And if you want to see this in action, here's a good chance."

They rushed up, quashing over the twins and doting over every aspect of them. They were all anxious to service the twins, and the twins had no choice but to capitulate to what they wanted to do. They did not want to refuse, considering they had no idea how they would react. Yet, they felt bad that Sweetie Belle was sort of pushed to the side as all this was happening, and Downy, not liking this, gently said, "Ah, if you are going to help us, could you help our friend here?"

They all turned to Sweetie Belle, gasped, and then profusely apologized to the twins and Sweetie Belle for what they had done and quickly began to service her. Thus, as they went, the twins were practically stripped of their things and immediately tended to, and with a bit more care than even the princesses had received. Suffice it to say, this was not so much as treating them with the upmost respect as it was that those servicing the three were undergoing some kind of religious experience, for the lack of a better term. Indeed, the twins began to understand what was going on, and deeply, it bothered them no end. They were not being respected, they were being worshipped! This had to stop, but how to do it without shattering the dreams and images of the beautiful future that these Bardies wanted to see come about through the new Bardic order.

When they were done with the twins, indeed, they felt much better, but the reverence was still there, just as Twilight arrived with the other two of the CMC. At this, those tending to the beauty needs of those that came immediately offered their services to Twilight, but she said, "Oh goodness! You are so kind, but I'm still feeling good from last night! Maybe later on."

They smiled, bowed, and went their way. The twins looked at her and Quill said, "How do you deal with that."

"Hey, it was odd for me at first when I first was crowned," said Twilight, "And what made matters worse was that leadership in a crisis was thrust on me both right after I was crowned, and then not days after that! Princess Celestia and Princess Cadence have helped me greatly with that, though, and now I just realize it all comes with the crown. I mean, now, that they are used to a princess of friendship, they still have great respect, but it's mellowed out some now, and they've seen me as more approachable than at the first. I'm used to it now."

"But, we've always been open," said Downy, "And we're just as open now than before."

Twilight pondered this a bit, and she then said, "Well, I admit, what they're doing is a bit more than what I had to deal with. Yet, once they get used to things, I think they'll relax a bit more."

"That's not really it," said Quill, "They're acting like we're the Dali Llama or something."

"And he was such a nice llama to meet," said Downy, "We still have the blanket he gave us made of his own wool."

"But, we don't want to be worshipped," said Quill, "I fear they may see us as more than what we really are, and if we mess up, we're going to disappoint them greatly. We don't want to do that."

"Well, you could just try telling them that?" said Twilight, "And, considering you two are the marquee act on the second night, what a better time to tell them."

They both shook their heads, as if to say, "Can it really be that easy?" and Downy said, "You make it sound so easy."

"If you consider them friends," said Twilight, "you can certainly be honest and open with them. And if they think themselves your friends, I think they'll understand. But, you have to word it right. Let's face it: you two are the leaders of a great movement, or even a revolution if you would, and that's whether or not you want that. When you talk to them, keep that in mind."

Apple Bloom jumped in and said, "They act like you're the start of some new…how'd she say it…a pair ah dimes?"

Twilight laughed and said, "That's 'paradigm'. That means a pattern of something, or an example of how things should be. Truth be said, they're sort of right. I mean, we can't think we'll ever have a world where there will be no more fighting or war, but the example that you two can set might just help keep things like that as rare occurrences."

"Well, all you need is love," said Quill, "If anything brings harmony it's that."

Downy then started singing the song of the same name, and then she said, "Quill, hey, we can do that as our closing number!"

"The band is coming over later to go over the set," said Quill, (mentioning the band that they now worked with in shows,) "We can teach them the song and we can do it!"

Feeling a bit better now, Downy then said, "I never thought of this as a friendship issue."

"You want to make friends, you have to show yourself friendly," answered Twilight, "But in this case, you have to let them know that they are allowed to be friendly back. Yet, remember something else Princess Luna taught me: you are technically leaders, and in order to lead, you have to keep a respectable distance from them, save for the ones that are the closest to you. If they get too overfamiliar with you, whatever you teach in the Bardic order may not be taken as seriously."

"Eh, that's kind of the problem the ancient bards had?" questioned Quill.

"Well, I don't mean like that," said Twilight, "But what I do mean is making sure that they do keep respect for the little leadership you may have over them, because if you lose it, if there is a loss of some kind of lynchpin in this whole movement, it all falls apart, and you two are that lynchpin."

Twilight hugged it out with them to let them know she would give them some support, and they went back to the camp to prepare for that next night's show while the CMC went back armed with a way to get the other foals to treat them as they had before they knew what they knew about them. Because of their own special talent, they were able to help the other foals to put their view of them all in perspective, and they were able to have fun again.

The evening finished off, first, with a mark that not every entertainer was a bard. Some of the acts there had a bit of angst, and if the Violent Mares indicated anything of the sort, it was them. Nonetheless, they loved it, and it went on with a folksinger named Melody Soft Tear, who, though only had her guitar and a stool, managed to dominate the whole crowd. Her humor and interesting voice kept you engulfed in what she was doing. This was finished with a big hard rock finale by Princess. To say they were colorful and entertaining was an understatement, and their lead singer, originally a citizen of Saddle Arabia but half Trottingham bred and raised in the finest schools Trottingham had to offer, made him look like a strong hoof racer, but also gave him ability to really put on some moves and make his voice powerful. Eddie Mars was eccentric, but able to charm anypony he came across. They rocked on until two in the morning, and they wrapped up day one.

On day two, a blessed event took place. A young mare great with foal went into labor. There was not enough time to get her to the hospital, but there were enough ponies there with medical credentials to help her foal and give birth to a bouncy, happy child. By this point, the press had arrived, adding to the cameras also there to film the event for posterity, and were really grilling all four princesses about this, especially their apparent participation in the events, right down to their dressing like the Bardies. Some were more pleasant, as in that, since many wanted to be counterculture, would this not mainstream the movement. Celestia then said, "We have to try to reach out to all under our care, and if that includes taking part in their rituals and preaching the message of peace, then I am all for it. Besides, it has been a splendid time, and peace has reigned here. There have been no fights, no stealing, and no trouble. There was even a new foal born this morning! This has not brought pain, it helped usher in a new life."

However, some were harsher, criticizing how this might belittle their crowns, and that it would demean them and the royal house. Luna was sharper on this point, saying, "Would you prefer we sat in a stuffy castle, ignoring the populous, or that we did all to show that we are approachable and reachable so that any pony that needed them could get help. Moreover, how dare you imply that anything be below us. He who leads must first learn to be a good follower, and if they want to rule, they must first be servant of all."

And the questioning went to varying degrees between these extremes, but they all went their way, satisfied they had heard what they came to hear. What they did not realize was that there was press agents there from the Tripes, but undercover. They did not yet know it, but this was going to come back and nip them in the hind quarters.

The sun was setting, and there was a break for meal time for the techs running the show. In that time, the stage was being set for the twins to take the stage as the keynote act of the day. Certainly, there was going to be another day, and many wondered why the twins didn't take the last night. However, as they saw it, they did not want this to be about them, but about something much greater and more important. Downy, however, was now reacting like David Crosby had the night his group was about to play at Woodstock. He was right; there comes a point where your brain just stops trying to comprehend numbers. She indeed started to go, "1…2…3….4…5… Maaaaanyyyyy."

She started getting faint, and she sat down and had some water, starting to feel overwhelmed about the whole thing. The twins needed to get this right without alienating the ones they were trying to reach. Finally, the call came to come out, and the audience roared their approval, the din lasting a good five minutes before they could play one note. It was going to be an interesting time.

By this point, the twins had two albums out, and both were still in the top 15, making their way up and down over time, but never leaving that level. They, as stated before, had also included a band in all this, knowing there was only so long it could just be the two of them, and if they wanted to grow as artists, they had to incorporate these things. They opened by having a drum corps come out to aid the first number: The Obvious Foal. This was followed by "Come the Day," and then, "The Colt in the Bubble."

They had also added many original songs in the repertoire at this stage, a bit more pop, but still clinging to their pop roots. As they played, they began to feel more relaxed and started to banter with the crowd, tell a few jokes, tales of touring, and so forth. Near the end of the set, Downy figured this would be a good chance to get their message out. Since she seemed to have the peaceful demeanor, the twins decided to have her speak. She cleared her throat and said, "So, has this been a happening, or what?"

Over 500,000 ponies, a handful of griffons, and a few other sentient species, (and even one dragon besides Spike that came to groove out, having dug the message of the bards and wanting to learn a better way than being mean and greedy, and definitely insuring that NOPONY was going to mess with things,) let it be known that they approved of all the proceedings. She continued and said, "You know, it's been, like, so groovy how this has all gone down, ya know, and how this has truly been a microcosm of how this world can be if we want it bad enough."

Once again, they all thundered their approval, not stopping again for another three minutes, to where someone shouted after it quieted, "We love you two," to which she answered, "And we love all of you."

Once again, the crowd thundered for a couple of minutes, and Downy continued, "I tell you, just trotting among the camps and tents, seeing ponies of every stripe, and creatures of every kind, playing, singing, getting along, and spreading a message of the harmony of friendship. It warms our hearts that the message of 'Love and Tolerate' we've been preaching has so been taken to heart. It is so cool how you have embraced it, and I can only hope it grows all around the world."

They cheered this, but she cut in and said, "Now, I do want to say, though, that… Well, let me say this. You all have read our record covers, and seen how we came up through the foster system, in a place where we were out of place. Truly, we had humble beginnings, and never thought that there was anything all that important about us."

They had left out the human world part, knowing that they may not have understood anything about it, and Downy continued, "Because of that, we've never really seen ourselves as anypony special, and feel like we're not above you, but one with you."

This was not taken negatively, knowing she meant that they felt in touch with them, but there was an uncertainty about where this was going. She then said, "Really, you see us as leaders, and fate seems to want us in that role. Let it be known that we will try to lead those of the Bardic order as best we can, and look forward to doing so."

This relieved some there who was not sure what all this meant, as if to say, "Okay, so they aren't leaving us or anything," and they applauded this, but listened on, feeling there was more to be said. Downy then said, "Yet, we have to admit that some of you really do not know just how we got started in all this. We were naturals in the craft because we were born into the new Bardic order genetically connected to the ancients, and are happy also to have met a few others so blessed. Yet, we also know that that has no bearing on some ponies out there becoming bards, so that's cool. However, I say all that to say that, though we have excelled beyond anypony else in the craft, know that we are still learning, just like you, and knowing that learning never stops, for, a little more than a year ago, none of this existed because we knew nothing of our past. We have learned this only for that time, and that means that, unlike some have assumed, we are really just as new to this as some of you."

Now THAT brought some confusion, but only to those that were Johnny-Come-Lately ponies in the order who thought that the twins had been at this all their lives. They now wondered if they were backing the right ponies right now, but Downy then said, "But, because we knew some of you would be dependent on us being the example, we have done all we can to be the best at the craft as we can, and so you can be assured that you are in good hoofs."

There was still applause, but not the enthusiastic cheers of earlier. Downy was afraid they were not getting the message, so she continued, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that we do lead you. We want you to come to us, talk to us, learn from us, but we don't want you to be afraid of us, or that is, offending us to where we just might ostracize you or something. We're pretty laid back, and we make great allowance for shortcomings of others. We think like this because, well, you may think we have it all together, but we really don't. We've come a long way, but we would always be quick to admit we have much to learn. Yet, because of that, since we know we have our faults, we make allowance for yours, and because of that, we would never reject any of you unless you tried to harm us or others. We consider you our friends."

That put them back into a better mood now, and they began to cheer and applaud again, but now more out of a newfound respect for the twins, rather than just freaking out because their "great teachers" came to preach. Downy finished by saying, "Also know this: we won't live forever. There is going to come a time where there will be a need for leadership among the bards, and among you of the Bardic order, some pony is going to step up and take over when we are no longer able to, and, who knows—he, she, or they may just surpass us in what we've been able to accomplish in such a short time. That's right: some of you have that potential, and we will also help guide you, and look for somepony to groom to take our place one day, because it is more than just about us, but about everything the Bardic order stood for, now stands for, and all we can accomplish for peace, love, and tolerance. We will never eradicate all war and violence. That is truly impossible. But, perhaps we can keep it so rare that, when it happens, violence and war can be seen for the dark institutions they truly are and repulse us to where we either seek peaceful means of resolution, or do what we can to end conflict swiftly and with as little damage as possible. We, as bards, have that chance to shape the world, so don't ever forget that."

The din now returned, as the twins were now inspiring them in a whole new way, and Downy led them into the finale by saying, "And, the engine for this is love, because, at the end of the day, that's all you need!"

With that, they ripped into "All You Need is Love," and hallway through, everypony and soul was singing the chorus with gusto, foreleg in foreleg, swaying back and forth, other bards adding their magic to the magic that the twins had been using to enhance the show. Moreover, because peace and calming spells were being used by them, they were showing the full potential of the utility of the bards in ways that the current bards had yet to see, they still experimenting with their own personal limitations within the craft. The rendition of that song was longer than the normal running time, and they were all in such a good mood, that, instead of ending the night, the twins decided to add "Let It Be" and "Hey Jude" to finish the night off right. They left the stage, hoping they had done the right thing.

They didn't have to worry.

They went back to their tent, and found a rotation of well-wishers and those with questions, but they were more intimate with the twins, though still respectful, some even just wanting to sing, share songs, new spells they came up with, and so forth, even meeting a few more new pure blood bards in the process who had been born in the interim of the twins being born and returning to Equestria, though not understanding their own origins until now. In fact, they were not able to get to bed until about 3 in the morning because of this, but, because of the buzz they felt, they did not feel tired in the slightest, only feeling the heaviness of sleep once they had been left alone and went to lie down.

The twins slept through most of the morning, though the day's acts continued, and the twins, after awaking and refreshing themselves, walked the camp and found more of a welcoming atmosphere than before, now feeling truly comfortable about the whole thing. The festival finished the last day, and the next day came the breaking of camps, and the returning home of all involved, going back with the pictures, the memories, and the sense of being even more enlightened than ever before. The Apples were now with the Princesses as they were striking the camp, and preparing to return to Canterlot and the Crystal Empire. Yet, Granny Smith was worried about having to clean up after all these "whipper snappers," but Rainbow Dash, now being released from her duties of the Wonderbolts for the concerts, came down and said, "Hey, you don't need to worry about that."

"What do you mean?" quizzed Granny Smith.

"I mean, looking down on this," she answered, "I've never seen anything like it. They break camp, and then take the time to tend to the ground they were on, trying to get it into as good a condition as could be expected, and doing a really good job of it! You won't have much work to do to get it the rest of the way."

"What about all th'trash they made?" pushed Granny Smith, still not sure.

"Now THAT is something to behold!" said Dash, "In fact, it's better to be seen from the air, but that tall hill over there will do the trick."

Celestia, taking the hint, used her vast magic to teleport herself, the Mane Six, CMC, the twins, and the Apples, as well as Starlight Glimmer, to the top of the aforementioned hill. They were stunned at the sight. Where there had been five hundred thousand screaming fans but a day before, it was all empty, the stage even having been dismantled, and where that had been, everypony had built a pile of trash so that it could be easily hauled away by the sanitation workers, but they had shaped it into a gi-normus peace symbol. Celestia then said, "May peace reign for thousands of years over this land," and they stood, looking at the sight, hoping for just that thing, but wondered if that could ever truly be?


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Ponystock was the talk of Equestria for some weeks, and the papers gushed over the fact that so many ponies could gather in one place and not have incidents of violence and chaos, though some speculated that the presence of the princesses had something to do with it. Almost every press outlet printed on both the concert and the participation of the princesses positively…

…all but one.

The Tripes propaganda rag printed the most uncomely photographs of the princesses they had gathered while spying on the even and printed them, along with negative articles stating the despicable state of Equestria and the true state of peace, order, and equality the territories that the Tripes essentially now controlled had achieved under Nero's management. His hatred for the bards and the Bardies spewed from every pore, stating that Ponystock was a display of everything that was despicable about ponykind, and proved his theories of how the bards were warping the minds of the country, and thus secretly looking to conquer the land through the guise of the princesses. He thundered from his podium that something had to be done to either rescue the princesses from themselves, or, barring that, find a way to have them removed to prevent the takeover of the bards and their mindless Bardy drones that would spell the end of Equestria as they knew it. Yet, there was more to his horrible blathering than met the eye.

Nero, (Ponaeros,) had done well to conceal all that was going on, controlling all commerce in and out of the region that consisted of everything between Manehattan and Baltimare, and making it seem like the Tripes had freely and peaceably taken control of those cities and surrounding regions. The truth, however, was much more frightening.

Ponaeros was ruling with an iron fist, and using his now powerful magic to partly control the minds of all under his control. By doing so, they kept the reports of what was _really_ going on from escaping out. Not even Luna could read the dreams of anypony there, and it angered her. Nonetheless, trouble had not emerged from there, and so there was nothing that could be done, lest action taken would make it look as if the royalty were paranoid about what was happening, and make matters worse if they invaded when there was not a complete picture of what was going on. The elite guard he had created had swelled and brainwashed many young ponies mixed in with his mind-controlling spells that had them do blindly anything what they were asked. This, of course, and tragically so, consisted of the extermination of everypony that was a bard, had bard or Bardy tendencies, any anypony that did not measure up to his pony ideals. It was a complete annihilation, because there could be none allowed to escape to spill the beans before he was ready to move. He had swelled his ranks to where the militias of that area were seven times what they should be, armed to the teeth and ready for conflict. All he was waiting for was the right context to strike. Well, it was that that kept him from invading, and one other thing.

The Bardic order had gotten large enough to where they might cause problems, but with the Bardies that associated with them and lent their musical talent to them to enhance what they could to, they would then become unstoppable. What made him more frustrated was the fact that all his efforts to paint the bards as evil had failed everywhere outside his sphere of control. If he acted now, they could be stopped before they could really get going. After chewing on it for some time, he finally came up with an idea. Sure, he wanted to kill all the bards, because, indeed, it was because of them the Starswirl had damned him the way he did. Yet, because of how things were going, why not use them to his advantage. If he could capture them and bend their minds with his magic to his will, he could either control the rest of the bards, but if not, use them as a mega weapon _against_ the other bards who, more than likely, had not gotten to the level of skill that the twins would have, considering their genes. Thus, he would have to find a way to sneak spies into Ponyville, catch them, and then bring them back. He even planned a clever ruse to make it look like some other foe captured them and cover his tracks. All this indeed had to be done, or else everything he had been working for would come to naught. It was too bad, however, that all this time somepony had been watching, and it was not a pony!

Discord had been watching all this time, and in all that time finally popped in from time to time to get Celestia off his back after too many times where he had not been present and wanted to know just what he was doing. Yet, he never let on to what he had been doing all this time. He had been keeping a close eye on Ponaeros, using his chaos magic to keep things so random that Ponaeros' own ability to sense magic that was not of his doing could not be picked up. Of course, it was not because he needed this one year plus to gather data on Ponaeros. His intentions were actually more far reaching than that, wanting to be sure that, when the time came to put Ponaeros down, it could be done in a way that there could be no chance of him ever emerging again. Now that Ponaeros was close to acting, it was time to fill Celestia in on what was happening.

Celestia had just finished raising the sun and bathing herself, preparing for her day, and was now standing before her mirror, her hair brush floating about her head, brushing her hair out as she liked it. She had been contentedly musing about the concert, her eyes closed, pondering the songs and the experience of getting barded when she opened her eyes and yelped as she did. Discord was on the other side of the mirror, primping himself and said, "Oh, but do I look so fantastic today!"

"Discord!" snapped Celestia, as the brush was set abruptly on the tabletop in front of her mirror, "I did not summon you, and even if I did, I would have expected a bit more courtesy…though I know that is a lot to be expected of you!"

"Oh, dear princess," said Discord, with mock chagrin, "You hurt me deeply. And to think we were getting along so well."

He came out of the mirror and stood before her, now done up in hippy garb and holding up the peace sign as he said, "Peace, princess baby! You looked smashing in that get-up from the show."

A copy of the Tripe publication floated before her face, putting an angry frown on her face. She had seen this before and was not happy with it, but the fact that Discord had it meant there was more to it than his trolling her. She flung it into the fireplace and said, "Discord, I know it is not for tea and crumpets that you came here, so I assume it is actually something useful?"

"Ah yes," he said, as if he had just remembered something important, "About the Tripes. I came to tell you that I have been keeping an eye on them for quite some time now, and I have come to warn you of what has really been going on."

"Wait," she said, now beginning to realize something was afoot with him, "Just how long have you been watching them?"

"It is not 'them' I've been watching as it has been me watching 'him', namely, Nero," answered Discord, "In fact, I've been watching him in action ever since he broke that traitorous general out of prison to help him."

She then remembered the report that Nero had given to her about the one in his ranks that had been a problem child for him, and she had thought he looked familiar, though Ponaeros had disguised him somewhat unbeknownst to anypony else. She then thundered in anger, "YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS FOR OVER A YEAR AND DID NOT TELL ME!"

"Temper, temper," said Discord, loving how her veins were bulging and he was getting under her skin, "Trust me when I tell you that I had my reasons. I had to be a fly on the wall to make sure I gathered enough information for you to act in the best way possible."

He turned into a fly and buzzed around her head, talking in a very high pitched voice, "Being in such a state allowed me to gather much without being seen."

She blew hard at him, thrusting him back, and causing him to spin out of control. He returned to his abnormal self and said, "And the main reason why I did not say anything was that I wanted to be sure that the situation would be the best to stop this stallion once and for all. You'll understand better when I tell you this: Nero is really Ponaeros."

Now she was livid. Discord had been allowing this wicked being take control of an entire chunk of Equestria under the guise of the regions wanting his politics and cause all kinds of pain and misery while she was oblivious to all of it. She seethed through her teeth, "You had better start tap dancing some good excuses, Discord, or else I just might get Luna and my loyal element bearers to acquire the elements just one more time and let you know exactly how things went for Luna while she was on the moon!"

He contemplated popping on a tux complete with top hat and cane as he tap danced his answers, but seeing her like this, and remembering just how severe the elements had dealt with him, he thought better of it and became very plain in his speech. "There was a reason for my severe delay, and trust me, had things been done any other way, it might be far worse than it is. This is a situation of picking your poison, because, considering the players involved, this was going to be ugly no matter how you sliced it. It depends on the price tag you want attached to it in order to put it to an end. Before you ask 'how so', hear me out. Had I told you right away, and considering his magic is as powerful as all four of you princesses combine, and a bit to spare, he would have just went underground and moved without detection until he felt your guard would have dropped enough to reemerge. However, had it happened that way, his actions would have been far more careful and far more incognito to where his rising would have been all at once, worldwide, when you least expected it, and in an overwhelming way. You have to trust me when I say that, even with all he had learned in his battles up to the top of the Abyss, I don't think he really understands all his potential. His arrogance is as great as the power he wields. Yet, had you acted right away, he might have had time to really find out just how much, and been nearly impossible to stop. Not even the elements might have helped you then. The twins have always been your ace in the hole, but had you tried to act before they were strong enough, again, the same result. Even if they had gained this skill, he, again, would have had the time to really know his power and act to where even the bards could not act. His arrogance has prevented him from really reaching his full potential, and so he will not be prepared to face you when you have together what you need to stop him. I waited until the bards were strong enough to stop him in this present state, and the phenomenon of the Bardies was an unexpected but helpful twist in this. With all that combined, he can be crushed. Yet, in order for that to happen, time had to pass, and things had to happen, and therefore, telling you too soon could have spoiled all that. Believe me: the way things are now, you have the best chance of stopping this before it really has a chance to get going. Yes, you are going to be angry that there have been those that have suffered, and even died, as a result of this. Yet, at the end of the day, things like this always play out to a numbers game, no matter how sad and awful that becomes; it was either that, or millions in a war you could not win. As I said, pick your poison, princess, because this was going to be ugly no matter how you sliced it. Be glad the twins came back to this world, because, had they not, it was going to be all four of you princess in the Abyss, good-bye world as you knew it, everypony his mindless slaves as he becomes a false god over them, **over…and…out!** "

At the start of his story, she wanted to be angry, and wanted to dismiss offhand what he had said as folly. She wanted to think the best way was to act before anypony got hurt, but as much as it pained her to admit it, he was right. He had acted wisely, with the same kind of subterfuge that Ponaeros would have used should she have botched trying to put him down and causing him to be able to act almost undetectably. She calmed and then said, "Could you not have stopped him with your magic as powerful as it is, considering the difficulty Luna and I had in stopping you?"

"Not really," he said, "Part of the price of him fighting his way out of the Abyss and leaning what he now knows was his mind becoming twisted, and also learning how my chaos magic functions. I am powerful, but I am not a god. He is practically a demigod already, with no idea just how much power he could wield, so be happy he has not even fully tapped his potential. I could have troubled him at first, but once he figured out what was being wielded against him, he could have quickly countered it. Remember how easily Tirek stole my magic? If Tirek could do that, what chance did I have alone. Now me with you four, the twins, and the bards, now we have a chance. Believe me, I sooooo wanted to mess with him, but thought better of it. And, remember, you and Luna DID stop me, and that was just you two with the aid of the Elements of Harmony, and even then, it was not permanent, because I did break out, you know, so what makes you think I stood a chance, or all four of you princesses with me?"

She sighed, not liking how this was turning out, and she said, "You are right. It is sad ponies had to die in all this, but, as you said, the cost in lives would have made what has happened seem like a drop in the bucket compared to what would have been. What do you suggest we do?"

With all the seriousness he could muster, he said, "Get the twins by your side as fast as you can, as well as the six ponies that are the closest to you and the twins; namely, Twilight and her close friends. Tell her to send a message to Sunset and take the book out of the mirror for now to close the portal, and maybe even dismantle the portal for the time being. Tell Cadence she may have to smash her portal in case the worst happens and he takes the Crystal Empire. It is bad enough how things could happen here. Think about what could happen if he got into that other world?"

She nodded and said, "What else?"

"He seeks to kidnap the twins," he answered, "Keep them in the castle at all costs, using them only to use their magic with the other bards en masse to stop any combat before it starts. You also need to put yourself on a war footing just in case. Finally, call out Ponaeros as publicly as you can. Because of what he has now built, what you think has been something that he should not have gotten this far in building will then become an albatross around his neck. He can't go underground at this point; it's too late for that. Yet, he can't lay back on a threat, and his pride will cause him to act before he wants to and maybe make him do something rash."

She nodded and started moving swiftly, fetching guards and getting messages sent. Discord said he would get the twins and the six himself, he wanting to start with Fluttershy most of all. The last thing he wanted was Ponaeros capturing her and trying to use her as a pawn in his schemes.

The twins were relaxing in their house, thinking about where to go from here, and feeling very peaceful. Downy went to brew some coffee when, out of the can came Discord, all hyper as if he himself had just consumed a pot, going on and on about pending war and that it was time to move and do something about it. Downy screamed and started throwing things at him. "Wait…ouch…stop it, I…oof! Will you…OW…I'm trying…" and all she could do was scream, "What are you! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

Quill was in there quickly, and Discord was now wearing an old school red shirt Star Trek uniform, a shield around him, as he was muttering, "I donna know how much more she can take, cap'in!"

"Who are you!" snapped Quill, and Discord said, "Oh, it has been awhile, hasn't it. Well, in case we haven't met, I am the spirit of chaos—Discord."

"You can say that again!" said Quill, "What do you want?"

"To warn you of a pending danger, and to get you to Canterlot as fast as possible," he answered, as he disappeared and then reappeared with all their clothes and instruments packed up, him in a topcoat and fedora, saying, "There is no time to negotiate this. This is Princess Celestia's orders."

"Oh sure!" said Downy in protest, "And if you think…"

But she could not finish the sentence as they vanished and showed up at Fluttershy's cottage. She was finishing feeding her chickens when he showed up and suddenly had a bunch of animal carrying cases floating all around with all the animals she directly cared for stowed up and ready to go. "Goodness, Discord," exclaimed Fluttershy, "What is going on?"

"No time to talk about it here," said Discord, "The Princess has summoned you, and there is a clear and present danger to you and your friends. We must get you to Canterlot and safety."

"But I don't under…" was all Fluttershy could say before the whole lot of them disappeared and reappeared in the grand hall where Celestia was waiting. "I am sorry, my friends, but the situation could not admit delay. The guards will tend to your things and find you rooms while Princess Luna briefs you on what is happening. I have to get some messages out."

Celestia swiftly moved from there to her drawing room to start the military general alert and to inform the rest of the six and Starlight Glimmer.

Rainbow Dash was in her house, reading the latest Daring Do book when a knock came at the door. She found that odd, considering she was not expecting anyone, and only Fluttershy, Starlight, and Twilight could get up there without help. She opened the door to see Muffins there in her message service uniform, handing her a wire. She paid her for the cable and Muffins went her way as Dash closed the door and opened it up. Her eyes went wide when she read the message, letting her know that the Wonderbolt reserves had gone on full alert, and this was to be no stunt show. She had 12 hours to report, and then be full battle rattle as soon as possible after that. She took a moment to let it sink in on what was happening, and her heart dropped into her shorts. For her, joining the Wonderbolts was always about the stunt show side of things, and she always had put the combat aspect to the back of her mind, knowing the odds of this was slim that she might actually see action. Well, she failed to beat the odds, and she was now getting the drastic reminder that she was a part of the military reserves, and now it was her time to kick in and ante up. She hoped a day like this would never come, but it had, and there was no backing out of it. She put down the wire, went to her closet and put on the combat version of her uniform and was out of the house like a bat out of Tartarus.

Twilight was in her own drawing room, reading the same book that Dash had just been reading while the others were active in a fun board game. Starlight was ruling the game, much to their chagrin, and Applejack loved it there was another pony that wanted to compete. Spike had just set down some snacks for them when he stepped away and got an odd look on his face. He let out one healthy belch and a letter appeared and dropped to the ground. Twilight found that odd, but she levitated it off the floor and opened it. After quickly looking over it, she dropped everything and rushed out of the room. Everypony looked at this oddly and Starlight levitated the letter up to herself and the others read it with her. Shocked, they were also out of the room quickly to find Twilight. They found her in the room where the portal was, as she was scribbling something in the book, and then dismantling the portal, putting the pieces carefully in a safe place. They knew what she was up to after having read the letter and said, "Can it be?"

"There is no question," answered Twilight, "I am sure Rainbow Dash is reporting to the Wonderbolts right now. The military has gone on full alert. The twins should already be there, and hopefully the bards have gone to them to help with things, or if they cannot, are hiding themselves as far from this as possible. There is a shot to do this without actual conflict, but nothing can be assumed. We have to be ready."

"But darling," said Rarity, "Why are we just now learning about this?"

"I have no idea," answered Twilight, "But I am sure Princess Celestia will fill us in when we get there. In the meantime, we'll go to all your places and let you all get what you need, and what you can't bring, I am sure Princess Celestia will take care of that."

"Come on, y'all," said Applejack, moving with some purpose, "Daylight's a'wastin'! The fate of Equestria is hangin' in the balance."

"Not just Equestria," said Twilight, "But the whole world!"


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Once at the palace, Celestia briefed the five of them as Starlight Glimmer joined them from the School for Gifted Unicorns, as well as Moon Dancer. It seemed illogical for some that Discord waited this long to say anything, but after Celestia explained the situation and the strategy behind all that happened, they backed off some, and Twilight then said, "So, what happens now?"

"The twins are gathering other bards that can get here quickly," said Luna, "They shall be going with the strongest units to face the bulk of Ponaeros' forces. Our intelligence tells us his arrogance has him right out there with his troops, so we are going to take a chance to try to stop him cold. We know his magic is very powerful, but we do not know if he even knows his fullest potential, or if he is holding it back. Whatever the case, they are going to try to put to use all they have learned and see if they can repeat the kinds of things that the bards once did to put war to rest before it can begin."

"Considerin' how much more punch the Bardies put intah th'bards music," added Applejack, "Maybe we should yoke that."

"No," said Celestia, "We do not want to put noncombatants into the crossfire. The bards are an exception to this, considering that they have the ability to stop the conflict. I am sure they have enough on their own to subdue the main attacking force. If they can collectively stop Ponaeros, they can break the spell over his troops. The bard's magic should stop the troops, but once Ponaeros is subdued, then we alicorns can combine our strength to lock him down and seal off his magic once Princess Cadence joins us. Then the bards can use their magic to un-brainwash Ponaeros' followers, and we can put things right."

Luna then added, "The rest of you will stay here in the safety of the castle, and Princess Twilight shall join us at the front to aid in putting Ponaeros under wraps, so to speak."

"Is there anythin' we can do t'help?" asked AJ, not liking how Twilight was having to go without them."

"Not as yet," answered Celestia, "But if it gets bad, then all your areas of expertise are going to be needed to aid in the fight. However, if it gets really bad, we may have to extract the Elements of Harmony once more as a last resort. If we fail, it won't matter anyway."

Twilight thought about it, and then she said, "About a year ago, you mentioned what powered the elements of harmony, including magic. You were sketchy as to what that was at that time, but did imply that the Bardic magic tied in somehow. We do know that music is powered by harmony, and so it does tie into the tree. If we can find out what that is, perhaps we can tie that into whatever the bards do and then see if the Tree of Harmony adds to what they do what it takes to put this all to a stop much quicker."

"It is a possibility," said Celestia, "But that can only be revealed by the bards as they act. If they hit on it right, then it just might happen, and we can be rid of Ponaeros forever."

Those of the main six and all their friends present hugged it out with Twilight, begging her to take care of herself and not to do anything risky or rash, wishing her home and safe before too long. They were tearing up, now feeling the weight of the whole thing now, and it was frightening. Indeed, the ancient bards hated war as much as this new breed, and now they were beginning to understand why.

After about a day and a half of swift travel, the bards and all the soldiers were at a spot they knew Ponaeros was approaching as the Wonderbolts circled overhead, ready to strike if called on. Meanwhile, Ponaeros indeed did approach with his dark and obedient minions out in front. They all were nearly drooling at the concept of combat, ready to kill anything that moved, thinking they were better than all the ponies in the world and ready to prove it. Ponaeros, however, had other intentions. If his move he was making here worked, he could get what he wanted and then strike back later with the real tsunami of force. He wasn't seeking to prove himself better than anypony else…he was drooling at the concept of being worshipped as the god he always saw himself.

Yet, when they got in sight of the army of Equestria, yes, they saw the forces there, but, in the middle, was a massive band on a large stage, including the cream of the crop of the recording industry who were also bards ready to add their power to the mix and try to stop this. Confused, Ponaeros' army stopped in their tracks, not sure how to react to this sight. Quill then got on the mic and said, "Welcome all those from the east. It's good you all came, and we hope we can change your minds about what you are doing. Indeed, all you are in this are pawns in the hands of a self-righteous maniac who cares nothing about anything but himself. To him, all of you are nothing but cattle, and he doesn't care how many of you he kills to get his goal, so why not just chill out and just peace it up with us!"

Of course, this bounced of them as a ridiculous notion considering their brainwashing and Ponaeros' magic. Yet, for Ponaeros, he was going to allow this to happen to see just how much power the bards now wielded. If it was significant, then his plan could go into full force. Indeed, they could subdue him, but he had learned some tricks from the over a millennium's time he spent trying to get out of Tartarus and the Abyss. He would put that to use to block whatever tricks they tried to subdue him and go on the offensive when the moment was right. The twins then started to play a kind of mix of old country and western with folk and started into something that was more talk than singing, but, as they had already learned, storytelling was just as much a bardic art as music. With that, he started:

Come all you stallions big and strong as ol' Ponaeros scams you along;

He's a 'starting some chaos and making his stand as he spreads his lies all in the land.

So go get your weapons and commit this crime, and we'll all have a really good time!

A, B, C, do you all even know why you're here;

If the reason is not clear, you should all run home in the deepest fear.

F, G, H, I don't know why we should fight;

But if your all uptight, let's make it right, and let peace shine nice and bright!

With all the bards contributing, a huge wave of magic rushed forth, and started to penetrate what Ponaeros had done to them. Because the mood was light and a bit satirical in nature, it started to lighten the mood of the situation, spreading with more effect because of the Bardic magic. All of Celestia's troops were laughing, while the other side was feeling quite confused, but suddenly not able to restrain from a chuckle or two from what was being sung. The twins then went on as Downy took over:

We ain't got nothing to gain by fighting this war, 'cause pain loss is what's in store;

Some think they'll get rich with gain by making the weapons that cause such pain.

The undertaker's the only one who'll roll in cash, and with war he'll make a real big splash.

A, B, C, do you all even know why you're here;

If the reason is not clear, you should all run home in the deepest fear.

F, G, H, I don't know why we should fight;

But if your all uptight, let's make it right, and let peace shine nice and bright!

The Equestrian army was in stitches now, and the other side was cutting through the haze that was in their minds, starting to question their actions by this point, and actually starting to see just how silly all this was. What was there to gain in this? This went far beyond the so-called "social justice" Ponaeros preached to them all this time. In fact, what seemed to be his goals really didn't seem to match up to what they had originally wanted and sought for themselves. It certainly did not involve war. Quill continued on, in fact, and seemed to reinforce this point:

So make them pay who get in your way, and now's your chance to take the day;

Get back at the wrongs all done to you, and that won't come 'till you've run 'em all through.

Yep, these ponies you've never met and did you no wrong will pay the debt!

A, B, C, do you all even know why you're here;

If the reason is not clear, you should all run home in the deepest fear.

F, G, H, I don't know why we should fight;

But if your all uptight, let's make it right, and let peace shine nice and bright!

Some were saddened now that they were extracting justice from those that never hurt them, while others were just smiling and shaking their heads at how zealous to be trying to cause justice against what were really nonexistent crimes. And some were even now joining in the chorus with the band and the Equestrian army. This was all aided by cartoonish images depicting the story, again, satirically, showing how silly and just plain dumb this fight really would be. The Bardic magic was now showing just how powerful it had been back in the ancient days. Downy then led into a big finish:

So all you towns come join the fad, send your best and you'll be glad;

Be proud Tripes, and don't hold back; send all your best into the attack.

You'll gain status and fame by the amount you gave and how many that lie in a grave!

A, B, C, do you all even know why you're here;

If the reason is not clear, you should all run home in the deepest fear.

F, G, H, I don't know why we should fight;

But if your all uptight, let's make it right, and let peace shine nice and bright!

They finished the tune, and now the applause was great on both sides, along with the laughter, and indeed, the bards were breaking the spell. In fact, in other areas of Equestria, the other fronts were wondering why the word for attack had not yet been given, and word came back that the Tripes in the center were laying down their arms for a concert of some sort! Confusion reigned, but this was exactly what Ponaeros had banked on!

Ponaeros was not looking to make this the main push across Equestria, as one might have thought. He wanted to test the power of the bards versus his own. Indeed, spending all his time building up a minor empire in order to attack at the right time had never allowed him to fully explore just how strong he had grown magically for all his time battling to get out of the Abyss. He figured that he would have time to explore that as he sought to use it in the war he was hoping to make. After all, the whole point of building a military, as far as he was concerned, was only to be in a state of warfare. You always channeled the best and the most out of the ponies you ruled over by constantly having some kind of cause for which to fight. Now that he had seen the bards firsthand, he knew they were as powerful as he had remembered. Yet, he had the personal ability to resist, though he was taxed in trying to keep the spell over his soldiers while keeping himself from falling under the bard's spell. Moreover, now was the time to show these upstart alicorns that nothing they had could compare to the power he now wielded. He had been powerful when he had once faced Starswirl, but now he was many times stronger than that, so what made these mutant ponies who could not decide which category of pony they wanted to belong think they stood a chance? Furthermore, he was to become more powerful than that with what he did next.

Just before the twins could break into another number, Ponaeros teleported right behind them with about six of his elite guard, saying as he appeared, "You know, you are talented, but your music is a bit grating. Time to change that."

The six grabbed them before they could act and the whole crew vanished back to where Ponaeros had been before. He quickly cast a sealing spell on the pair and prepared for phase two. This was when the excrement hit the rotational cooling device.

The princesses were shocked. They could not believe how easily and quickly Ponaeros had acted. They were certain he was powerful, but not so much as to resist all those bards and then be able to grab the twins as they did. Worse, Ponaeros had cut off the head of the snake, so to speak, which would make, at least at that moment, the body useless. Confusion set in, as well as panic, as Ponaeros quickly reestablished his controlling spells over his troops present and then called for an all-out attack. The Equestrian Army was now disorganized, having spent too much time getting into the music, and letting down their guard when the opposing force was laying down their arms. The bards could not counter because they were looking to the twins for guidance, and because of that, could not organize the music enough to repel the attack. The Equestrian soldiers were starting to improvise, but were being overrun. The bards, now in full panic, were trying to get out of there as fast as they could, and mixed in with the fighting to where it made it hard for the Equestrian soldiers to pick out targets. The Tripes, however, didn't really care. Luna sprang into action herself on the ground, rallying the army to some kind of fighting form, if only into a fighting withdrawal to get the bards out of there. Celestia was doing what she could to aid in the extraction of the bards and gave command for all Wonderbolts and their reserves to give air cover while this was being executed. She was not about to try to attack the Tripes in this disorganized state. She would have to give up ground for now while she and her generals were able to come up with a new plan. First, they had to pull back to a better position and dig in there to stop the advance while building a new plan, and hopefully, call for help from other places, and quickly. Meanwhile, Ponaeros had now left the field altogether and back to headquarters. He had some plans for the twins.

On the northern and southern areas of Equestria, the troops were holding their own against the Tripes, but the Tripes were gaining ground, but much slower than in the middle. The north and south on the flanks were more ready than the middle, considering what had been planned, yet they were now finding out just how powerful Ponaeros had made them. The sickening feeling was now settling in on the whole battlefield; this was not going to be over in one day. This was going to be a long and protracted war, and the fates only knew just how long and bloody this would be. However, they knew what was at stake now. Because of what Discord was able to tell the princesses, Ponaeros was making no bones about just what his goals were. His evil was the worst kind: absolute wickedness! Life only held value to him as long as it served his purposes. He could dispose of anypony after that once he or she outlived their usefulness. He expected all to bow to him, and he felt he owed nothing to anypony. In short, he just did not want to conquer the world, he wanted to be worshipped as a god! If he were to win, not only would he plunge the whole world into a horrible dark age, but he would then begin to reshape the whole thing into his vision, and anypony that did not measure up to it would be disposed of. Thus, blood would flow long after the fighting was done. Therefore, the stakes were to prevent the end of the world as they knew it. It now became win at all costs, and exactly what Celestia had hoped to avoid. It was turning into the darkest day in Equestrian history since Ponaeros pulled this maneuver many centuries before.

Spitfire flew up in front of all the Wonderbolts and called for them to form up and prepare for battle. "Alright!" she said, "Time to show why we practice all those fancy moves and show they weren't just to look cool!"

Indeed, she was right, because what few realized is that, in the execution of the stunts, they were demonstrating that they were also attack patterns that would be used in a situation such as this. In much the same way dressage was indeed a major pony martial art hidden inside fancy dance steps, so were the stunts of the Wonderbolts. Spitfire then said, "The whole plan has messed the bed down there, and we've got to cover the strategic withdrawal while the army finds better ground from which to fight. Let's get down there and show 'em why we're feared throughout the world!"

"FLY SWIFT! STRIKE FAST! SOAR HIGH!" they thundered in one of their many battle cries, and moved in.

Rainbow Dash had hoped she never had to be a part of the combat side of the Wonderbolts, but at the same time, she also understood the risks involved, and she got her now pounding heart under control. Instead, she focused her energies to aggression and the mission at hand, reminding herself that she was always ready for a fight. She had never backed down from anypony, and it was not about to start now. In her time during her monthly training sessions, and her two weeks annual, she had learned much about combat. She understood a couple of things. First, she remembered what some of the older vets and drill instructors had taught her; go into combat expecting to die and you will live. Go into combat hoping to live, and surely you will not. This was because, if you spent too much time trying to save her own hide, she would not focus on the mission at hand, look out for the wellbeing of her fellow Wonderbolts, and not only would it cost her, but it would also cost her teammates. The other thing she had learned was from the high stress training. They were always putting them up against overwhelming forces in simulations in order to get them to be able to make training based decisions when they were nearly out of energy and working off raw emotions. At that point, one always drops to the lowest level of their training, and the goal was to make the lowest common denominator be the simplest and yet most effective actions when you were up against it, and to keep your head about you so you didn't panic, and just tell yourself that, if you were at the bottom, they only way at that point to go was up. She kept her mind focused on one thing at a time, got into formation, and prepared to dive into the fray. She then got that fire in her eye, and the only thing she could now think, see, or reason was to attack!

The Wonderbolts headed for the area of the field that the Tripes were looking to catch as many bards as they could and wipe them out. This would allow the troops who were covering their retreat to dig in and form a wall of defense while Celestia got them out of there. As they approached, Celestia was keeping them calm and organized as they moved out, blasting several Tripes at a time as they attempted to approach, and finding out the hard way why you don't mess with an alicorn that was over a thousand years old with experience and wisdom, and thus proper battlefield treachery, on her side. Spitfire, seeing this, called for Soarin to take his battle wing to the left and she would go right, go over the main line of battle, and attack from the rear in a dual starburst pattern. The two wings dove in fast and hard, and then starburst, first into their squadrons, and then starburst again as they did their runs. The whole thing looked confusing to the ground troops as it seemed they were getting hit from every direction at once, but the Wonderbolts were in full control of what they were doing. Those in the main line of the fight then had to draw some back and aid their now besieged comrades and stem the tide. At this, a battle wing of the Tripes took to the air to try to confront the Wonderbolts directly, and it was exactly what Spitfire was hoping for!

She called for her wing to break off and meet the oncoming threat while Soarin kept up his strafing runs. Rainbow Dash had just finished clobbering her umpteenth foe when she heard the call and saw the threat. She was so pumped up with endorphins at this point that she wasn't even thinking about the danger and only focused on one thing: win! She uttered, "Oh yeah! Let the dogfighting begin!" and banked up to meet the new threat. Her years of learning earth pony fighting was about to pay off along with what she had learned with the team: WHAC, (Wonderbolts Hooffighting Aerial Combat.) The lead Tripes began to hear a shriek coming up fast, and looked down only long enough to register Rainbow Dash coming up in full battle cry and primal scream as she was just short of Rainboom speeds. She hit the leader full tilt and would have snapped him in two had it not been for his armor. Nonetheless, he had cracked ribs as he spiraled out of the sky, attempting to regain control in all kinds of pain. This disrupted the whole Tripe wing and the others were quick to jump on the confusion. There was chasing, maneuvering, and straight up hoof-to-hoof aerial combat. The attacking Tripe wing were caught off guard by the counterattack, and found out quickly that they were not going to outmaneuver the Bolts at any part of the fight. They began to drop like flies hit with DDT and with each one out, it only increased the Bolts' strength on the enemy. Dash was starting to become an ace fighter as she knocked one foe after another out of the sky. Then it happened.

She was chasing one who looked like an officer, looking to add another notch on her belt, but not seeing the trap into which he was leading her. She was so focused on him that she could not see that she was being led into some unicorns who were acting as aerial artillery against any Bolt who was foolish enough to stray from the melee and then become an easy target. Spitfire saw this and shouted into her headset, "SERGEANT DASH! GET OUT OF THERE! IT'S A TRICK!"

But it was all happening too fast. The one she was chasing suddenly pulled a maneuver that she had to bank hard to match, but was designed to get him out of the line of fire. Her entire body was now open for attack, and the unicorns opened up. She screamed and started to take evasive action, but, as something like this always is, it is the one you never see that catches you, and it caught her, square in the chest! It ripped through her armor and right through her left lung, the beam cauterizing the wound, but not without collapsing her lung and still causing internal bleeding. Being low to the ground, she skidded down to the ground and tumbled to a halt. This got her a broken foreleg and rear leg, and she lay there, gasping for air, and her good lung slowly filling with fluid. Soldiers were starting to close in to finish the job, but about five Bolts showed up to get her out, along with a pony bowling ball. Bulk Biceps blasted through and bowled many of the attacking troops out of the way. He took a shot from the unicorns, but it just grazed him. He hardly noticed it and growled as if a horsefly had bit him and headed straight for Dash. He started to pick her up as she gurgled faintly, "Get out! Leave me!"

"ALL IN OR ALL OUT, LITTLE BUDDY!" he thundered, "NOPONY LEFT BEHIND!"

He got her to some of the faster fliers and got her to the medics quickly. They quickly stabilized her and got her to one of the mobile hospitals away from the fighting.

The Tripes had made gains, but had been stalled with the Wonderbolt attack and had to pull back before they took anymore losses. They retreated to better defensive positions and then sought to resume hostilities the next day, and this pattern was repeated all along the front in all places in Equestria. Luna had lay waste to many foes and had the field officers prepare for a proper defense until reinforcements arrived. She then went to find her sister and see how it went with her. As she approached, she was relieved to hear that only a few bards were lost, but it was not so consoling, knowing that Ponaeros got away with the twins, and there was no knowing what he was doing to them, if they were even alive at all. Yet, Celestia was nowhere to be seen. When she asked around, she was told what happened, and she was now shaken to her foundations at the news. She had been told to take control on the front while she escorted back a certain casualty back to Canterlot. Considering who it was, Luna understood well why.

At the palace, news was starting to come in about how things had become a fiasco, and now they were in a full-fledged war. Hearing that, there was not much talk or discussion, with everypony at a loss as to what they could say. Yet, it was about to become worse as the rest of the Mane six and the others saw a grave and sad Celestia come in, all grimy and sweaty, her mane disheveled, come into the hall of honor where they were waiting. She saw them together, and she said, "My little ponies, I have awful news…"

When she said what had happened, horror overcame them all, and almost all of them were now in tears, shocked at the news. "Is she…" Twilight started to ask through the tears, but Celestia cut her off and said, "No, she's stable, but it's touch and go right now. She's in surgery right now, and she should be okay, but right now, she's in a coma. It is not so severe that she won't come out of it after a short time, but it could have been worse."

All they wanted to see her as soon as they could, but with the news of the twins, all hope seemed to be seeping out of their hoofs and into the floor as if it was their lifeblood. Rarity, between sobs, said what they all were thinking, "Whatever is to become of us now?"


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

When the twins came to, their noses were working a bit more than their eyes, as the musty conditions were pungant. As their focus started to come in, they looked around, seeing only one light overhead, and bricks. They were each one bound to a chair, and sitting opposite them was Ponaeros himself. "Welcome back to the land of the living," he said, the twins now seeing Ponaeros for the first time, and not expecting such friendly and open tones. He almost sounded fartherly as he spoke, and Downy then said, "I would ahve expected you to be more sinister."

"Oh, silly filly," he answered, "Why would I want to be sinister to you two. The both of you are going to be key to ending this war quickly and efficiently."

"I thought you hated us!" Quill spat out, "I thought you wanted us dead!"

"Perhaps," he answered, "In time, when you have used up your usefulness. Yet, There is one thing I have come to realize about you bards, and that is, with my abilities the way they are now, why destroy you? Why do that when I can merely bend your minds to work for me."

"No!" Downy sharply protested, "Why would we ever want to work for you? We would never hurt or kill anypony!"

"Who said anything about that?" he said, still maintaining his friendly tone. He felt no need to rage or threaten. He held all the cards now, and his victory was all but assured now. He had time on his hands. He continued, "In fact, what you do not realize is that your magic not only can be used to bring peace, and peaceful feelings, but also to go the opposite way. I know it is not in your breeding to harm anypony, yet, if we can get past that little seeming genetic issue, if it is one at all, that can be bent by my magic. I'll have my troops so ramped up to fight, and so much fear put into the inferior ponies I fight, the battles will be ending faster than they have a good chance to get going. Why needlessly prolong the war when there is no need to do so? Any fool can tell you that winning swiftly and decisively is the best way to go. Why waste resources when you can gain control of the land swiftly. Such resources will be better used in harder campaigns, such as the Crystal Empire, or Yakyakistan."

"You don't have that kind of power!" snapped Quill, "You'll fail! Evil always does."

Ponaeros was pacing around as he spoke, resembling a teacher giving a lecture, but now he stopped dead in his tracks, and his face took on a slightly cross tone. He looked right at Quill and said, "Evil could take notes from me!"

His glare sent a shiver up the spines of the twins, and the look was someone who was of power, but now belittled by the peasantry about just how strong he thought himself, and looking insulted. He continued in a quiet and angry tone, as if a low tremor in the earth getting ready to become severe. He said, "Child, if I am evil, then I am the worst form that could be: indifference! It is neither love or hate, good or evil, because in each case, there is care for something by somepony. Me? I care only about myself, and others only if they can serve a purpose. If not, I can always throw them into the proverbial trash and replace the broken part. You have no idea what it was like battling my way out of the Abyss, but being clever enough to make Faustian bargains with the beings there, and then being able to betray them and move on before they could act on me, taking what they taught me with me. I applied some of what I had learned to go further, but I have yet to fully explore a fraction of what I could do. As over a year has passed, I have only gotten stronger and stronger as I have learned how to use more and more of what I have learned. You have no idea of my potential! As I grow powerful, I will transcend everypony in every aspect, eventually transcending mortality itself. I will be a god! This planet will bow to me! Everything shall be for MY benefit and MY glory! I will reshape the whole of it in my image and how I think it should be! Nopony, not even the princesses, could stop me. And now, with you two by my side, I shall be unstoppable. My only regret is that I should have thought to do this with you bards centuries ago. I was so paranoid about what your kind can do that I didn't consider bending a few of you to my will early on. I could have stopped that Starswirl and had the world under my thumb way back then! I only wish I had Starswirl now! My revenge would be complete!"

He then calmed, looked at the now terrified twins, and said, "And now, from what I understand, the two of you have been away from Equestria for some time, because records show you haven't been here longer than a year, and moreover, your birth certificates show you should have been around much longer than that."

"How do you know all this!" said Downy, now in tears.

"I have spies everywhere," he said matter-of-fact, "In fact, they were there at your Ponystock, taking pictures of Celestia and printing them in our propaganda in the most unflattering ways possible. My tentacles extend through everything."

His horn glowed as he stared at them and said, "And now, it is time to find out everything about you two, and how to bend you to my way."

Two beams of light contacted the twins' heads and they went stiff. Yet, this was not a mind-bending spell in the sense of just making them do what he wanted. It would be better to twist them into what humans would have called a magic-induced Stockholm Syndrome. When you convinced your foe to be as you, and by their own choice, you did not have to look over your shoulder constantly expecting a knife in your back. As he cast, he spoke in soothing words, making them relive their past, the hardships they faced, (all this being spoken by the twins themselves as he progressed,) the personal battles they fought, and tapping into anger emotions to get them to start wishing for vengeance and paybacks. He started to convince them in this frame of mind that everypony, even those that had become their friends, had only used them for their own gain, and they did not care about the twins. In essence, he was magically brainwashing them, reeducating them, and not by force. He then started to convince them that they were a key to making a new world where nothing like that could ever happen again to anypony. They could make a perfect world, and it would indeed be a world without war; when all was one under Ponaeros, there could be no wars. However, he also had to convince them that, in order to make an omelet, they would have to break a few eggs…

After a few hours, he had the twins completely bent to his will and way of thinking. Yet, because of the session, he now realized his power could extend over _two_ worlds! The so-called Princess of Friendship had a portal to an entire other world, and once he was done with this one, he will have grown powerful enough to be able to use magic in that world. Though that was not possible for anypony else, he could once he had perfected his own magic and skills. He had the twins untied as he said, "I don't think that will be necessary anymore. And, here, let me take off the inhibitors."

With a simple spell, he removed the seals from their horns and said, "Now, I have some musicians at my disposal. Find the ones that you think play the best and start forming a symphony of destruction. We cannot delay too long, however, Sun Butt will be trying to reform, and trying to rally the bards to resist my advances, and we cannot allow her to reinforce herself. However, I do not think those bards will be of any effect. After all, once you cut off the head of the snake, the body is useless."

The pair went off, escorted by the white-clad Tripe elites to form their band. Once they were gone, he muttered, "Your parents were wise to hide you two from me. Yet, you would have been better off in that 'human' world never knowing what you were. They will now pay for that mistake to bring you back! They should have left well enough alone."

Indeed, he began to ponder just how ironic the whole thing was, in that, he would have returned anyway, but it would have been a longer campaign to take everything. However, their fetching the twins, thinking they had brought their shield against his conquest, now would regret it. What they thought was their salvation would now be their downfall. He began to giggle, then to laugh, and then laugh manically and hysterically. Nothing could stop him now.

Word spread fast globally about the war that had begun. The Battle of the Bards had turned into disaster, and now they looked at a long, bloody, and protracted war. Celestia was spreading word, and Luna was going into the dreamscape of the leaders of the world, letting them know that Equestria's danger was also their own. If they fell, Ponaeros would come for them. With that, help and pledges to help were pouring in around the world. The exceptions were those from the White Tail Forest, in that they really had no military, and had always relied on the Equestrian Guard to protect them. The Arimaspi Territory, however, told everyone to get bent, and that they would hold their own if he even tried to come their way. The Grittish Isles pledged naval help, considering Equestria's eastern coast had now been compromised along with the Equestrian Royal Navy. Griffonstone pledged their militias…at a stiff price, of course! They would hook up with the Grittish Navy, and once they gained mastery of the sea, they would join with the Grittish Isles and open a second front. Yakyakistan pledged two of their three armored divisions, keeping back one for home defense, and the Crystal Empire pledged all their forces save for a home guard, both hoping to open a front to the north. The whole intent was to overtax the resources of the Tripes and strangle them in a war of attrition. Of course, this was the worst form of warfare one could face in that it would drain ponies and resources, and it could take a long time, as a war of attrition was one that tested the mettle of the nations involved. It was not only to pound your foe into submission, but also to cause them to drain all their abilities to continue to engage in war. It was going to be a dark time for Equestria indeed.

At Canterlot Castle, the rest of the six along with Spike, Moondancer, and Starlight Glimmer were all in the room with Rainbow Dash as she was starting to come out of the coma. They had her on partial life support as a precaution, they having had to work hard to un-collapse her lung. She had a cast on each of the limbs broken, and tape around the cracked ribs. Twilight paced as Rarity held Rainbow Dash's good hoof, dabbing a cold compress on Dash's forehead and Fluttershy was in tears. Applejack looked both stoic and angry, wanting to stomp into a mud hole the one who did this to her. Pinkie Pie, however, was a nervous wreck. Every emotion was hitting her at once, and she was finding it hard to find anything humorous to say to lighten the mood. For her, this stunk bad, because she felt completely helpless and her mind was desperate to find some way to help, but finding none.

Her vitals were getting stronger and stronger, however, and eventually the doctors felt confident enough to take her off the partial life support as she seemed near to coming to. After another twenty minutes, her eyes fluttered open, and her vision cleared slowly. Seeing that all her friends were there, she smiled, and tears rolled down her cheek. Seeing the somber mood, she chuckled and said, "Boy, if this is how you act when I get some boo-boos, I'd hate to see you at my funeral."

This caught their attention that she was awake, and the humor of the statement made them laugh, but then cry at the very same time considering their friend's state. Rarity then said, "Oh, darling, how can you make jokes at a time like this."

"Easy," she said, "I open my mouth and say it. How else do I make jokes?"

Again, they reacted the same way, but it did put them at ease, realizing that it was showing that everything was going to be alright. She would recover, and she would fly again. She looked herself over and said, "Boy, when this filly does it, she does it right. Go big or go home!"

Fluttershy was helping now to make her feel more comfortable and said, "It still isn't any fun to see you like this. It is so horrible."

Dash sighed and said, "Yeah, you're right. This does suck, and it hurts. Still, you gotta go in expecting this, and yet, you still think it's not gonna happen to you."

Twilight then said, "Well, at least you did your bit. You won't have to be going back to it…"

Dash cut her off and said, "What are you talking about? As soon as I get better, I'm going back!"

That caught everyone off guard. They all snapped to as if somepony had slapped them all and they all stared at her as if she had said the most ridiculous thing they had ever heard. Rarity then said, "Nonsense! You've been hurt, and hurt badly! You just can't go back and fight again. You've already done enough!"

"Oh no," she said, "We're in this deep right now, and we're going to need everypony we have. I just won't feel right if I'm standing on the sidelines watching my ponies-in-arms getting beat on while I do nothing."

"But…but you can't," blurted Pinkie Pie, "You're our bestest friend! We just couldn't lose you! With whom would I be able to do my jokes with?"

No one saw that comment as silly, however, as Pinkie Pie was dead serious. Yes, she was happy-go-lucky, and a bit scatterbrained at times, but this by no means meant she lacked any ability to see the gravity in any given situation and know when to be serious. Yet, Dash said, "I'm loyal to you, but I am loyal to the cause now. When I joined the Wonderbolt Reserves, I knew this might happen one day. Nopony wants this, trust me. Yet, it's here, and it's time. Please, I'd bring shame to Cloudsdale and Equestria, as well as my friends, if I didn't go to fight for them…for you. Let me honor you in that way, and honor me if one day I go out and never come back. Remember me as the one who was willing to fight for her friends when it seemed nopony else could, or would."

They all started to cry on that one, including Applejack, (for this one could not be kept inside,) and they all carefully embraced their friend, accounting for her wounds, and now loved her more than ever before. At this, a new voice came in to the room, which said, "I leave you alone for a day or two and you start slacking off, Sergeant Dash."

Everypony stood back as they looked over to see Spitfire and Soarin in their Class A uniforms enter with Celestia and Luna. Celestia was floating what looked like two flat and blue jewelry boxes and two green leather-bound folders with the Equestrian royal seal on each one. Spitfire then said, "He caught you with one of the oldest tricks in the book; pull you into the anti-pegasus fire and pull out as you become a sitting duck. We're going to have to work on that one in training with you. In the meantime, it seems that upper command wants to get sweet with you."

The first box opened, and Soarin pulled out a medal on a purple ribbon as Luna opened one of the folders and read, "The Purple Hoof goes to Sergeant Rainbow Dash, Second Squadron, First Reserve wing for sustaining wounds in actual combat. Given under my hoof this day in the city of Canterlot…" and it named off the year and day of the award, and Spitfire pinned it onto Dash's hospital gown. The second box opened, Soarin did it again, and this time, it was a cross made of pegasus wings with the Wonderbolts emblem on it, backed by a sunburst and an iron cross. Luna then read, "The Distinguished Equestrian Flying Cross goes to Sergeant Rainbow Dash for heroism while participating in an aerial flight."

Luna went on to read that, on the day of that battle, Sergeant Dash had distinguished herself by leading all other flyers in the fight, taking on multiple foes and coming out unscathed, and was committed to the fight despite the dangers she faced, even in the face of serious injuries during the fight. She then declared this reflected great credit on herself, her unit, and all of Equestria. This was also pinned on her to the right of the other, and the two pegasi, as well as Celestia and Luna saluted, as did Dash, as her right foreleg was not the one injured. Spitfire then said, "Now, Sergeant Dash, I have a direct order for you: get well!"

"Yes, ma'am!" she said back, though weakly, as she still found it hard to sound off. She saluted and the salute was returned as Dash said, "And once I'm better, you can count on me to be in the air with you."

Spitfire smirked as she left the room and said, "From you, I'd expect no less."

Now the room was gushing over the hardware, and Rarity said, "Oh, that is so divine!"

Dash just blew it off politely and said, "It just means I got lucky. Hey, I've got other medals, but you sell them all and they wouldn't by a cup of coffee at the Hay Burger."

"That's odd fer you," said Applejack, "You bein' humble an' all."

She just smiled a bit and looked at the medals as she said, "Maybe I just got a new perspective on things; cherish all the good times you have and don't get too big a head, 'cause it only makes it a bigger target for somepony to hit. You never know when the next moment's gonna be your last."

That put a serious mood back on the situation, but they all started to act cheery and start to make her even more comfortable. They then all left the room so she could get some rest. Yet, when they had, and she knew she was alone, she then began to cry, and cry hard. It was not that she cried because she got hurt, or that she feared going back into combat now, but it was more the sense of the fact of how close to death she had actually come, and somehow cheated death, and was crying because she was happy to still be alive. Yet, she also cried for others she saw on the battlefield that same day go down to never come up again. It was also for them that she cried, and she swore, for them, she would live her life one time more vehemently for each of her fallen comrades. She would never take life for granted again.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

A few days had passed, and the princesses were starting to make the maneuvers they needed to mount the counteroffensive and try to put this whole thing down. The bards were reluctant to commit now, considering their leaders were gone with no idea just what their fates had been. In fact they were seeking to go into hiding, trying to figure out what to do. They had insisted that they needed the help of the Bardies to boost their magic, for they felt it was their only chance against such a powerful wizard. Luna and Celestia assured them that they would deal with Ponaeros personally, considering how powerful he was. Moreover, even Discord was offering his services, considering that even he, when he had once had ambitions for conquest, had never sought to see anypony harmed, but just wanted his silly and psychedelic world to be what it was. This was different. He had seen the face of wickedness, and it was horrible, even worse than Tirek had been. Worse, if Ponaeros did start to realize his fullest potential, there just may be no stopping him at all unless every unicorn could be called upon to act at once, and maybe trying to get that Sunset Shimmer mare back over here just long enough to help. Yet, Ponaeros halted his lines for a few days, and that bought the princesses time, but they were also unsure as to what Ponaeros' next move might be, and that actually made them more nervous with the not knowing.

Another school week was ending in Canterlot High, and the girls were gathered at the statue for a little picnic after class to get their homework done so as they could have a full weekend to themselves for a sleepover at Pinkie's place. Sunset had the book out, hoping to give a weekly progress report on how things were going, and hoping for an update on the twins. She was so glad to know they had assimilated so well and wanted to stay in the other world, and she was happy the investigation of them going missing didn't amount to much here, the law having finally given up and listed them on the missing persons file, knowing that their disappearance would never be solved, and Sunset even wondered if it was possible that their disappearance would end up another great urban legend. However, on this day, as she finished off her message, a response came back quicker than she expected. The writing was a bit sloppy for Twilight, so that hinted that there was a problem right away. As she read, her eyes widened, and now she looked horrified. Without a word, she was up with the book and heading into the school and towards the office at high speed. The girls just stared and looked stunned. After about five minutes, they had their answer. Sunset sprinted back out, tossed them the book, and said, "I'm going back to Equestria for a time! It's an emergency!"

They all muttered responses simultaneously and incoherently, all wanting the details, but Sunset said, "Look, I told Principal Celestia what was going on and showed her the book. I don't know how long I'll be gone…if I'll return at all."

Now **that** shook them! They all wanted to know why, but Sunset then said, "The answer is in Twilight's most recent response."

Realizing more what she had just told them, she sighed and then said, "Look, this is serious, and I want to say a proper good-bye, but there is no time right now for that. It's that dire over there. I wish it wasn't this way, but just keep hope alive. If I never see you again, know it was great, and you were the best friend a unicorn could ever have!"

Without another word, and before the others could answer, she dove through the portal. Just like that, and Sunset Shimmer may have just said, "Good-bye," forever. They were so stunned at the sudden and blunt turn of events that they all stared at the portal for a good five minutes before any of them could focus and look into the journal. Once they did, however, they were even more in a daze as they realized now exactly what made her act this way, and now tears started to fill their eyes as they realized she had walked right into the teeth of danger, perhaps never to return, and maybe to meet a grizzly fate. The sleepover now seemed more important than ever, because now they needed to be together to give each other strength.

Twilight was pacing the floor with the others of the Mane six sans Rainbow Dash when Sunset burst through the mirror and said, "I got here as fast as I could. Tell me Dash is alright."

"She's recovering," answered Twilight, "She has a couple of broken limbs and she had to have surgery on a collapsed lung, but she's still got some fight in her. She even wants to get back into the fight as soon as she can."

"But, what about the bards?" asked Sunset, "Can't they act? I mean, I know the twins were their leaders, but they could still act."

"They still are trying to achieve the levels of strength the twins have achieved," answered Twilight, "And they won't go in unless the Bardies are with them, but Celestia doesn't want to get more civilians involved than she has to."

"Down right stubborn, if y'ask me," snuffed Applejack, "I know they hate war n'all, but everypony's doin' what they can."

"You can't force it," said Fluttershy, "I can only imagine how scared they are. I'm scared to death, and I'm not even having to go fight. I can only think how much more they must be."

Sunset pondered it, and she said, "This is a desperate time; why not retrieve the Elements of Harmony? Considering the emergency, I think the Tree of Harmony could live without them for a short time."

"Even if that were feasible," responded Twilight, "We need all of us for that to work, and with Dash out of it right now, it would be impossible."

Starlight Glimmer thought about it, and then she said, "Remember when you told me of that conversation you had with Celestia about what powered the elements and the tree?"

Twilight nodded and Starlight then said, "Celestia told you of some kind of binding power for all of them."

Twilight looked a touch confused, and she said, "But, I thought that was magic; it's the sixth element that springs from the five when they are all together and empowered."

Sunset caught on to what Starlight might be getting at and she said, "Yet, even magic has to have a source that drives it. After all, they are the Elements of Harmony, and magic is only a component of the harmony."

Starlight and Twilight pondered it, and seemed to both say at the same time, "Music?"

"No, not music," answered Sunset, "Because music is only an audio and physical manifestation of harmony; harmony is contained in music. Think about it: music that you remember and sounds good has a certain rhythm and sound to it that syncs up with one's heartbeat. It focuses the mind and helps it flow if one allows it to. I play music over in that other world, and I know what it is that the twins found so attractive about it besides instinct. When you're playing it, especially for others to enjoy, there is a peace and joy—an energy—that goes with it. You're as much a part of the experience as those who hear it, and more. Since you are the center of the experience because you are the one singing and playing, you are getting the full energy of it. When notes and chords are not in harmony, it creates a dissonance that runs right up the spine and actually makes you feel bad, and even shiver, because the discord makes you feel uncomfortable. No, the Elements of Harmony have something to it that unifies them and empowers them. It is something that the bards can tap into with their music."

Rarity then said, "There is a joy to it," to which Spike just nonchalantly added as an afterthought, "I think they get joy because they love it."

"Yes," said Fluttershy, "And wasn't that their big song at Ponystock, and what they had as a message of love and tolerate: all you need is love?"

The sudden silence of everypony there was deafening. It was one of those kinds of answers that was so simple that you wonder why you didn't see it staring you right in the face the whole time. "Spike, that's why I love you so much," said Twilight, and Rarity said, "Oh, Spike, you are a genius!"

She gave Spike a kiss on the cheek which caught him off guard so much that all he could do was mumble something incoherent and pass out on the floor. At this, Twilight said, "Call it a hunch, but I think we might be able to find some kind of answer at the twin's house. If we scan through their Bardic books, maybe we can find a love tie-in and see if we can't give that to the bards. Wow, I've always heard that love conquers all, but I never thought it would be anything like this!"

While this was going on, there was an arrival of a small caravan at the central front where the most solid concentration of enemy troops sat. Scouts from the ground reported that it was none other than Ponaeros and some kind of…musical band. Celestia, rallied behind her soldiers, found that odd. Well, it was odd…unless… Before she could react, a white flag spell was cast over her with a message for her to talk directly to Ponaeros. Instead of risking herself, she projected a hologram of her through which she channeled herself and appeared before Ponaeros in a very large image floating before the stage. She said, (more hopefully than anything else,) "You wish to surrender?"

Ponaeros laughed and said, "Your candor has not been exaggerated, future concubine. I think Sun Butt would be a more appropriate name for you. Ah, but once I bed you, your wit and humor will be quite welcome."

Celestia looked sternly at him, not in a mood for joking, and said, "I dare you to call me 'Sun Butt' to my face when you stand before me in defeat. I wouldn't let you touch me with a ten meter stick."

He just smirked and said, "Once under my magic, you won't care. Besides, I asked you here because I wanted you to see Tri-Ponia's newest musical sensation. Would you two like to introduce yourselves?"

Out from the back of the stage came none other than Quill and Downy, except they didn't look like themselves. They were both wearing denim, black tee-shirts with black denim jackets, with spiked dog collars and wrist bands, ear studs and nose studs, and both had mohawks! Both had angry looks on their faces, and electric guitars. Celestia looked horrified and said in heat, "I am going to make you pay dearly for whatever spell you have them under…"

He laughed hard at this and said, "Oh, dearest Sun Butt, please don't be so gauche. They are like this because they want to be. All I did was convince them of the better way of things."

"You brainwashed them, you mean!" she snapped, but Ponaeros then said, "Whatever you like. But, it is hard to help ponies that don't want the help. They are both willing participants. Ask them yourself."

He stepped to the side so she could see them better and she said, "Quill, Downy, please, whatever he offered you, it's not worth it. What you had is so much better…" but Quill cut her off with a vulgar gesture and said for her to go do something unsavory to herself and then added, "You should have left us where we were! You never should have awakened our magic!"

"It would have happened anyway," she tried to reason, "Once you met the human counterparts of your friends here, you would have…"

"Oh, give your clap trap a rest!" spurted Downy, "Besides, if you valued things like you said, leaving us in our world would have been best for all. Now that Ponaeros knows about it, this world is not all he's going to rule!"

Celestia now had a look of sheer horror on her face, now realizing that, if he bent them this way, they would then tell him of everything including the two portals! Quill then said, "Once we get done with this world, the other shall lay at our feet."

Ponaeros then added, "And, by that time, I will have learned more of what I can do with the power I gained in the Abyss of Tartarus, and wield magic there. Nopony shall stop me."

Ponaeros paced a bit, grinned, and then said, "You know, I should have thought about this use of bards centuries ago. I was so afraid of the bards that I never thought that bending a few of the more powerful ones to my will might be helpful. Yet, now that I have the two most powerful bards of this era, I can make this swift. Thereafter, I will insure that there will be then only two bards in my world, because there is no need for competition. Besides, once I grow to my fullest potential, I will be able to do as they, for all magic shall be open to me, and the two of them as my priest and priestess, all shall obey me willingly. I shall be a god!"

"NEVER!" thundered Celestia, "I don't know what it will take, but you shall be stopped!"

"Oh really?" said Ponaeros, "Have you forgotten that I was around in the time of the original bards? I've seen them in action, and I know more about how they work than even the twins. Sure, I haven't master that kind of magic yet, but I do know about it enough to teach them how to be as powerful as they can be. Let me demonstrate."

While all this was going on, all along the lines the Tripes set up tall mobile towers with large speakers on them. By the time Ponaeros was done, things were set up, and he nodded to the twins who had taken their place with that band and they started to play. The music was in minor keys and harsh, and if someone from the human world had been there, that one then would have recognized the song "Enter Sandman." By this point, Celestia's image had faded as she cut off the spell and could hear the haunting music from the distance starting to grow in volume as the troops started to advance. The Equestrian army all along the front prepared to advance, but then things got really bad!

As the Tripes advanced, some of the most monstrous images started to appear, and real enough that those on the ground did not want to chance that what they saw might be fake. In addition, the sky grew dark and filled with sickly purple and black storm clouds, and it seemed that the Tripe army had grown to seven times the number they had just previously been. So horrifying were the sights that the soldiers of Equestria were just screaming and throwing down their arms as they fled for their lives. So fast was it happening and so confusing was the chaos that Celestia could not rally the troops or counter the magic no matter what she tried. It was then she realized why the band was there, and remembered how the Bardies helped enhance what the bards did by playing their music, and also why the twins had their own band by this point. Because Ponaeros had taught the twins the most ancient techniques, coupled with the band, they were dominating every aspect of the situation. They were also channeling their magic through the speakers so that no matter where anypony was, even if they were not in direct earshot of the live action, it was affecting any and all who heard. This could not have been a worse situation. Although nopony was being killed, which was the only upshot, Equestria could not put up a resistance. It would only take a matter of a week, if that, and the government would have to flee to the west and try to reestablish a new front from there, because Canterlot will have fallen without a fight. She would then try to rally the bards with their Bardies comrades, but she then wondered just what they could do then, considering that they just might have grown powerful enough to where nothing could stop them. The song cut out as the retreat was taking place, but not the imagery, as the twins kicked into "Paint It Black", and it went from terrifying to Hell on Earth just as fast. In fact, the troops screamed of the flames around them and fire demons that tormented them. There was no way to win. For those to paralyzed with fear to flee, they became quick prisoners. For those who could, they needed no orders to flee back to their bases or Canterlot proper. Even Celestia, though able to see past the magic and not fear this, was afraid more that it was all over. She would go back to Canterlot and speak with the princesses. The first thing would be to shatter the portal in the Crystal Empire, and then have Twilight destroy her portal and the book. Without the book, a new one could not be constructed. At least the human world could be spared. She would then discuss capitulation, because even the reinforcements on the way would be powerless to stop any of this. Or, barring that, they may just have to send as many through the portals as they could feasibly save, and then try to shut the door behind them and spare the human world of the horror of Ponaeros while trying to give as many ponies as she could a chance at living free. If she could stuff everypony in, she would have, but considering the swiftness of the advance, this would not be possible. She hated to admit it, but it just might be all over, and they were soon to be plunged into a horrible dark age, and one that might never end.

At the twins house, they were combing the whole house, and when it seemed that there was nothing really they could find and were about to give up, Starlight Glimmer stumbled across something on Downy's desk stuffed away in a small draw. She levitated it out and opened the scroll that was in there with the title, "Strength Through Peace." It was a Bardic-style spell subtitled, "The Ultimate Failsafe War Stopper." She looked it over and analyzed it to see how it worked and she realized that this was an attempt at trying to create a spell, but it was incomplete. Yet, under the basic instructions of employing it, which were also incomplete, there was also an incomplete score complete with lyrics. On the desk was the Bardic Tome opened up to spell creation, and after having found that there were no other attempts of trying to create magic around the house, it was clear this was her first attempt at this. However, looking at the tome and the spell, she realized that, at the least, the framework of the spell was sound enough, and it was then she had an epiphany. "Eureka!" she shouted, and everypony involved with the search came in. They were all panting from the hard sprint with anxious look on their faces, all wondering what was happening. Starlight Glimmer then said with a sly look on her face, "We may just have found our Deus Ex Musica!"


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The group all looked over what she had found and saw that, in parentheses were the words, "Working Title," which meant Downy had not finalized her title and had scribbled underneath, "Peace Finds the Way."

In the refrain was written, "With love as our strength in the games that we play; in the sadness of war, know that peace finds the way."

"I'd think that second title'd be better," said Applejack, "Kinda matches the song, ya know?"

"Wait," said Twilight, "Are you suggesting that we finish the spell?"

"The basics are here," answered Starlight Glimmer, "Is there anypony that is as familiar with this kind of magic?"

"Moonlight Dancer," said Twilight, "She had to be versed in it to help the twins when they first got here."

"Where is she now?" asked Sunset Shimmer.

"In Canterlot," answered Twilight, "But with the enemy on the march, it would be extremely dangerous to try to get there."

A new voice entered into the room, familiar, but with an odd accent that any human from America would recognize as New England, which said, "Cantah'lot? You can't get theah from heah!"

They all wheeled around to see Discord standing there in a plaid shirt, fishing overalls, rubber boots, and a fisher pony's hat. "Looks loike we gotta take cayah of this problem, don't we deahs."

Twilight shook her head in surprise, but instead of being frustrated with his presence, she was a bit glad he was here. She said, "Discord, you are actually a welcome sight!"

"Ooh," he reacted, "It's nice to feel wanted."

"The point is," continued Twilight, "Your magic could help greatly right now. Is there anything you can do to rescue the twins or stop Ponaeros?"

"Actually, and sadly, no," answered Discord, "You saw what happened when Tirek had all that power, and Ponaeros knows all those tricks, and I guarantee you he learned Chaos Magic while fighting his way out of the Abyss. He has not yet grown to his fullest strength, but I tell you: if he does, there will be nothing to stop him."

"Well, what can you do to help?" asked Sunset, not having really met Discord and thus not having any worries about his shenanigans.

"Well, for one, I can get Moondancer," answered Discord, "Believe me, I have no want to cause you problems, because your danger is mine as well. In any case, you must move swiftly. Ponaeros advances quickly, and, the longer he has the twins, the more of how their magic works that he can learn. By doing so, he might learn how to counter it, and there would be no stopping him then, well, not without great bloodshed and loss of life."

"That, we definitely don't want!" exclaimed Rarity, "Please, hasten the gathering of Moondancer quickly."

Discord suddenly sported a butler's outfit and bowed, saying, "As you wish, Madame," in a snooty Grittish accent and disappeared. They hoped that he would not take long. However, they did not have to worry, as he reappeared with Moondancer, looking quite shocked, having been napping and then rudely ripped out of her slumbers. "What just happened?" she said, wearily, still in a daze.

"Wake up a bit first," said Twilight, "Because we just may have the answer."

Indeed, Ponaeros was on the move, yet, the old saying of, "What best laid plans of mice and ponies do oft run amok," reared its head as factors that even Ponaeros could not have factored for were creeping in and hindering his movement. He could not have the twins everywhere at once, and because of that, the true weaknesses of his forces could be seen. On the northern flanks, the yaks from Yakyakistan had arrived with a division of their heavy armored soldiers backed by troops from the Crystal Empire led by Shining Armor himself. Considering their strength, Ponaeros shifted the twins to the northern flank, (slowing his central attack to a crawl,) to face the danger. However, when the twins started their magic, Ponaeros did not realized or even take into account the mindset of the yaks. Upon hearing the music and seeing the horrible monsters in illusion, the yaks backed up for a minute, but then redoubled themselves as their general announced, "Those not Yakyakistan monsters! Not real monsters! Not scary like yak monsters! YAKS SMASH!"

The crystal ponies, who had at first preparing to run, now stopped and stood steeled in their resolve. After all, if the yaks could handle it, they could rally behind them despite their fears. They still saw the monsters, but they suddenly felt they could win. With that, the whole horde charged forward and started to route those troops. Ponaeros quickly teleported the twins out of there and returned them to the center, not wanting to lose his best weapon.

Things were worse when the Royal Navy of Gritain arrived, filled with Marines and griffons ready to attack the coasts. Because the twins were occupied, they could not go to stop this. The invasion fleet, in fact, was massive! Knowing the danger, they rallied every ship in their fleets and filled them with about 400,000 fighting ponies along with about three wings of Griffons. They had to strike hard at Fortress Equestria that Ponaeros was trying to form. In fact, so unprepared for a second front were they that the coasts were not all that guarded and caught completely by surprise. The Grittish started shelling hard on the landing points, hoping to support the landing craft and yet leave the ports intact. They would need them for the advance of the Marines to first establish a foothold and then advance from there. There was no way Ponaeros could fight on two fronts, and perhaps, if they could retake Fillydelphia, there was a chance. They could strangle his resources and force an end to this. The princesses could combine their powers and take on Ponaeros unhindered. With that, the navy unleashed all the firepower they possessed and commenced what would might end up the bloodiest battle of the conflict, for, in such landings, casualties were always high. They were expecting 7 out of every 10 landers to become some kind of a casualty, but the griffons were also doing what they could to harass the beaches, and trying to land behind them and pull a pincer move. It was not going to be pleasant by any stretch.

Reports and news was being spread about the goings of the war, and much of it very patriotic, trying to bolster the fighting spirit of the ponies, but there was one group that was, for the lack of a better term, bummed out, beyond belief: the bards and Bardies. They had hoped to be that which stopped war, just as the bards knew their heritage was, but now all seemed lost. Sure, they might win the war, but how many would have to die? However, it was then Discord appeared in their hideaway, all tricked out like a Bardy and said, "Groovy dudes. Hey, don't look so down!"

"Like, why should we be, you know, happy?" one said, frowning, "There's death going down out there, and we can't do a crying thing."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong," answered Discord, "Just be ready. Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends have found what just might be what stops this whole thing. Downy was trying her hand at making spells for bards before she was captured, and they are now working on finishing it. If you all work together, it might be what is needed to put an end to this."

"Dude," said one who looked like he was leading the crew, "That's, like, something that ain't so easy, and I was one of their first students. This is, you know, Bardic magic, and they've got to get it right. I know where it's at when it comes to it."

Discord focused on him and said, "What's your name?"

"Name's Easy Trotter," he said, "Ponies just call me Easy…" but before he could finish, both he and Discord vanished. The rest just stared in disbelief, not sure just what was to happen next.

The four mages were looking it over, Sunset helping with the music, but they couldn't make out what they were supposed to do with the verses. The lines were sketchy at best, and they seemed to be lists of certain issues of current events, rants, and other things that matched the rhythm, (which was crucial for the spell,) but they didn't have actual notes for the words in the verses; only for the refrain. Moreover, there had to be something to drive it—some kind of motivation—to make it all gel and flow out in magic. Moondancer seemed to have the best handle on it, but not being a musician herself, she really did not know how to make it all work the best. Sunset was a musician, but she had no clue on this kind of magic. At this point, out of the blue, there was tea, coffee, muffins galore on the table as Discord appeared with Easy Trotter and said, "Well, how goes the war?"

No one laughed at what had to have been a bad joke, seeing it in bad taste, and Discord just sighed and said, "Everypony is a critic! Anyway, I have brought some help, and I thought you might like some refreshments."

"Peace, magic souls," he said, all mellow, as Discord added, "This is Easy Trotter. He says he was one of the twins first graduates."

"Yeah, dudettes," he said, all mellow, "I hear you have a spell there."

"Yes," said Starlight, "But we somehow just can't put it together as a collective."

He came over and looked at what they had gotten done, and said, "Whoa, you don't have it quite right, there. Dude, that's heavy weather ahead the way you have it there. You're treating it like a normal song."

"Not quite sure I follow," answered Twilight.

"This is more of a chant than a song," he said, looking over the phrasing, "It' s not quite rap, but it is spoken in a rhythm, and it's used to spread a message. And, oh, I'm digging on the message!"

"Okay, what is it?" asked Moondancer.

"Depends on who is doing the chanting," he answered, "Any bard can power this, but anypony can do the chant and the bard can make what is needed happen."

"I follow, but I don't," said Sunset.

"This is designed to fit the moment," he answered, "This is why she called it a failsafe spell. It's what we'd pull out if it was all going back. It's in the books, but it's a spell that's rarely used considering the potential impact."

"But they didn't' have one ingredient that we now have," said Twilight, "Friendship may be magic, but the harmony of the Elements of Harmony is love. We have to endue this with love."

"Groovy!" he said, "I dig the vibe! So, what you're saying is that, you know, if they had put love in something like this, it would have a good outcome?"

"Sure," answered Twilight, "But we're having trouble putting that in this."

He looked it over, and he pondered it, and then said, "You know, considering love as it is, there may be a way the princesses can contribute. You could combine your magic while being performed. Think about it: remember the song Downy wrote about the love of you princesses? With you all just concentrating on love, you can pass it through your magic and make this thing come over the top. It could break the spell Ponaeros has over his troops and put a stop to this."

"But, who would perform this?" asked Twilight.

"Well, like you were once the bearers of the elements, yes?" he asked in return.

"Well, sure," answered Twilight, "But I don't...wait. Are you suggesting those of us that have been the elements to do this?"

"If you want to put that part in, sure!" he answered with a smile, "Just get in the groove, and you'll feel it flow. Believe me, you'll find the words."

"But won't I be concentrating on love?" she asked.

'Well, sure," he answered, "But, you can focus love through your turn at the thing."

"One of th'elements is laid up in hospital," stated Applejack, "We can't bring her out."

"Hey, just leave that to us bards!" he answered with some joy, "You'll get to see the healing power of music. Now, let me look at that and see what we can't put together."

A couple of days had passed, and the Grits and griffons had managed to get the foothold and were preparing to break out. The norther flank was now looking to collapse, and even with all his power, Ponaeros was having trouble trying to maintain his power over his armies all at once, especially on two fronts. He now realized too late that he might have acted too hasty; he should have spent more time focusing on learning to perfect all that he had learned up to this point coming out of the Abyss in this world before acting, He might have then been unstoppable. However, there was one thing he could do, and thanks to the twins, he knew that if it got that bad, he could pull out this trump card and slam it down. There would be no stopping him. He truly would be a god then, because, at that moment, for a god, he was not all that omnipotent. He would have to do something to draw out his foes into a trap, and work out the plan he had had all along. Indeed, his forces were making as if they were heading for Canterlot, but his goal was not there. What was his goal rested to the south, and he wanted control of THAT first, because, once he did, he could just pull many of his troops and himself through that which he sought, and start over. When he did, the subject of his attack would have no power whatsoever to stop him.

The rest of the mane six and the unicorns all arrived at Rainbow Dash's hospital room with a few bards in tow. Celestia and Luna came as well when they heard what was to happen, because they wanted to observe this for themselves. Dash was happy for the large visit, being that she really was dying of boredom, having read through the latest Daring Do book a few times, but was now left with nothing else. "So, what brings you all here?" she asked, "I hear tell ol' Creepy Pony is making moves towards the capitol."

"He might be," said Celestia, "But there is a plan in the works, and you are going to be a part of it."

"Really," she said, "I mean I'm stronger, but I still don't feel that much better."

The bards smiled and said, "Oh, don't worry. We'll take care of it. Trust us: you're going back to active duty sooner than you think, and in a way you never would have thought possible."

With that, they asked all but the princesses to leave the room so they could focus and pulled out their instruments. One of them was Easy Trotter, and he said, "Be ready to feel as trippy as you ever felt before, because you're going to love this…"

Ponaeros indeed sent a seeming force towards the capitol, and Celestia accordingly diverted many troops to protect the capitol, though, with the twins under his control, she was not sure what they could do, and she really hoped that this plan was both ready and able to do what was intended for it. However, that move did not seem to do too much, and worse, reports came in from Wonderbolt air scouts that the twins were nowhere to be seen in that group, or Ponaeros for that matter. Confused, she pushed for more information, but it came in a left-hoofed manner. Sudden reports came in that Ponaeros had pulled a feint maneuver, and there was a sudden rush towards…Ponyville! This confused Celestia to what Ponaeros' intent was, but then it hit her; the mirror! She was not sure if Twilight had dismantled it. Yet, even if she had, Ponaeros could capture her and force her to build it. He wasn't saving it for last, he was trying to take it right now! She did not wait. She knew she was about to expend a lot of magic, but she found Luna and teleported to the Crystal Empire. They gathered Cadence and then they all teleported to Ponyville. Once there, Celestia had to steady herself for all of what she had to do, and quite caught off guard the others as they were in the map room, working on musical counter attack. Twilight was by Celestia's side in an instant, worried her old teacher may have hurt herself, and she said, "What's going on!"

"We have to act and act now!" said Luna firmly, "Ponaeros fooled us all, and he's heading this way. He wants the mirror!"

Her eyes went as wide as dinner plates and she said, "Oh no!"

Yet, Easy wasn't worried. He said, "Hey, it's all groovy. Peace! We're ready to go now, so let's get cracking. All we need to do is get the bards here with the Bardies and we get one massive jam session going."

"How do we play in?" asked Celestia, just gaining her strength.

"That's the best part," he answered, "Because with your powers put together, and all the bards and Bardies in this, Ponaeros is going to get a huge lesson on the harmony of friendship!"


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Ponaeros was on a fast march, heading for the mirror. He had to secure it, and fast! He had not been prepared to fight a war on two fronts, and with his northern flank starting to collapse, he would have to use the mirror, start over, and then come back. The twins had told him that magic doesn't work there as it does here, but with what he could do, that would not be an issue. This was creating quite an interesting arc in his formation. The north was caving but forming a 90-degree angle back towards Manehattan, the coasts were falling and pressing in. Baltimare, Fillydelphia, and other places were close to liberation, and the Crystal Empire with Yakyakistan were about to link up with the Grittish army and free Manehattan. Yet, where the twins were, they were making swift advances, so a huge arc had formed across Equestria, and it was hoped before his advance towards Ponyville that they could squeeze him out. Yet, now, with this danger, all that could change in an instant.

At the center of it was Ponaeros' best elites with the twins and their death metal band. Wherever they were, their foes would quickly surrender and flee without a fight. Ponaeros was now realizing that, if he had kidnapped more and then bent them to his will, he just might have been able to end this within a matter of days. In fact, he now realized, all too late, that had he befriended the bards at the start, he'd already be in charge, immortal, and god of this world centuries ago. Still, with that mirror, he had another chance at locking this down. Therefore, he realized that what was about to happen next was an all or nothing play. He would have to win here, or it was all over. Yet, what could stop him now.

The princesses were gathering in the expanse between Canterlot and Ponyville, ready to go. They only hoped that Discord could get all the bards and Bardies there on time. They had learned the song, and the original bearers of the Elements of Harmony were going to be the singers/chanters in this, with the bards and Bardies singing and playing in the back. The four princesses would cast their special love spell to tap into the Tree of Harmony itself in an attempt to tap into the elements now imbedded in the tree. With all the parts combined, they stood a chance of breaking the spell over the twins and neutralizing the power that Ponaeros wielded. Perhaps they could put an end to this foolish war that has now already cost many ponies their lives. Once the spell was cast, Twilight could join her friends and act. Yet, they still needed the others, and Discord was certainly late. Perhaps it was more than it could be done for him to get them all there…

…and then they looked up!

Discord was coming down wearing military khakis and a helmet with four stars on it, brown knickers and boots. He had all kinds of medals on it, and he was coming in… **by parachute!** And it was not just him, but all the bards and Bardies were coming this way, but with looks on their faces that showed they were not exactly willing participants in this entrance! Everyone on the ground just shook their heads as they all began to land on the ground, Discord landing right on the large stage constructed for the central players in this plan. Adjusting the mirror sunglasses on his nose and placing the horse whip under his arm as he strutted, he said, all gruff, "The object of chaos is not for some poor pony to act the fool for his country; it is to make the other dumb pony to act the fool for his!"

He then popped Twilight in the fanny with the horse whip and said, "Look alive, there!"

She gave off a high pitched squeal and then looked at him angrily. Discord looked confused and said, "What? Is this not the appropriate dress and behavior for battle?"

They just stared at him as the whole ensemble disappeared as he sighed and said, "You really can be a spirit killer, you know."

He snapped his fingers and Rainbow Dash now appeared, as good as new, as he said, "I almost forgot her. I think you'll need her for this."

They all let out a happy squeal and hugged their friend. She was happy for them to be reacting like this, but to keep her image, she shimmied to get loose and said, "Okay, okay, okay! I'm happy to see you, too."

"Darling!" exclaimed Rarity, "We almost lost you! Don't ever do that to us again."

"All part of the duty I pledged to when I joined the Wonderbolts," said Dash, "I mean, we'd rather perform than fight, but this is part of the duty as well."

"And we are proud to have such a dedicated force in the land," said Celestia, "But today, we seek to end this war."

"I know," she said, "Easy Trotter filled me in. But, I don't get it. What did he mean when he said the words would come to me?"

"I am not sure," said Twilight, "But we just have to trust the bards."

Dash sighed and nodded, not sure this was going to work, but rolled with it anyway. What did they have to lose now?

The bards and Bardies all took their positions and awaited the princesses to do their thing. At about this time, the advancing lines could be seen. Equestria's own was already moving past, fleeing, but Dash saw this and got on a mic and screamed, "HALT!" in the best command voice she could muster. She then admonished, "Hey! And just where do you all think you're going?"

The lines all screeched to a halt and one said, "You'd better get out of here too, if you know what's good for you. You want no part of the monsters heading this way."

"Oh, so the enemies are coming?" she said, and then steeled herself and said confidently, saying, "Well then, get behind us, because we stand for the Elements of Harmony, and this is as far as the scumbags are getting!"

That caught their attention, and then they also saw what looked like a folk music/rock music symphony formed, and seeing who some of them were, they suddenly found a courage they had not been able to find for some time since the twins had been kidnapped and coerced. They stood their ground and prepared for whatever was coming.

Ponaeros was feeling smug and confident, but some of his scouts came and said, "Great dark lord! The fleeing lines have stopped and are standing their ground…and get this…behind a large stage with every single bard and Bardy I think the land has. In fact, all four princesses are there, along with five other ponies of various kinds standing with them."

Ponaeros was confused at first, then amused. He realized what was happening. They were going to try to counter the twins with everything they had, seeking to make some kind of last stand. He began to giggle, and then laugh, and then laugh hysterically. "Oh, this could not be any better! We can get all four princesses at once and then use them as a bargaining tool to get everypony else to surrender! This is rich! They really think they can stop me? Hahahahahahaaaaaa!"

He got a glint in his eye and gave a command for everypony to go to forced march speed. They were going to meet this threat head on!

It didn't take long for them to advance, but once there, Ponaeros gave the command to have everypony stop. He got on a loudspeaker, but before he could speak, Celestia was using the royal voice and said, "Ponaeros, you are losing this war! You really thought your crazy plan could work, but everywhere you do not have direct control, you are losing on every hand! You are desperate, and you are looking to end this, but indeed, it will end this day, but not the way you think. Yet, this is your last chance. Surrender, or feel the full power of what this land has."

Ponaeros then laughed again with hysterics, and after regathering himself, said, "Really? I have the two most powerful bards under my horn. With my help, they are more powerful than ever. I've even learned a bit from them. Your pitiful bunch of vagabonds don't stand a chance, Sun Butt!"

Celestia pursed her lips and got a look on her face that seemed to say, "That's it! You just crossed the point of no return."

She then said with the royal voice, but between her teeth, "I dare you to call me 'Sun Butt' again!"

Ponaeros just grinned sinisterly and said, "Sun…Butt!"

Celestia closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, now ready for action. Twilight never had remembered seeing Celestia this angry before, and she had to be certain that things were not going to go well for Ponaeros. She then said, "You don't get it, do you? We have a power greater than anypony could manage to muster, even after a thousand years of learning black arts; the power of love conquers all."

Ponaeros just said, dryly, "You can't be serious."

Luna chose to chime in and said, "It is not just one part or another. This is all love can muster, for this is indeed the harmony of friendship, and the power behind its magic…"

With that, they began to activate the spell as Twilight said, "For it is the love of friends for each other."

Her horn shot an energy beam as Cadence added one, saying, "For it is the love of two lovers combined as one!"

Luna added, "For it is the love of a mother for her young!"

Celestia finally added, "And it is the love that give all and expects nothing in return!"

Unaffected, Ponaeros gave command for the twins to act, but they, the band, and the whole corps were mesmerized at the sight of the beams combining and filling the atmosphere with a calming and stilling peace. With that, the bards and the Bardies started in their aspect. They began to cast and play, added to the power of the magic, and now everypony on the side of the Tripes, save for the twins and Ponaeros, was now moving to the music and bobbing their heads to the marching beat that was coming out. Twilight was able now not only to sustain her spell, but also to take part with the others. As she focused on that, she, and they, suddenly felt linked in their minds, and started to bodily feel as if they were intertwined with the magic, and Twilight suddenly found voice and began to chant:

We hear you talking about the war that's raging, the tyranny you're staging;

Everypony's crying, too many dying; but love and toleration is what you should be trying…

With that, the refrain kicked in as every bard and Bardy started to sing, "With love as our strength in the games that we play; in the sadness of war, know that peace finds the way!"

They repeated this a few times, and now the power was starting to really overcome the other side. Soldiers were dropping their weapons on the Tripe side, and staring blankly as if getting an epiphany. Ponaeros thundered for the twins to act, but they just stared themselves, almost in awe. Dash suddenly found her voice and started to chant:

We've got Wonderbolt, thunderbolts, saving fillies and the colts;

Catching you by surprise, get your eyes to mesmerize!

The war you're fighting is no good, you're not doing as you should;

For these wrongs you must atone; those colts and fillies could have been your own.

The refrain hit again, but louder this time, as now all the Equestrian soldiers were joining in. The Tripes started looking sad, thinking of all the loved ones they left behind, and also of the lies they had been told over a year ago. He had convinced them that they had been oppressed and wronged, but now they were examining themselves. Sure, some had cheated them, but never once did they look internally to see how it might have been they helped contribute to their own plights, and how they could have worked together to solve, not just the problems that put them there, but also how to put in place a way to insure they did not contribute to whatever their bad situation might have been. There are always peaceful alternatives. With this, Applejack started in, saying:

We hear y'all talkin' 'bout takin' the land and makin' a stand;

But yer tearin' up the soil, wreckin' ponies' toil.

Dontcha care at all what yer causin' now t'fall.

Put yer hatred on th'shelf, 'cause yer only hurtin' yerself.

On the next run of the refrain, the Tripes were now looking angry, and not at Equestria. They now knew that they were raping the land and hurting themselves. After horrible wars normally follows bad famine, and if they kept it up, they would hurt everypony for which they though they fought. They now knew that they had been duped, and this had to end. Ponaeros was livid! He started to muster all the evil magic that he had learned over time and tried to bring it to bear, but every time he cast, it just fizzled two inches from his face as the spell was snuffing out anything else that could have been tried. He did not realize just how powerful the Tree of Harmony was, because, had there been somepony near the place where it was, he would have seen the area so bright it could melt winter snow! Now Fluttershy joined in, suddenly finding a courage she was seldom able to find and started to chant…

You're hurting little bunnies, you're all a bunch of meanies!

You care not about a bird or bee; you have no heart for charity!

Your meanness blocks the sunny sky, making everypony cry!

Be as harmless as a dove; stop the hate and learn to love!

The refrain went again, and at this point, all on the Equestrian side was now prancing in place, all in step with the music. So in sync were they now that the ground was starting to shake. They stopped when the refrain stopped, and Rarity suddenly found her voice and chanted:

You talk about having control; your hate and war is really droll.

Your preaching really is a bother; it makes a world that has no color.

Peace has beauty—no despair; it's a gem that's really rare.

Stop the fighting and the strife and enjoy the finer things of life.

The refrain rocked through again, and now every Tripe started stripping off their uniforms and throwing them down. The stomping started again, and they joined in as they crossed over and started now to embrace those who, only moments before, they were ready to slaughter. At this, Pinkie stole the show! Doing only as Pinkie can do, she suddenly came onto the stage on Ponaeros' side from who knows where and started to chant:

Oh, these Tri-Ponies, they're all really phonies;

And it is so tragic that this baddie stole your magic.

I know you two can really see that you are where you ought to be!

No more do you two have to roam; with us you've really found a home!

With the sixth element adding her part, the spell was tremendously strong now, and the twins were now doing a phenomenon called "Snapping back," where someone who has been brainwashed suddenly realized that they've been deceived. Sure, Ponaeros made some points, but, like all those looking to bend one's will a certain way, Ponaeros never rally told the whole truth, and because of his magic, made it seem that he was right. No, a spell had not been cast on them per se, but one did hinder their logic to where they were convinced to be there themselves. After that, such magic kept them distracted from such thoughts. Yet, now, that was being broken and coming to themselves. Moreover, Downy now recognized the tune she had been working on, and she muttered, "The failsafe spell…"

Feeling as if they had awoken from a bad dream, they suddenly found themselves tapping into the magic, and they both glowed brightly. When it faded, they were both standing in just their coats, but somehow, their manes were restored and all the piercings were gone. With that, Quill and Downy started to chant, trading off as they went:

Let us tell you 'bout music, singing, joy that it's bringing;

This war today is ending; ponies are all mending.

For now, your time is ending; hear the message that we're sending.

You should never have come back for to make this big attack.

You really should have run, but now you're just all done!

They joined in the refrain, adding their magic, and suddenly both they and Pinkie vanished before Ponaeros could lash out at them out of spite. This time, however, the refrain was being repeated over and over and over again, and the magic was such that the thunder of the stomping hoofs could be heard anywhere there were soldiers of any stripe or nation. It started as a soft echo at first, but built up, as the Tree of Harmony had its roots and branches connected to every part of the land, and it was now channeling what was going on in the plains between Canterlot and Ponyville. Moreover, it was having the effect all hoped it would have. Every soldier everywhere was stopping the fight and getting into the peaceful touch the whole thing was sending now. None of them now had a desire for this anymore, for now, nopony could have told anypony else exactly why they were fighting, or what the whole point of this was. They could not even tell you what it was that they as individuals would get out of this, and now just wanted all the pain and suffering to end. Before long, everypony was now chanting, "With love as our strength in the games that we play; in the sadness of war, know that peace finds the way."

At that, the song stopped, and now Ponaeros stood alone on the stage. Celestia was looking confident now and she said, "For the last time—and this IS your last chance—surrender. It is all over."

Ponaeros started to seethe, and both his horn and eyes started to glow. He was enraged now, having come so close to being a god, and now having it stripped from him all at once. At this, he knew he had no other choice. He thundered, "YOU ARE WRONG! THIS IS **FAR** FROM OVER!"

There were spells he had not yet tried that, had he mastered them long ago, none of this rigmarole would have been necessary. Yet, he let revenge and building an empire take his attentions off that, and he never allowed himself to gain his full potential. Yet, now, he had to try them, even though he was not sure how it would go. Yet, because of what he had learned from the twins, he was going to mix the two. With that, he began to chant some ancient and lost language, and his whole body began to glow. He then began to absorb every chunk of matter around him, including some of the soil and rock around where the stage had stood, because what he was doing would have need of this matter to allow him what he was doing; though it was magic, the laws of the conservation of mass still applied. He suddenly grew to Tirek proportions after having absorbed all Equestrian magic, and he thundered, "IT WORKED! INDEED, IT WORKED! OH, I SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS LONG AGO!"

He shot a beam to the ground before him and burned a huge hole into the ground. He then thundered, "YOU FOOLS! YOU REALLY THOUGHT YOU COULD DEFEAT THE ALMIGHTY PONAEROS, DID YOU? I AM NOW MY NAME; THE VERY ESSENCE OF WICKENESS. LOOK UPON ME AND DESPAIR! PREPARE FOR YOUR DOOM!"

NOW all seemed lost…

…except for one thing.

The Tree of Harmony was so charged now, it was backwashing the magic back to the source from where it had been gaining it and charging everypony there. Moreover, Quill, feeling bold, got into a mic and shouted, "No, YOU are the one that is finished!"

Downy jumped in and said, "Love shall defeat you!"

"LOVE!" thundered Ponaeros in reply, "THAT FOOLISH EMOTION SERVES NO PURPOSE, AND HAS NO POWER NOW ENOUGH TO STOP ME!"

"Wrong," said Twilight, "For, as the twins have said, all you need is love."

The leader of the musicians took that as a cue and struck into "All You Need is Love" from when they had learned it from Ponystock, but now they had all this magic with them, love, peace, and all these voices to join in. The six, the princesses, and the twins all joined in on the verses and everypony on the chorus. Ponaeros lifted a massive hoof and prepared to squash them all just as they started and brought it down swiftly…and then he thundered in great pain! He staggered back as he now nursed his hurt right foreleg. When he stomped, a magic dome appeared for a brief moment over them, and stomping it was tantamount to stomping as hard as one could on solid steel, and the steel not give an inch. He was stunned! He knew he had cast things right, but this hurt, and that was not supposed to happen! He hollered in rage and fired energy at them as they went along, and again it happened and bounced right back at him. He regained himself and tried to move, but now ethereal bonds and chains began to hold him. Try as he might, he could not break free. The ethereal bonds were starting to envelop him in rainbow colors, and the more he fought it, the worse it got. There was now no emotion left in him but blind rage, but the more he fought, the worse it got, as if a pony caught in quicksand, struggling to get out, but only hastening his demise. Finally, there was a loud bang and flash, and when they were all able to regain their eyesight, there stood a giant statue of Ponaeros in an enraged pose. Yet, it seemed the Tree of Harmony would have the last word, as electricity shot up from the ground and went through every part of the now stone unicorn, and he exploded into a fine dust. Ponaeros had bit off more than he could chew, and because of his arrogance, he lost all, and was no more.

There was silence there for the space of fifteen minutes, nopony sure just what really happened, and when Twilight finally was able to speak, she said, "I don't get it. We had him beat, and yet that happened."

Celestia pondered it, and then she said, "It had to be the Tree of Harmony. I somehow believe it rejected him as an abomination, trying to achieve things that should be best left alone."

"Meaning?" probed Twilight.

"Meaning he was now a freak of nature," answered Celestia, "And so much so, that the Tree could not bear it existing any further, and purged him from our midst."

Luna then added, "And I do believe it is for the best. I could not imagine that thing standing there for centuries and having other ponies with evil intent turn it into come icon to be worshipped. It need not be inspiration for other."

They all pondered that, and after another respite of silence, Twilight then said, "Then, I think it is time we all went home and started to put the pieces back together. It's over, and we have to get things back to the way they are."

"I could not have said it better," said Celestia, "We need to clean up, mourn our lost, and find a way to move on."


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

After assessing the situation, Celestia and Luna knew it was going to take a long time to undo the damage Ponaeros caused and to restore both the cities and the ponies back to normalcy after Ponaeros' spell was stopped. There was much in damage that had to be fixed, and repairs made. However, more immediate of issue was a time of mourning for the lost, interment of the war dead, and reflection of how never to let this kind of evil set in again. Indeed, had it been anypony else, Discord would have put a stop to it from the start. However, as Discord so aptly explained, there was no way to really make an adequate stop of things until some things ran their courses. The only regret, and even from Discord, was that the learning curve for such vigilance would be so large. Sometimes, evil is not so easy to see, or easy to stop once seen. The only comfort that could be taken was that he was gone forever, and that he was stopped before it got even worse. Nonetheless, there were two that were very depressed about the whole thing.

It was a day after it was over, and the whole of Twilight's circle of friends, which included the twins, were permitted to stay in the castle at Canterlot as they were to be guests at the memorial that was to be established at the resting place for all military heroes. It was to be dedicated to all the brave that fought and gave their lives to stop this evil from all the lands who came to Equestria's aid, as well as those from Equestria, and a reminder of what the face of wickedness looks like. Yet, as the days passed heading for that moment, the twins were not very social, and had not played a note of music. Considering how ingrained in them music was, this was very disturbing. They chose to eat in their room, and ate very little. Eventually, Twilight was going to say something, but Luna said, "Please, princess Twilight, permit me an opportunity to speak with them. I think I know what is going on, and I believe that I can do something for them."

Twilight nodded and watched Luna go to visit the twins, and she hoped she could find out what was going on, and that she could help.

Luna knocked, but there was no answer, even though she knew they were in there. She sighed and quietly opened the door. "Greetings, friends," she said, "May I come in?"

"Your castle," said Quill, and though it was very disrespectful, considering who this was, she let it pass considering how they felt, having an idea what the issue was. She sighed again, and she said, "Dining on ashes does not taste very good, and it is not very nourishing."

They looked at her oddly, wondering what that was supposed to mean, and Downy guessed she knew what the problem was by answering, "We did something very bad."

"In legal terms," answered Luna, "What you did would have been considered justifiable homicide, considering what he was doing to you, and what he would have once your usefulness to him faded away, as well as being done in defense of everypony concerned."

They both started to shed tears now, both heartbroken that, as far as they were concerned, by their hoofs, another life was ended. This was the worst thing that could happen to them as they saw it. Luna then came up to them and gathered them under her wings as a mother hen and said, "I do know what it is like to live with regret."

"You never killed anypony," muttered Quill softly and through sobs.

"No, you are right," she said, "But, does what you did equate to trying to kill your own sister and usurp the throne for yourself?"

Though still sobbing, they looked up at her matronly smile and Downy said, "You…you tried something like that?"

She nodded and said, "It is interesting that you did not learn that in your classes about Equestrian history when you first came here."

"Something was taught," said Quill, "But there was so much to learn, we actually didn't put much thought to it, considering who you are now."

"It would be an understatement to say it was not one of my proudest moments," she answered, "Yet, to refresh your memories, yes, I did try this, though a long, long time ago. I paid a dear price for this, but because of the help of some of your friends, I was redeemed. My sister would have sought for my redemption in any regard because my time of penance was done, and she is quite forgiving. Even though I was still in a bad way when I returned, it was that same Tree of Harmony, and the elements it possesses that did what was needed to help me. It was that same tree that helped you…well, really, all of us. In my case, it knew I could be redeemed."

They thought about it for a few moments, and Downy then asked, "Are you saying that all of that was being driven by the Tree of Harmony you speak of?"

"The spell you tried to write, and the others finished, was in perfect sync with the Tree," she answered, "And considering what was happening right then, Ponaeros put together many wicked spells to make himself what he was, and tried to combine your magic with it. Instantly, he removed whatever qualities in him that could have been redeemed. What I am saying is he became an abomination. There was no way that nature itself could have tolerated his continued existence, and apparently the Tree detected this in your spell and in his last act, and acted accordingly."

"But, it was a life," protested Quill, "All life is precious, no matter how bad they might be."

Luna shook her head and said, "My poor dear: you have to understand that, sometimes, there is a line one can cross—a point of no return, if you will—where you sear your conscience shut to the point where no reason or working in him or her towards redemption could ever take place. This is called the state of reprobation. Once that state is hit, there is nothing anypony can do. He was too far gone. If you had not, somepony would have. I know killing is abhorrent to you two, but you must understand that, if this had not been done, that 'precious life' you refer to would have destroyed everything in his path. He thought himself a god, but like any delusional soul, once he thought this, instead of reshaping existence as he knew it, he would have actually brought its demise. The Created can never become the Creator."

This, they could not argue. She was right. Whatever the case, he would have brought his own demise, but would have dragged everypony with him. Downy then said, "It still doesn't take away the sting."

Luna smiled very matronly again and said, "And it never should go away. The taking of another life should always hold great weight for anypony involved. It should never become something that you lose feeling for, or else you would become something less than the sentient creatures you are. And I do hope you two never have to be put into this situation ever again. Besides, even though it came to what it was, your magic faced the ultimate test and came out on top, and you proved that it indeed can stop conflicts before they can start for much lesser foes. You can never stop all fighting; this is impossible. As long as ponies, or any other sentient creatures, have free will, somepony will always try, but, the bards now can be there to stop him before he does any harm. You two are going to forever be heroes. Never be ashamed of that."

They were still sobbing, but smiling now, and embraced her warmly. It was the shot in the foreleg they needed. She then said, "You know, what might help in the memorial is if you two speak your thoughts on war and perform something to honor the fallen. I think the families of the fallen would appreciate it."

They smiled broader now, and suddenly, their minds turned to some pretty patriotic music they could do that would honor the fallen, but also appeal for all ponies to always seek peace when they can. Thus, when they emerged and started to interact, everypony was relieved. When they heard the plans, they became excited, and now wanted to do all that they could to help.

The day soon approached for the memorial, and everypony was there in their finest. Even the twins got into some nice clothing, though, for them, it felt uncomfortable, and it was clear to all that this was so as the pulled at this and fussed with that. Nonetheless, the military was in their finest uniforms, and Rainbow Dash took her place with the Wonderbolts, now with her shiny new medals, her combat patch, and a new sense of what it meant to be a part of a "band of brothers." For her, she did not just wear them for her victory, but also for those who did not live to see this honor. She would live her life that many more times vehemently for the Wonderbolts that would never come home. Once everypony was in place, the ceremony commenced.

Celestia came up and was the first to speak, officially opening the event by stating, "Fillies and gentlecolts, welcome to the dedication and memorial for the fallen of the Second Great Equestria War. This is not meant just to honor the fallen of our own nation, but of every nation that contributed souls and resources to end the evil that sought to destroy all that we hold dear. Without their help and sacrifice, we could not have survived to see the final day of victory. They are to be honored here as well as our own. In all that we went through, we learned just how much that a desire for peace and working towards it can be just as effective as military effort and struggle. There were those who sacrificed who bore not weapons but olive branches who also paid the ultimate price, and they also must be honored. None must ever be forgotten. With that, I would like to bring out two who have something to add to this, and I would ask you listen closely to what they have to say."

With that, she yielded the stage to the Feathers, who then came up, and were met with thunderous cheers and applause. Yet, this was not the fan freak outs they would have known in concerts, but more of a cheer of adoration and respect. They were key in putting an end to this horrible war as far as they watching were concerned, and they wanted to express their gratitude. It was a few minutes before things started to calm a bit, and that is when Quill raised a hoof and calmed down the crowd. With that, they began to speak.

Quill started and said, "My sister and I thank you for your show of gratitude from the bottom of our hearts, and it helps us heal some as well."

Once again, the crowd there showed the same response, and it was another few minutes before they calmed again so they could speak. Downy then said, "When we say, 'heal', what we mean is, in the process of stopping Ponaeros, our actions led to us doing something we never would have wanted to do ourselves. For us, killing is abhorrent, and it would never be our first choice. This is not to say we do not think that the military was evil for what they did, for if they had not acted, all would have been lost. We have learned that nopony can ever entirely stop war; it is impossible."

Quill spoke up and then said, "Nonetheless, it is our hope that what happened and this memorial shall always remind us of the grim cost of war and how we should always do what we can to make sure we try to stop them before they ever get a chance to start. We now realize that peace is not the lack of conflict, but having and being able to exercise the strength to show that starting one with us would be a grave mistake, and that all should seek for peaceful resolutions first before pride overtakes us and causes things that we have seen."

Downy took over and then said, "We now take the time to sing, not do shame and protest those that fought, but in dedication to all those who have given their lives, and have given their lives, to make Equestria, and even the world, free and equal."

With that, they prepared to play. They had considered "And the Band Played Waltzing Matilda," but balked, thinking it would be taken by some to be questioning why they even fought at all. Instead, they kept it patriotic, and started with a song called, "Equestrian Tune", and it spoke of seeing the common everyday struggles of many to make it in this world, but despite all that, there is still a dream of a nation that everypony has in Equestria that can keep us moving forward every day. They then moved onto "Blowin' in the Wind" and then into a song that one in the human world would recognize as "Ballad of the Green Berets," and was reworked by the twins and called "The Ballad of the Wonderbolts." They then went into "Equestrian Trilogy", which soared above everything and gained great applause. In all this, the twins were using their magic and truly setting the mood for all involved. They decided to finish a bit more upbeat and did the Equestria version of "This Land is Your Land." After great applause, they yielded the stage to players from the lands that aided them to do their own tributes, (some of them bards as well,) and then it came time for the memorial proper.

An honor guard of the E.U.P. Defense Force and all its branches came up in a "stately time" cadence to a slow rolling snare drum. It was a silent and stately honor guard that took their position, along with seven artillery teams. Luna then took the podium and asked for all to bow their heads for a three minutes of silence for the fallen. Once this was done, she floated up a piece of paper and read the following:

They went with songs to the battle, they were young.

Straight of limb, true of eye, steady and aglow.

They were staunch to the end against odds uncounted.

They fell with their faces to the foe.

They shall not grow old, as we that are left grow old;

Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn.

At the going down of the sun and in the morning;

We will remember them. (Poem is public domain.)

This was then followed by a 21-gun salute by the artillery that had been brought. This was done, not seven at a time, but one cannon at a time. Once this was done. this was followed by a lone bugler who then played something called "the Tattoo" that is normally played at lights out. It was, in centuries passed, a tune that was played to call troops back to the barracks for lights out, and to be heard in town to call them back before the gates closed. In this case, it was call them home for the very last time. Once the last notes were played, a squad of the five most senior Wonderbolts could be heard approaching in a fly-by, but as they were going overhead, one slowly peeled away in what was called the "missing pony" formation in honor of the fallen. Once done, the twins came out to play once last time and finished with "If I Had a Hammer." This was greeted by applause, as it was understood that they sang this in honor to the fallen directly. The proceedings were then brought to a close, and everyone broke up. Yet, the twins lingered a bit, pondering all they had gone through, and decided that, instead of meeting with the press and the social class of the land, they just slipped out. In fact, they were looked for, and everypony did indeed wonder what happened to them. Yet, the mane 6 and the princesses figured they had a good guess as to what had happened.

After spending some time at the reception, they went to Sweet Apple Acres, and sure enough, they were in their house. After being welcomed in and made comfortable, Twilight had to ask the obvious. "Well, why did you all leave?"

After they glanced at one another, Quill finally said, "I think we said what was needed. We did not wish to belabor things."

"Besides," said Downy, "Things like that are just not our style. We just wanted to go home and think about things."

"Like what?" asked Celestia.

"Like, where do we go from here?" asked Quill.

"Like everypony else," said Applejack, "Take one day at a time, an' let t'marrow take care of itself. Can't worry 'bout that. Each day gots its own problems."

"And, besides," said Twilight, "With all that has happened, many bards will be looking to join in now, or there will be those not sure and seeking to know if they are. They need you, and you've set the example now. With more bards, your dream of a more peaceful world can come true, that is, unless you two were looking to go back."

The two looked at each other, and then smiled and began to laugh heartily. "No way!" they both said, "This is now our home, and you know, thank you," continued Downy, "In fact, we still were not sure about everything, and were just contemplating leaving and fading into the background somewhere and starting over, but that's silly talk, and selfish. You just showed us we have far more than we realize, and the best way to overcome the past is to dive into the future that was meant for us."

Pinkie suddenly had the urge to have a party, but considering the seriousness of the day at hand, she hesitated in getting all excited and instead just came back with cake and coffee for everypony. She served the mugs and said, "Well this at least calls for a toast."

"To what shall we toast?" asked Rarity.

After a moment, Quill then said, "To a future of peace and love, as much as we can make!"

With that, they all made the peace sign, saying, "Peace," and then raised their mugs to a future they all had that stretched beyond the stars in the sky.

THE END


End file.
